Teana Travels Book Movie: The Terminator Spartan
by Galacticarmor2
Summary: Searching for new heroes, the Dimensional Defense Force received disturbing reports about an cyborg named Omega 14, an mysterious and ancient organization called the Evil Alliance, unknown threats, and unexplained occurrences as well as an angry yell that seemed to echoes across the comms. This is the story and the origins of Omega 14. Rated M for violence;


Hi, this is the first fanfic I made, it continues Teana's Travels, but from a different perspective where Emile is the main protagonist.

He was reborn due to the fact that he was revived by a good dark lookalike copy named Dark Emile. Emile have unique things that made him different from other characters that have been reborn and he has a special unique move called Defiance to the end which is similar to his death when the Battle of Reach was almost finished, but unlike it, he doesn't die for a reason (except for some cases) which I was about to show you in this chapter. Also that I made up a lot of OCs which Dark Emile is an OC. Also, I decided to make fan fiction that is non-canon and not part of the Halo series or characters.

This may have some similarities with D.K.N' fanfics but the difference is that there are more characters added. And also the story may not be intended to change. But it would be able to explore a wider story in Emile's perspective and the scenes that followed, including the revival of the old enemies and the making of new ones. Emile might know some of the enemies he encountered long ago (these are non-canon). New worlds are also included as well. Some of the disclaimers I did not ask permission to use, although the fanfic could display Emile in certain points.

 **THE FOLLOWING THINGS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS; I DO NOT OWN THEM AND INTENDED TO MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY.**

 _Halo (Forerunners, UNSC, Sangheili Alliance, Covenant, Covenant Remnant, Insurrection rebels, OC factions and OC Halo version of Terminators: RHK, RFKs, and RT series and Assassin Droids)_ _—_ Bungie, 343 Industries

 _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_ (Shion and friends/family) _—_ 07th expansion and Studio Deen

 _Shuffle!_ (Kaede Fuyō, associated characters _)_ _—_ Navel and Asread

 _Rise of the Spartans_ (The Argonauts, Midsummer Night crew, Trident Industries (Blake) Ragath's faction, Raptor, ONI, Darknal, Spartan academy, Meves, Sev, Sahjook, Cassi (AI), and Cassi) _—_ Black Plasma Studio - Arbiter 617

 _Call of duty_ (Mentioned, reference, armors, weapons, vehicles, shields and drones) __—_ _ Infinity Ward

 _Terminator Film Series_ (Characters, friendly OC Terminators, evil OC terminators, weapons, technology) _—_ David Cameron, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Tristar Pictures, Orion Pictures

 _The King of Braves GaoGaiGar series_ (Mysterious OC, mysterious Modified J-Ark, technology, attacks, and moves) _—_ Sunrise

 _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ (Teana, various other characters) _—_ 7Arcs

 _Starcraft_ (multiple characters, events, and devices) _—_ Blizzard Entertainment

 _Naruto_ (characters, techniques, abilities) __—_ _ Masashi Kishimoto

 _Mahō Sensei Negima_ (characters, spells, abilities) _—_ Ken Akamatsu

 _Erika's New Perfume_ (Marie, Sarah, Erika, Timmy, Veronica) _—_ Deviantart 'Lance the Young'

 _Mai-chan's Daily Life_ (Mai, Kizuna) — Waita Uziga

 _Star Wars_ (Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, Force Unleashed Cast) — George Lucus, Lucusfilm

 _Kingdom Hearts_ (characters, weapons, enemies, concepts) — Square-Enix

 _Elfen Lied_ (Kaede K., others) — Lynn Okamato, Arms

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ (characters, concepts, tech) — Studio Gainax

 _Red vs. Blue_ (The Blood-Gutch Crew, Ex-Freelancers) — Rooster Teeth

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ — Hasbro, Lauren Faust

 _Transformers Film Series_ — Hasbro, Michael Bays

 _Transformers: Beast Wars_ — Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

 _Super Robot Wars series_ (similar attacks and forms) — Banpresto, Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova_ (Flashbacks, similar forms, attacks, and moves) — Ashi Productions

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ — SEGA

 _Gears of Wars_ — Epic Games

 _Space Runaway Ideon_ (Moves) — Sunrise

 _Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles_ — Columbia Tristar (I think too)

 _Mass Effects_ — Bioware

 _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ — Gen Uroboshi, SHAFT

 _The Legend of Zelda_ — Nintendo

 _Metroid_ — Nintendo

 _Tōhō —_ ZUN

 _RWBY_ — Rooster Teeth

 _Pretty Cure / Precure_ — Toei Animation

 _Kill La Kill_ — Trigger

 _Cross Ange_ — Sunrise

 _Cardcaptor Sakura_ — Clamp

 _Sailor Moon_ — Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha

 _Sakura Wars_ — SEGA

 _Valkyria Chronicles Series_ — SEGA

 _Sailor Nothing_ — Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne

 _Project X Zone_ — Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Project X Zone 2_ — Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Namco_ _x Captom_ — Namco, Capcom

 _Super Smash Bros._ — Nintendo

 _Toaru Kagaku no Railgun_ — Kazuma Kamachi, J.C Staff

 _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ — Kazuma Kamachi

Some other works that I don't add might appear in later books and also in that cases, their disclaimers will be on the front of the introductory chapters. That can also help D.K.N to add more characters as well.

YOU CAN READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES IF YOU WANT TO

 **-BOOK SPECIAL START-**

"A very long time ago, before the DDF was born, when the Forerunners was still living in this galaxy, and when the Ancient Humans were forcefully reduced back to their Pre-Industrial State and exiled to Earth by their top commander, the Didact."

 _The galaxy is shown, recovering after the Human-Forerunner war._

"The galaxy was still recovering from the recent events that happened, but the Didact has not found the last Human civilization that eluded him, and when he did, he was surprised."

 _A Forerunner fleet led by the Didact himself came upon the group of the last remnant of the Ancient Human Civilization and the Didact commanding in his flagship has a look of surprise, so does the other commanders as they saw that the Human fleet was less advanced than theirs and reported this to the Ecumene Council who were also surprised._

"The group of Human ships were only tier 3, so the Forerunners debated if they should spare them or not, but then there was news that a world was under attack."

 _Cut to a peaceful world, its inhabitants doing their chores and duties, when suddenly something blocked the sun and when they looked up, they saw ships which attacked them._

"A Dimensional threat have risen and attacked unexpectedly without warning and taken over worlds."

 _The attacking ships deployed many troops, ground vehicles, and aircraft which attacked the defending forces and defeated them without an effort which causes the world to fall before them._

"The Dimensional threat is the Evil Alliance led by True Dark Noble 4 of the Dark Emile Forces, Death Emile of the Armed Death Forces, Evil Emile of the Powered Dark Forces, True Discovery Master of the High-Technological Research and Armed Forces, and the True Insurrection Master of the Insurrection Armed Forces."

EVIL ALLIANCE SUPER BROADSWORD-CLASS FRIGATE - 1,912 METERS

EVIL ALLIANCE UPGRADED MARATHON-CLASS CRUISER - 2,384 METERS

EVIL ALLIANCE UPGRADED COLE-CLASS CARRIER - 5,980 METERS

 _The Ships: True Discovery Master ship, True Discovery ship, True Dark Noble Dawn, Death Noble Dawn, and a fleet of Frigates and Cruisers, set out on their next destination._

"They move world to world, conquering them and defeating the resisting forces ruthlessly and mercilessly."

 _True Dark Noble 4 along with his special mark models series of Dark Emile, fighting through defending force with support from the Evil Alliance ships as many worlds were conquered._

"Nothing can seem to stop them until when the Human fleet arrived to stop them."

 _A Evil Alliance ship was suddenly shot down by mass-based weapon ammunition as True Dark Noble 4 got his path blocked by several ships._

BRAVO COMPANY FLEET SUPER BROADSWORD-CLASS FRIGATE - 1,912 METERS

DARK NOBLE UNIT UPGRADED MARATHON-CLASS CRUISER - 2,384 METERS

DEATH REBELS UPGRADED MARATHON-CLASS CRUISER - 2384 METERS

EXPLORER TEAM UPGRADED COLE-CLASS CARRIER - 5980 METERS

"The human fleet was the Bravo Company's fleet that is supported by other dimensional fleets including a Dark Emile Forces ship, led by Bravo 1, he was like Carter and his Bravo team was like Noble Team, but the difference is that they uses super robots that transforms into lookalikes of UNSC Vehicles like: Scorpion/Grizzly, Falcon, Warthog, Pelican, Sabre, Longsword, and also the Onager cannon, which can combine together to form a stronger robot, and uses special moves."

 _The ships: Bravo Dawn, Dark Noble Dawn, Noble Dawn, Death Rebel Dawn, Explorer Dawn deployed their teams including the companies to attack the Evil Alliance Forces which were forced to retreat, saving the world._

"Dark Emile was the original model who turned against his leader after seeing the evil inside him and stole the Dark Noble Dawn to help Bravo 4 who he knew would play an important part in the conflict."

 _Bravo Company with their allies, fought the Evil Alliance, freeing world after world with Bravo team fighting side by side with their allies and Dark Emile fighting alongside with Bravo 4 against the leaders._

"The battle against the Evil Alliance continued for a year, bringing the Forerunners into the conflict with new additions: the robo Death Reapers and Time Destroyertron whom Bravo 4 battled, defeated and sealed the time robot."

 _Time Destroyertron battles with Bravo 4 who deflected the time shots with his combat kukri. He counterattacked with his shoulder mounted mini-onager cannon which damaged the time robot and caused him to use his time staff as a sword which clashed with Bravo 4's kukri causing a wave of energy which repels both combatants. It also given Bravo 4 an opportunity to call his onager cannon to support him and seal Time Destroyertron, causing him to be defeated, making the Bravo member victorious and then he moved to help the Forerunners, his team and allies fight off the evil robo bipedal death reapers with the help of allied death reapers._

"Finally, they managed to defeat the Evil Alliance, Time Destroyertron, and the Death Reapers and sealed them. The Bravo Company and their allies made a huge difference in the war. But Bravo Company will have to go to cryosleep in order to recover from their injuries, but the Forerunners know that Bravo team and company would be needed to help someday due to a tablet predicting it and allowed them to keep their technology and their allies to return to their respective dimensions with the Didact's permission."

 _Bravo Company went into cryosleep and their fleet left untouched and drifting by the Forerunners to be ready for anything to come in the future._

"After centuries a sleepy Dark Emile who woked up earlier in the present time, decided to go to Reach to gather information about events that happened and went to the Aszod ship-breaking yards and found me slumped on the railings of the Onager cannon dead."

 _Dark Emile arrived on the glassed Reach, found the Aszod ship-breaking yards and explored it, finding trashed ships, spent ammunition, and data pads. He also found ammunition, armor modules, and new weapons to add to his Arsenal and to replenish his ammo and found Emile dead on the railing of the Onager cannon._

"Dark Emile found a way to revive me by using his armor ability to generate healing pulses, regeneration shield. He also accidentally healed all my wounds including the fatal wound by electrocuting me which was like CPR, except when generating healing pulses with no scars."

 _Dark Emile tried to revive Emile but found the fatal wound which he pushed a bottom on his armor to generate and emit a regeneration shield which look like drop shield but is blue-green and it started healing the wound slowly and carefully. But when Dark Emile attempts to kept the shield going, he accidentally pushed the same button that cause him to emit healing pulses which electrocute_ _d Emile awake and heals all of his wounds including the fatal one at the same time with no scars, incidentally waking him back into the land of the living confused._

"I was revived just in time for me to get my bearings, get my weapons, gaining the sentient Onager cannon as my first vehicle and checking if my armor is functioning as well. Already Dark Emile trained me to get ready to face the ancient threat and as a result I learned new moves such as Full Powered Shotgun Blast, Full Powered Grenade Launcher Blast, and Kukri Slash as well, including a improvised version of deflecting rockets."

 _Emile trained and learned how to do a Full Powered Shotgun Blast which causes flames to cover him and disappear to reveal him in his Mark 5 EVA armor with his helmet with a carved skull in the faceplate and HUL attachment which glowed along with his shotgun which fired charged homing energy shots covered shotgun bullets which can pierce through all kinds of enemies, covers, shields, armors, obstacles, and other things and can be useful in hostages situations. Emile learned to use his M319 IGL to perform the_ _Full Powered Grenade Launcher Blast which can fire charged grenades to defeat many kinds of enemies and can_ _be useful in all situations as long as Emile has ammunition for the attack. Emile improvised using his hands to rotate the rocket and letting go of it to send it back to the launcher which can drain his shields depending on the time it took. Emile learned to perform the Kukri Slash by dashing to the object and slicing it from above to the bottom in one slash using the Kukri._

"But at that time my moves were weak so Dark Emile allowed me to leave the planet on the Onager cannon where he has other things to worry about and so I trained alone, finding old and new enhancements, modules and attachments to upgrade my armor and it's systems which proved useful since I seen some of these before and I also kept the old visor color, gained new ones and mixed my Mk 5 BIOS with the ODST BIOS and integrated them into my armor which resulted to be a hybrid of an SPI, ODST, and GEN1/GEN2 EVA armor with everything from these armor systems including the UAS as well and also it look like my teamates's armor."

 _Emile trained in places where he can be alone, finding armor enhancements, modules, and attachments that he seen before, including all the supplementary armor, Tactical attachments, HP, Collar, Assault, FJ/PARA, CBRN/HUL, CNM, UA, Jump Jets restraints, HUL, Sniper, HESA-E, other armor variants attachments, Universal Armor System or UAS (a armor-capable system intended to boost MJLONIR PAA systems, fix problems, distribute shields equally, update itself automatically and was tested by an female silent rookie ODST named Rookia. Developed by Takasha Orchimura, used to fix problems with Emile's armor which he experienced during a battle in the Human-Covenant war. Was stopped by ONI, but Emile still tested and used it, constantly updating it, and he is still thankful to Takasha, and Rookia), an Mark IV/LBE-A Field Case, GEN1 & 2 system upgrades, Tactical Packages, support upgrades, SPI systems, VISR kits, GEN2 improvements, Compact Fusion Reacter, additional Armor abilities, Spartans abilities, miniature backup power generator, automatic bio foam, filmware and hardware upgrades, and also the Integrated Thruster Systems which Emile integrated into his armor resulting in the same Hybrid armor that Emile described exactly.  
_

"While I was training, I encountered many enemies, including at one time, Dark Emile Mark 1.

 _Emile battled attacking Covenant, Promethean, and Storm Covenant forces and defeating them easily due to his hybrid armor' enhanced shields protecting him from their weapons and his moves defeating them with no survivors, and at one time, encountered Dark Emile Mark 1 who battled Emile and after some time got defeated by Emile's Kukri Slash, forcing him to retreat with no sucess._

"After many battles, I met my old unit: Alpha Headhunter Company who were both happy and shocked that I had not only returned revived and alive after my death at Reach, but that my armor have been upgraded to a more hybrid form which not only violated UNSC Equipment Codes but also breached UNSC protocols, but they agreed that it also conforms to UNSC Regulations Protocols. Alpha Headhunter Actual, my old company commander, decided to provide me with my old Headhunter equipment which was a 2-barrelled mini rocket gun forearm attachment, my old headhunter armor, and old weapons parts from Assault Rifles to SMGs, left for me by the now exiled Alpha Cybora and also informed me about the unfinished missions being sucessful with no casualties because I unknownly rescued them during my training, but headhunter Alpha 2, Sateraka AKA Time Blastera is still rogue and my little sister Emilathia was still in the Headhunter ONI prison facility along with Alpha 299 and 300."

 _Emile met with Alpha Company who was happy and shocked that he was reborn and his current armor upgraded to a more hybrid form, but gives Emile an update on the situation and provided him with his old headhunter equipment and weapons parts as a reunion gift and to help him in battle._

"I thanked my old friends and left to find a mysterious cube that allowed me to integrate it into the field case that was on the back, which granted me not only unlimited ammunition but also an ability to store everything in the realm and also other useful things I could collect in the realms which I could visit on my travels in my own private subspace data including the which is also connected with the Onager cannon ammo storage box, but unlike Teana's, I also have to reload. But at least, it turned out to be better since I have so many weapon parts. It turns out that it sent by Carter which I realized that Noble Team is still out there and I also deduced that they have been revived and scattered over the unexplored realms, except for Jun which I think is that he was revived and sent to Midchilda."

 _Emile left the HQ to find a mysterious cube and after examing it and putting on the field caseon my back, found out it's purpose which surprised him very greatly, figuring out that Carter sent the cube to him which allowed Emile to deduce that almost Noble Team is scattered in unexplored realms and that Jun is the only one to land on a DDF World... which turns out to be Midchilda._

"I also took the precaution of modifying my teamates's preferred weapons with every parts from the old ones, to the new ones, to feel like the ones on Reach and created 2 Modified M6 Sound pistols accidentally. There are modified M6 series pistols that shoots out sound waves which can both blow enemies away and hurt them at the same time, but they have unknown abilities and have unlimited ammunition. And after taking one of the Sound pistols and sending the last one along with the other weapons to the rest of my team specially by using subspace portals, I also integrated my old headhunter equipment in my hybrid armor which made it look like in its old headhunter form."

 _Emile modified all of the preferred weapons to feel like the ones on Reach and made 2 Modified M6 Sound Pistols accidentally. After examining them and learning their features, Emile took one as a sidearm and sent the other one along with the modified weapons to the rest of his teamates by subspace portals, taking care to also integrated his old headhunter equipment with his armor which result in the same thing as described._

"After this, I trained again and this time, I trained a new team name Noble Team EX, in which I met Major Sgt named Burns who was a fan of me, had a past, and also the sister of her older brother Flamy who had once worked with me and gives me new equipment in what would be known as the dual forearms retractable kukri saw, forearm invincible shielding system and the 1-barreled gun gauntlet, but disappeared in an incident that was caused by the True Discovery Leader once long ago."

 _Emile trained Noble Team EX about everything he knows and watched Burns training and learning weaker versions of his moves. As she gossip about Emile with her team, he has a flashback of how he and her brother, Flamy worked together for some time before encountering the True Discovery Leader on a platform in a watchtower who fired an brainwashing serum-filled dart from his dart gun at Emile, which was supposed to turn him evil, instead it backfired as Flamy was hit instead, and much to Emile's shock and horror, turned him into a huge Scarab as the True Discovery Leader retreated to the True Discovery Ship laughing cruelly._

"I was forced to battle Flamy to stop him and at that time, I don't have any means to return himself back to normal which I was forced to use the equipment to defeat him. And also filed a report about what just happened and rejoined my team who knew what happened and at the time was not joined by Teana who was still in the TSAB and before the DDF was formed."

 _Flamy's rampant scarab form fired its weapons at Emile who was forced to use the invincible shielding system which wrap around his body completely and protected him completely without being weakened. Then Emile charged forward, firing his gun gauntlet' rounds at the scarab while dodging its firepower and then got on the scarab, found its core and then activated the dual forearm retractable Kukri saw which causes additional armor on each of his_ _forearm to unfold to reveal dual kukris which spin like a buzzsaw and damaged the core using_ _the left dual Kukri saw and and then destroyed it using the right Kukri saw which causes Flamy' scarab form to exploded which Emile escaped and watched the explosion still silent and sorry that he have to do this. At the HQ, Emile filed a report about what happened and included the details, then he rejoined his team, who Teana at the time has not joined yet and was still in TSAB and before the DDF was formed._

"I created my own version which for the D.F.R.K.S is used for a variety of roles, including CQC and CQB, the I.S.S to provide invincible protection against any kinds of attacks, weapons, accidents, including glassing techniques, the 1-barreled G.G. combine with the 2-barreled M.R.G which can rapidly fire both rockets and rounds at the same time and useful for all situations and I also improved on the design of Flamy's original equipment and kept it while Burns and her team were chatting."

 _Emile created his own version of Flamy's equipment which have a huge variety of roles and also improved on Flamy's original equipment while watching Maj. Sgt. Burns still chatting with her team_

"I told Burns what just happened to Flamy who was not affected by it which left me confused, but then gives me a green vers. of a Kukri which she told me that she knew that I would need this and also told me to look behind. Much to my surprise, Flamy was there now a cyborg, hearing the whole conversation, but knew that it was the right thing and I noticed that he still have his now improved orig. equipment and decided to challenge me just like old times and I accepted it."

 _Emile told Burns what just happened to her older brother who was not affected by it much to his confusion and gives a green Kukri and told Emile that he would needed it and also tell him to look behind and he saw Flamy much to Emile's surprise as he was now a cyborg, having heard the whole conversation, but knew that it is the right thing and he has_ _his now improved orig. equipment and challenged Emile to a battle which he accepts like old times._

"Me and Flamy fought each other, using attacks against each other and I accidentally learned Broken Magnum with Supplemental Wrist Armor, which drained Flamy's shield completely. But he was glad that I was learning new moves and my right gauntlet and supplemental wrist armor, returned back to me, and when he brought out a Spartan Laser, charged it up and fired it, which causes me to accidentally learn Protect Shield which my armor rerouted power to my left which generated a protective field that blocked and rebounded the Laser back at Flamy in a star which drained his shield again."

 _Emile and Flamy clashed and started using attacks on each other which results in Emile accidentally learning Broken Magnum with Supplemental Wrist Armor, which launches his right bigger backup gauntlet along with the Supplemental Wrist Armor right at Flamy whohad his shield drained completely. But is glad that Emile is learning new moves and brought out a Spartan Laser which he charged, then fired and Emile accidentally learned Protect Shield which causes his armor to reroute power to the left hand to generate an protective field that blocked and rebounded the laser back at Flamy in star form, draining his shields again as the already-launched right bigger gauntlet along with the Supplemental Wrist Armor returned back to its place._

 _Then suddenly, a hole was created, interrupting the battle and it revealed The_ _True Discovery Leader who captured Burns in an energy field and teleported along with her to his base for his same experiment. Emile chased after them, determined not to let the same thing happen again with Flamy going after him, explaining about the Green Kukri's healing properties, leaving Noble Team EX in the process._

"But then our battle was interrupted by an hole created by The True Discovery Leader who captured Burns in an energy field and teleported with her to his base for his same experiment. I chased after them, determined to not let the same thing happen again with Flamy going after me explaining about the Green Kukri's healing properties and I managed to get to the H.T.R & Armed forces base and assault it with the Onager cannon joining in battle as it got sent by Emile earlier to scout the base and saw Burns inside the base."

 _Emile was shown, assaulting the base with the Onager cannon providing suppressive and covering fire. After killing a enemy trooper with a shotgun blast, he used the cube to summon 2 energy swords which unlocked one of his armor's passive abilities to have 2 hidden storage units on his both legs to store the 2 weapons and recharge them. It works by simply opening a storage panel door, attaching the deactivated energy sword handle to the magnetic weapon holder strip and recharger inside, closing the door simply for later use and then Emile continued to fire his shotgun with his right hand while grabbing his Grenade launcher with the left one, dual wielding both of the his preferred weapons and eliminating an huge amount of enemies by gunning many of them down in close range while blowing the rest with the grenades, reloading after each shot, reaching the command center and finding Auntie Dot and learned about Noble Dot. When Flamy, and the rest of Noble Team EX reached the beseiged enemy base, they saw the carnage left by Emile, but continued on, eventually finding a plan to assault the DDF and warned Emile about it._

"After assaulting the enemy base and unlocking one of my armor passive abilities to store an Energy sword in its deactivated form. I found my team's AI: Auntie Dot, and managed to repair her and then she told me about Noble Dot which could allow me to increases the base attributes, but could potentially make me go on a rampage and she is in the experiment and the hanger room as Burns and The True Discovery Leader are now. So I put her data crystal card in my left Tacpad to help increase my armor capabilities and also got an transmission from Flamy and the rest of Noble Team EX warning me about the plan to assault the DDF, which causes me to move quickly to the room and I have to use my weapons to clear a path through many heavy gunners enemies blocking my way."

 _An charging Emile was slashing, shot gunning, blasting, his way through many heavy gunners and finding the room, used Full-Powered Grenade blast to create an opening, causing debris, dust and a door to come scattering over the place and he found Noble Dot, and put her data crystal chip into his right Tacpad and saw that he was too late as The True Discovery Leader turned Burns into a scarab using the same serum that causes Flamy's current state as a Cyborg._

"I was too late and before that, I found Noble Dot and put her data crystal chip in the right Tacpad before I witnessed Burns turned into another scarab, but I remembered that the green kukri has healing properties and managed to return her back to normal as the rest of her team and Flamy arrived and have seen the whole event."

 _Emile faced Burns' rampant scarab form and then activated his green kukri and charged it, dodging some of its_ _attacks and letting the rest hit his shields. He reached and entered the scarab, found and used the green kukri on the core which resulted in Burns returning back to normal just as her team and her brother entered and witnessed the event._

"I then focused on stopping The True Discovery Leader and it resulted in a huge battle between me and him and the creation of my Unique special move: Defiance to the end.

 _T.T.D.L fired a old RPG at Emile who dodged it and took the old 21st century weapon, attached it on the back of his armor and slashed T.T.D.L in the chest using his kukri, accidentally sharpening it to the point where he can cut through doors as well. The_ _evil opponent was only stalling as Emile letting out a surprised yell as he fired his shotgun at an Elite Zealot who tried to strike him from above and failed as it was knocked off its feet by the shotgun blast and then got an another shotgun blast in the chest and tumbled down to the ground. "Who's next?" Emile yelled as he stand over the platform, then T.T.D.L, welding an energy sword tried to stab him but only slashed Emile in the back, grabbing and lifting him in the neck from the ground, but that proves to be a mistake as an automated voice spoke "Defiance to the end activated." As in response, Emile spun around in T.T.D.L's grasp, drawing the now charged kukri. "I'm ready! How 'bout you?" Emile yelled as he jammed his knife into T.T.D.L_ _'s neck who was defeated by a burst of energy that came from it and he and Emile fall to the ground, but they survived as Flamy, Burns, and Noble Team EX now joined by the Onager cannon watched Emile get up, tired but okay._

UNSC UPGRADED MARATHON-CLASS CRUISER - 2,384 METERS (UNSC Discovery Ship)

"I was victorious at least, but there was one thing that confused me, what was a 21st century weapon doing here. That, I decided to figure out later as I really noticed that my stuff are old and needed some modifications and upgrades. I noticed that the Discovery Leader is an long-time UNSC member and he is coming to meet and join the DDF. So in a hurry, I made Modified Reach M135 CATSWS, M683 IRPDGL, ARC-920 All-Purpose Railgun, Upgraded M7057/DP, M319 Hydra IMLRGRL, Upgraded Missile Pod, my own custom M247H (same as Jorge's, but is stronger, has unlimited ammo, faster rate of fire, and can placed on my shoulder), upgraded M6E Spartan Laser, M98 SPNKR Pilum, M6CDGH2 PDWS, MA87BCD ICWS, M667B DMR, an Powered up version of the BR series, an Modified version of M731 SAW which can fire unlimited ammunition and allows me to perform Continuous Fire, other Modified UNSC weapons, equipment, Upgraded Covenant Weapons, tech, my own thruster/jet pack, Forerunner technology, weapons, and other things as well. They have the same variants but is stronger, has the improvements of recent and older ones, has the highest magazine, overheating, cooling capacity of ammo and battery power and has unlimited reserve ammunition and automatic rechargeable battery than the regular and unmodified ones. I attached many of the weapons on the magnetic weapons holders strips on my modified and upgraded armor, with empty 4 pairs of weapons strips on my back for swords and 1 pair on both of my thighs for my dual upgraded plasma pistols."

UNSC UPGRADED COLE-CLASS CARRIER - 5,980 METERS (UNSC Port N. Ambrose, UNSC Port M. Ambrose, Butcher of Insurrectionist Ships)

PORT INSURGENTS UPGRADED COLE-CLASS CARRIER - 5,980 METERS (Port Satika)

PORT INSURRECTIONIST UPGRADED COLE-CLASS CARRIER - 5,980 METERS (Butcher of UNSC Ships)

 _Emile was examining the old 21st Century RPG and decided that modifying and upgrading his stuff was a best way to overcome some obstacles and manage to do it carefully in a hurry_ _with no mistakes since he know that the Discovery Leader have joined the DDF and was planning to defend it, but then he met an Port insurgent Spartan, Rocket Ambrose of the Port Satika who challenged Emile in battle and brought out her modified railgun. When he brought out his own railgun, he was surprised when Rocket said "Piercing Railgun Blast" which causes her railgun to fire an piercing explosive shot which he used I.S.S to block it. Then Emile retaliated by firing his own version of her attack from his modified railgun which intercepted Rocket's second shot, much to her surprise but that is not about to end 3 times as Emile used his railgun to perform the Solid Railgun Blast that fired a non-explosive solid railgun shot that pinned Rocket to a wall covering her in debris, then performed the Powered Explosive Railgun Blast that fired an super explosive railgun shot that blown Rocket through the wall and into an control room, dazed. Then_ _Emile finally performed the Powered Explosive, Solid, Piercing Railgun Blast that blown her through the control room and right into a room that contains a machine which shocked Emile as it was a Timestorm Device that is going to be used to assault the others rushed in, including the recently arrived Alpha Headhunter Company_ _, an alerted_ _Alpha Cybora, and the Explorer team who was grouchy because the explosions woken them up rudely, were shocked to see the machine as well as the battered_ _, but still okay,_ _Rocket who was resting on the side of it, muttering to Emile that the final move that he used to defeat her was the most powerful railgun move and was very hard to perform, but Emile have learned it very easily using his all-purpose railgun to perform it without no trouble at all._

"It was a huge surprise to me as I had not only learned 4 New Moves in a railgun battle between me and Rocket, but found the Timestorm Device which can enhance the enemy combatants but can also risk ripping the time and space open which I did not allowed to happen, but then Rocket's father, mother, cousin, brother, and the insurrectionists having heard the explosion and came rushing in, saw her and I recognized them as Mr. Nathan Ambrose: The stoic but friendly Spartan-I cyborg with Spartan-II abilities. Mrs. Mary Ambrose: The strict but kind Spartan-I captain with Spartan-II abilities. Chemo: An Spartan 4.1 and responsible older brother who helped keep Rocket out of trouble and has his own specialized, modified Railgun. Satika: Young insurgent hacker orphan with a sense of responsibility, trained under her biological cyborg Uncle Nathan and is a captain of the Port Satika. S. Tradoko: A Spartan-II, and former UNSC Capt. who is known for her nickname: The Butcher of UNSC soldiers. and S. Tradoka: Twin sister of S. Tradoko, a Spartan-II, former insurrectionist, and currently UNSC Capt. Known as Butcher of Insurrection soldiers. And as far I was concerned, how did the old RPG got here and I have to explain the whole railgun battle to everyone who asked me what just happened and also about the 4 new moves that I learned."

 _Flamy, Burns, Alpha Headhunter company, Alpha Cybora, the Explorer team, the rest of Noble Team EX, Rocket's Family and Allies were told by Emile about the whole Railgun battle and how he learned the 3 main railgun moves, including the most powerful railgun move is the cause of the huge explosion and his victory over Rocket and most of them were shocked except for Nathan who was upset that Rocket challenged Emile without his permission, but was proud of her along with Mary because Rocket was training to perfect her sig. Piercing Railgun blast which caused a lot of explosions that seemed to damage their equipment at the ship, but demonished the junk which saved a lot of time at least and that her railgun battle with Emile helped expose an secret room._

"I did not expect that I did a good job, but I admit that the railgun battle have a point in making my own version of someone else moves, but then I heard footsteps and saw that T.T.D.L was preparing to turn Flamy into a scarab again. But, I took the shot and as an result, I turned into a Modified Type-47B Scarab."

 _Everyone watched as Emile was turned into a Modified Type-47B Scarab, while T.T.D.L escaped on the True Discovery ship with the Timestorm Device, then suddenly the scarab turned and jumped on the escaping Evil Alliance ship and began attacking, damaging and plummeting it and its shields._ _But The True Discovery ship was still moving and jumped into slipspace, also unwilling taking Emile' scarab form with it and forcing everyone to go back to their respective transports and chase after the ship, the Onager Cannon transformed itself into its Broadsword form that is similar to the broadsword and also carries 2 versatile_ _mounting_ _bracket-attached auto cannons and_ _2_ _underwing_ _missile_ _pods_ _. But the difference is that the main cannon that is moved to the top at the back, has the M41 ELAAGat that can activates on its own when needed and can hold off all kinds of aircraft and is in the same weapon position as the EVA booster frame arnaments, an customized slipspace drive to jump to any location, even in atmosphere_ _with harmless slipspace rupture occuring_ _, the shields are rated for slip space travel and it produces no radiation, making it perfect to conduct pursuit of enemy ships. It jumped into slipspace to defend DDF ships with the others following it.  
_

"I just don't know what happened, but I do remember that I was fighting against enemy defenders, enemy ships, and enemy vehicles as well during the assault on DDF ships that was stationed outside of Earth."

 _In space, outside Earth, the True Discovery ship along with its escorting ships that have arrrived earlier, were engaging DDF ships lead by the UNSC Discovery ship and the recently arrived Dark Noble Dawn, Emile's scarab form,was rampaging on top upper hull of the lead enemy ship, attacking every enemy ships that arrived to prevent him from damaging it and disrupting the activation of the Timestorm Device inside using the powerfully enhanced main focus cannnon to destroy the ships with the spine mounted Heavy Plasma cannon firing 3 spread superheated plasma on the defending enemy infantry, double amount of rapid_ _spread firing_ _stream_ _of powerful plasma round plasma cannons and a repulsion field and energy shield which surronded the core, repulsing and fighting off boarders while protected by an super tough shield which did not break even under combined attacks. The Onager Cannon, UNSC Port N. Ambrose, UNSC M. Ambrose, UNSC Butcher of Insurrectionist Ships Port Satika, Butcher of UNSC Ships, and the Explorer Dawn arrived just in time to help support DDF in preventing the fleet from advancing very further and witnessed Emile' Scarab form damaging the True Discovery ship with wrecked ships around it. Then much to both sides' confusion, Emile returned to normal and was tired, but he recovered quickly and got attacked by Dark Emile Mark 2.  
_

"After I returned back to normal due to the effects of the serum wearing off, I was tired, but I recovered quickly and was attacked by Dark Emile Mark 2 who was onboard the ship all along to slow me down."

 _Cut to the top upper hull of the True Discovery ship. Both opposing sides watched as Dark Emile Mark 2 draws and brandishes his dark kukri, then attacked Emile who also draw his kukri and locked blades with him, resulting in a blade lock which sparks were coming out from both knives with Dark Emile Mark 2 almost managing to knock his good counterpart off balance_ _seemlessly until Emile retaliate with an huge burst of strength from his Kukri Slash which literally defeated the unsuspecting older model and causes him to retreat back into the entrance he came from to get to the medical bay, muttering that he needed some upgrades, but not before telling Emile that his next dark oppenent is very tough and have recieved the highest amount of upgrades constantly which left Emile sharpening his kukri on his right security shoulder paultron, taking it very seriously._

"I realized that the fact about each of my later Dark counterparts model series would be stronger than the previous ones with the Mark 3 being the most constantly upgraded and the strongest of them. I still haven't figured out one thing, how did that RPG came into my Realm? Still, I got an unexpected surprise as I saw an strange microportal open up near my location, which was unusual as Microportals only appear in the Forerunner-built worlds. Judging from the fact about its characteristics, I deduced that it was created by Sateraka as she appeared from it, then moved into an combat stance as me and Sateraka have some unfinished business to do."

 _Emile fought against Sateraka who responded immediately with an time sphere which he reflected_ _back at her_ _with his kukri and as the reflected sphere was going to hit Sateraka, she reflected it back to Emile with her old headhunter knife and her time staff together as in respect to his first battle with her, which kept going as the time sphere was knocked back and forth and back and forth at the same time until Emile manage to score an hit, which results in Sateraka being pushed back and as he moves toward her, she grabbed her old MA5B and sprayed Emile with it and in response he sheathed his kukri, grabbed his Modified SAW, removed the drum magazine and switched it for an ammunition belt connected to the Mark IV Field Case and placing it in the spot where the drum magazine was while his shield was protecting him and muttered "Continuous fire" which he returned fire with his SAW continuously which results in Sateraka taking cover. She finds an mantis, manned it and move out of cover while firing its weapons on Emile and draining his shields completely while injuring Emile slightly who continued to fire his SAW endlessly, draining its shields slowly and surviving its rockets which rather does nothing other than deorienting him a little bit and making his armor covered in smoke, shields still flashing from being overloaded. Eventually, the Mantis' shields drained completely and exposed it to continous fire from the SAW and exploded which knocked out Sateraka and making Emile who sustained some injuries and damage to his armor which was undone as Emile punches the ground and activates the regeneration field which he recovered quickly in it and also recharges his shields as well._

"Sateraka was okay but knocked out and I have to drag her to cover and be prepared to delay the Timestorm Device's activation which I did as multiple infantry, vehicles, aircraft, dropships converged on my location."

 _On the top upper hull end of where the Timestorm Device is going to be, Emile having already set up M8 wolf turrets, deployable turrets, combat barriers, M41 and M46 Vulcans, M58 Gauss cannons, M79 MLRS, chaingun, gauss, rocket pod turrets, Spartan lasers, plasma cannons, all of them connected to the base supply of the energy shielded hydrogen and fusion reactors. He placed them stragically, modified them to be more effective and activating on their own when detecting enemy forces. Emile charged the huge force_ _to hamper and delay them from_ _trying to clear the location for the power-increasing machine to be lifted by an elevator._

"At least that I managed to get ready in time before I charged into the enemy force to try to delay them as best as I could and also learned 2 new moves."

 _Emile slashed and diced some enemy marines before switching and firing the RPG at the enemy Warthog which to his surprise, the rocket destroyed it in one hit. Emile recovered some rocket ammunition, but was surrounded by enemy forces. So he grabbed his kukri and did an spinning slash with it which result in them being knocked back by the spin attack continuously until it became an tornado in which sucked many enemy infantry, vehicles, aircrafts, and dropships into it, slashing them continuously and until it was gone, troopers were dead while vehicles, aircraft and dropships were in many pieces. While Emile was recovering from doing the Tornado Kukri Slash, an sniper shot at him, draining his shields and hitting his armor, but it did not get breached by it due to the fact that Emile's shields have taken the brunt of the force, leaving a little bit to simply hit his armor without damaging it, but it is enough for him to perform Kukri Throw which Emile threw the kukri into the sniper's face which he fell down dead with the kukri stuck in his face. Then Emile ran towards the sniper's lifeless body, taking the kukri out and using it to kill 2 more troopers, then sheathing it and moving back to the location to see that the defenses were activated and holding off enemies that managed to get past him, but was having trouble trying to defeat an dark mantis which was unusually big for an regular mantis and it was operating on its own without no pilot which he was about to learn as it was an sentient machine._

"That Dark Mantis was attacking my defenses selectively which proved to be effective as they deactivated themselves to recharge, but it was frustrating for it as the defenses kept reactivating endlessly after being recharged and when I rushed to fight the Dark Mantis, but it suddenly turned around and looked at me and said "So, this is the one who is an member of the Alpha Headhunter Company Call Sign Alpha 1."

 _Emile was shocked as the Dark Mantis spoke to him on its own, then it transformed with the legs becoming arms, weapon arms becoming legs, the machine gun moved to the right forearm and the rocket launcher moved to the left forearm, the thorax expanding to form an chest and knees, and the cockpit opening up and expanding to reveal an head with glowing red eyes which it towered over Emile._

"That Dark Mantis must have become sentient on its own. when it was supporting the same sniper and the 2 other troopers I killed and went ahead of the next wave to defeat my defenses which it failed due to my interference and the defenses activating endlessly after being recharged. When I took a closer look, I noticed that there were unusually words on the machine gun and it spelled "Dark Mantistron", and then Dark Mantistron told how he knew my call sign by reviewing information from my file but was EMPIED by several of my deployable turrets which kept the robot disabled by firing the overcharged plasma shot and rounds at it so that I could get to cover, switch to my modified and upgraded assault rifle, and move to and man one of the chain guns to hold off next wave."

 _Emile manned the chain gun and supressed the next wave, mowing down many of them with the chain gun and overheating it, then he stopped firing to let it cool down, switched its setting to automatic and letting it fire on its own while crouching down and firing_ _his assault rifle at the enemy, stopping to reload his spent assault rifle 60-clip magazine for an new one. Then Emile accidentally deployed HMG sentry turrets which_ _suppressed the next 2 waves and mowed them down easily before Emile heard weapons firing and turned to see an angry Dark Mantistron firing his weapons at him which Emile was lucky as an combat barrier he was standing in front of blocked all of his shots._

"I was lucky, that I learned the new ability to deploy sentry turrets allowed me to put them in important choke points to defend them from enemy attacks and set up as an trap to ambush unsuspecting soldiers. I also had time while holding off the next waves to make 2 customizable Long Range M27/M27S SMGs, which is similar to the standard ones, but had every reusable attachments integrated and it's long range properties came from me accidentally modifying the rotating breech to fire caseless rounds at longer ranges with stronger damage, knock back, and less recoil while extending the barrel to increases effective range as well. Which proved useful as I battled Dark Mantistron and unexpectedly his security droids that he stole from the Spartan Academy at Reach."

 _Emile faced against Dark Mantistron who sent his 30,000 Spartan Academy security droids against him which causes Emile to learn to deploy several probes which surrounded him in an circle, follows his movements in the same position, and fire several types of ammunition at the same time when Emile fires his dual Modified and Upgraded long range SMGs or any other weapon which took out many of the attacking security droids. Emile also learned to do the rhythm which he uses to his advantage to punch small groups of them, jumped towards them and shot gunned them, and dodged their attacks by jumping and rolling as well, leaving Dark Mantistron shocked as his 30,000 security droids were turned into scrap metal by the spartan._

"I guess that I have to give some credit to the 30,000 security droids that Dark Mantistron for my new ability to deploy several probes in an circle position to support me in battle and learn about the rhythm and how to do it in the hard way, since the real battle between me and Dark Mantistron has already being started, and I had the feeling that the recent battle I had on the already damaged top upper hull of the True Discovery ship might woke up Sateraka up. But the defending DDF ships was still doing fine with the support from my old headhunter company, friends, allies and my new ones as well, in fact they have taken some damage, but with support from Earth' orbiting Orbital Defense Platforms, they are winning the battle."

 _Emile who managed to dodge Dark Mantistron' attacks left and right, including arm crush attack by ducking down, punching him repeatedly and redoing the process 3 times which while angering the sentient Dark Mantis, he was impressed though he refused to admit it. He transformed into his vehicle form and chased Emile, firing his machine gun and rockets launcher at the Spartan, missing him or hitting his shields. Eventually, Emile defeated Dark Mantistron by draining his shields completely with his RPG and switching it for his modified plasma pistols which he overcharged and combined to fire an huge powerful overcharged plasma blast which disabled the Sentient Dark Mantis but failing to prevent him from doing the stomp attack which shook the ground, and created an wave of energy that Emile avoided by jumping over it. But it was enough for Emile to jump on the disabled Dark Mantis and performed the Unleashed Weapon attacks on him, shooting, blasting, damaging, slashing him with his weapons, his dual energy swords, and his kukri as well, eventually placing plasma, frag, spike, flame, stun, pulse, and the newly found splinter grenades on the Dark Mantis and then walking away from him letting the grenades explodes. Then Emile heard an portal open up and he turned to see the badly damaged Dark Mantis entering it, but decided to leave him alone as Emile had work to do, and he saw that Sateraka had woken up and watched the entire battle, then he found stuffs from Call of duty, including the AST, CLAW drone, E.M.P grenades, M4A1, RPGs, and mobile barriers. Then some plasma guns, including different vers. of the RPG, some pipes Bombs, an old Minigun, an different grenade launcher appeared, and magnetic ammunition but it was different from the weapons he seen. Judging from the old RPG that he found at the enemy base earlier, this eventually led Emile to predict that it came from the Terminators' realm._

"That new special move was an finishing move, which involves all my weapons being unleashed on a target when it is nearing defeat and it ends with varying scenes. But I also saw Sateraka coming up to me to check my wounds, she focused her attention at the COD weapons and equipment, then at the terminators versions that appeared out of nowhere and picked an modified M4A1, then the CLAW drone, then both COD and the Terminators RPGs, then the pipes bombs, then the E.M.P Grenades, then the plasma guns, the old minigun, and the magnetic ammunition as well and suggested that I should modify my weapons to handle this type of ammunition which I did just in case. Then suddenly, the rest of the equipment that she did not pick, all teleported without an trace, I guess that they must be teleported to the other realms as well and I remembered that I have to hamper enemy forces to prevent them from activating the Timestorm Device, but right now they are coming for me, but suddenly Noble Dot spoke to me, telling me that she had to integrate with me for the first time, but Sateraka objected to it since she knows that the risk of an rampage is 100% and worse that she wasn't restored back to normal and she can't sustain it. But an Incubator named kyubeya appeared and asked me to sign an temporary contract, but I wasn't trusting of her since I received information about what her kind have been doing, so I wasn't going to sign it. But Kyubeya revealed that my hybrid had an huge buildup of excess energy which it was trying to burn off but it can't due to my compact fusion reactor, miniature backup generator, and the Mark 5/6 fusion pack generating too much of them, so that that why she needed to sign an contract to take an huge chunk of the excess energy to power an ancient mech which I recognized before as one of the Meches that I used in an special headhunter mission that ended up causing the destruction of an similar mech before it went to hibernate mode, sleeping for an long time, waiting for the right time to be used. It require excess energy to turn an generator to convert it to electrical energy to activate, which I was relieved, but Kyubeya told me that the rest of the excess energy have to be used to enhance the drop shield and how she knew about that because I was debating to integrate with Noble Dot or not, but at least Kyubeya revealed that my green energy sword although can kill anyone, it can't reverse the wounds it dealt to my enemies and the others can be hit, but can heal and return them to normal but with their powers intact and used for good purposes. Sateraka would be a good candidate, but I am running out of options. Luckily, the contract was not permanent and Kyubeya could do her thing, but she told me that the Timestorm Device's location is cleared but not for long as I have to hurry. So I signed the contract and just like Kyubeya said, it was not permanent. So the huge chunk of the excess energy went to Kyubeya and the rest of it went to my drop shield, enhancing it in the process and the incubator said goodbye to me and said that the mech would be helpful, but told me that it might take it a long to reach me since it was far away and she forgot to tell me about it and left. So I asked Sakeraka for her approval and she said she trusted me and not only moved far away from me towards the location of the Timestorm Device and moving back to cover, but from the doorway where I knew that the huge amount of infantry would be pouring from, so I tell Noble Dot to do it and she integrated with me, saying "Charging".

 _Emile suddenly has thunderclouds forming around his head, but his helmet is still visible as an huge force of covenant infantry, storm covenant infantry, evil alliance infantry, evil insurrectionists infantry, and promethean forces led by an ultra elite came pouring out from the doorway which Emile turns to look at them and approached them, causing 2 pillars on each left and right side to appear as the heavy weapons and demolitions team, aim their heavy and explosive weapons at him. Then they fired them which Emile reacted quickly by pushing an button on an device on his lower back and activating the drop shield which was orange, with flames coming out, which blocked the attacks, withstanding the barrages as the heavy weapons and demolitions team continued to fire at him uselessly and stopped after firing some rounds. Emile suddenly moved and jump onto the first pillar after the drop shield collapsed with an burst of energy as the infantry fired at him with all they got as he jumped to the second pillar and then reached the heavy weapons and demolitions team as they attempted to retreat, killing them with an burst of energy by punching the ground, blowing them away and then, he put away his shotgun, grabbed the FRG and then fired it on the infantry, killing them and blowing them away. Emile then discarded the FRG and fired his shotgun on the ultra elite, draining its shield and killing it with an single punch. Then he switched his shotgun for 2 dual green energy swords, moving after 2 remaining elites, killing 1 with an stab and then, killed_ _the other elite with an impale to its chest. When Emile sees Sateraka who had moved out of cover to see him killing the elite with an impale to his chest, he chased her, jumping on the platform, and swing his green energy sword which was blocked by her Time staff, Emile clashed blades with Sateraka 3 times with Emile pushing her back with each clash, she then jumped off the platform on the floor with Emile doing the same and clashed blades with her again, then she moved out of the way and turned right in this direction with Emile hitting his blade on an pillar, then she moves towards an terminal with Emile in pursuit and pushes an button which causes the floor to seperate and move far away which Sateraka jumps to the moving other side. Emile then did an super jump over the gap and landed on the other side and confronted Sateraka who was readied her time staff as she was moving backwards as he was moving forward. After some time, they stop at an stairway to an entrance to another doorway. Emile looked at Sateraka as she and her rampaging teammate stare at each other. "Emile, focus, Emile listen to me, remember who you are, I need you, I'm not going to fail again, I'm not gonna lose you too" Sateraka pleaded with her teammate to remember who he was before her. Emile look at the ground, seemingly remembering who he was, Sateraka moves towards him a little bit, still cautious, then Emile charged and stabbed her with his green energy sword which Sateraka gasped as she felt the energy blade go through her, then she looks down at the green blade, still gasping for breath as Sateraka looks up back at Emile shocked, then she gasped as Emile pulls the blade and leave her to die, causing her to collaspes seamlessly dead as he leaves her body. As Emile moves to the terminal to reattached the seperated floors, he stops, lower his green energy sword, and turned to see the still alive Sateraka holding her AR, standing up despite the pain, to look at Emile. "Don't turn your back on me Emile!" Shouted Sateraka as she readied her Time staff and put her AR away. "I'm not finished yet!" Sateraka said as she and Emile charged each other, clashing blades while moving up the stairway towards the entrance which the door opened up as Emile was pushing Sateraka back on the defensive through the opening into the doorway where there were many engines, used to power the ship and its weapons at the same time which both combatants saw while still clashing blades. Then Sateraka turned and ran through the rest of the doorway with Emile still giving chase, eventually exiting the doorway exit and ended up on the location where Emile and Dark Mantistron fought as she jumped onto the floor. She turned to look at the exit and saw Emile coming out of the opening and jumping to attack her as Sateraka blocked his strike, moving towards the center of the floor still clashing blades with Emile who managed to drain her shields with an strike from his energy blade, causing Sateraka to throw an grenade close to her and the charging Emile as it exploded and knocked out both combatants, returning Emile back to normal as an fresh frag grenade rolled towards him. Emile woke up and stand up to see Sateraka on the floor, still recovering from the force of the grenade, but is fully healed with her powers still intact and returned to normal which was caused by Emile who was still in his rampages stabbing her. Emile rushed to her and checked to see any wounds to heal, but see none. Sateraka was embarrassed that her old headhunter armor was now fused with her Time armor, but she gets over it very quickly, got on her feet very quickly and told Emile that he held on for an while and did good on his first integration with Noble Dot, but then he went rogue and dealt injuries to Sateraka, but at least she was healed and her headhunter armor was changed as an result of the battle ending. Emile is still worried, but both Auntie and Noble Dots confirmed it was true since they recorded it. But now they have to get to the Timestorm Device. Luckily, Emile still knows the path and got an new idea to make 2 sniper rifles which he discovered much to his shock that they had the 60 clip of an assault rifle, and could fire sniper rifle rounds. But the differences are that the Neo Sniper rifle can leave no trail when fired, can one shot kill all types of enemy infantry regardless of shield strength, can be customized, destroy vehicles including other realms' vehicles, pierce through cover and obstacles, and equipped with EMP rounds as well. The second one is an selective fire Sniper rifle and could be switched between automatic and semi-automatic,_ _is inaccurate at long range, even in semi-automatic, could leave no trail when fired, and practically, had the same features as the Neo Sniper Rifle except that it is deadly when used in the hands of an inexperienced and an experienced sniper for all sniper missions.  
_

"My rampage caused a lot of trouble, but at least it returned Sateraka back to normal with her powers still intact and her armor having some changes as well, but now that I have to deal with 2 sniper rifles that are different from the standard one, and I have to find some uses for them. But I also realized that T.T.D.L must have reached the Timestorm Device and was starting to activate it, so Sateraka decided to help me just like old times."

 _Emile along with Sateraka managed to get to the Timestorm Device just in time to witness T.T.D.L activating it, causing the machine to produce electrical bolts that struck him, his armies, and his ships, including the True Discovery ship which increases and enhanced their capabilities to powered up levels,_ _creating time portals in the process._ _Emile was also hit by the electrical bolts with an shocked Sateraka witnessing it, which enhanced his already powerful capabilites to massive levels, adding tools which allowed Emile to build his own secret HQ, recyclers to recycle anything and make them into stronger materials and armor upgrades which Emile earned his own version of the ATS and to increases his shielding and also his Regeneration Field.  
_

"I was too late to stop the activation of the Timestorm Device which have already enhanced the enemy and now the defending DDF are still winning, but they are trying to locate the Timestorm Device with difficulties which worsens on the fact that the enemy escorts ships are now distracting them. I also was enhanced by the Timestorm Device which was unusually for an good soldier, but at least that I have my own version of the ATS, building tools for my Secret HQ, recyclers to recycle anything and make them into stronger materials, and Armor Upgrades to increases my shielding and also my Regeneration Field as well. I did have another vehicle, an Modified EVA Booster Frame which have attacked T.T.D.L and then fused with the Onager Cannon's Broadsword form which resulted in the EVA Onager Booster Broadsword Frame which has now 4 Versatile Mounted MLA, 2 underside missile pods, 2 underside MITV Pods, several ball mounted rotary cannons, a 360° rotation fast charging accurate Automatic Principal Gauss Cannon mounted on top of the Onager Cannon, decoy flares, 2 automatic ELAAGat Turrets, several features of both vehicles, and can damage and destroy ships as well.

 _T.T.D.L was now injured but still able to fight as the now combined_ _EVA Onager Broadsword Booster Frame flew off to help DDF ships while Emile and Sateraka faced off against the cyborg. Emile readied his kukri as T.T.D.L prepared to fire his dart gun with tranquilizer rounds, but Sateraka grabbed an paint grenade and threw it at him, causing the cyborg to get stunned, blinded and covered in paint in the process. But not before firing some shots at Emile who subsequently blocked the bullets with his hardlight shield. T.T.D.L recovered, grabbed his energy sword and attacked Emile with it, damaging his chest armor and the Assault/Sapper chest piece seriously which is not helped as the attached grenades on his chest piece detonated and dealt critical damage to them simultaneously due to the slash igniting the explosive material. Emile was stunned by the explosion, and worse that his grenade launcher has its 40mm grenades destroyed and he has only several frag grenades left. So Emile went on the defensive, activating one of his forearm retractable Kukri Saw and using it as an spinning shield as T.T.D.L fire an laser attack which was blocked by the spinning kukri saw as it was turned into harmless heat, heating the makeshift kukri shield in the process as Emile retracts it and allow his backup gauntlet to retracted to its normal form as additional vents to cool it down. Then he grabbed his dual energy swords from his hidden armor leg storage units as he is beginning to parry T.T.D.L' sword attacks, doing them in rhythm with the energy weapons very carefully and perfectly as Emile kept parrying, giving Sateraka an chance to fire her 40mm grenade launcher at the cyborg, damaging him in the process and giving Emile an chance to dash at his opponent and perform "Dashing Dual Energy Sword Slash" as he passed, slashed his enemy and went 5 metres from him. After some time, T.T.D.L collapsed on his knees, panting as he couldn't believed that he was defeated by an spartan. Later, an Modified Terminator Combat Transport ship containing Noble Team EX, Alpha Headhunter Company, Alpha Cybora, Rocket, and Chemo arrived on the True Discovery ship's top upper hull since Nathan Ambrose saw the simultaneous explosion of grenades from his ship and sent them to support Emile, failing to notice that The True Discovery Leader has some tricks up in his sleeve, until it was too late as Emile noticed that the Cyborg's armor activated its powered up mode and produced wings and has glowing lines activated. So the Spartan summoned an GUNGNIR VARIANT and fused his armor with it, creating the_ _EVA and GUNGNIR_ _Hybrid armor just in time to block an unavoidable laser attack using his I.S.S to block the attack, causing his cooling vents to produce steam in the process. Then Sateraka and the others fire their assault rifles at the Timestorm Device, damaging it a lot and slowing down the rate where the time and space would start to rip apart if left unchecked. Emile was still sparring with T.T.D.L, managed to take out and fire his RPG, blowing his opponent away, then the cyborg grabbed an Spartan Laser, charged it, and fired the powerful laser which Emile blocked with an armor lock, giving T.T.D.L an chance to slash the spartan while he is immobile, only to remember that a powerful energy shield enveloping the operator rendered them to be invincible before being pushed back by the EMP pulse and knocked right into the Timestorm Device and the assault rifle rounds' path, damaging it even further and causing the cyborg to be knocked back right into an wall. Emile, now retured back to his Hybrid EVA Armor, activated his right shoulder-mounted Onager Portable Cannon which was beside the integreted thruster system in the back, can be unfolded to reveal the small cannon which can deal the twice the power which is enough to damage and destroy ships at regardless of shields or not, and can uses other forms of ammunition and energy as well. Then he_ _approached The True Discovery Leader who freed himself and charged the Spartan who countered by punching the cyborg several times. Then Emile shouted "Onager Shoulder Cannon Blast" as he is beginning to charge his unfolded cannon, The True Discovery Leader much to his friends' alarm, managed to recover and grasped hands with Emile as he is still charging his shoulder-mounted Retractable Onager Portable Cannon. But Emile who still have the element of surprise, as his_ _shoulder cannon_ _reached full charge, he managed to fire it and as result, the infantry sized_ _MAC vers. of the_ _M645 FTP-HE was launched from the shoulder cannon connected to the Field Case which is supplied by the Cube inside. The True Discovery Leader was blown away by the shot and got defeated as an result. Emile turned to look at his friends who was staring in awe at the power of the shoulder cannon that he used. But Emile stopped, then turned to look at T.T.D.L who revealed that his ship has an robot form and have been waiting to unleash its power.  
_

"I was immediately shocked at the revelation, and I have to warn my friends and allies to get out of here as the True Discovery ship suddenly began to transform."

 _Emile jumped off the True Discovery ship on the now_ _waiting_ _Onager Cannon's Broadsword form while the Modified Terminator Combat Transport ship let Sateraka enter and then closed its doors and escape as the Upgraded Marathon-class cruiser transformed into its robot form which much to the surprise of the DDF ships as the escort ships began to fuse with the evil ship, causing point blank defense guns along with the missile pods to appear on its chest, legs, and arms, forming the additional armor plating in the process as the Timestorm Device now completely repaired, appeared latched to the back of the Powered Up Giant mechanoid as it looms over Emile, his friends, allies, and the DDF ships as well._

"That was the biggest super robot I ever seen though I have the Onager Cannon, but I have to do the transforming sequence if I were to battle the robot using my Cannon's robot form."

 _"Onager Cannon transform!" Shouted Emile as the Onager Cannon's Broadsword form began to transform in response, its engines, turned into legs, the underside turning into arms, the top turned into the back with the Broadswords_ _wings retracting into the back jetpack, weapons disappearing._ _Emile entered the control booth as it was turned into the chest with additional armor plating completely covering it. The control booth now lit by light bulbs, with Emile sitting on the seat, holding the levers as the HUD activated, showing the view that allowed him to see and traverse in any situation. The Cannon moved to the shoulder, as_ _his head moved_ _up from the middle of the chest, which revealed to be an EVA helmet with an Skull in the faceplate which glowed as the combination sequence completed. "Transformation complete! Emiletron!" Said Emile as Emiletron cracked its fists together, lifed them and it summoned its mecha-sized shotgun and grabbed it as it turns and completed its pose as it reload its shotgun. Everyone was extremely shocked, except for Dark Emile who recognized that Emiletron bears some similarities with Bravofourtron, except that it has many potentials that are not unlocked yet. Emiletron faced against The True Discovery Leadertron, who revealed 2 shoulder MACs as it think that the super robot can be defeated easily. The giant mechanoid fired its point defense guns first, then the archer missiles, the nukes (not including NOVA Bomb since they did not know about it), then the mines, and finally the dual shoulder MAC at Emiletron who was covered in smoke as the hits and explosions produced them. The True Discovery Leadertron expected an victory, but_ _instead it was_ _shocked as the smoke cleared to reveal Emiletron who had escaped undamaged. Then the giant mechanoid attempted to punch with its right fist at Emiletron who simply held out its right hand and blocked it easily by holding it, shocking The True Discovery Leadertron, who asked how did the super robot spartan blocked it with the hand. Emile replied from the cockpit, with an "You don't know about my strength yet." Then Emiletron crushed the part of the giant mechanoid's fist with its hand, causing it to pull the fist back in pain, which gives Emile's friends, allies and the DDF ships the chance to recover from the shock and attack. The combined defending fleet bombarded the giant mechanoid with everything they had, damaging him slightly and causing him to return fire with his point defense guns and archer rocket pods which struck and damaged many of them. Then Port Satika revealed hidden plasma turrets and pulse laser turrets which fired lasers and plasma torpedoes against the giant robot and damaged it significantly, causing the robot to get blown back while the time and space began to go unstable due to the Timestorm Device's effects. Emiletron fired its shotgun in close range at the back of The True Discoverytron, dealing huge amount of damage to the Timestorm Device and delaying the ripping of time and space a lot. Then it fired its shoulder cannon, performing the Onager Shoulder Cannon Blast. With an usual mass driver cannon firing sound, the MAC shot damaged the giant mechanoid, draining its shields and destroying the half of the engines right out of the chest, reducing the power generation by half, leaving the robot using the remaining 300% power left. Then Emiletron performed Broken Magnum with Supplemental Bracers which causes the right bigger backup gauntlet along with the supplemental bracers attached to spin_ _clockwise_ _at high speed while its fist spins_ _counterclockwise, aiming and launching at the True Discovery Leadertron, causing huge piercing, penetrating and devastating damage to the giant mechanoid and exploding its nukes inside to cause additional damages which took out the Shoulder MACs and rendered them useless. Then as the right gauntlet returns to its connector/sockets along with the Supplemental Bracers, The True Discovery Leadertron fired an pulse laser integrated in its chest at Emiletron who performed Protect Shield as it raised its left gauntlet hand to generate an attack-deflecting shielding barrier to block the attack and reflected it in an UNSC Symbol form which proved more than enough to destroy the pulse laser and damage the giant mechanoid. Emile was shocked as his super robot's Protect Shield just deflected the attack in an UNSC symbol form. But he got an idea as the now heavily-damaged The True Discovery Leadertron attempted to fire the shoulder MACs at Emiletron, only to realize that the weapons were destroyed by the earlier Broken Magnum with Supplemental Bracers move. Then Emiletron performed the Ideon Sword which as its right gauntlet raised and launches beams of light from its utillity parts, then it move back and swings as the beams follows as well which hit the True Discovery Leadertron and damaged it again, surprising everyone, especially including Burns who watched the Space Runaway Ideon and was worried about the immense destructive powers it had. But Emile had anticipated it and decided to create an non-destructive, more practical, and more powerful version which can't harm, destroy_ _or split in half_ _any planets, but now have 2 times the power of the original version. With the defending force in shock at Emiletron's Ideon sword, The True Discovery Leadertron took an chance to analyze the Ideon Sword that Emiletron used and discovered that it was an version of the Ideon Sword and it has 2 times power of the original version, except that it can't damage, destroy, split planets in half. It deduced that Emile must have learned about the move and decided to create his super robot's version of it to be non-destructive, more practical, and more powerful than the original one and use the UNSC Reactors to power them. Emile's friends, allies, and DDF ships, especially Burns, eventually came to the same conclusion, much to their relief. But they still have an feeling that Emile would make his own version of it, but at least, it might not destroy anything like the original move, but can be used to destroy vehicles and take out infantry. Then Emiletron grabbed the Ideon Gun from its back and fired an wave huge of super white energy at the True Discovery Leadertron and damaged it seriously, also hitting several planets, but they suffered no kinds of damage as well. The good side can only realize that Emile must have done to the same thing to the Ideon Gun like the Ideon Sword to prevent destruction of any planets with no damage as well as having the power of those moves increased 2 times to compensate for this. Then Emiletron did an new move which it activates_ _its version of the D.F.R.K.S_ _and charged the giant mechanoid, jumping, slashing and knocking it down from the top. Then Emiletron dashed and activates an slipspace portal which took both of the combatants and transported them along with their pilots to Reach. Then Emiletron dashed again, this time dashing straight at The True Discovery Leadertron and hits it in the center, cutting into it with sparks produced from the friction. Cuts to the inside as Emile shouted, "Big Kukri Saw Cut!" Two heated oval shapes appear and burst to reveal 2 kukri saws cutting their way, then moved in opposite directions which the hole widens to reveal Emiletron cutting the additional armor chest plating open in half. Then it shows The True Discovery Leadertron losing the additional armor chest plating with Emiletron dashing away as both halves floated, then exploded, causing the giant mechanoid to try to do emergency repairs, only to find out that it is not working as well. Emile realized that he have to hurry as the Time and Space began to shake due to the Timestorm Device still holding on for much longer. So he shouted, "Leon Magna Mode!" as Emiletron activated its Leon Magna Mode, showing similar features of Gunleon's Magna Mode except for the shoulder cannon still there, its lion head still showing its version of Emile's custom Mark 5 EVA helmet except for the white skull and the eyes now turned Reddish-Orange and holding an deadier version of the Wrench. Emiletron looks at its left hand as it test it out, then lowered it, turned to looking straight at The True Discovery Leadertron, then lifting and lowering its wrench down very fast. Then spun its wrench while holding it and charged at the robot in super fast speed. Emiletron swings its wrench up and down 2 times as it reached the robot, hitting the giant mechanoid and knocking it back far away as well. Then Emiletron dashed again and moved behind The True Discovery Leadertron and hits it into the sky while dashing to it. Then Emiletron reached the giant mechanoid, hit it with its left claw and used the gravity to bring itself along with The True Discovery Leadertron on its face down right to the ground in an fashion similar to when the battlecruiser that Jess-B312 shot down using the Onager Cannon. Emile then yelled as Emiletron brings its claws on_ _ _The True Discovery Leadertron_ and scratched it 4 times roughly as __the giant mechanoid loses parts of the connecters connecting the Timestorm Device to its back. Emiletron grabbed and pulled out one part of the connectors with one claw while grabbing, pulling, and throwing the other parts away with the other claw. Emiletron then summoned the wrench with its right hand which opens to reveal an titanium-vanadium alloyed screw as it grabbed the handle and brought the wrench down on the Timestorm Device, gripping it using its jaw and forcefully disconnected it from the connectors. Then Emile shouted, "Halo Wrench Crusher Attack!" as Emiletron lifted and look at the Timestorm Device with its wrench as its screw began to poke at it 10 times to damage it at an increasing rate. Then the wrench' screw stopped as Emiletron lifted the Timestorm Device above its head using it and began to squeeze it using the wrench' jaws, which ended cutting the Timestorm Device in half and destroying it. Emiletron have an close up of its face while holding its arm up, then it started showing tears and roared at the sky with Emile saying, "Don't worry Onager Cannon, someday we could fight together again against future threats." as the Time and Space began to return to normal. The True Discovery Leadertron stand up to find the Timestorm Device destroyed and Emiletron returned back to normal, glaring at him. Then Emiletron grabbed and unshealthed its kukri and make the weapon so long and large that it is too heavy to be swung, then it moved the now enlarged kukri in the front as its cuts to Emile holding the kukri in both of his hands. Then, it switched to his helmet which the carved skull in the faceplate glowed. "Colossus Kukri Storm!" Emile shouted as the helmet disappear into his super robot head. Then Emiletron with some effort, lifted the Kukri above its head and jumped to the sky which was helped by his jetpack as the defending DDF fleet along with Emile's friends, and allies arrived at Reach to witness the move. "Slam! Banzai!" Emile yelled as Emiletron brought the sword down in an slash on The True Discovery Leadertron in an dramatic fashion, causing rocks to began to fly and triggering an huge enormous explosion as an result, also causing an huge amount of smoke to cover them in the process. As everyone waited for the results, the smoke cleared away to reveal Emiletron standing victorious, having shealthed its kukri. Then The True Discovery Leadertron transformed back into the now critically damaged, but still slipspace capable True Discovery ship which from the top upper hull, The True Discovery Leader shouted that Emile will pay for this and he grabbed an full huge gasoline tank and threw it on the ground. It bursted on impact and covered the entire battlefield and the surrounding area in gasoline which then caught on fire due to exposed wiring from the destroyed Timestorm Device, making Emiletron disappear in the flames while the True Discovery ship fled, making an slipspace jump to its main base of operations in the place where the debris field of the Alpha Halo was located to report to True Dark Noble 4 about the failure. Emile reappeared, walking from the fire along with the Onager Cannon in its walking scarab form, noticing that an recently awakened Bravo 4 had arrived on Reach earlier and had seen the climax of the battle. So Emile decided to give the Bravo Team member an duel to test if he is still ready to battle, but Bravo 4 had already noticed and came to the same conclusion as well. So Emile readied himself to battle as an agreement and they charged, slashing, shotgunning and at one occasion fired their shoulder cannons at each other which the shots collided and as they pushed against each other, both of them exploded which covers the battlefield, giving Emile an chance to unexpectedly charge and defeat Bravo 4 with an single punch. Emile and Bravo 4 shake hands, then turned to see the rest of Bravo Team arriving in an pelican from the airborne Bravo Dawn. Then after some introductions, they reunited with the Explorer Team and Dark Emile who told them about recent things that had happened while they were in cryosleep. As they were chatting, Bravo 4 noticed Emile watching an portal that suddenly appeared in front of him, spat out something and disappeared. Emile grabbed and examined it as Bravo 4 joined in. Emile realized that it looks like an bioweapon as seen by the symbol marking it, but also noticed that an ONI symbol was beside it, making him suspicious. Unknown to both of them, an ONI agent named Hunterisa "Hunter" Matachi was watching them through the scope of her Modified ONI Hard Sound Rifle. She thought about reporting them to ONI. But eventually Hunter decided not to since that her protective insurrectionist family was tracking any comms including the secured one. If Hunter contacted anyone, then she could get captured. To make matters worse, she was spotted by an angry Emile and scared away far away back to Olashi Mikoto and the rest of Night Wolves Squad. Emile knew that if ONI attempted to investigate, they could discover about everything that happened. But luckily, they forgot to record them due to their cameras being jammed by one of his armor's passive hidden abilities to create an unlimited-range, and variable EMP jamming field. So Emile went on his Onager Cannon which turned back into its Broadsword form and told Bravo 4 to tell everyone that he is leaving Reach as the Onager Cannon cloaked itself and went into slipspace along with the luckily slipspace capable EVA Booster Frame._ _  
_

"I was not only able to win the battle and learn some moves, but I was able to meet Bravo Team as well. But I recieved something that I was not able to tell before, that ONI have developed some bioweapons which I now know much about, thank to this piece. That was before I learned the more extent of it, including other activities that the shadowly ONI did without anyone knowing. I guess that I should tell you about the travels I did. First I went to Evil Emile's dimension and met the Rebels Of UNSC, including similar versions of the Spartan II, III, IV teams and their ship, the Forward Unto UNSC Dawn. I also battled Evil Emile, earning an new chest piece with an design that none ever seen before. It has an integrated autofilling Assault/Sapper piece that has the same connection to the subspace cube and is fully covered by an folding door with 3 Retractable Cannons on the left and right width sides like an rectangle to allow easier access and to prevent it from being damaged during combat. The cannons that are on my chest piece are unusual and are connected to my armor to fire beams against enemies and that made my armor look similar to Dancouga. The Dancouga Chest Piece which I named it earlier, are made of an combination of multilayer Titanium, Vanadium, Hyperalloy, non-malleable and malleable, crystalline, ceramic interlaced with nano-fibers of Carbon and Titanium, alloy of powerful strength which was extremely resistant to every types of attacks, every type of weaponry (also applies to forerunner weaponry, including guardian shockwaves) every type of melee attacks, every obstacles as well. An ability to sustain vast amount of damage with little to no effect and is unstoppable on the battlefield. It is also extremely resistant to hydrochloric acid, but can still dissolve to an certain extent."

Rebels Of UNSC SUPER BROADSWORD-CLASS FRIGATE - 1,912 METERS (Forward Unto UNSC Dawn)

 _Emile was seen inside the Onager Cannon, arriving in Evil Emile's dimension. He met the Rebels Of UNSC, including similar versions of spartan teams and explored the Forward Unto UNSC Dawn. Then an wounded Emile was seen battling Evil Emile in an transformed Harvest when he activated his powered up mode, gaining armor features of Noble Team in the process. He subsequently injured Evil Emile by blasting him with an white wave of energy from an powered up Ideon Gun, then defeated him by using the Ideon Sword from the utility attachments on his right gauntlet. The Onager Cannon which battled an evil version of itself and defeated it, rushed to Emile's aid in its scarab form and fired its main cannon, blowing Evil Emile away back to his base far away. Then after Emile found the chest piece which has the same details that Emile describe. He encouraged the Rebels Of UNSC to meet up with their friends in his dimension and left to go to the Dancouga Nova world._

"I also learned how to use my chest cannons to perform an devastating attack move which actually involves using my integrated arm cannons that formed additional armor over my gauntlets when not in use, the right shoulder-mounted Retractable Portable Onager Cannon and included attaching my HMG on my left shoulder as well with stablizers to keep it stablized which is the ultimate factor in defeating Dark Emile Mark 3."

 _Emile is in the Dancouga Nova world, fighting against Dark Emile Mark 3 with some difficulties, during the time when an young Kurara watched her father get beaten up by thugs with her mother telling her that there is no such thing as justice. Emile managed to fire an shotgun blast at Dark Emile Mark 3 who immediately dodged it and retaliated with an huge laser blast which was coming for him. So Emile decided to use his newest move. "Weapon Blast Attack" Shouted Emile as his gauntlets' additional armor moved to cover his hands and form Integrated Arm Cannons, then his right shoulder cannon activates and unfolded itself, then the HMG moved and mounted itself on his left shoulder. 2 Stabilizers also appeared, coming from each of the now expanded sides of his torso armor, it punches deep into the ground to help Emile use the attack safely. All of the weapons charged, then fired different types of weapon ammunition and beams which hit the laser blast and pushed it back on Dark Emile Mark 3 and defeated him, causing an huge explosion in the process. Later Dark Emile Mark 3 awoke and was satisfied to see Emile retracting his weapons back to their normal place, including the stabilizers. He complimented Emile, then retreated._

"I was surprised that Dark Emile Mark 3 actually complimented me, I wonder why, but I have to do things later as I was about to go on an travel again and encountered The True Discovery Leader again who shot me with the same serum again, except it had some changes as my scarab form become bigger, more stronger and had UNSC arnaments as well."

 _"Emile now turned into an much bigger Scarab which has an UNSC Mass Driver on top of the spine mounted heavy plasma cannon. Carries many mounted Shrike Turrets, Vulcans, Gauss, M79 MLRS, HMGs, Scythes, Lances, and Missile Pods Turrets for a role as anti infantry, vehicles, aircraft and ships, and the more bulbouos super-powered focus cannon with 2 machine guns integrated on both sides of the cannon to eliminate infantry and destroy ships as well. It also sports increased armor and shields which is shown when Emile's Scarab form withstand an MAC shot from the True Discovery ship and has no scratches from the attack. It retaliated with its focus cannon which absolutely damaged the ship much to the shock of The True Discovery Leader and it made an slipspace jump when it is in space."  
_

"After that, I had many battles in other planets, most commonly, encounters with the Evil Alliance. I had 2 recent battles. The first battle was with the Dancouga Nova. It was sent to investigate the strange activities caused by the slipspace jumps with Ada staying behind with the Ardaigun to be deployed when needed, which ended up spotting and battling me in the process with unexpected results. The second battle was with the Evil Alliance. I make use of my custom weapons and earned new weapons and forms as well. Also that my EVA Booster Frame returned from patrolling DDF worlds after I sent it to patrol to detect any signs of activities."

 _Emile in an desert world, battling against Dark Emile Mark 4, gaining an new form when Emile accidentally activated his armored mode, causing his armor to become more armored, has the right shoulder cannon unfolded and turned into an miniature scorpion cannon with some features of the Onager cannon. Armored Emile defeated Dark Emile with an cutomized slipspace bomb which exploded and teleport him to his base in defeat. His Onager Cannon also have this feature and when its is in robot mode, its had the same features as Emile had. Cuts to in an ocean world as Emiletron fighting against Dark Emiletron Mark 5, activating its neo mode which cause its armor to have increased flight capabilities and defeated the dark robot with its spartan charge. In Dancouga Nova World, Emiletron battled against Dancouga Nova, learning new moves such as when it learned Boost Nova Gauntlet Punch which damaged Dancouga Nova and knock it back a little. Then, when Isabella decided to return as an reporter to report on the unusual battle, she was confronted by ONI agents and was about to be taken away by them when Emiletron suddenly stopped, turned and fired an powerful modified explosive grenade round from its mecha-sized grenade launcher and blown the agents away with it back to the inside of their cloaked prowler while simultaneously leaving Isabella unharmed. It shocked Dancouga Team D, especially Aoi who did not know that ONI was about to prevent Isabella from reporting on the battle and they're about to attack the mech until Emiletron makes that clear to them when it tracked down and grabbed the cloaked prowler, hacked and deletes its database, activates its slipspace drive, and threw the prowler into space which it slipspace jumped and went back to their dimension safely. Dancouga Nova charged at Emiletron, punching it first and knocking it back at 10 meters away, which much to its pilots 's surprise, stand up easily with little damage. Then it prepared to unshealth something that made Aoi to tell her team to get ready, then it was revealed to be an mecha-sized kukri which it threw at Dancouga Nova and it got stuck on its arm. Assuming the kukri is an one step attack, Aoi was about to remove the mecha-sized knife weapon from the Dancouga Nova's arm when suddenly Emiletron dashed towards it, grabbed the kukri and pulled it out forcefully, shocking the team with such surprise that they are unable to counterattack as it used the Kukri to deal several slashes and then shealthed it. Isabella was shocked, so does those who was watching it from the TV as Dancouga Nova never met an opponent much more superior than it, and assumed that the mech is self-aware. But they were wrong as suddenly Emiletron jumped and as it went to the sky, pieces appeared and connected to Emiletron's arms, hands, chest, legs, and feets, making it look taller and more armored, metal wings appeared from the jetpack, improving its flight capabilities greatly. "Super Armored Neo Emiletron!" shouted Emile as the super robot cracked its fists together, then seperated them and grabbed its shotgun, crouching on its knees and reloaded it while looking at the camera. The Dancouga Team D were shocked that the mech combined with other parts and that it has an pilot as well. They attempt to charge it, but it jumped over them and flew away using its integrated jetpack. Then it came back and fired its shotgun while hovering, dealing little bit of damage to Dancouga Nova which despite taking several hits, went into its "Dancou-Cannon Ultimate Formation", it aimed at Emiletron as it landed, then fired, hitting it with the full force of the attacks, blowing it away at 2 meters. But then, Roo Riruri contacted the Dancouga Team D from the D-Phoenix, revealing that Emiletron was protected by energy shields which they were shocked as they were thought to be fiction. Emiletron just looked at them, then gives an thumb ups. Emile compliments them, telling them that they did an good job finding out why he survived attacks with little damage, but he told them that he had been through a lot more than they did as Emiletron summoned the EVA Booster Frame and combined with it, forming "Super Armored Neo EVA Emiletron" as the EVA Booster Frame's wings were connected to Emiletron's back, ball-mounted rotary cannons on its chest, MITV Pods and Decoy Flares on its armor as well. The Dancouga Team D realized that they will have an very tough fight as Dancouga Nova went into an brawl lock with the superior Halo Super Robot and managed to hold on its own despite the disadvantages until Emile realized that he had forgotten about the dual swords on his back and managed to activate Emiletron's right shoulder Cannon and aimed it at Dancouga Nova's face and fired rapidly, making the robot stumble back multiple times with each hit as it kept firing, temporarily blinding the Dancouga Team D in the process. When they recovered, Emiletron was dual-wielding what appeared to be Dankou Swords. When Dancouga Team D reviewed them, they discovered that the Dankou Swords were actually Halo Dankou Swords and its blades are made of carbon steel and titanium-vanadium alloy enhanced at the molecular level and has its edge coated with anti-flash, non-reflective titanium carbide coating for corrosion resistance. It is also has an button along the hilt that allows the outline of the cutting edge and tip to glow an light blue color to allow it to parry energy swords and hardlight blades. The handle is reinforced tremendously to handle the force and its weight as well. They're also made and customized by Emile for his own use. The entire team was shocked as they had never ever seen Emile make 2 blades that look likes Dancouga's Dankou Blade except that they're are much more powerful than the regular and upgraded models as well. Emiletron charges with an sword cross slash attack which was blocked by Dancouga Nova with its hastily summoned Dankou sword and went into an blades lock, trying to push against each other which results in an huge amount of energy being expanded with Dancouga Nova still holding, but not for much longer as the power levels were very low due to the amount of energy being used is unusual. Emile noticed it and decided to review the problem, putting Emiletron on autopilot mode, grabbed some tools, and pushed an button to open the control booth. Dancouga Team D, Roo Riruri, and Isabella got an huge surprise as Emiletron's chest opens up to reveal the control booth which Emile came out holding some tools. He jumped on Dancouga Nova's face, then traversed carefully to the back to access the power generation system, which he accessed by opening an panel. Then finding out that the system is unbalanced, he resets the system and returned it back to normal although, it resulted in Dancouga powering down and powering up again with enough energy to continue their battle. Emile also discovered that the problem was caused by an sabotage caused by ONI, making his suspicions go even further. Then he returned to Emiletron using the same route and then went inside its chest and entered the control booth to put it out of autopilot mode. Emiletron's chest closed over the control booth and the battle continues, with Dancouga Nova gaining the advantage as it has regained its strength. Emiletron managed to get out of the brawl lock by using its thrusters to move back, causing Dancouga Nova to fall down flat on its face and dropped its sword. Then just as Aoi managed to get Dancouga Nova to stand up and grabbed its dropped Dankou Sword. Emiletron did the same thing as it grabbed its dual Halo Dankou Swords when suddenly, Emile noticed that there was an huge build-up of energy inside Emiletron. Then, pieces of Longsword, Scorpion tank, Pelican, Warthog, Falcon, and Sabre appeared, floated around Emiletron and fused themselves to it to form Super Armored Powered-Up Neo EVA Emiletron. The entire Dancouga Team D were shocked at this. Nevertheless, they recovered and Aoi prepared to do the Dankou Slash as Emile decided to do the Cross Halo Dankou Slash Attack. Dancouga Nova dashed and moved towards Emiletron while the super mech does the same thing. "Go!" Shouted Aoi as she lifted the sword as the view switches to Dancouga Nova holding the Dankou Sword_ _in the same position as Aoi did._ _It slashed downwards as Aoi_ _yelled, "Dankou Slash!"_ _While Emile yelled as he lift the crossed swords away from each other briefly as Emiletron followed his movements and lifted the swords in the same thing. Then Emile shouted "Cross Halo Dankou Slash Attack " as it did an X-Slash down from opposite directions as both super robots passed and stopped at an distance from each other. The view switches to Dancouga Nova and then to Emiletron as they stand still, then as one, they collasped on their knees, using their respective swords as support. Emiletron has an slash mark on its chest and was showing cracks, while Dancouga Nova has an X slash mark and many cracks on the shoulders, chest and legs as well. Emiletron then stood up, shealthed its swords and turned to Dancouga Nova which was standing up, shealthed its sword and looking at Emiletron as well. Then Emile decided to do the "Weapon Blast Attack" as Emiletron moved to its "Weapon Blast Ultimate Halo Attack Formation" and aimed at Dancouga Nova, prompting the Dancouga Team D move the super robot to its "Dancou-Cannon Ultimate Formation". With Kurara aiming, they were about to fire the Dancou-Cannon when they stopped. Remembering about the fact that charging the Dankou Cannon in its maximum level is ineffective against the Halo Super Robot, they decided to do one thing that would be crazy: Overcharge the Dankou-Cannon. Rururi contacted and told the Dancouga Team D that it would be risky as the array of cannons would potentially overheat during the charge. Aoi told her that they thought of it, but couldn't decide if they should fire it or not. Then Mr. Tanaka and Mister F.S authorized it, realizing that it is the one of the ways to defeat the Halo super robot and they haven't been recieving any attacks from Moon Will for an long time, theorizing that he decided to wait until when this battle is over. As Dancouga Team D started to overcharge the Dankou-Cannon, Emiletron began to overcharge its entire weaponry as well, diverting much of its energy to the weapons to charge them much faster and using the rest to release steam from the cooling vents to prevent overheating. Eventually when both of the super robots overcharged their weapons completely, both Kurara and Emile shouted "Shoot!" simultaneously as they pushed the trigger, causing both Dancouga Nova and Emiletron to fire their weaponry which subsequently meet halfway and collided. Both super robots strained as they tried to overpower each other, trying to put more energy into their weapons_ _in an desperate struggle to gain supremacy as the 2_ _devastating attacks were pushing against each other, then suddenly they exploded, causing an enormous mushroom cloud to appear and causing an huge wall of sand to be blown in an wide circle, revealing the battlefield to be an desert area as the mushroom cloud reached the ascent level and began to flatten, revealing two figures flat on their backs, it is eventually revealed to be Dancouga Nova and Emiletron which were showing the short-term effects of the explosions, but luckily the damage was limited due to the fact that they were blown 30 meters from each other without hitting any walls. Then as soon as the Dancouga Team D and Emile awoke from the attacks, they began to continue the battle, this time Ardaigun went to support the Dancouga Team D as they turned back into their seperate Nova mecha. Emiletron also seperated into the Onager Cannon in its now tank form to engage the Nova Liger, Elephant, and Rhino and the Modified EVA Booster Frame to engage the Ardaigun and Nova Eagle. It have unexpected results as the Onager Cannon fired its main mass driver/tank cannon rapidly with its machine gun providing suppressive fire at the Nova ground vehicles while the Modifed EVA Booster Frame autonomously transformed into its robot mode which has the ball-mounted rotary cannons as hands, Gauss cannon as mounted over its head via an supporting strut, wings connected to the back, MITV Pods as shoulder launchers, and the cockpit as chest partially covered by armor. It proceed to engage the Nova Eagle and the Ardaigun while chasing after them when Aoi was surprised to see Emile controlling the robot, putting the Nova Eagle on autopilot mode, she jumped out and boarded the EVA Booster Bot which was set on autopilot by Emile as he got out of the cockpit and faced Aoi in an duel. Aoi attempt to punch Emile, only to struck his helmet and hurt herself, Emile told her that his armor is very tough and has energy shields, but she did not believe him and try to shoot him using her pistol, only for it to be blocked by the energy shields, then he decided to deactivate his shields and Aoi took the chance to shoot again, only for it just smacked against Emile's armor, revealing it to be almost impervious to small arm fire. She managed to get back to the Nova Falcon, but not before getting healed by Emile's Custom Regeneration Field. Meanwhile, the Onager Cannon was having an huge advantage as it continued to pin down the 3 Nova mecha. Then the Dancouga Nova Team and Ardaigun who were at an disadvantage, decided to combine, forming into Dancouga Max God. Emile jumped from the EVA Booster Bot into the Onager Cannon and recombined them both back into_ _ _Super Armored Powered-Up Neo EVA Emiletron, then suddenly Rururi contacted them and warned that Emiletron is experiencing an huge combination of energy as it suddenly glowed. Emiletron roared as it went into an double combination, the optics glowing Emile's visor color as Emiletron became S.A. EVA. Powered-Up Max God Beast Neo Emiletron, it suddenly gained features that are similar to the Dancouga Nova God Beast mode and Dancouga Max God except that the wings are connected to the back as well and the faceplate covers his face and leave only the eyes uncovered and it looks more likely like an leon as well. Emiletron now turned golden, had all improved already-powerful stats and capabilities as well. The Dancouga Team D were shocked, especially Ada who never seen an super robot gained similar powers like the Dancouga robot. So Emiletron charged with blinding speed suddenly as Dancouga Max God was unable to react in time and got punched as an result and knocked back 20 meters away, kicking off sand when it landed on its feet without losing balance. Dancouga Max God retaliated with its two powerful beam cannons and managed to hit Emiletron's face, disorienting it and inadvertently giving the Halo super robot an chance to jump and then hover, aiming at Dancouga Max God while charging its ability, then bringing the fist down on the super robot and hammering it with concussive force, knocking it down. But Aoi anticipated the attack, and managed to make Dancouga Max God stand up and grabbed the super robot's leg and then__ _ _lifted__ _ _Emiletron off the ground and spun it around with Emile still inside, and throwing it in the distance, causing the super robot to crash into several structures that was not strangely here before, knocking down and destroying them in the process and utterly confusing everyone, including Isabella as well. Emiletron, now recovered from the disorientation, managed to stand up and Spartan-charged at Dancouga Max God, shoulder-bashing the super robot down in the process. The Dancouga Max God Pilots were stunned by this, but they managed to recover and Aoi attempts to make Dancouga Max God get on its feet, but was too late as it was interrupted by Emiletron grabbing its legs, lifted and used them to spin Dancouga Max God off the ground, causing the pilots inside to scream in fear as Emiletron continued to spin, eventually throwing the Dancouga Max God into the distance, crashing into several of the same strange structures again and eventually crashing into what Emile did not expected to be here, an Timestorm Device, and that ended the battle. Emiletron walked over to Dancouga Max God and helped it to its feet and shakes hands with it. Then as the D-Phoenix flew to their location, Emiletron seperated back to the EVA Booster Frame and the Onager Cannon which Emile who had the now same combined apppearance as his super robot when it battled Dancouga Max God, but different and had the exactly same stats as well as he jumped off and then destroyed the Timestorm Device with an Spartan Laser. Isabella could not believe her eyes, not only that Emiletron had defeated Dancouga Max God, but gave it an handshake as well. But she noticed that Emile is looking deeply concerned about something that may be related to the Timestorm Device that he just wrecked. Then suddenly, Emile heard something and looked up, Dancouga Team D and Isabella were confused at first, but they decided to look up as well and guess what they saw were shocking: An fleet of Covenant, Jul 'Mdama's Covenant, the Evil Alliance and Insurrection ships, which is composed of corvettes, frigates, cruisers, battlecruisers, and an carrier as well. The Fleet moved toward their destination which Riruri was frantically trying to figure out. Emile was shocked that not only the Covenant have returned, but had joined forces with Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and the Evil Alliance as well. Soon after the revelation, Riruri contacted them, saying that she managed to pinpoint that an Island Country in Europe is where the enemy fleet heading to, the same one where Dancouga Team D visited before to defeat the winning side, shocking the whole Dancouga team. But Emile, knowing that he would be facing the hardest battle, got on the Onager Cannon which transformed into its Broadsword Form and fused with the EVA Booster Frame into the__ _ _EVA Onager Booster Broadsword Frame. The Dancouga Team D weren't sure of this, but then they saw that Dancouga Max God was strangely repaired very quickly without no problems. So they decided to follow Emile and managed to get the D-Phoenix to pick them up quickly and follow his path. Meanwhile in the Island Country in Europe, cut to the sky with an top part of an damaged structure, then an energy shot appeared through the sky as the view lowered to reveal more of the similarly damaged structures and hit an building, many civillians were fleeing in terror as the building collapsed, 3 tank warroids in an row, outside the left frontal end of an building, fired their railguns in an left to right order at them as it cut to an city with smoke coming out of several places. The view cuts to the front of an tank warroid firing its railguns on civillians as they fled with the one of the shots hitting an building and the other shot exploding near the last one, but missing him by an distance. Many warroids were firing their railguns in an ruined city block. Cut to an dead civillian with his arm on an part of an wall as the other one ran past his corpse. Then it switched to several pieces of debris with blood on the ground. Then 2 Liberation fighters moved and try to hold off the warroids with one firing his machine gun and the other wielding an rocket launcher as two civillians ran pass them. The rocket launcher-wielding Liberation fighter aimed and fired an rocket at the warroids and it exploded as it struck one of them. He lowered his weapon and asked if he got them, but the smoke cleared away to reveal the warroid still standing with little damage and it flashed its optics. The duo attempted to retreat as the warroid moved, aimed and was about to kill them when suddenly, an tank shell struck and destroyed it instantly, saving the liberation fighters' lives and they watched in awe as the scorpion tank responsible for destroying the warroid appeared, then more of them joined as they advanced and fired their main cannons at the warroids and destroyed them easily when covenant forces appeared and engaged the tanks, forcing them and the same Liberation fighters to retreat as the enemy forces started advancing again. Cut to the last Liberation base overlooking the cities with an recently arrived fleet of UNSC frigates and Sangheili Alliance ships, including an massive rogue self-aware Divinity-class supercarrier above, fighting against the advancing enemy fleet as both sides continued to send their ground and air forces. Cut to three children in front of an entrance of the building standing beside several Spartan Troopers Teams, as they watched the retreating Liberation fighters carrying stuff along with UNSC troopers, Sangheili warriors ran past them as they retreated. They look worried as they continued to watch, then an wounded Liberation fighter called as they turned to look at him covered in bandages, holding his chest as he walked and put his left hand on one of the columns, he advised them to get out of here while they still can. But the tall boy of the three children asked if they were done for, which the man lifted his head in response, but the boy asked again if the Liberation fighters were losing. The wounded man looked at them in surprise, then lowered his head a little bit and confirmed that they are done for. He also told them if the city is taken over by government forces and the enemy fleet that appeared unexpectedly, then that is an matter of time as well. But if they found an new base already, they can counterattack from there. But when the girl asked "Where is the new base?" The wounded Liberation fighter could not answer as the location of the new base in an rush, wasn't chosen yet. Cut to the inside of the building as she told him that if the last base is lost, then the Liberation forces is done for and one of the Spartan Trooper squad leader told him that their effort would be wasted as well. The wounded man tried to reply, but the tall boy told him that they were fighting to protect this land. And he asked, "Why are they losing again?" The wounded man turned and pressed his back on the column he was using to support himself. Then he heard several engines of aircraft arriving, smiled and told the kids and the Spartan Trooper Teams that they have an final hope which left the Spartan Trooper Teams confused as they asked about the final hope. The kids and the wounded man answered Dancouga which make the Teams even more confused and as they said "Dancouga?" But then an UNSC trooper reported to them that Rookia is still in the besieged city with Night Wolves Squad, now pinned down by enemy forces and they have detected an enemy battlecruiser coming towards them. Then suddenly the approuching Covenant battlecruiser was shot down by an combination of weapons fire and crashed into an hill, signalling that support have arrived. Cuts to the__ _ _ _ _EVA Onager Booster Broadsword Frame with the D-Phoenix catching up as they reached it in time with the combined vehicle seperating and spliting up with the EVA Booster Frame moving to engage the fleet and Emile coming out of the Onager Cannon and jumping toward the location with the cannon following him while D-Phoenix deployed the Nova Mecha and Ardaigun which headed toward the same destination as well. Cut to the Genocitron Howitzer on an building, watching the battle. Inside, an fat handlebar-mutouched military dictator with an left eyepatch was looking at an screen, gloating that this time, with his newfound allies, the guerillas' resistance are done for. Then suddenly, he turned as one of his men informed him that enemy units are coming from above. He asked how many units and the soldier told him there were seven, but one of them is headed towards his allies' ships while the other six is headed towards the city. The military dictator thinked that six enemy units is foolish and ordered his soldiers to shoot them down using anti-air fire. Then Dark Emile Mark 1 contacted him, saying that Emile is one of the six units and he should not be underestimated. The arrogant dictator who was surprised by this, decided to accept Dark Emile Mark 1's advice, but was also told that the Dark Emile Model Series were going to help him. Aoi transformed the Nova Eagle to its humanoid form as it entered battle, several tank warroids along with covenant forces fired upon Nova Eagle which it dodged and Aoi shouted "Dan-Magnum!" as Nova Eagle fired energy shots at them which took them out. In another city block which is near the Nova Mecha's and Emile's location, an pinned-down Rookia fired her BR85 battle rifle at an type-52 Phantom, which was unusually big and has tougher armor, twice the arnaments, is an personal vehicle, and has energy shielding as well. It fired its heavy plasma cannons and forced Rookia back to her cover. Beside the ODST Spartan, was Hunter who was firing her Modified ONI Hard Sound Rifle at the approaching enemy infantry, but was having trouble with the fully armored Humanoid RT-Assassin armor-wearing droids that are made by Death Emile, firing their plasma repeaters at her from the top of an building. Her squad was doing the best they could do to provide covering fire for her, but they were also pinned down by the phantom as well. The kids, now wearing energy-shielded ODST armor customized for their size, arrived along with the Spartan Trooper Teams and a group of Sangheili Alliance Zealots just in time to suppress the Humanoid Assassin Droids. Then Dark Emile Mark 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 arrived with their Dark Onager Cannons and pinned them down again. With the Covenant and its Resurgent Remnant forces advancing on them with the Evil Alliance forces following, things look bleak for the allied forces until there was an mass driver charging and then firing its round which struck and took out half of the enemy forces. Then Emile appeared on an building, holding his Customized M247H. Then the Onager Cannon appeared and landed in front of the allied forces. It fired its cannon upon the Dark Onager Cannons and damaged them, pushing them back. Rookia was shocked to see Emile now revived, but went back to cover quickly just in time to avoid an fuel rod cannon which passed by her. Emile jumped down on the road, his golden beast hybrid armor intimidating the enemy forces. Then Scope appeared from an south-east corner path, stopping while firing his detached M247H against the enemy forces, then commander Ryan appeared from the middle path along with 2 M41 rocket launcher-wielding marines, he crouched with the 2 marines stopping to stand beside him. Then he fired his M319 grenade launcher and reloaded it with each grenade while the marines fired their rocket launchers each time at the enemy forces protected by their energy shields. Then Storm appeared from the southwest corner path with an marine following him, moving towards the rubble, stopping to fire his new M395 DMR with the marine crouching behind an sandbag while firing his MA5D assault rifle at the enemy. The enemy forces now stalled, firing their weapons uselessly on Emile who simply gunned them down with his HMG while being protected by his shields, then he summoned his CLAWS drone now modified to ultilize the 360° rotation, Rotary HMG Cannon, GLs, and Flamethrower independently while engaging enemy forces and is armored with titanium and thick ceramic-titanium armor plating while equipped with energy shields to last for an very long time in battle and has an its own AI. It can be also manned by Auntie Dot to help increase its capabilities further while leaving Emile's unchanged. The CLAWS engaged the enemy vehicles, allowing him to stow his detached HMG on his back and switched to his M6 sound pistols, firing sonic-sound waves that blew back the enemy infantry with each hit, killing some of them when they crashed very hard into obstacles. Then he switched them for his Neo Sniper Rifle and his Leon Sniper Rifle, and fired them, taking out many of the warroids in the process when the sniper rounds pierced through them. Then Emile deployed HMG sentry turrets from his Field case which made an mess of charging suicide grunts which the plasma grenades they were holding detonated all at the same time and took out many enemy vehicles, troops, and warroids unlucky enough to be caught in the explosions. Emile deployed his support probes to help soften the enemy forces even further while dual-firing his sniper rifles. He switched his Sniper Rifles for his SMGs and dual-fired them, moving to crouch behind an M72-L to recharge his shields, and auto-regenerate his health bar. Then he switched his submachine guns for his modified M4A1 for medium range. He then stood up from the opening, and cut down an squad of Evil Alliance toopers with an burst for some minutes before being forced to crouch behind the mobile armor's opening by the Phantom which he recognized when during one of his training travels, he found an design matching this and it was called an Super Phantom. Then suddenly opened its side doors which then an group of 3 zealots, and 4 generals led by an Field Marshal jumped down from there and opened fire on Emile, forcing him to grab his Plasma Caster, zoom in using the smart scope and fired it which the charged plasma explosive sticked on their positions and detonated, killing one zealot and 2 generals and only missing the Field Marshall by an few inches. In response, the high ranking Elite grabbed an energy sword and roared an challenge at Emile, who grabbed his energy sword which shows that he accepted it since Emile had an feeling that he had seen him before, but he did not have time as he charged the Field Marshal Elite and did an downward strike which the Elite blocked. Then Emile parried another strike and reacted with an forward thrust which the Field Marshal dodged. While Emile and the Field Marshal Elite dueled, the kids, Rookia, the Spartan Trooper teams, the Night Wolves Squad and some of the Midsummer Night crew concetrated fire on the enemy forces, taking out many of the covenant, its remnant, the insurrection, and the Evil Alliance forces with the additional help of the rogue Divinity-class which had moved to their position and began to fire its plasma turrets at an approaching group of Covenant corvettes and its lead ship: the True Dark Noble Dawn and on the enemy ground forces. Several Scorpions, Warthogs, Cobras, Rhinos, Pelicans, Falcons, Hornets, Mantises and an large one named Mantistron arrived to support them and began to engage the Dark Emile Mark Models 1 to 12. An Mammoth, some Sangheili Alliance vehicles and aircraft, several marines, ODSTs, troopers and Sangheili Warriors arrived to help as well, defeating many of the enemy reinforcements in the process. The allied forces stalled the enemy forces for much longer until an Modified Type-34B Artillery and Main Battle Scarab Tank arrived and make things much harder for them since it was an hybrid version of an Scorpion and an Scarab. But it has weaknesses, it can be boarded like the other standard models, but it is much more difficult due to its design and the defenses placed stragically. The Modified Destros Scarab Tank can't use all of its arnaments independently and even when moving due to its functions, processes and onboard reactor being unable to be connected together. To make matter worse, only one of the arnaments can be used and the scarab tank had to stop walking and crouched itself in order to use it, and lekgolo colonies can be given control of it, but it would be seriously difficult as the process is very slow, making it an target for every enemies, particularly it's worse enemy, the Cobras as many of them can destroy it in an few hits, even with its shields while one Cobra can drain its shields instantly and defeat it with little to no problem at all. Emile when he is in his future state as an cyborg, could destroy it easily with no problem. Solving these problems would be frusterating as it would create even more problems for every problem fixed and it is too cheap to be produce and too expensive for mining operations, deep excavations on varied terrain, and other uses as well. But despite these huge setbacks, it is still powerful, can be deployed in huge numbers, is an huge deadly threat for DDF forces and is unstoppable. The Cobra is super effective against it since the tank can dodge all of its firepower very fast and has an lockdown mode that made it useful in all terrains due to the fact that the Scarab-Tank have to move very slowly to reach and destroy the Cobra. The Cobra's railguns can defeat the scarab very easily as in homage to its anti-vehicle role. One of the Cobras seperated from the main group and engaged the huge Scarab while the others kept the enemy busy. Soon huge armies of enemy ground and air forces charged the allied force with no end, forcing them to hold them off until unexpectedly, an huge enormous Bipedal Mech appeared from behind the allied force. It was armed with two rotary cannons, two shoulder mounted rotary plasma cannons, an hardlight-shielded door with an huge and powerful repulsor field that only allows the pilot, passengers, including, DDF, Emile, and others for entrance on the back of its right foot that lead to the sealed cockpit. The sealed cockpit features an powerful energy shielded and robust transparent canopy that has an unusually designed HUD for its kind located in the middle. Had an cryo chamber inside for its pilot. It has 3 large super energy-efficient integrated headlights for lighting and 5 rectangle-shaped Integrated homing missiles and rockets batteries beside the canopy from each sides at 2 meters. It also has 2 plasma beam cannons and 1 each rectangle-shaped Integrated homing missiles and rockets battery beside them on both sides on the lower end of the chest. The mech' thighs were also lined with the same integrated homing missiles and rockets batteries in the front for increased capabilities. It also had an super powerful stronger energy shielding that completely covered the mech, prevents all types of boarding, is extremly resistant to all kinds of attacks, and recharges very quickly. It is unable to be hacked since the mech' systems were ancient, but Emile was able to break through and hacked them to reactivate it for good reasons to improve its capabilities and engage other mechs. It can start to repair itself after 3 seconds when it takes damage using nanotechnology, has unlimited ammunitions for its weapons and is very heavily armored. It can integrate itself to the present day just like like when it adapted quickly to the current events and chose to take the main transportation, making itself lighter as possible to prevent the ground from shaking when it moves. It is also sentient, but its only weakness is that the mech is very large and lumbering, but it makes up for that with the ability to run and stop without losing balance and can stand up even when knocked down using its rotary cannons with the arms pushing to allow it to stand up. The mech's curiosity allows it to explore and learn new things as well. It is also suitable for all situations, including walking in water and on all types of terrains as well. It has an integrated jetpack in the back that allowed it to fly and also in space and is known to enter and exit slipspace portels as well. It also can create portals to get to places very quickly just in case. The charging armies stopped suddenly at the sight of the ancient mech. Confused, the allied forces looked behind to see only the feet. They thinked that was an joke. But when Dark Emile Mark 5 told then to look up, they saw the huge enormous mech standing over them and were shocked as they haven't seen an mech like this before. Then it moved forward, stomping on an unlucky warroid trying to get away. It looked at the enemy armies that was staring in fear at the ancient mech, then it unleashed its weapons, blowing the enemy vehicles and aircraft up with its rocket and missile batteries and mowing and gunning the infantry down with its plasma beam cannons, the normal rotary cannons and the plasma rotary cannons. The Allied forces realized that the mech is bigger than their own mechs, but is still small enough to fit inside an UNSC frigate. So Rookia asked Hunter to check on Emile if he is still okay. The ONI squad leader checked through her binoculars and saw that Emile now sporting various damage to his hybrid armor, got into an blade lock with the Field Marshal, fighting with renewed strength and vigor. It becomes clear to Hunter that Emile had figured out that this was the same Field Marshal from the Battle of Reach. Then she decided to check on the Super Phantom and saw that it was now engaged by the Onager Cannon which was repeatedly hitting it with uncharged MAC rounds. But Hunter noticed as she turned towards the Elites, she found only 1 Sangheili Zealot and 2 Sangheili Generals, "Where was the last Zealot?" Then Hunter realized that the Zealot sneaked behind the allied forces, and was waiting to strike. She warned Rookia who then warned everyone, it was a little too late as an energy sword impaled an ODST through his chest from behind. The cloaked Zealot tossed the body away and revealed that although the Covenant Empire which have been revived, is still holding on to its religious beliefs, the High Prophets decided to reveal everything, having been exposed as liars, many of the alien species despite being angry at the Prophets for telling the lies, still kept their support and they are now allowed to use Human weapons if they needed to with no punishment, but the problem is that continuing to manipulate the Sangheili would have the same consequences. So they decided that Sangheili should not be manipulated anymore to help them and that would allowed the Sangheili to make their own decisions. They also have to update their own equipment and that just benefited the Covenant. They also learned about the fact that the Dimensional Defense Force is formed, so they have to make alliances to fight against them. Rookia was shocked about the Covenant Empire now stronger than ever. So in response, she charged, firing her BR85 at the Sangheili Zealot and drained his shields a little bit. In response, the Elite kicked her in the face as she was charging and it sent Rookia flying onto the ground on her back. Emile, who was still in an blade lock with the Sangheili Field Marshal, heard an yell and turned to see Rookia landing on her back on the ground with the Sangheili Zealot approaching, ready to impale her. So Emile kicked the Field Marshal in the chest and knocked it down, then ran toward Rookia as she stood up to recover from the blow and saw the Zealot was about to impale her. Her friends shouted her name and closed their eyes in pain as the Elite lunged to kill the ODST Spartan as she screamed while closing her eyes shut. The blow never came to kill Rookia, as she, her friends opened one of their eyes, and opened the other in shock as they gasped.____ _ _ _ _The rest of the combatants stopped fighting and were shocked as well.____ _ _ _ _Then Dancouga Max God crashed into the city block now battling the Genocidron Howitzer in its armed mode. Both of them were about to continue fighting when Aoi who was piloting Dancouga Max God was contacted by an horrified Rururi, telling her that something has happened and Dancouga Team D needed to look behind, the pilots was confused and was about to ask what is wrong when they turned and gasped in shock and horror. The arrogant military dictator was confused, then looked behind Dancouga Max God and could not do anything other than to smile as Emile was impaled through the chest by the Elite Zealot's Energy Sword as the allied force were horrified at seeing their teamate dying right before their eyes while the enemy force watched in glee and victory. The Covenant Sangheili Elite laughed maniacally as he stared at Emile's eyes. But he was cut short as an automated voice ask, "Do you want to perform the Defiance To The End?" An dying Emile contemplated, then he make his decision and replied with an "Yes." The automated voice announced, "Defiance To The End, activate!" Emile draws his Kukri from the shoulder paudron shealth with his right hand as it glowed while shouting, "I'm ready!" As the Zealot grabbed and hold Emile by the throat with his left hand while pulling the spartan from the blade with his right hand. But it was useless as Emile shouted, " How 'bout you!" as he stabbed the Zealot in the throat with the kukri which causes an burst of energy and blew Emile away free from the grip of the dead Zealot as they both fall down on the ground from 2 meters. The allied force and Dancouga Team D who turned to look at the enemy in anger, including the Dark Emile Mark Models 1 to 12 and attacked them, fighting them as best they could, but got blown away by an wave of energy from Dark Mantistron who had recently got here along with Evil Emile. The enemy forces gloated over them, saying that they are about to lose the battle until an flash of light was felt. Shocked at the unexpected turn of events, both sides turned to look and watched as Emile's dead body glowed and began to float, bursts of energy strucked his body several times and then suddenly everyone covered their eyes as an bright flash swallowed up Emile, then there was an sound like when an Mjolnir armor is being fitted on an spartan in an armoring process, but different. When it stopped, everyone uncovered their eyes as they recovered from the bright flash, then both sides gasped as Emile was changed. Everyone had never seen anything like this before. Emile now an highly advanced cybernetic Spartan, is almost unrecognizable due to the unforeseeable consequences involving his transformation into an cyborg. An file was created and it contains information about Emile's cyborg form, but did not mention his name; The cyborg's armor had an integrated uniquely designed endoskeleton that has all the specifications of the t-800 and t-850, it also have some specifications of the T-X, including the additional features except that he can analyze the everything, including all types of weapons as well using his optics integrated in his helmet for purposes. He can change his armor, fuse and seperate them for different situations. He can constantly evaluates old and new data he retained and acquired to become much more efficient in all situations, including calculating destinations as well. It is unknown if he can use mimetic polyalloy, but we believe that the cyborg can store it in his gauntlets when needed to in case that when all the other weapons are unable to breach very difficult doors. He cannot also feel pain, and we don't have enough information about the durability of the cyborg and he can operates for an long time. But judging from our scan of his armor, the power is generated by the Mk. 5/6 fusion power packs, Compact Fusion Reactor, Miniature backup power generator, including 2 compact microfusion reactors which all have been scaled down to every parts of the armor and endoskeleton and protected by powerful energy shields. The helmet is an EVA helmet with Lion features, only that the optics can be only seen when its color changes, but often it is seen in Raider visor form or the EVA carved skull holes for eyes in white before it turns black. The entire armor is black so much that we can only see the cyborg when he appears, but oftenly, reports often show him in random places, doing something we don't know. The cloaking devices and systems also assist in masking his presence even further. But he surprisely shows parts of Emile's armor, but we don't know if it is true or not. The only part that we believe he is still human is that in the chest, his heart is there, connected by wires and tubes that are inside the armor and the endoskeleton. The tubes aree connected to miniature and subspace tanks that provides the heart nutrients to keep it healthy and the sedatives that is used to keep the heart beat regulated in all engagements, also having special outer and internal energy shields, modified shock dampers, and modified internal armor plating just in case if the attacks hits the chest. His electronic brain is completely integrated into the helmet and has its own neural interface that still have an card slot to be inserted, but now that won't be an problem as there are many more of the card slots across the armor and the endoskeleton to store huge amount of infomation and can transmit them to any desired locations as well. The cyborg can store information about the enemy units and explain it if he needed to. He has his own ONI-Style equipment, weapons and technology versions of the DDF which is more top tiered in superior terms except that they cannot be tracked by any means, making our efforts to break it useless. He prefers to not to use the Mass Effect or Gears of War equipment, technology, and weapons. That is due to the fact that he had modified, upgraded, and enhanced his weapons, equipment, and technology enough to handle situations as well, including having his own kind of map, his own custom HUD to fit his own needs. The Cyborg cannot be identified as an friend or foe due to his neural interface being customized to prevent him from being detected, even on our motion trackers as well. Strangely, his armor has every kinds of detailed files, including the vulnerable ones fully and completely protected to deny us access to them, making our attempts impossible to achieve. But the armor and the endoskeleton is conductive unusually and does not affect the functions completely. But we believe that his body, armor, and endoskeleton have regeneration capabilities using nanotechology and Biofoam to heal wounds. His nature as an cyborg also increased his abilities and his capabilities vastly so much that it causes The Cyborg to be an incredible fighter as well. It also allowed the cyborg to duel wield 2 heavy weapons at the same time to make things harder for the enemy. The cyborg armor is appeared to be made of the same materials and the alloys that the hybrid armor is made of in its normal form. The file ends here and is top-classified. The Allied force were still staring in shock at Emile, who then turned to look behind and look at the team as well. He did not talk, but his optics flashes orange to show them that he is okay. Then suddenly Type-G demons appeared, surrounding Emile, then an giant army of Heartless, 2 Void Thrashers, an group of 9 Unversed Scrappers, and an another Dabura-Shade appeared, having sensed that Emile has being revived and decided to go and battle him, only to see his cyborg form instead. Then the allied forces got ready, including the Ancient Mech which readied its arnaments at Dabura-Shade. They were shocked when Emile stepped in front of them, grabbing his two Terminator M27 Phased Plasma Rifle, connecting them to his excess energy sinks and duel-wielding them. Then the Heartless charged, going to try to swarm Emile who then fired both of his plasma rifles rapidly at the same time, taking out many of the smaller heartless and shocking everyone who never thought that the terminator plasma guns could shoot plasma bolts. As Emile focused on the bigger armored knights, some Evil Alliance troopers thought they could attack him from behind while he was distracted. When they went up close to Emile, he noticed them, turned around and fired his right plasma gun on one of them in the face, killing him. Then Emile headbutted another trooper twice, hit him with his left plasma gun and finished him by firing both of his left and right plasma guns at his chest several times and then continued to focus on destroying the larger armored knights whom were knocked back with each bolt of plasma and exploded into darkness particles very violently. Then an enemy Hornet appeared and fired its rotary cannons and rockets at an ODST squad, scattering them and forcing them to assume cover, the kids who were staring in awe at how Emile took out the giant army of heartless and those two Evil Alliance troopers, snapped out of it and fired their weapons on the Hornet which shrugged off their ammunition and continued to fire its weapons. Then an portal appeared and dropped off an TC36 AR in front of Emile who put his plasma guns on his back and grabbed the AR with his right hand, then the portal closed. As the distracted enemy forces were engaging the allied forces again, Emile aimed the TC36 AR at the unaware enemy Hornet and fired it at the aircraft with his right hand, shooting it down in an matter of seconds as the scattered ODST squad seized the chance to regroup and watched as the enemy Hornet fall down in flames and exploded on impact with Emile reloading the AR with his right hand. And then, some of the Type-G demons broke off from the main enemy forces and charged at Emile who responded by firing his AR at them. He took half of them out before having to deal with the enemy trooper squad wielding ARs which Emile was lucky to ignore them as his shields were drained very slowly by their AR fire. Rookia was blindfiring her BR85 on the insurrectionists troopers from her cover when she noticed that Emile was using an obsolete weapon on some of the charging Type-G demons and had taken half of them out, ignoring the enemy trooper squad firing at him. She also noticed that he is using the obsolete AR very efficiently using one hand as he took care of the other half of the Type-G demons. Then she noticed an portal opening up again and it spat out an M37 Machine Gun 7.62mm in front of Emile which he stored the TC36 AR into the subspace storage cube on his right thigh, then he picked up the machine gun with his right hand and found an grenade launcher at his feet which he picked up using his left hand. Rookia was shocked, "How could Emile dual-wield an grenade launcher and an machine gun at the same time?" Then she realized that the answer might be the cyborg state that Emile is in. Emile, now dual wielding the grenade launcher and the machine gun, began to fire upon the unsuspecting enemy forces, catching them by surprise and destroying several wraiths in the process. The 2 Void Thrashers turned and fired their energy beams at Emile, draining his shields completely and hitting him in the chest, but much to their surprise, Emile withstand the attacks with little damage to his armor which was quickly repaired. Then suddenly, his optics glowed red and he switched his machine gun for his minigun. With his grenade launcher still being held with his left hand, Emile fired upon the enemy forces who were now concentrating fire on him with little effect as Dark Mantistron faced off against Mantistron, Dark Emile Mark Models 1 to 12 and Evil Emile against Rookia and the Ancient Mech who Emile recognized as the same one he rode during one of his headhunter missions. Rookia now taking cover inside an M72-S, fired her BR85 out of its small silt at Evil Emile as he was having difficulty trying to hit her through the small silt. But the ODST Spartan was surprised when an M249 Machine Gun dropped behind her. She grabbed it and fired it at Evil Emile through the silt, peppering him with the machine gun rounds while the Spartan Trooper Teams helped the kids get to safety while providing covering fire against the remaining 2 Sangheili Generals and the Sangheili Zealot. Emile noticed that an General Dynamic Plasma Pulse Gun fitted with an shield is mounted on an tripod with the sandbags as cover and it is 2 meters away from the middle of enemy forces. He rushed there, stored his weapons, and manned it, firing the phased plasma cannon on the enemy as they were mowed down by the storm of plasma bolts. Then Emile observed that as the enemy forces were getting closer, he might need to use the pipe bombs. So the Spartan tossed a pipe bomb, creating an large powerful explosive blast which sent fragments all over the place and took out most of the enemy forces, including the Unversed, the Dabura-Shade, one of the two Void Thrashers and stunned the rest as well. Then Rookia who was still inside the M72-S was knocked unconscious when Evil Emile decided to finish his battle very quickly and uses an rocket launcher to fire an rocket towards the mobile armor which impacts it and sent Rookia flying into the ground, which was seen by Emile as he continued to fire the Phased Plasma Cannon on the enemy forces. One of the two Generals charged towards at an knocked out Rookia to kill her as Evil Emile reloaded his rocket launcher. Emile detached the phased plasma cannon very quickly and with no reduction of speed and maneuverability, he managed to intercept and killed the Sangheili General which was delayed earlier as it was far away with an obstacle in it's path which it jumped over, but it was not enough to reach Rookia and the Sangheili was exposed with no cover which proved its downfall as it was killed by the plasma bolts from the phased plasma cannon. Emile rushed to the unconsious Rookia's aid and turned to see and walked toward Dark Emile Mark Models 1 to 12, Evil Emile, the Field Marshall Elite and the Sangheili Zealot who was approaching to kill Rookia. As the commanders and Emile who was still holding his phased plasma cannon moved towards each other, Emile dropped the plasma cannon, activated his right shoulder-mounted portable Onager cannon and his custom M247H was attached on his left one and grabbed both his kukri and one of his dual energy swords which the plasma blade glows an brighter colour as it was enhanced by Emile's aggresive personality. The Commanders stopped and turned to looked at the Zealot in response as Emile stopped and then charged with blinding speed which the Commanders evade and rolled backward while the Zealot moved backwards as it fired 2 burst of plasma from his plasma repeater. Then it switched it for its energy sword just in time to block an swing from Emile as he charged and clashed blades several times in which during the Energy Swords Duel, Dark Emile Mark Models 1 to 6 summoned and activated their Dark Energy Swords as the 7 to 12 unshealthed their own kukri while the Field Marshal Elite activated his own energy sword using his right hand and Evil Emile having to take the energy sword from the Sangheili General's lifeless body as both Emile and the Zealot continued to clash. After several blades clashing, Emile turned and clashes blades and firing his weapons to repulse the commanders assault as the sounds of kukri blades and energy swords hitting each other, and the shoulder mounted portable onager cannon and the temporarily shoulder mounted HMG firing rapidly was heard by the combatants. Almost all of the commanders, including the Field Marshal Elite were lying on the ground defeated as they watched Emile clashed blades with Evil Emile, then he turned and clashed blades with the Zealot as the Spartan pushed the Elite back with each clash and managed to knock him down on the ground with an lunge as Emile turned and clashed blades with Evil Emile as the Zealot stood up and noticed the still unconsious Rookia as Emile clashed blades with Evil Emile. Then as the Sangheili started to move slowly to finish Rookia off, Evil Emile was brought to his knees by Emile who stopped as it was moving closer to Rookia, he turned, ran and threw his energy sword at the Zealot which impaled and killed it. Rookia woke up, noticed the dead Zealot and turned to see that Emile was about to be struck by an brute shot grenade. So she returned the flavor by moving in its path and got knocked unconscious again by the resulting explosion. "Rookia!" shouted Emile as he charged up his shoulder Onager Cannon, aimed and fired it on the previously unseen responsible Brute Captain wielding the Brute Shot, blowing it apart in the process as Emile rushed to Rookia. He crouched near her and scanned her body to check if she is still alive. Once it was confirmed that she is still alive. As____ _ _ _ _Emile asked himself. "What am I?"____ _ _ _ _The Enemy commanders who was watching him, turned around and began to leave when they stopped, sensing something was not right, lowered their weapons and turned to see lightning surronding Emile. The 2 conflicting sides also stopped to look at Emile as he slowly raised his head to look at the enemy while rising up to his feet, still holding his energy sword. "Don't turn your back on me!" Emile shouted as his optics turned to black and he shealthed his kukri and grabbed and duel-wield his energy swords. "I'm not going to let this world become Reach!" In response as Promethean Knights suddenly teleported to help, the enemy forces fired upon Emile with everything they got, some of them even hitting the out of control spartan while the rest passed by over him, but he is unaffected as he viciously slashed through many of them, surviving all kinds of weapons fire and even surviving destructive attacks. But he left the Genocidron Howitzer alone as Dancouga Max God had some unfinished business to do. Then enemy reinforcements started to pour from the way that the enemy force appeared from to help as Dark Emile Mark 1 to 5 were defeated very badly and Evil Emile sent flying into a building by an kick to his chest. Emile battled his Dark Mk 9 to 12 counterparts as they continued to struggle against his rampages. An UNSC Marathon-class cruiser that have recently arrived by accident, noticed this and launched an MAC shot on the enemy forces, sending Dark Emile Mark 9 to 12 flying in the process which allowed Emile to leap, briefly stored his dual Energy Swords, and readied and fired his Hydra at them, blowing them away in the process. Then he noticed the enemy reinforcements pouring from the north and realized that an Covenant Citadel was set up not far from this city block, but an plasma mortar blast from an Mega Turret near the Citadel landed and exploded infront of Emile, covering him in smoke, but he survived as his armor protected him. Then he exited the city block towards the base and managed to____ _ _ _ _inadvertently____ _ _ _ _make the entire enemy forces, including the enemy commanders pursue him, prompting Hunter to chase after him using an Warthog where she could man the turret while she is driving towards the Citadel. Emile, who had taken and hijacked an upgraded Tank Warroid by jumping to the top, punching through the armor, grabbing and pulling the wires inside to control it while riding it to get to the Citadel easier. In Emile's point of view as he fired the Warroid's two Dual Cannons on any infantry, vehicles and aircraft along the path, it is revealed that his HUD is custom made, has full color visual display, and it came from an____ _ _ _ _combination of different kinds of armor HUDs from DDF Realms, including the HUDs of T-800, T-850, and T-X. Emile's custom HUD still incorporated many features of the Marine, ODST, MJOLNIR PAA GEN1 &2 Mk. 4, 5, & 6 and other armor variants as well. It is also integrated to his helmet which served as his head since his body have been almost completely replaced by endoskeleton and armor parts. The only biological part is his heart which is protected by the endoskeleton in all situations. Emile s____ _ _ _ _witched his HUD to scan vision mode which is also full colored visual display, can scan and analyze anything, can be switched to other modes, and it also integrated the Promethean vision and VISR as well. Emile who was still clearing an path through enemy forces, noticed an dormant Death Reaper in his path, he stopped the minorly damaged Warroid, jumped down from there, and activated it by opening the access panel and pushing some buttons to start it up. The Bipedal Death Reaper now activated, stood up on its two legs. It looked at Emile, then it turned to look at the enemy forces and engaged them, firing its right huge machine gun, its left rocket launcher, and flamethrower as well. But then, Bravo 4 who unexpectedly managed to figured out its location, contacted the Death Reaper and directed it to move to the allied forces' location to help defend them against the approaching enemy reinforcements. The machine obeyed his orders while hinting that it is curious and left, activating its energy shields on the way. Emile sighed, then went back to the Upgraded Tank Warroid, jumped to the top again, grabbed and pulled the wires inside again and continued to move to the Covenant Citadel. When he reached it, the Citadel was already fully upgraded with 3 unusual groups of 30 automated plasma turrets, 30 heavy needle cannon, and 30 plasma mortars, including 3 mega turrets surrounding it. Emile took out his one of his M-27 Phased Plasma Rifles and held it with his right hand, getting ready for the difficult battle with the enemy forces and the commanders almost reaching him. So he used his hijacked Upgraded Tank Warroid to demolish some of the enemy vehicles while fending off boarders who managed to climb the mecha to the top using his Phased Plasma Rifle to shoot their head. But then Dark Emile Mark 6 grabbed his Dark Energy Sword, activated it, and slashed one of the Warroid' legs with it, causing it to lose its balance and fall down with an crash, but Emile was able to jump off before this happened. His Phased Plasma Gun was still intact although it was on the ground beside him. Emile grabbed the other Phased Plasma Gun from his Subspace Cube with his left hand before picking up his dropped Phased Plasma Gun with his right hand. Fighting against insurmountable odds, Emile withstand many attacks, including fuel rod blasts, huge mortar superheated plasma bolts, and energy sword slashes to his chest and back which resulted in repeated "Defiance to the End" attacks, much to the Field Marshal Elite's frustration who was ordering his troops to attack Emile to weaken him, but the still out of control spartan reached them first, activated his Dancouga chest pieces cannons which combined the plasma bolts from his dual Phased Plasma Rifles with the beams, mowing them down quickly in the process. Then Hunter arrived with the Night Wolves who had managed to regroup with her in 3 Warthogs after she experienced an problem with her Warthog's turret being jammed, forcing the ONI agent to stop and repair the mounted turret while yelling in frustration about leaving the still recovering Rookia to chase after Emile as the enemy forces passed by her. Emile was attacking the Covenant Citadel which was shown as parts of the structure shows a lot of damages. Then suddenly an dark portal appeared, pausing the battle as an figure that was around eight feet tall, appeared out of the portal, floating towards Emile serenely as he tensed upon recognizing the black hide clad in armor, with four glowing red eyes and sharp, backwards-jutting metallic spikes in place of hair. The figure turns to look at the enemy forces, then turned to look at Emile. " **At last, I have the chance to meet the Spartan who was responsible for defeating The True Discovery Leader in the Second Battle of Earth.** " He said with an smile. Emile's optics turned red and the lightning become more intense as he recognized the voice "Kadak..." Emile snarled. The allied forces and Group Madoka, who had arrived earlier to investigate an huge energy burst that had happened, arrived to witnessed Emile staring in anger at what they thought that they are not going to see again: Kadak. "How did you came back from the dead?" Emile asked as he put both of his M-27 Phased Plasma Rifles back to his Subspace Cube. " **Remember the** **Timestorm Device, Emile? The Time Portals that it created ended up helping my soul escape the place where all evil souls go when it appeared by sucking me through it. That ended up leading to an location where I rebuilt my body from the Darkness particles, except that I got something that you don't know: T-3000-like abilities.** " Kadak explained how he came back and rebuilt his body as he lifted his hand which shows Darkness particles detaching from it, spinning around in an circle. "Damn! I should have known this!" Emile cursed himself as he did not know this until it was too late. "Hey Emile!" Hunter shouted as Emile turned to look to see her on the Covenant Citadel buildings. "We managed to plant charges inside, outside, and around the base!" Hunter told him unaware of what was happening. "Hunter get off there now" Emile warned as Kadak ran toward the Covenant Citadel and jumped on the Temple that Hunter was on and took her hostage. Emile ran and got close to the building, but stopped as Hunter shouted "Emile! Detonate the structure!, Hurry!" She tossed the Detonater to Emile who catched it with both hands, looking at it, then looking at Hunter as she was held hostage by Kadak. " **I think that it is futile.** " Kadak said as he formed an stabbing weapon from his pointing finger and stabbed it through Hunter's shoulder which she screamed in pain. "Do it Emile!" Hunter shouted in pain as she was struggling in pain against Kadak "I ordered you to do it!" Emile hesitated as Rookia ran to Emile. " **So pitiful...** " Kadak mocked as he looked down on Emile. " **You can't even do what your ONI agent friend says.** " Emile turned his head to look at Rookia, then he looked at Hunter. "I cannot allow you to kill Hunter since her squad might needed her." Emile growled as he held his left hand holding the detonator towards Rookia as Kadak chuckled in response. " **Now then...** " he said. " **Let me see how much stronger you got after you were revived on Reach.** " (MUSIC: Terminator Genisys OST - fight) As Rookia make an grab for the detonator, Kadak dispelled into mist while holding Hunter, phrasing through the ceiling and causing Hunter to get slammed into the solid starship-grade armor plating roof with an "Oof" as Kadak reassembled, pushing Emile's arms down, causing him to drop the detonator, breaking it on impact to the ground in the process. Then Kadak rotated and pushed Emile into the side of the Mega turret, denting it and sliding down with no friction. Then Emile now holding Kadak, slammed the side of his head into the Mega turret, preventing an attempt by Kadak to get himself free as the Cyborg Spartan held his grip, moving and holding the daemon in an supine position in his direction. The two conflicting sides watched in surprise as Emile ran, smashing through all the turrets of the Covenant Citadel intact while holding Kadak, injuring the daemon in the process. When Hunter still holding her shoulder was leaping down from the Temple as Rookia rushed to her, telling her that the detonator was destroyed. But Hunter still believe that there is another way, then both girls rushed to Emile's location with Group Madoka following them. The wall of the factory was breached as Kadak made an hole from being punched with both fists by Emile who walked towards him. The daemon who has his left cheek loses part of the darkness particles, was in the process of standing up which as he was approached by Emile who punched him repeatedly using his right fist, then he punched upwards using both of his fists which knocked Kadak and causing him to backflip from the blow far away. But the daemon dispelled into mist on the way and reassembled itself on the floor to stand up again, regaining its mobility in the half of the time. And as Emile was about to punch Kadak again, he grabbed the spartan, rotated and pinned him to the another part of the same wall, denting it as well. Then Kadak punched Emile in the face and as the spartan resisted the attack, the daemon kicked Emile in the chest, making him lose his balance while causing an hole in the wall to appear. Just before Emile fall through the hole, Kadak grabbed the spartan's left arm, allowing the darkness particles to wrap themselves around it and reduced it to the endoskeleton arm although it still had everything attached, and the daemon kicked Emile in the chest again through the hole, sending the spartan flying and causing him to ricochet all over the place and landing inside the Hall, crushing an jackal in the process and surprising the troops inside as they did not see an demon crashing through here and having an endoskeleton arm before. Hunter, Rookia and Group Madoka witnessed it and managed to get halfway when the Void Thrasher blocked their path, preparing to fight against them, but two dark shotgun blasts strucked it, blewing both of its scythe-like appendages off like paper. Then an flashbang grenade was thrown, blinding the void psionic creature as Dark Emile and Bravo 4 appeared from the back, surprising Rookia and Group Madoka who never seen them before, except for Hunter who told the duo. Emile who was still lying on the ground inside the Hall, was about to sit up when Kadak entered the hall, leaped and punched him down again in the face, causing the helmet to lose the right top part of its outer fused Raider helmet and revealing the part of the inner carved EVA helmet which glowed white as Emile stared at Kadak who was about to slam the back of his head into the floor, punched the daemon, stunning him and showing his right cheek losing part of the darkness particles as Emile rolled over and noticed an assault cannon in front of him. The now recovered Void Thrasher roared at the group of soldiers as they stared in defiance at the tall beasts. Then suddenly, an mini rocket struck it, followed by an series of weapons fire, including an time staff sphere. Group Madoka, Rookia were surprised again, but Bravo 4, Dark Emile, and Hunter knew that support came as Major Sgt. Burns, Col. Flamy, Noble Team EX, Sateraka, Alpha Cybora, and the strong but still incomplete Alpha Headhunter Company fired upon the Void Thrasher, their equipment still proving useful as the psionic creature couldn't get the chance to get them and got destroyed by the combined firepower. Then an giant crash attracted the support force' and the allied reinforcements' attention to the Hall as Emile who managed to use the assault cannon to hurt Kadak while disabling his ability to disguise himself as an human, was sent flying by the angered daemon, creating an hole in the Hall and ricocheting all over the place again right into the top of the Covenant Citadel, shocking the support force and the allied reinforcements in the process who also watched Kadak walking up with no loss of balance. Emile stand up and turned to see Kadak approaching him, his red eyes glowing even brighter and more sinister than ever. Cut to Emile as he attempted to punch with his right hand which was stopped by Kadak who punched Emile in the face using his left hand, then he punched his chest and as the spartan reacted to the hit, the daemon phrased through an opening and as Emile looked back, Kadak elbowed him in the shoulder, causing Emile to bend down and get punched eight times in the back. The daemon punched the spartan's back one more time and dispelled into mist to the left side as Emile looked back and punched with no effect, turning his head back to the front to see the reassembled Kadak and being punched in the face again, causing him to look behind in the process. Emile recovered and turned to see the daemon phrased punched him several times in slow motion as the spartan turned while being hit to see Kadak reassembling himself again and attempted to punch with his left hand which Kadak formed an sword from his left arm and cut Emile's left arm off, causing it to land on the floor. Then Kadak choked Emile and said " **You are stronger at an equal level compared to an T-3000** " Then he recieved an surprise as Emile activated his right shoulder Onager Cannon, aimed it, and fired an Slipspace bomb right in his face, causing the daemon to get sucked into an slipspace portal and another portal to spit him out 2 meters from Emile. The spartan held his severed left endoskeleton arm, put it in its socket steadily and properly to prevent it from falling and malfunctioning, and activated the regeneration field, reattaching the arm and regaining the armor that protects the arm completely with no problems along with the armor suit, in the process with his helmet still damaged. Emile looked at the approaching Kadak who immediately did the same moves that he did again to the spartan, except that Kadak struck his opponent' left forearm which the now activated kukri saw was repelling his sword. The daemon stopped and choked Emile again. Kadak said " **You managed to not lose your left arm this time due to predicting my moves. Someday, you will predict others who have similar abilities like me.** " He lifted Emile and then launched him straight into the Covenant Shield Generator, but not before Emile grabbed and thrown one of his dual energy sword from his leg storage for the team, especially Rookia to find it. Rookia saw an energy sword headed towards her and grabbed it. It was activated when she grabbed it, the others stopped and looked at Rookia with unidentified expressions except for Dark Emile who told her that Emile is in the shield generator. Emile was crawling with his both hands towards the conduit connecting the shield to the power generator, as Kadak walked down from the building, stepping on Emile causing the spartan to be stopped due to the forces pushing him down. " **Emile, you're never strong enough to defeat me, but you still have the will to resist in defiance.** " Kadak declared humbly as the spartan was reminded of his will to resist in defiance. Emile turned to look at his opponent who was crushing him and said in an mechanically modified voice "Your right, I have the will to resist in defiance. There is one thing that I wanted to say, and it came from the Terminator Genisys: Not alone." As his answer satified the daemon. "Kadak! Stop now!" Said Hunter while cocking her shotgun as she along with the support force, allied forces and reinforcements walked from the entrance glaring at Kadak who turned his head towards them. " **When are you gonna learn Hunter?** " Kadak asked as he suddenly slashed by an energy sword wielded by Rookia who appeared from the back. "Now Hunter!" Said the ODST Spartan as she slashed the daemon several more times before he was pushed back by the shotgun blasts, Emile stood up as the daemon suddenly began to move forward, withstanding the shotgun blasts but Legion appeared and shot him with an M98 Window several times, but Kadak moved unaffected towards the geth and give it the same thing that he did to Emile, dealing massive damage that a T-3000 would do to an older model, and cutting its left arm off. Soon after this everyone was lying down, defeated by the stronger revived daemon. " **You should know that this is what an T-3000 can do when you engage in combat with it. Tell the DDF that they should not underestimate these threats, and please tell Mrs. Lanstar that I have returned much stronger than ever and that I should be not underestimated.** " He advised them and was about to leave when he stopped, turned around and see Emile who was standing up, still out of control and Kadak did the same moves that he done to the spartan and Legion as well, except for unable to sever his left endoskeleton arm. Emile was thrown, and stepped on, but the spartan was able to use the regeneration field to push back Kadak and as by the time everyone managed to stand up, Emile was firing his AR to hold the now weakened daemon at bay, destroying the power conduit in the process and causing an huge massive explosion which was followed by charges exploding in order as well. Rookia tossed Emile his energy sword before telling everyone to escape the exploding Citadel as Emile stored the energy sword back to its compartment before being caught inside the explosion. The Citadel explosion sent Emile flying right infront of the allied forces as they watched him create an crater on impact. Emile suddenly disappeared in an ball of light and returned to his human form, now wearing his hybrid armor in his normal form. An dark portal appeared as enemy forces and their commanders retreated through it along with their enemy fleet, Kadak also entered the portal, but not before stopping to look at Emile, then at Group Madoka, he launched an dark-purple fireball that strucked an M72-L and pushed it back, while leaving the battle field. " **Emile, I guess that the change into an cyborg has affected you physically, mentally, and verbally very much. But I guess that Teana did not know about your revival, but you don't have to enjoy your victory yet. But someday, you would be an adaptive combatant.** " Kadak said telepathically after he entered the portal. Emile still troubled by the piece of bioweapon that he was holding, took Kadak's words seriously and he created an microportal by pushing an button on his left gauntlet as he went through. Dancouga Max God which sported some dents, but completed the mission and balanced the side, landed near the location and saw Emile leaving, but Aoi thanked him, he stopped, turned and nod his head and then left. Hunter was concerned about Emile's condition since he had an bioweapon piece that has an ONI symbol. The others were worried about it too, but Madoka assured them that she and her group would try to follow Emile before something happened to him. Rookia grabbed an piece of an M808B that was lying on the ground, examined it, and came to the conclusion that this is the cause of the problems that Emile had with his armor. But it was completely intact and has no signs of damage. Rookia eventually gave it to the Spartan Trooper Teams to complete the last incomplete M808B that they were trying to build. Meanwhile, True Dark Noble 4 was training his soldiers to be stronger, but he did knew that the Evil Alliance did not suffer many failures as today since their defeat at the hands of Bravo Company long time ago had caused them to change their tactis. True Dark Noble 4 had watched Emile get beaten up by Kadak, but is still standing despite the odds against him. True Dark Noble 4 decided to wait for an long time since he had not fully recovered from his wounds and realized that there is much more than power alone. The Evil Alliance still have the same goal, but they are now adapting to new things and keeping many of the old ones. So True Dark Noble 4 decided to allow his alliance to become allied with the Extra-Realm evil forces to become stronger and warned Emile that he must be ready to fight against one of his best elite soldiers without the spartan hearing it.  
____

"The battle was won, but it had an huge effect on me. That revival came from the healing energy that was stored inside my armor since it was building up a lot, but it did not came from the green kukri or the healing pulses that Dark Emile used to revive me. But it came from an part of the Dragon Balls that activated an unknown ability to turn into an spark of life and it just allowed me to unlimitedly revive whether I wanted or not, but somehow that it also create portals to travel to other new realms without trouble. I just did an battle when I fought the Elite Zealot, Field Marshal and the Evil Alliance Commanders to protect Rookia in an 15 vs 1 clash that is similar when Nightflash fought Sev and Sahjook in an clash to protect Swift. But it was due to my future state as an Cyborg that caused me to win the battle. Hunter was an ONI agent, but I admit that she did an good job when fighting against odds that are hard. Also, the Ancient Mech found me first and it adapted to the current world. I also discovered my ability to create microportals by pushing an button on my left gauntlets and an special attack to fire slipspace bombs without problems, although it can create harmless slipspace ruptures as an side effect. I also found out that an piece of an M808B had caused my armor problems, but at least it was completely intact as before. I found out that while I was fighting against The True Discovery Leader and trying to destroy the Timestorm Device, one of the portals appeared in the place where all evil souls go to and for unknown means, it sucked Kadak's soul in and teleported him to an location where he rebuilt his body and earned T-3000-like abilities. If that battle goes a bit shorter than that, this would not happened. Anyway, I recovered from my wounds and then went to an glassed Harvest and as I explored, seeing the devastation, I found an relic that turned out to be an precursor device that was capable of reviving people from the dead, including other realms. But then, as I was about to examine it, I had an battle with the one of the most elite troops of the Evil Alliance named True Dark Master Emile that gave an huge serious effect on me."

 _Emile now on an ruined Harvest, was exploring, finding an lifeless Daisy-023 who was still holding her teddy bear in her hands and the remains of the Pelican and her friends that she tried to protect but failed. He left her body alone to avoid desecrating it and continued to explore the planet. He eventually found an precursor device and was about to examined it when he suddenly ducked just in time to avoid an class-2 Fuel Rod flying past him. Then he turned to see True Dark Master Emile walking towards him, wielding an FRG. Emile grabbed his dual Dankou Halo Swords for battle as the elite Evil Alliance soldier dropped the FRG and grabbed his own Dark Dankou Sword which was cold metal, spiky, filled with dark power and has ancient powerful evil energy that is much stronger than many kinds of powers and can defeat many combatants, especially the DDF's strongest as well. Although it is strong, the Dark Dankou Sword can be blocked by many types of blade although, it can break through certain types of Psionic blades, but it is generally less effective against cold metal, superheated magical energy sword, and energy swords, especially Emile's custom blades. And worse that it can deal neglible damage on Emile's cyborg hybrid armor, endoskeleton, and the later brought up to date, improved, enhanced, and modified Mjolnir Mark III endoskeleton which is designed and improved by Emile. It has an improved, modified, and miniaturized power pack version of the immobile fission generator combined with the microfusion reactor, GEN1 &2 Mk 5 & 6 fusion packs, and the Compact Fusion Reactor to be capable with Emile's cyborg armor and endoskeleton for more powerful performance and is reusable when taken off for an occupant to use with no problem. Emile had noticed the design and improved on it so that an miniaturized version of the Fission Reactor Generator is created and combined with the later Mjolnir power sources for better energy efficiency and to solve problems with it. Group Madoka, having noticed that something is not right on Harvest, arrived at the planet and were shocked at the state that the planet was in, but they managed to recover and went to Emile's location to see him staring at True Dark Master Emile who was preparing to do something. Then he began making hand-signs with along with an Dark UNSC symbol. And as he formed the last seal with an powered up ball of energy forming, Emile and Group Madoka feel shock and horror as he announced the technique's name:  
_

 _"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"_

 _Soon everyone that died in the Harvest Campaign began to return back to life, including the Pelican which Emile asked. "How did you know how to rebuild an destroyed Pelican using this move?" The elite Evil Alliance soldier chuckled and said "The ball of energy is the cause of the Pelican being rebuilt in addition to soldiers being revived and nothing is going to stop it from completing its pur-"_

 ** _*Bam!* *Kaboom!*_**

 _He was interrupted as the ball of energy he was holding exploded right in his face and blew him back 2 meters. Group Madoka jumped at the sudden noise of an M6G Magnum firing and looked to see the culprit - body still calm, but his visor glowing reddish-orange and his Dankou Halo Swords now sheathed. One thing was clear.  
_

 _Emile is really shocked about the forbidden technique now used to even rebuild an Pelican._

 _"That... that was insanity." Emile stated. "An mortally wounded Daisy-023 was trying to tell Ralph-103 to leave her, but he stayed along with the marines to unsuccessfully save her which resulted in the destruction of the Pelican and the death of all who was aboard before she, still wounded and helpless, died where she lay, unable to move during the Harvest campaign. But now, you are trying to recreate the same thing where Daisy died?!"_

 _But the premature detonation of the ball of energy had some positive effects as those who died in the Harvest campaign, were given life similarly to when Mortis revived 6 of the characters that made an huge impact when they are still undead. Some of them, including Daisy had their armor updated to be up to date, but the most dramatic thing is that everyone recieved an transfer of information sent to their heads which caused them an headache as they were dazed. "The Prophets lied to us, the Great Journey is false!" Shouted one Sangheili who was furious about being tricked by the Prophets with an marine watching in shock. "So the war was over and we had won the battle with the help of the Elites and some of the other species as well. But the Flood was horrible and we can't believe it with our own eyes." Said Daisy who was now on top of the pelican that was left floating, and it dropped like an rock, causing her to fall off and land on her back. Daisy has her eyes spinning after the fall before she blinked an few times, sit up and looked above to see her helmet falling on her head which causes Daisy to get knocked down again. Also some man-sized debris landed on her armor before an warthog added to the pile and pinned her, causing Daisy to yell for help as the combined weight trapped her temporarily before Ralph, Hauser, some marines, and unexpectedly, some Elites removed the pile pinning Daisy down although, they have to get on and drive the warthog down the pile which resulted in some yelling from an angry Daisy. Then they heard an massive portal opening up and turned to see an huge swarm of Heartless and Unversed coming out of the portal toward two figures that are preparing to fight each other. Emile, now duel-wielding his two Dankou Halo Swords as an furious True Dark Master Emile charged him with his Dark Dankou Sword and did an downward strike which the spartan blocked as Group Madok were_ _ _helpless as they watched_ the two combatants ruthlessly slashing each other, then they noticed the ground was rumbling and turned to see an huge swarm of Heartless and Unversed heading towards the two duelling combatants, specificially Emile as he slashed and broke his true dark master counterpart' shields. Then he heard an roar and turned to see an huge swarm of Heartless and Unversed charging towards him. Emile put away his swords, grabbed and dual-wielded both of his SAW and his M6G Magnum and fired both of them as he held off the huge swarm, taking out many of them. Then suddenly, many of them died in pretty pink explosions, plasma grenades and fuel rod explosions while others were killed by magical attacks, plasma bolts, autocannons firing their rounds, AR, shotgun, chaingun, pistol, sniper, and BR55 rounds as Group Madoka, the human forces and the now reformed former Covenant soldiers attacked the huge swarms of the Heartless and Unversed. Emile, now managing to switch the SAW's drum magazine to an endless ammunition round-linked belt connected from the field case, fired in short bursts to fight off small groups of Heartless while pistol whipping the others that got too close, including True Dark Master Emile as he was being surrounded and outnumbered. Then suddenly True Dark Noble 4 appeared and charged towards Group Madoka as they were unaware of him, only to be stopped by Daisy-023 who fired her MA5B at him as the group turned and saw the leader of the Evil Alliance for the first time. Emile also noticed as he fired an small burst at True Dark Master Emile really close and caused him to get knocked back by it. Group Madoka got ready for battle with Madoka activating her Valor Form and as she transformed, True Dark Noble 4 looked at the girls and said "So this is the first time that I get to meet the Puella group whose leader had managed to outsmart the Incubators and ruined their plans, then fought in the battles ahead." Then he summoned an ornate-looking and deadly sword as Madoka summoned her keyblades which glowed in reddish energy. Then they both charged as the duel began. Homura now concentrating on the Elite Evil Alliance soldier who was still giving Emile an hard time, fired an Terminator version of the RPG which fired an rocket that strucked him and blew him away, also surprising Homura who looked at the weapon in awe. Then Mami used her ribbons to try to tap on Homura's shoulder to get her attention back to the battle, only for True Dark Master Emile to punch her senseless. (MUSIC: Terminator Genisys OSt - Fight) Then he was attacked by Emile who had managed to break out of the swarm, putting his SAW and M6G to his back and punched him and knocked him down 2 meters from him, saving Mami in the process. She watched in awe as Emile walked in anger towards True Dark Master Emile as the Evil Alliance soldier's left side of his helmet where his left cheek was located, got broken by the attack. Emile punched him as he stood up repeatedly 6 times using only his right fist. Then he sent his true dark master counterpart flying with an uppercut with both fists which knocked the evil soldier out when he landed on the ground. Then the spartan heard an scream and turned to see Madoka as she was holding her arm which was slashed by True Dark Noble 4, but luckily, it doesn't needed to be amputated as it was only an small wound. But it was about to get worse as Madoka readied herself for another blow from the leader of the Evil Alliance when energy-covered shotgun homing shots strucked and injured him. Emile had grabbed his shotgun and used it to perform Full Powered Shotgun Blast to save Madoka. He walked towards True Dark Noble 4 slowly, grabbing his dual Dankou Halo Swords as he went into an fighting stance. The Evil Alliance leader suddenly went for an strike which was parried by the spartan in an art of rhythm as Madoka watched. But she noticed that Ky_ _ōsuke was missing and she thought. "Where is he?" Unknown to them, he landed in the Terminator Genisys world, and_ _was sent to 1984 along with Batria Connor, an young soldier girl who was the traumatized sister of Batrica Connor, the alternate version of John Connor, also leader of the resistance, Termina: an female and friendly teenage T-800 who was directed and reprogrammed deliberately by the remorseful AI to protect and allow Batria to build up the courage to face the odds, an energy-shielded female HK Spider Tank girl, an guardian version and an peace-loving version sentient HK Aerials which had adapted to life, travelled to 1973 and now going all by themselves alone. To protect an reprogrammed T-800, Kyle Reese, and Sarah Connor against the original T-800, an vengeful T-800, and T-1000 to stop the Judgement Day from happening. Skynet sent them back in time using specialized TDEs designed for them to protect their belongings and to allow the other machinery members to travel back in time without no consequences. But it becomes concerned when an T-3000 identical to an Halo character sent itself to 2014 to prepare for Judgement Day, so it made preparations to choose Batrica as an necessary measure to be converted into an T-3000 with free will and no influence from the military AI in an less painful way to be sent to 2014 as the evil T-3000 is now, to protect her sister and stop the beginning of Judgement Day. Then the view switched to Emile who had pushed back his opponent just in time for an alarming threat as an huge swarm of the Flood came from an another portal right front of him. He grabbed his upgraded flamethrower and shoot out an burst of huge flames which killed the parasite instantly as they all burned and the portal suddenly collasping. Then he heard True Dark Master Emile say. "Beam of Destruction!" And turned to see an huge red beam heading towards him which is too late as it subsequently hit the Spartan, drained his shields and blew him away much to the shock of everyone as it injured him very severely and damaged his hybrid armor seriously except for his Dancouga Chest Piece which is left with little to no damage. Then Emile who was smoking from the attack, managed to stand up and grab his General Dynamics Phased Plasma Cannon and fired it, shooting volleys of plasma bolts against the elite Evil Alliance soldier, surprising him as he was getting pushed back by each shot. 'How... how did you withstand my Beam of Destruction?" True Dark Master Emile asked as he was being pushed back. "That was impossible! The Beam of Destruction can eliminate anything easily in seconds while dealing injuries that would left an person being hospitalized for months without trouble! Even an SPARTAN-I, III and IV could suffer terrible effects while an SPARTAN-II could be seriously injured for an long time! I guess that you must have the strength to withstand the attack, but how 'bout if you cannot withstand an second one without being hospitalized as an consequence!" True Dark Master Emile turned his hands to form dual Arms Cannon and shouted."Beam of Destruction!" As he charged his Arms Cannons and shoot out another huge red beam. Madoka ran towards its path and got hit as she pushed Emile out of way. Despite her Valor Form having increased stats, Madoka was defeated and was blown away with her clothing being torn a little bit and injuries suffered as an result. Everyone was shocked and horrified, especially Homura as they watched Madoka impacted the ground roughly with an oof, then they heard an yell as Emile, having formed drills on his hybrid armor, did an Broken Magnum with Supplemental Bracers as he launched his right additional backup gauntlet against the Evil Alliance elite soldier, but it was blown back by his armor which damaged the supplemental bracers and forced it and the gauntlet to return back to its normal spot. Then he performed Beam of Destruction again as his arm cannons shoot out the huge red beam. But Emile went into his Halo Weapon Blast Attack Formation, then he overcharged all of his weapons which was enhanced by the vacuum energy gathered as it began to increases his attack more powerful than the normal one. Then he shouted "Halo Weapon Blast Attack!" As he fired different kinds of weapon ammunition and beams which was enhanced by the vacuum energy as both attack headed towards each other and collided halfway, exploding in the process. Then Emile used Protect Shield using his left gauntlet which blocked an focus rifle's superheated plasma beam that True Dark Master Emile summoned and used against Emile as the protective shield barrier reflected it in UNSC symbol form at the shooter and hit him with no effect. Then Emile and True Dark Master Emile charged and Emile uses his left gauntlet to generate an energy deflecting shield barrier as his true dark master counterpart did the same thing with the right gauntlet which collided. Emile shouted "Energy Plasma Hold!" As he transmitted energy through his left gauntlet to hold his opponent's right gauntlet, then he brought his right knee drill on True Dark Master Emile's face which it was stopped by the energy shielding that had been recently recharged. "That energy shielding was strong!" Shouted Emile as his opponent lifted his left gauntlet to interrupt it and punched him using the other right gauntlet which shocked the heroes as the spartam was blown away by the punch and landed on the ground. Then Emile stood up and with an yell, as he charged and punched True Dark Master Emile in the face with his right bigger backup gauntlet and fist spinning clockwise and counterclockwise at high speed as an result as the Evil Alliance elite soldier stepped back a little bit back. Then Emile punched using his left gauntleted fist as True Dark Master Emile used his right gauntleted fist. Emile's gauntlet got damaged as the Evil Alliance elite soldier's break through its top and hit the spartan in the left shoulder, damaging the left operator piece in the process. Emile yelled as he continued to punch his left gauntlet into his opponent's face. He yelled again as he brought his right knee drill up as True Dark Master Emile brought his left knee up to block it which collided after some time and exploded, causing the spartan's right knee drill to break into pieces along with some of his armor knee guards. Emile and True Dark Master Emile went into an brawl lock, but Emile got disoriented a little bit as his true dark master counterpart suddenly fired an beam from his armor' beam cannons including his helmet's top, injuring the spartan critically and causing him to lose some pieces of his armor, including his HUL attachment. Emile recovered, then he lifted his left leg up and brought it down on the Evil Alliance soldier's head which squished the helmet's top beam cannon despite the shielding protecting it. Then as everyone watched the spartan's brutality being unleashed, he strained to pull on his opponent's left gauntlet while his legs were on the chest, then used the armor thrusters to break the left gauntlet completely, causing his right shoulder security pauldron to lose some pieces. True Dark Master Emile landed on his face, then he tried to get up, but was knocked on his face again by Emile standing on him, grabbing his left back thruster, then it show the spartan's EVA helmet close, flashing white as he pulled the thruster and break it from its socket, then throws it towards an Armored Knight trying to get him and destroyed it with the now recovered Madoka and True Dark Noble 4 watching in shock. Emile rammed his left drill on the right back thruster, causing it to break into some pieces as well. Then as the now weakened True Dark Master Emile lifted his right gauntlet to punch, but the wounded and enraged spartan punched it in the hand with his right gauntlet and broke it, causing his back thrusters to lose some pieces as well. Emile yelled as he charged at True Dark Master Emile with his hybrid armor cracked and losing some pieces and punched him in his face and knocked him down on his back as everyone watched. Emile activated his shoulder Onager cannon, put an NOVA Bomb inside the shoulder cannon's open loading port which closed as the bomb exploded inside, powering it up to levels unmatched as his armor lights glowed red, blue and yellow in response. He aimed it on the helpless Evil Alliance elite soldier, charged up and shouted. "NOVA Bomb-Powered Shoulder Onager Cannon Blast!" As he fired the shoulder cannon on True Dark Master Emile which strucked him in the chest and caused an enormous explosion which produce an massive mushroom cloud that blew dust all over the place as everyone shielded their eyes from them. Then they saw True Dark Master Emile limping away, defeated as True Dark Noble 4 pointed their attention to Emile who was walking away, but he collasped much to the shock of everyone as he coughed out blood. Then Emile realized that his body was damaged and he might need to go to an UNSC armory which was right in front of him. Then he experienced an vision which it shows the cause of the Covenant Empire's revival, different perfect clones with memories of their old selves were created by the Evil Alliance Clones Generators and worse that it was producing old enemies as well. Emile was shocked by the revelation as he was inside the armory while delusional, then the spartan spotted an medical bay inside an teleporter, went there, then fell into unconsiousness as the machines inside began to work on him. It scanned his Dancouga Chest piece first, then looked up on records which includes Emile in his cyborg state. Then it began to turn Emile back into his cyborg state, causing his body and hybrid to be completely replaced by the same endoskeleton along with the same Cyborg armor as Madoka ran inside and was shocked as she saw Miyako's body floating, completely repaired then given an burst of healing pulses to aid in her revival which resulted in her waking up with an scream and an gasp of breath as she was wearing her clothes and armor again, then she turned to look at Madoka who was hesitating at first, then ran to hug her as both cried and laugh together. Then they heard an power generator starting up and turned to see an shocking event as Emile's biological body was beginning to flash at an molecular level. Then his heart remained and entered in the chest of the same Cyborg armor and Endoskeleton which replaced the spartan's biological body and turned him back into an cyborg. He dropped on his knees, then looked up at Madoka and Miyako, intimidating them with his black helmet as he stand up and towered over them. Emile turned towards the teleporter and walked towards it, allowing both girls to follow him as they exited the armory which then mysteriously disappeared. Daisy-023 was shocked as she had never seen an Cyborg Spartan before, then suddenly an Modified Broadsword appeared and transformed into an robot, except that it is while similar to Emiletron, it has rockets pods as shoulder weapons and autocannons as forearms guns. Emile grabbed an base builder and built an house inside it, he entered it, then downloaded some information inside the secured computer inside, then built his own version of the Mark III Endoskeleton prototype which describes exactly what the Dark Dankou Sword's detail about it, then he moved his spark into it and recycled the entire cyborg armor and the endoskeleton using his recycler to create 2 more environmental-friendly, recycled and more enhanced versions of them to increases their performance in battle. He also reinforced all of his weapons using armor plating to withstand his strength when he wielded and used them. Then he moved back into his endoskeleton and his cyborg armor. Then he was shocked when 2 identical keyblades formed around him, then dropped on the ground. They appeared to have the same properties as the Dankou Halo Swords except that they can turn into their Sword Form to disguise their purpose. These two are called Hyper X-Keyblades that looks like the original X-blade, but is much more powerful than the strongest keyblades and is unique since they can turn into Hyper Swords. Is super effective against not only Heartless, Dream Eaters, Nobodies, and Unversed, but is also effective against all other types of enemies that is not from this realm, including Terminators enemies. It can also block even the most strongest swords and attacks with an integrated defense energy shielding. It is also very powerful enough to be superior to the Master Keeper. But its power is very dangerous when in hands of evil ones. It is capable of increasing its strength and power since it can upgrade itself when earning experience. These two unique twin identical keyblades is very capable with Emile since it was originally intended for Master Disilia, but it underwent an huge and difficult journey right into Emile's hands after she turned evil and went into an self-imposed exile on the Sakura Wars world to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Emile now dual-wielded them for all purposes. Emile walked out of the base, now shealthing the Hyperswords on his back. Madoka asked him "Where should we go?" Emile thought about it, then decided to go to the Terminator worlds. So as The Shed deconstruct himself, and the Modified Broadsword had transformed back into its vehicle form. Emile activated an inter-realm micro portal and so Daisy-023, and Group Madoka who now had Miyako back, went into the portal to prevent the Evil Alliance's plans from coming to fruition, unaware that is more to these plans than they could know as an recently revived, and confused Malia and an sneaky Hunter followed them along with Rookia, Ray, Alexander and Memphis as well._

"This may be crazy, but I actually got these keyblades when I became an cyborg again, that is long-term now as I travelled everywhere. But at least that Miyako was revived much to the joy of her friends. I also had to contend to use GaoGaiGar's moves that he used during his battle with Zonuda to defeat my opponent, also meeting True Dark Noble 4 in the process. The dead were revived as well due to Edo Tensei disturbing them from their sleep. But at least, the spectacular backfiring of the move restored them to life. But that Beam of Destruction did an number on my biological body. At least that I managed to get an chance to travel to the Terminator' worlds, but I allowed Group Madoka, including Miyako, and Daisy-023 to travel with me along with some unwanted visitors that made an impact. Also I make sure that I bring the Precursor Device along with me and including an Excavation-Grade Havok Nuke. I also learned about many timelines, including an fracturing one where Kyle Reese ended up here. I learned Skynet and its Terminators, including their weaknesses and the Resistance led by John Connor and his female alternate counterpart, Batrica Connor, also meeting new characters in the process. I also recieved an vision that would affect the future, the present and the past completely. But first, I had to deal with an lookalike named T-3000 Emile."

 _Emile now in the Terminator world with Group Madoka, Daisy-023, Hunter, Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese, and Rookia fought against the T-800 many times, almost getting arrested several time with an exception as police managed to capture the entire group except for Emile as he was fighting against an advanced cyborg humanoid assasin droid named Assassina who expressed an interest in Emile's stoic personality and his unbreakable will as he showed no emotions after defeating her. The Cyborg Spartan left the stoic, pessimistic and gloomy cyborg girl in an alley as he went to rescue his friends. When he reached the police station, he realized that he was too late as the Terminator moved to chase after its targets, luckily Emile managed to find an Spas-12 shotgun and modified it for his needs, including armor plating to handle his powerful grip. Emile found an Mongoose that had mysteriously appeared and rode it, using his scanners to track the group while passing by an destroyed pickup truck. He eventually reached an factory and went inside, finding the machinery going, and subsequently the T-800 who was climbing up the stairs towards an mortally wounded Kyle, Sarah Connor, Group Madoka, Hunter, Daisy-023, and Rookia. Emile fired his now Modifeid Spas-12 which impacted the Terminator in the back. It stopped, then turned around to see Emile and began to approach him, but the Cyborg Spartan fired again and it paused, then kept going. It eventually reached him which everyone watched in shock as it punched him with it's right hand, but it did not have an effect on the cyborg spartan as he was still standing with no damage, it kept punching him with no effect until it's hand was malfunctioning due to the tough Cyborg Armor and the Endoskeleton too strong for it. Emile punched the Terminator in the chest with his right fist which dealt devastating damage to the Humanoid-Killer robot and pushed it back. Then ONI Combat Droids suddenly poured from the stairways, much to the confusion of the group until when they began to attack the cyborg spartan. Emile was punching them into pieces in rhythm without no damage since he discovered that his fists is very effective against robots and caused them to get smashed into pieces. It eventually distracted him enough for the T-800 to reach Kyle who told the rest of the group to run, then as he hit the terminator numerous times with an pipe, he was defeated subsequently, so he put his last pipe bomb inside the terminator's abdomen which exploded, killing him and wounding Miyako in the leg when she pushed Sarah out of the way. Emile was shocked as he managed to destroy the last ONI Combat droid by punching in the chest, causing it to fall down into an heap. As it look up, its last moments was seeing Emile shooting it in the head using his modified and upgraded Magnum mercilessly as he passed by. The damaged T-800 was crushed and deactivated when it crawled right into an hydraulic press after Sarah Connor, Miyako, her friends and allies lured it into the press. Everyone, except for Emile was taken away by ambulances with Kyle's body being taken away while the terminator and ONI Combat Droids were examined by authorities. These events led to an pregnant Sarah Connor now an fugitive along with Miyako and the others going with her and Emile being missing in action. She purchased an Polaroid photograph of herself from an small boy while recording audio tapes for her unborn son. It eventually led to the events of Terminator 2: Judgement Day where Sarah Connor, after 11 years, learned about the DDF from Madoka and the others. She decided to help them as best as she could since if this Xehanort complete his plans, then it would be terrible as it would make the efforts of the DDF wasted for nothing. She record an audio tape about the DDF and how they are trying to gather warriors of light to prevent Xehanort from completing his plans and to prepare what is to come. But as she was trying to bomb an computer factory, she was shot and arrested along with Miyako and were sent to the maximum security prison and hospital for the criminally insane named the Pescadero State Hospital. Emile, who had been missing for 11 years, managed to reach the facility just in time for an reprogrammed T-800 named Uncle Bob and Young John Connor to meet the rest of Group Madoka, Rookia, Daisy-023, Hunter, and Malia. Emile was missing for 11 years because he was buying an modified Remington 870 folding stock to use. He also have to go to an Bar to get an trench coat and ended up getting into an bar fight instead, earning an attachment for his helmet, which was an retractable red laser targeter used for increased accuracy and aim. Inside the building, the group battled the T-1000 while helping Sarah and Miyako as they escaped. Sarah was a little bit terrified at first upon seeing the reprogrammed T-800 and had to be calmed down by John. But suddenly, Assassina appeared and attacked Emile again, which causes an mess of the interior and exterior of the prison, also causing the T-1000 to get scattered in polyalloy pieces for an long time again due to an Full Powered Shotgun Blast hitting it. The battle ended up with the Cyborg Girl being trapped in an cell by Emile with an shocked Dr. Silberman watching from outside of the cell. Emile managed to catch up with the now reunited group by taking the elevator and out of the facility, though the cyborg spartan had to climb up the elevator shaft through the elevator emergency exit door and blowing the first floor' elevator doors open with his Modified Grenade Launcher to avoid delaying it. As the reunited group managed to get out of the elevator, Sarah Connor was suddenly shot in the leg by the T-1000 who used an pistol, then it performed an move that Madoka heard before: "Beam of Destruction." An huge beam came out of the unraveled beam pistol which would have killed the entire group had not Emile blocked the beam and got blown away 0.5 meters. He was smoking a little bit, but recovered very quickly as his cyborg armor, endoskeleton, and modified Mark III powered endoskeleton were repaired very quickly by his very advanced regeneration abilities using an combination of the Nanomachines, and Biofoam, shocking the entire group as they had never seen Emile recovering so quickly before from taking a little bit of damage. The cyborg spartan defeated it with an punch to its chest which knocked it back a little bit. Then the entire group escaped the facility while being chased into an highway with an panicked T-1000 running after them, but unable to keep up with them. During the escape, the entire group learned that the T-800 have an ability to learn. After that, while the crew was hiding inside an auto repair garage which had an mysteriously appeared UNSC armory inside to keep them restocked on ammunitions. Emile was repairing his HUL attachment which was damaged during his previous battle with True Dark Master Emile on Harvest, using his regeneration field which repaired it very quickly while the others were helping the T-800 taking out the bullets that was left lodged in its skin shealth. Then they heard an kukri being sharpened on the shoulder pauldron, then an soundproof field being activated and turned to see Emile who was sharpening his kukri inside it to prevent them from being unnerved by the noises. Then John asked if the the T-800 can be more human, it answered that it has an CPU that is an Neural Net Processor which is an learning Computer, but it is pre-set to 'Read-Only' due to Skynet's paranoia. John suggested that it can remove the CPU to set it in 'Read and Write' which the entire group agrees except for Sarah who was still mistrusting of it. While they were removing its CPU except for Emile, who was processing data to figure out how to safely take care of the Bioweapons, W.M.D, Doomsday weapons, Superweapons, and Chemical Weapons without moving to an safe distance and how to survive the radiation of an NOVA Bomb, Sarah was about to destroy the CPU to render the robot inert when the crew stopped her, saying that they needed it's help. She was reluctant, but John told her that he would be an powerful leader and that the decisions he make would be important someday which Sarah agrees not to destroy the chip. The Terminator was reactivated, but it asked Rookia if Emile was okay which she turned her head behind to look at him, but he gave an thumbs up to show that he is okay as he found the solutions to the two problems. Later the T-800 informed the entire crew everything about Skynet, the AI being given control of the US' nuclear missiles and initiate an nuclear holocaust called "Judgement Day". In addition, it would make machines that would hunt down and kill the entire remnants of Humanity. They also learned that the man directly responsible is Miles Bennett Dyson who is working on an revolutionary new neural net processor that would form an basis for Skynet. Emile gives thought about it, thinking that he can disguise his emotions to act like he was stoic to prevent anyone from knowing him, or showing them to reveal his identity. The crew noticed Emile being idle and shook him out of his thoughts since they don't know about his identity yet and Rookia along with Hunter couldn't figured out why Emile saved them when they don't know who he is. Sarah Connor decided that this is going to be discussed later as the crew went to an old friend of her to gather weapons to flee to Mexico, but she recieved an nightmare and eventually decided to kill Miles to prevent "Judgement Day" from hapening. She tracked him to his home and shot him, but finds herself unable to kill him with the crew further convincing her not to kill his family as well. The Terminator explained about the consequences that his work would bring, so Miles decided to destroy his work along with all of his research to prevent the event from happening in 1997. They went to an Cyberdye Systems building where the T-800 arm and the CPU is, but attracted the attention the Police, including the same T-1000 in the process. Emile was with the T-800 to hold off the police without any casualties when an bioweapon was fired on him, forcing him to attempt to grab it with his right hand which glows green as it resulted in the bioweapon being destroyed safely and disintegrating into nothing. Emile was surprised as he looked at his hand as it stopped glowing. It turned out to be fired by an ONI Combat Droid wielding an rocket launcher as its team appeared beside it. The robots entered the building with the SWAT team as Emile went back to warn the crew about the ONI threat, but there was tear gas pouring inside, forcing them to wear gas mask for protection except for Emile and the T-800 as the Terminator told them that it would be back and went to confront the police and the ONI Combat Droid team with Emile following it. The gas mask-wearing SWAT Team and the robotic ONI team warned the crew to come out with their hands up, but only the T-800 and Emile came out walking as they repeated their warning to them. But they continued to walk towards the duo teams as they repeated the warning for the last time. When they lost patience, they fired their weapons on the duo, but they took little damage as they continued to walk towards them. Finally, the two cybernetic organism grabbed their pistols with the T-800 focusing on disarming the police with no casualties while Emile concentrated on defeating the ONI Combat Droids. They managed to drive back the police forces with no casualties as Emile was now engaging in close quarters with the ONI robots which distracted him enough for an mortally wounded Miles to blow up the building along with himself and everything else as the Crew escaped. The Cyborg Spartan managed to grab an mysteriously appeared Warthog and drove it to an steel mill where the Crew is. Emile hid as an T-10000 appeared from an time portal and attacked the Crew. The Cyborg Spartan crouched, grabbed and aimed his grenade launcher at the unaware polyalloy Terminator, and so does the now damaged T-800 as they both aimed their weapon at their respective adversaries. Then they both fired their grenades individually at the two terminators which entered into their stomachs and exploded, causing them to get shocked as their bodies contorted from the explosions and they lost their balance, falling into the vat of molten steel which the crew watched as both liquid metal terminators screamed in agony before melting within the molten steel. Emile was shocked as he haven't battled an T-10000 before and he theorized that it was an stronger version of the T-1000, but has the same weaknesses as before except that it can recover much faster than usual. The arm and the CPU of the first was thrown into the vat to be destroyed, but the second T-800 asked the Crew to lower it into the vat to prevent its technology. They protested, but it remained adament in its decision, so it hugs John and comforted him before shaking Sarah' and the Crew' hands as signs of mutual respect. Emile shows no emotion, but he noticed that his color was beginning to turn black as he watched the T-800 as it was being lowered into the vat, noticed and wave to him. It switches to Emile's Custom HUD which retains its full color visual as he waved back, then the T-800 gives an thumbs up to the crew and including John as its sinks into the vat and the HUD displayed the shutdown screen which deactivated as the lava proved too much for the terminator and destroyed it permanently. After this, several events occured as Emile went into the future and encountered the T-1000000 or T-Meg as the Liquid Polymetal Spider attacked the spartan, forcing him to use his weapons in an unexpected combat style as he became unpredictable and defeated the machine, also encountering the displaced HK and FK Terminators, including the T-900s and T-850s as he defeated them all by himself. It also lead to the events of the T3: Rise of the Machines in July 24, 2004 where the Crew encounters and battled the standard Female T-X as it hunted down and killed almost all of the other future resistance members except for John and Kate with the unexpected help of an reprogrammed T-850 which was stronger than the older T-800, and was reprogrammed by the older Kate after it killed the older John in July 4, 2032. This time, "Judgement Day" was inevitable as it begins today at 6:18 P.M. which the T-850 told the entire Crew later after the escape in an hearse and several mysteriously teleported Warthogs. They went to the Air Force base to stop Skynet which was too late as it was activated and the machines attacking the staff with Kate's father being mortally wounded by the T-X. After giving the code book to the crew and telling the location of what John believes is Skynet's core before dying. After several events where the T-850 got corrupted by the T-X after battling it in the Tarmac as John and the Crew trapped the Terminatrix in an particle accelerator and convinced the T-850 to reboot to remove the corruption as they piled up on the plane with additional reinforcements added to it so that it can handle their weight. The T-850's system reboots shortly after they left. The Crew managed to reach Crystal Peak to find scattered parts of dead Promethean soldiers, crawlers, watchers, and Knights courtesy of an ongoing battle as Emile fought against Assassina, an alternate version of Warden Eternal named Warden Halotron and an Promethean Commander in an 3 sided battle as he broke free of the contraint fields that held him. Warden Halotron attempted to slash Emile with his unique 2-bladed Hardlight Blade as the cyborg spartan charged at him, only to hit an hologram as Emile uncloaked from behind and piggyback on him, forcing the promethean robot to charge into the base' walls in attempt to throw off the cyborg spartan which resulted in an reminder that the base was designed to protect against the nuclear attacks and that "Judgement Day" would begin today. Emile, still helding on the Promethean Construct, grabbed his SAW which still had the ammo belt connected from his field case and fired it inside on its exposed core as Warden Halotron shook in pain from the unexpected attack and was defeated, getting his body sucked in an portal in the process which disappeared as the cyborg spartan jumped from it. Then he turned his attention to Assassina as she fainted from the Promethean Commander appearing right infront of her, confusing the construct in the process as it attempted to wake her up. It was shocked and horrified when it scanned her to attempt to find an weakspot to wake her up using the promethean vision and instead discovered the cybernetics parts that Skynet used to rebuilt the girl into an cyborg. At the same time, the crew who had managed to reach the entrance and was beginning to input the access codes to gain entry when an helicopter manned by the T-X arrived and landed beside the Promethean Commander who looked towards the advanced model, realizing that it was an Skynet Terminator. Then Assassina woke up to see the two robots as they both stared each other down, then turned to look at the crew who was watching in shock, she can't decide if she join or die trying, then she ran towards the crew as they managed to open the bunker door. The two robots, realizing that their targets were about to escape, walked towards them, shrugging off weapons fire as they were about to attack. They stopped, lowered their arms, turned to see an second helicopter flying towards them and attempted to run, but it crashed and crushed the robots, forcing the crew to move out of the way. The crew came out to see the rebooted terminator came out of the helicopter and look at them, they were uneasy first, then he said. "I'm back." At the same time, an unconsious Emile who had an debris crashing into him, woke up to see the crew who was staring at the damaged rebooted terminator, the cyborg spartan realized that it was reprogrammed. So he began to stand up when the alarm started to erupt, causing the bunker door to close, the rebooted terminator and Emile both ran towards it and went under to prevent the door from trapping the crew outside while managing to keep it open with their hands pushing the bottom upwards as it sparked and stopped. "Go! Now guys!" Both of them shouted to the crew as they started to crawl through the two holes at each bottom ends, while as the T-X and the Promethean Commander pulled themselves out of the wreckages, but noticed that their legs were stuck in it. The crew looked at both of the cybernetic soldiers as they continued to crawl through the holes. The Promethean Construct and the Advanced Skynet model detached their legs and rolled over to look at their targets as it switched to their HUDs which distorted and freezes due to the damage sustained, as they watched their targets attempting to escape and they growled simutaneously. John Connor and Rookia stopped to thank their respective companions as they both replied with "We meet again, Go!" as they continued to move when suddenly, an right T-X hand grabbed and crushed John's right leg and an extended small right 5-fingered hand Rookia's as they managed to reach the other side and grabbed their friends' hands, causing them to scream in pain as both soldiers looked in front to see the enemy robots who was trying to prevent them from escaping. The duo grabbed their respective enemies' arms and began to crush it to loosen their grip as both enemy robot soldiers looked at their right arms sparking from the grip and crushed, freeing both Rookia and John as they were supported by their friends. Both enemy robots growled as the crew escaped them. They managed to push away their respective enemy' arms to crawl after their targets, parts of their right legs visible as they crawled away which the allied duo grabbed as they stopped and turned to look at them. Emile grabbed his cube from his right thigh which produced an Hydrogen Fuel Cell which it dropped on the floor gently as he put the cube away and grabbed the cell while the T-850 opened its access panel and removed its remaining Hydrogen Fuel Cell from his torso section which beeped a lot as the duo enemy robots screamed and try to crawl away from the threats with the T-X forming its polymetal face while the Promethean Commander's helmet retracted in two sections to reveal the glowing skull as they growled as the crew looked back for an moment, then continued moving without stopping. The duo enemy robots growled as they helplessly tried to escape, but were pulled back, flipped and had their mouths jammed with the unstable hydrogen fuel cells as they looked towards their respective enemies with the jammed cells about to explode. "You are terminated!" Said both soldiers to them as the duo enemy robots shooked their head pleadingly and let out cries in wide-eyed terror as the hydrogen fuel cells exploded, destroying them while also causing the base to have an avalanche of rocks rolling down from the explosion, causing the crew to lose their balance as they looked behind. In the interior of the Crystal Peak, the crew discovered that this was an nuclear fallout shelter and that Skynet has no core, then they begin to recieve radio calls from radio transmission transmitted from the emergency equipment inside as "Judgement Day" seemlessly begins. But then, there was no signs of the nuclear missiles hitting several locations, effectively confusing the entire crew as billions were supposed to be killed by the explosions. When they came out, an smoke-covered Emile was standing there, looking at the sky as the Crew rushed next to him and gasped at what they're seeing: The nuclear missiles were heading straight to space, carrying Skynet and millions of terminators with them as they continued to fly at an unknown destination. The Crew except for Emile, was about to faint when portals suddenly opened, allowing the U.S' nuclear weaponry to enter them as the Crew watched in shock at what they were seeing. Then, after the last of the nuclear missiles entered the portal, it closed and triggered an massive wave of green energy that spread over the planet, reviving those who were killed by the terminators and inadvertantly restoring the entire nuclear weaponry back to normal, making "Judgement Day" look like if it haven't happened. When Kate's father arrived at the Crystal Peak with the military, the entire crew told them what just happened with the now revived T-850 confirming it. It also added that the prediction almost happened in the exact time, except that" Judgement Day" never happened and the missiles took off elsewhere and travelled through portals while carrying Skynet and millions of terminators to an unknown location. Emile deduced the location, eventually realizing that they have jumped realms to Death Emile's dimension to set up an base which shocked everyone presented, causing Hunter to faint into the arms of an woman, who introduced herself as "Hunterata "Crimtar" Matachi": The elite insurrectionist mother of Hunterisa, who was very protective of her because Hunterisa was the twin sister of "Hunterisi" and is also the youngest of her nine daughters and her two sons. Hunterata explained that she and her Elite Insurrection Faction was an dangerous organization, but infamous for being very elusive as it carried many operations, both silently and loudly while leaving no dead civilians as they are unarmed, gaining the respect and fear of the entire insurrection groups, UNSC and the UEG as they became notorious for these things, including use of live and harmless rounds, not provoking the wrath of the UNSC and UEG, having strange encounters with their patrols as they escorted anyone who had wandered near their base out to keep them from activating the alarm, and also having an vast arsenal of weapons. ONI was especially the only obstacle in their path as her enemy ONI rival and her companion: an Night Wolves Weapon-Specialist member named Netashia Mikoto, who was the older sister of Otashi and an shy, but stoic glasses-wearing intelligence spy member named Melatisha Okala were known to track the leader down, but Melatisha was usually the first one to reach and attack Crimstar which resulted in the spy being defeated. She had an usual unlucky streak of being taken prisoner with her own microfilament handcuffs and physical restraints used to physically restrain the unlucky spy, but she was an good opponent like Netashia and was usually rescued before Crimstar could clearly and honestly offer helpful advice to the captured spy to help her which included totally gone wrong solo missions in some of the same things. When an young Hunterisa was found and taken into custody by ONI, Hunterisi was shocked and went after them for an short time before being droven off by some of the ONI soldiers firing TTRs to get her to leave. Crimstar told the entire crew that Hunter had her file classified to avoid her embarrasment and just for her safety as she was recruited by ONI to command the Night Wolves Squad after their previous leader was promoted to be their commanding officer. But at least, some of the members impressed Crimstar by helping Hunter become an capable assassin and squad leader she was now. Crimstar now readied her modifed two-bladed Promethean sword that she obtained from an unknown Forerunner weapon cache long time ago, to protect Hunter, but was quickly outmatched and got defeated by Emile throwing her into an portal back to her base, causing Hunter to wake up to see the results and commented on her mother being impressed by her skills. After this incident, the Crew waved goodbye to this timeline and travelled to the Salvation Timeline and got caught up in the series of incidents that revealed the origin of the T-800 and Emile, John Connor, and Marcus Wright: Who was converted to be an Cyborg after his death, battle against 2 T-RIPs in the Skynet Central which resulted in the Terminators prototypes being decapitated by Emile and Marcus with John being mortally wounded by an piece of railing earlier. Then Marcus Wright sacrificed himself to give his own heart to save John's life at the cost of his own, and then Emile teleported to the Genisys Timeline where he met John, his female alternate counterpart: Batrica, Alex, Jones, Kyle, and also reunited with Memphis and Alexander. Then they started Operation Chrono with the help of the recently arrived Crew which the resistance forces launched an offensive assault on the Skynet Complex which resulted in the machines' fall and the colarado team destroying Skynet Central Cor, but it resulted in Skynet already sending the original T-800 back to 1984. The victorious resistance force had to contend with an unexpected change as the room they entered had multiple TDEs instead of one, which had being modified to generate the bioelectric field to allow machines to enter regardless of organic or non-organic. They're also allowed anyone to take their limited belongings without them being destroyed as they could be useful and were built by the alternate version of Skynet to time travel to the past. The entire Resistance doesn't know about this, so they decided to allow Kyle to take the non-modified TDE while the Emile and the rest of the Crew went on the modified ones and began to time travel. But just as Batrica and John watched them going to travel, Jones and Alex attacked them, causing the time travellers to shout their names as they disappear with an flash of light, recieving new memories of an altered timeline, including memories of the guardians awakening and Time Destroyer and his allies victorious, also recieving an message that these can be changed if Emile travel to the future and rewrite it along with the past, and the present as well.  
_

"That vision that we all recieved is very shocking and that also makes matter worse too, I managed to gain enough information about the vision to determine where the mentioned coordinates are."

 _Kyle teleported from an time sphere into an alley with an homeless man watching him. The homeless man offered Kyle his pants despite the latter's protest that he would need it, then Emile teleported in an different location, right beside an recently arrived HK Tank which seemlessly ignores him as it was shooting down Heartless using its plasma machine guns as the cyborg spartan looked at the place where the original T-800 was, while the entire Crew got seperated with Group Madoka reuniting with Ky_ _ōsuke who explained to them what just happened and also noticed the wounds they have suffered. Then Alexander, Memphis, Daisy-023, Ray, Malia, Hunter, Rookia, arrived at their location, unexpectedly including Saxon, and the Actuarian who was now changed and is kind, but can be still a little bit cold and calculating and he admitted that Nightflash is right about emotions. Then while they're still chatting, Emile managed to track down and follow the T-800 as it goes to the three punks who noticed and stood up to meet it. And an another T-800 which was now wearing clothes appeared and walked beside the Young T-800 as The Punk Leader said. "Nice night for the walk, eh!" The two T-800s repeated what he said except for the "Eh." While they are still talking, Emile who waited in the shadows, found an Remington Model 1100 shotgun and modified it for needs, including added armor plating to handle his powerful grip as well. Then he heard the Young T-800 say. "Your clothes, give them to me, now." And he looked to see the Punks' expressions changed and the Punk Leader expressed his displeasure by saying. "No thank you, crazy man!" And brought up his knife, but the clothes-wearing T-800 said "Your knife, give it to me, now." The Punk Leader's expression changed again and one of the Punk said "No thanks to you too, Crazy man!" An RT-800 looking like an UNSC Marine appeared beside the two T-800s and as the trio were about to attack the Punks, they heard two voice saying at the same time. Guardian/Termina: "You won't be needing any clothes." And turned around to see two hooded figures wielding shotguns approaching them as the Punks looked past behind them for an better look, they scanned the two figures which revealed them to be T-800s wielding modified Remington Model 1100s as the reprogrammed T-800s remove their hoods with the Guardian saying. "We're being waiting for you." And Emile said "You don't need an knife." As he came out of the shadows wielding his recently modified Remington Model 1100. "I've been also waiting for you." He said as two of the three infitrators suddenly charged which the Guardian and Termina shoot their shotguns as they charged at them which slightly staggered them and losing some of their external flesh, scaring away the two of the three punks except for the Punk Leader who watched them for an while until he decided to run away as Emile and the RT Terminator stared at each other. Then the RT-800 charged at Emile as he aimed and shoot his shotgun at the charging infitrator as it strongly staggered, took huge amount of damage and lost most of its flesh to the shots as it reached Emile. Emile hits the RT-800 with his shotgun in the head, and began to strike him with his fists which damaged its chest plates as the cyborg spartan' gauntlets that covered his fists is very strong and durable with added force in fights and can sustain little to no damage. The RT-800 retaliated, catching Emile's right wrist and snapping it, but it was surprised when Emile suddenly rotates his wrist back to normal with no damage. It resulted in Emile and the RT-800 getting in an brawl, throwing and grappling each other as Sarah and Batria took out their enemy respective T-800s using their sniper rifles to shoot them in the chest. Then, seeing Emile punching through the RT-800's chest with his right hand, grabbing and crushing its nuclear power cell, destroying it in the process as it exploded harmlessly in his glowing right gauntleted-fist. Then he took out its CPU and crushed it in the process, and grabbed from the Subspace Cube on his right thigh an slipspace bomb and placed it beside the terminated RT-800 for disposing, activating it as it produced an slipspace portal that swallowed up Emile and the metal body chassis, then disappearing to reveal the Cyborg Spartan still okay as the dead RT-800's body was sent to oblivion. Emile who had some of the residual TDE energy left inside it, proved to be resourceful as he took and adapted to fight battles in unpredictable ways, things, and battle styles as well. Then he went with the duo to help Kyle Reese and the Crew who unknown to them, were almost arrested by O'Brien and his partner, but with things explained to them by Saxon and the Actuarian who they are familar with, they decided to go out with them when O'Brien's Partner got killed by an Polymetal sword, then it shealthed to reveal an T-1000 who was disguised as an Cop. The Liquid Polymetal formed an sword and slashed with it at the heroes luckily dodged the blade before O'Brien shot it several times with his pistol, pushing it back, but it regained its balance as it withstood the shots, causing O'Brien to muttered quietly. "What the." Before the Crew, including Saxon, Kyle and the Actuarian, managed to get him to cover, explaining that the terminator was an machine that kills people when several pistol shots nearly hit them, only hitting their cover instead. They retaliated by firing their weapons on the T-1000 which had no effect until an HK Spider Tank broke through the glass window in the clothes shop and fired its' Depleted Uranium miniguns against the polymetal Terminator, pushing it back and shocking O'Brien, Kyle, and the entire crew as they haven't seen an HK Spider Tank appeared in this dramatic fashion, then an hostile Covenant Brute Captain appeared and was about to attack when the HK Tank appeared and as it entered, the reprogrammed Non-Humanoid Terminator revealed its' Plasma Miniguns and gunned the Brute down. Then an huge swarm of Heartless appeared and attempted to swarm the vehicle robot which it just repulsed simply by running over them. Then an Guardian HK Aerial appeared and fired its guns, allowing the Peacekeeping HK Aerial to arrive and turn into an teenage girl, which was shocking as they had not seen this before. Then an truck appeared and entered the clothes shop, ramming the T-1000 and some of the Heartless as the vehicle struck them with such forces and almost wiped them out instantly except for the T-1000 as it backflipped and managed to form swords to slow his fall. Then the crew, Kyle, Saxon except for the Actuarian were shocked as Sarah Connor opened the front door and shouted "Come with me if you wanted to live!" They agreed and they piled up into the truck and managed to get away as the reprogrammed non-humanoid terminators rushed outside and followed them, O'Brien watched in shock as the T-1000 began to run in at an speed that an human wasn't capable of as it chased the truck with the piece of it sticking on the truck as an tracking device. Then after an series of events where Kyle discovered that two T-800s were riding inside the truck and overreacted, knewing that Batria was Batrica' younger sister and she being sent to 1973 by the machines to prevent her from helping her sister. It causes some delay, but Kyle got knocked out by the Guardian, so the journey continued with him becoming consious, the Guardian's nickname: Pops revealed and his detection and shooting of the polymetal piece using his shotgun and the T-1000 chasing them with an police cruiser which resulted in the police vehicle being blown up by Kyle firing an M203A1 from his carbine. Then after this, they reached the warehouse and the Crew, Saxon, and Artuarian came out with the sentient HKs in their human forms following, Emile and Kyle were talking to Sarah, and Batria about the future and how John and Batrica were attacked. That worried Batria since Batrica was attacked for an purpose that is unknown to her, but she told the bickering trio that an alternate version of Skynet had captured Batria for an reason and sent her to 1973 with some sentient shape-changing HKs and Termina to help her gain the courage to face any odds, shocking the trio as they did not know that Skynet was becoming protective to her and deduced theoretically that Skynet must have the knowledge to create the modified and the specialized TDEs for the same purposes just like Batrina' possessions being intact and reprogrammed HKs being seen. It must have reprogrammed and sent some of the terminators with Batria to 1973 with the purpose of training her to face the odds as "The War against the Machines" got worser using these TDEs, gifting them with abilities. But other HKs had sneaked in without permission and time-travelled to the same destination to help Batria and defend against unknown threats as well. The reason that the alternate version of Skynet attacked Batrica is unknown, but it must known that Batria is going to be in danger again and must have converted Batrica into an Terminator by exposing her to an kind of an machine phase matter. Then Pops told the Crew that the T-1000 is coming in 30 seconds, but it arrived by breaking through the window, prompting the entire Crew to fire upon the liquid polymetal and the reprogrammed T-800 to correct the time to less than 30 seconds. Then the T-1000 cut itself which as the piece of polymetal fly and turned into an javelin, the T-1000 grabbed it and threw it at the crew whom they avoided except that it impaled the Guardian in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. As the T-1000 approaches, the Guardian told Sarah, Batria and the Crew to run as Kyle and Hunter grabbed their respectives assault rifles and fired upon the liquid polymetal terminator until an T-10000 entered from the same broken window and was attacked by the duo as well. They stopped to look at the ONI agent and the time travelled-Resistance soldier as the duo reloaded their guns. They dropped an single drop of polymetal into the two incapitated enemy T-800s' heads that was brought there. Then both of the liquid polymetal terminators continued to move towards their targets as the Guardian freed itself from the polymetal javelin. Kyle and Hunter loaded an grenade into their assault rifles' grenade launcher attachments as the T-800s rebooted and now changed their targets to Kyle and Hunter. The Guardian went down the path that the T-1000 took with Kyle and Hunter following which was interrupted as both T-800s brought out their right arms and tripped the duo which cause them to drop their weapons, forcing them to crawl as the two T-800s stood up and freed itself from the bags that they were brought in. Then Hunter and Kyle grabbed their dropped ARs and rolled sideways on their backs to fire their grenade launcher attachments at the T-800s which strucked and causes them to get caught in the dual explosions. Then the combatants felt and heard an series of crashes and explosions as Emile encountered and fought the T-10000 for the first time in an series of destructive blows and weapon fires. The T-800s appeared with their skin sheaths burned away, pausing as Kyle and Hunter dropped their ARs and move towards the sniper rifles that incapitated the terminators. Then, the two enemy T-800s looked at the duo and moved towards them as the heroic soldiers rolled over and grabbed the sniper rifles as they aimed it at the approaching T-800s, it switches to the robots' HUDs as they spotted an trapdoor, looking down and punching it which causes it to open and the duo to fall down with "Oofs" as their sniper rifles fall down by inches to them. The two T-800s jumped to punch the duo which they rolled over to the left just in time as their Terminators enemies missed and punched the conveyor belts instead. Kyle and Hunter spotted the dropped sniper rifles and was about to grab them when suddenly, two railings thrusted through the conveyor belts and hit the ground near their left hand, prompting them to avoid the railings as the Terminators above thrusted them through the conveyor belts to try to impale them. The duo machines threw away the now useless railings and punched through the conveyor belts and torn off two pieces of it, prompting Kyle and Hunter to grab an pipe lining each and hit the T-800s with them in the head, which doesn't have an effect as the duo dodged their enemies' punches which strucked the walls instead and crashed into several wirings instead which they are lucky as the now sparkings wires were left hanging from the walls, temporarily blinding the two T-800s as Kyle and Hunter looked at the exposed wiring, grabbed them carefully and jammed them into the duo machines' chest as they got stunned by overcurrent, and moved away. The two T-800s removed the connected wiring and looked at the escaping duo. Then, as Kyle and Hunter crawled under an opening from under the wall and reached the other side, the duo T-800s crashed through it as both of the soldiers reached the sniper rifles, chambered it, and decapitated the T-800s with them as they were about to punch them in their face to kill them which just missed them by mere inches, then collasped. The soldiers lie down on their back, breathing very heavily as they muttered that they did not volunteer for this, then got up as the crew and Sarah moved to the sewers, trying to escape the T-1000 and T-10000, stopping when the lights suddenly goes out, causing them to get surprised from an yell of anger from Emile far away as he was electrocuted from the same exposed wiring earlier, but not affected. The T-10000 accidentally touched him and despite that it was immune to electrocution, the volts was too much for it to bear than it could and caused the sewers' lights to black out for an minute, causing the cyborg spartan to grab and charge his railgun to disperse the buildup of electricity, blowing the T-10000 away in the process as the railgun ammunition struck it. Then after this, the group continued, grabbing some gas masks and some neutralizing agents to remove acid drops that hit them. They managed to reach an large room filled with large barrels of acid that are highly corrosive when an drop of it landed on Sarah, prompting her to drop her MP5K, take off her coat and sprayed the affected area with the agent to neutralize it. Then the crew watched around cautiously and managed to get in an circle formation as Sarah picked up her dropped MP5K and aimed her weapon cautiously as well. Then what seemlessly to be Kyle and Hunter as they came from the right entrance, telling Sarah and the Crew that they have been wounded by the terminator while the other Kyle and Hunter appeared from the left and telling that the other selves were terminators impersonating the real ones, confusing the entire Crew and Sarah as they couldn't figure out which was the real ones, then they guessed correctly by shooting the right ones which revealed them to be T-1000 and T-10000 which they tilts their heads in salute. "Nice try, T-1000 and Skynet-allied Death Emile's T-10000." Said Sarah, then she told Kyle and Hunter to run and as they moved out of the room, she and the entire crew shot the acid containers on the ceiling, corroding the liquid polymetal terminators to the point of immobility. Sarah, Group Madoka and Malia put on their gas mask while the rest of the crew have helmets that filtered the acid' smell. As they started reloading their weapons, the T-1000 and the T-10000 came out in semi cohorent form due to still enough polymetal to form it and managed to slash at them several times with no success. The T-10000 was limping a little bit as it watched the T-1000 about to slash at Sarah again when Pops appeared and grabbed the terminator, taking the terminator and dissolving it in the acid as the robot frantically struggles to get free before dissolving in the acid shower, causing Pops' right arm to lose its skin sheath and his right sleeve of the clothes in the process. Then, the T-10000 charged and attempted to slash the way that the T-1000 did before Emile appeared and grabbed, taking the polymetal machine to the acid shower and holding it under the shower, his carved skull glowing white as he watched the T-10000 dissolve into nothing while frantically trying to free itself causing the combat endoskeleton and cyborg armor covering his right arm to dissolve into its endoskeleton arm, both terminator unclenched their fists, and moved them out of the acid shower, then looked at their hands as it moves normally. Emile uses an neutralizing agent that he stored in the cube to treat his right hand to remove any acid as Sarah did the same thing with Pops. Then they were interrupted by an regeneration field being activated as Emile used it to repair the damage done to the part of his Combat Endoskeleton and Cyborg Armor that covers his arm very quickly. Then after that, the crew, Kyle, and Emile followed Sarah to an room and found Batria who was very busy, checking the two crude TDEs that she, Sarah, Termina, and Pops built. Kyle commented on it, saying that it look like two pieces of junk which Pops responded that since the technology to build it wasn't avaliable in this time, so they needed two CPUs from two T-800s to operate them. Then they revealed that they are going to stop "Judgement Day" from happening in 1997, but Kyle, remembering that things have changed, told them that the future is changed and Skynet is going to be online as Genisys, something that shocks everybody except for Emile since he had heard of Genisys from his battle with Kadak. Then he examined the crude TDEs and discovered that one of them is modified like the ones that he seen in the future, but it is large enough to take the Entire Crew, including himself to time travel to 2017. Then as Sarah and Kyle began to undress themselves, Emile talked to Pops about the Terminator Genisys, mentioning that he had fought with Kadak and learned about this Terminator film series, adding that this led him to this place while admitting that he also recieved an vision about two events that are going to happen when he was time travelling to 1984. "I don't know what this "Dimensional Defense Force" organization is?" Pop asked as he was confused about it. "The DDF is an alliance that is dedicated to combat threats that threaten the existence." Emile answered. "Right now, the DDF have recently defeated the Reapers, the Didact and his Promethean forces, including the Covenant extremists that went with him, and Amon and his dark forces. After this, Shenron who is now freed of Amon's curse, have warned the DDF about what is coming and they have started to look for warriors of light and recently found some in other unexplored realms, to prepare for what is coming and combating the approaching darkness. I can tell that you know about Xehanort and his plans, but I can tell you the rest about the DDF' history." While Emile was telling Pops about the DDF, the crew was telling_ _Ky_ _ōsuke and the others,_ _about the adventures that they experienced and how they learned that Skynet can be an threat if an Terminator's technology is used. Soon Kyle and Sarah were ready along with the crew, including Batria to time-travel to 2017, but Pops have to stay behind due to damage to his skin sheath and having to take the long way. Termina also opted to stay behind as well with the sentient HKs vehicles, the Actuarian, and Saxon as they had to help Pops as well. When Pops activated the crude TDEs, the time travellers time-travelled to 2017, leaving him to look down looking almost sad as he would be alone without Sarah for 33 years. In 2017, the time travellers materialize on an busy San Francisco highway all over the place in different places near each other and were apprehended later by the police except for Emile, as he was launched far away without the police's knowledge and smacked into an skyscraper, landing with an splat on the window with an shocked security guard seeing him. As the cyborg spartan slide down, he apologized to the man and eventually landed on the ground with an giant crash which nobody fortunately heard or felt, creating an crater in the process. Emile managed to climb out of it and he was lucky to see an mysteriously erected TSAB-style "Dimensional Shift" barrier in his location which just collasped, making the crater disappear if it never happened. Then he decided to find an vehicle and as Emile went towards the parking lot, he found an confused Ruin, who was wondering at why she was back to her older self and how did an portal appeared outside of her Mamas' house entrance and sucked her in, much to the shock of Vivio and Eve who was watching her and dropped her into this world while restoring her age. She decided to find out later as she heard yelling and turned to see two soldiers wearing customized Headhunter armor inside an cage escorted by several soldiers and was about to rescue them when an flash of movement caught her attention. Emile, who noticed that Alpha 7 and 9 appeared in this world and got captured by insurrectionists, rushed and freed his two headhunter companions, defeating their captors as their weapons fire dealt little to no damage to the cyborg's cyborg armor and modified combat endoskeleton and the soldiers being killed instantly as their spines shattered from Emile strucking them with his forearms and flying through the air before crumbling in an pile of heap on the ground several feet away, their bodies later being sent into oblivion by an customized slipspace bomb being planted and exploding near them as Emile freed his friends and removed their restraints that held them. Ruin was shocked as she did not see an cyborg spartan single-handedly defeat the insurrectionist soldiers, being strong enough to withstand their weapon fire without staggering. Then Ruin decided to approach them carefully as she grabbed and readied her Dark Keyblades just in case, then Emile turned to look at her as she freezes upon staring at his helmet which was black, then his optics glowed yellow as the Samurai Alpha 7 and the Ninja Alpha 9 noticed that only the eye holes of his carved skull only showed his optics glowing before dimming to black, and as the cyborg spartan spotted and warthog, they nervously called his previous headhunter call sign: "Alpha Leader?" Emile stopped, then reflected on his past for an brief time, then give an thumb up to Alpha 7 and Alpha 9 as an complement for deducing his identity. Ruin realized that the cyborg spartan is an Spartan-III converted into an cyborg and has some connections between the two headhunter spartans as she watched Emile told the two about the terminators, then he just mentioned that he had battled Kadak, but the spartan had to cut off his sentence very quickly as he noticed Pops was old and aged, passing by in his van and remembering that he had to find an vehicle. Luckily, an troop Warthog had mysteriously appeared in the parking lot, so Emile, Alpha 7 and 9, and Ruin got on the vehicle and followed Pops to the overpass, stopping beside his van to come out while witnessing the rest of the Crew, Kyle, Sarah, and Batria being taken away, as an angry driver beeped his car's horn and came out of the car. "Hey you guys! Get out of the road!" The Driver told the group. "Bite me!" Shouted Pops and Emile as they answered without looking at the driver who turned around as an car beeped behind him. Then after this, the group followed the police cars holding their friends to an hospital at an distance and posed as visitors as they passed by O'Brien who had aged and had become an detective as the group were holding large teddy bears that stored their weapons out of sight. Meanwhile, Batrica, now an hybrid of an T-3000 and T-H combined together with no influence from Skynet and still have many of her humanity as possible without becoming an killing machine, decided that she would have to stop an enemy named the Halo T-3000 or as nicknamed: T-3000 Emile from hurting her sister and her friends as she is now an hybrid, but is still human as she followed the terminator infitrator out of his sight. The group reached the Surveillance room with the hospital security guard looking on his phone as various screens showed various rooms and hallways. "I need information." Said Pops as he opened the door. The hospital security guard replied that he should not be in there and gave advice to ask the nurses when Pops interrupted him by flipping the chair that he was sitting on from its legs and bashed the security guard on the top of the security desks, then when the group came inside to join Pops in watching the security cameras, they saw the FBI agents and various detectives and see their friends being lead to the garage by John Connor, also surprisely seeing Batrica with an person that looks like Skynet, but is female, moving towards the same location, stalking an person that look similarly like Emile. The cyborg spartan realized that these are T-3000s that Kadak described and that his friends were in danger, forcing him to tell the group about his battle with Kadak. In the garage, Kyle, Sarah, Batria, and the rest of their crew was talking with John when T-3000 Emile appeared, meeting them with greetings and was about to have an coversation with them when Batrica appeared and hugged her sister, telling T-3000 Emile to stay back as the same girl from earlier appeared beside her and introduced herself as Skynetta. This confused the group who was wondering why an female version of Skynet was helping them and being hostile to T-3000 Emile and John Connor when the two were shot, shocking the group as Emile, Pops, Ruin who had obtained an M4A1, Alpha 7 and 9 appeared and fired their weapons on them, not hurting their friends in the process. They became cautious, thinking that they were now enemies until when they turned to see John and T-3000 Emile standing up, their scars disappearing. The two T-3000s looked at the now reunited group sinisterly, making Sarah pointing her gun at the nanotechnological hybrids, muttering that they aren't themselves. The group the questions about how did John and Batrica survived, and how did T-3000 Emile got here, Batrica explained, saying that the protective alternate version of Skynet did not attack her, but he converted her into an T-3000 and T-H hybrid with free will and sent to 2014 with his daughter: Skynetta to reunite with her sister and to protect her since that T-3000 Emile sent itself to help John build Skynet as Genisys. Then after some brief exchange of words, both T-3000s summoned Heartless, Unversed and T-600s from portals which resulted in chaos, prompting the FBI agents and the detectives to investigate the garage and managed to open the door to witness an smoke grenade entered and sprayed harmless smoke, prompting O'Brien to throw the grenade back and entered the garage with the others to witnessed what was unbelieveable: the garage floor has become an huge battlefield with smashed robots and darkness particles everywhere as weapon fires flew all over the place. Some of the combatants that they recognized: Kyle, Sarah, Batria, the rest of the crew, the people they were supposed to interrogate, were firing their weapons behind cover as the enemy fire flew over their heads and an man with an armored cyborg soldier and Batrica, fighting against John and T-3000 Emile with some help as unfamiliar people supported them. Eventually crashing through the walls, the 5 combatants caused a lot of damage to the surrounding rooms, Emile managed to grab T-3000 Emile and John by their necks firmly as he noticed that the magnetic fields which allows the adaptation of the energy shielding covering the whole body, is very effective against the T-3000s and apologized to the watching bystanders for the damage as the fight caused huge amount of damage. Then he was suddenly magnetized as the MRI machine activated and pulled the 4 of the 5 combatants towards it except for Batrica as her cybernetic and human hybrid nature negate the need for an magnetic field and she was stronger than before and managed to turn off the machine when Sarah and Kyle reached them. Sarah helped Pops as Batrica helped Emile, with John and T-3000 Emile standing up, then Kyle turned on the MRI which resulted in both T-3000s having their machine phase matter disrupted by the magnetic fields pulling them. Emile and Pops stopped with the concerned Batrica and Sarah watching as both cyborg crudely fixed their knees with Emile's knee lockup due to him smacking on the skyscraper window earlier which temporaily caused his knee to lock up and Pops' having his knee locked up due to age and his servomotors degrading and locking up at times. John walked to Kyle, telling him that he needed to understand as the MRI was making him move slowly, but Kyle apologized to John as he set the level at the maximum power which causes the MRI to spark as the Crew, Pops, Kyle, Sarah, Batria, and the group that had recently been here, escaped the hospital. Detective O'Brien look cautiously around the room, then saw the ruined MRI and examined it. Later, when the entire group moved in an van and an Troop Warthog through the outskirts of San Francisco, the Guardian explained to the group about the T-3000 and how Emile learned of it when he battled Kadak, prompting them to ask about the cyborg spartan's identity as they still did not know about who he is, except for Alpha 7 and 9 who did not tell the group about Emile's true identity, but feigned confusion as the group learned of Skynet's experiments on Humans to convert them into T-3000 as they were exposed to the machine phase matter. The experimental stages failed as the human subjects went insane and died, with Sarah and Rookia commenting that John had the crazy part down and T-3000 Emile being the first machine created without an human. Emile told the group that he had discovered that the magnetic fields that allows the adaptation of the energy shield covering the whole body can weaken the T-3000 since it can disrupted the magnetic field that hold it together and dispell the machine phase matter. The Guardian confirmed it, saying that his observation is correct and asked if Emile encountered similar things which the cyborg spartan confirmed as he fought against Kadak and dispelled darkness particles that acted similar to the machine phase matter, but is held together with no magnetic fields as it kepted Kadak together. Pops noted that Batrica was an unique hybrid that is still human despite the changes as she is not an cyborg, but an hybrid wth her complete human appearance. He also commented about the alternate protective Skynet converting Batrica into an hybrid in an less painful way as she responded that it felt like an acupuncture operation, but Pops commented that Batrica did not need an magnetic field to keep herself together as she was still human and an cyborg, even the changes that happened to her. Kyle asked if John can be cured which Pops replied that John could not be cured as his body was replaced at an celluar level, making Batrica realized that she won't be back as an normal human anymore, but an agrument erupts among the group, particularly Kyle and Sarah with Emile getting ticked off, and causing his patience to break. He yelled angrily into his comms and told everyone that Kyle is right about John being an unique example and that he was no longer Humanity's last hope anymore, but he's Skynet which shocked everybody except for Pops and kept them quiet as nobody heard Emile yell like that, which was lucky as the comms that connected Emile's Troop Warthog to Pops' Van was very secured and did not attract unwanted attention. Meanwhile in Cyberdnye Systems Campus, John and T-3000 Emile was talking with Mile Dyson and Danny Dyson, who thanked the duo for their help, stating that their robotics were revolutionary and their technology helped them to produce Genisys. As Miles and Danny thanked the public and make an public speech and showed an young Genisys who announced to the public that they would make an better future. John, who was inside the Campus, was beside an terminal and as he placed his hand on it, the AI connected to it and John promised it that nobody would hurt him. Later, when they reached the safehouse in their transports, the group asked the Guardian where he is when they arrived and Pops answered that he got stuck in traffic, and had reunited with Emile who was launched far away from here. Emile replied that he landed on the skyscraper window flat on his face, but then he just slid down and landed on the ground which just created an huge crater which had disappeared due to an TSAB-style "Dimensional Shift" barrier collasping. Then when Pops opened the entrance to the Safehouse and inside, there was weapons, supplies, gears, clothing, including pants as well. There were visitors as the sentient HKs group in their human forms, and Termina who had become older, but is still teenage as her endoskeleton grown taller to an teenage girl were inside, loading ammunition into the magazines as an competition. While Sarah was listening to music, the group were busying loading their weapons, having accepted the fact that they can't use magic, as there are stocks of DDF weapons from other realms, including the plasma weapons. Kyle, Emile and Pops were having the competition about loading ammunition, the competition seems to go well, until when Pops' right hand began to malfunction, forcing him to drop his ammunition and slammed it on the table to fix it. Emile noticed it and conducted an internal scan of his body which was okay since that he took out the piece of the M808B Scorpion tank that caused the malfunction of his armor. Then after some talking about Pops being old but not obsolete, Sarah and Kyle got in an conversation and argument with the entire group as Emile and Pops went outside and took down two loudspeakers, taking the parts out and turning them into magnetic gauntlets. Emile equipped them into his armor gauntlets to increase effectiveness against the T-3000 which will later have an important role in helping Emile fight enemies very effectively as it deals much more powerful damage than ever. Then there was an huge explosion as Sarah, Kyle, Batria, Batrica and the rest of the group escaped the safehouse and told Emile and Pops about John' and T-3000 Emile' appearances. Then as they escaped and took an bus, the explosion came out of the entrance as John and T-3000 Emile came out in their machine forms with many bystanders staring at them in shock as both hybrids returned back to their human forms, then looked at the escaping bus, and heard an motorcycle engine. Then as the hijacked bus moved into an tunnel, Emile was working on his magnetic gauntlets, upgrading them and integrating it into his armor gauntlets to deal more powerful damage in close combat quarters as an conversation was started and ended with Kyle saying that he hate Pops when he ended with an theorectically. As the bus exited the tunnel, John and T-3000 Emile rode two motorcycles which landed on it and got damaged as it fall off the bus and forced several cars to stop, causing the group to shoot the ceilings except for Emile as he noticed and point something out as several ONI Warthogs were there on the road, forcing Sarah to stop the bus. Emile noticed that the Warthogs were ONI' "Shadow Company"' which was an reference to the "Call of Duty MW2 Shadow Company", but was deadier and led by Major Standish who had been revived and now an cyborg. An Police Cruiser managed to reach them just in time for the occupant to see what was going on as Emile exited the bus from the main entry doors and glared at the ONI commander, who subsequently ordered his specialized ONI Combat Droids to attack Emile. Soon chaos erupts as Emile walked towards them, his energy shielding withstanding the gunfire as it began to drain, some of the ONI droids charged at them, deadly blades at their hands which Emile grabbed his Hyper swords which changed into the Hyper X-Keyblades, shocking Ruin and everyone, except for Pops as they never seen an spartan wield these before. Emile threw one of his Hyper X-Keyblades in an Strike Raid at the enemy which bisected 20 Specialized ONI Combat Droids in halves as the robots did not stand an chance against it. Then Emile caught the Hyper X-Keyblade as it returned to him like an boomerang and then he charged, carving through the ONI Combat Droids as they frantically fired upon him, slashing and hacking through many of them and shocking Group Madoka as they haven't seen him uses his keyblades for other purposes. Emile charged at Major Standish, dodging his remaining ONI Combat Droids and grabbed his grenade launcher which expanded to reveal an large capacity magazine box as he held it like an assault rifle, firing it on the ONI Combat Droids and taking all of them out in the process. Then Emile reloaded his grenade launcher and then spotted the Major now wounded by the shrapnel and was resting on an car. Then Emile put away his grenade launcher, ensuring that his Hyperswords are on his back as he grabbed his Kukri and was about to attack the Cybernetic ONI Major when he sidestepped the killing blow, grabbed the cyborg spartan's head and bounced him off the hood of the car, stunning Emile in the process. He took the Kukri from the cyborg spartan's hand and stabbed him in the chest which causes an small bam as the Dancouga Chest Piece was pierced and now sparking as he blacked out from the blow. "Several years ago, I was about to take the glory of uncovering whatever secrets that the artifact would hold if not for Herzog and Durga exposing my severe breach of protocols to my superiors." Major Standish said as Emile woke up to see him reloading his Magnum. "But this time, I will not be stopped again and it will be mine. I know that you will stop me from achieving my goal, Cyborg Spartan." Said Standish as he aimed at Emile's head and fired his Magnum which to his surprise, the bullet bounced off the cyborg spartan's helmet and revealing that the helmet is now an part of the spartan as Alpha 7 appeared and tackled Standish, dropping his magnum in the process. It resulted in an fist fight as the Alpha Headhunter member punched the ambitious Major who recovered and knocked her down, attempting to grab his magnum, but he was stopped by Alpha 9 who whacked him with an lamp post that she ripped from its surface as he staggered from the blow. Emile noticed Standish's Magnum lying in front of him and was about to take it when the Major kicked the gun away and kicked the cyborg spartan in the face, causing his vision to black out. Then his vision began to fade in and out as Alpha 7 and 9 battled the ONI Major in an series of fist fights, having the advantage until when the Major proved to be much more superior to them and knocked both of them down, pummeling them mercilessly as he turned to his kukri sticking on his chest. The cyborg spartan knew what he had to do as he grabbed the Kukri with both hands and began to pull it out, his HUD becoming red as the Kukri moved a little bit out of his chest, he strained and groan angrily in fury as he pulled harder until the Kukri came out with an "Bam!" as his chest piece now sparking a lot from pulling the knife out. The cyborg spartan twisted the Kukri in his hand, then looked at Standish as he continued to beat Alpha 7 and 9 mercilessly. "Standish." Emile muttered as he aimed and then, threw it as the Major looked up and had the thrown Kukri stick to the left eye, killing him as his body fall down, now spilling out liquid hydraulic oil. Then Emile stood up despite the damage and looked at the Major's body, knowing that he would return as just like the DDF' enemies would. As he walked, the damage to his chest and the armor chest piece all disappeared as it was repaired and healed very quickly by the nanomachines and the automatic biofoam injectors. He grabbed the Kukri from Standish's body, then heard groans as Alpha 7 and 9 woke up from the assault and to see that Emile is still okay, even after all the damage done to him which was repaired very quickly. They stood up, then went back to the bus as Sarah and the rest of the group who watched the entire battle, opened the main entry doors for them to go inside, then continued to head towards the Golden Gate as the occupant of the police cruiser even after seeing the damage caused, decided that this is not in his authority as it was caused by the enemy side all this time and called the cleanup crew to clean all this up as he continued to chase the bus. The still hijacked bus managed to get on the Golden Gate bridge as Sarah drives it while Kyle, Pops, Emile, and the entire group watched cautiously for the two T-3000s until when their hands punched the floor from under and grabbed Pops and Emile by their feet and pulled them down, causing the entire group to turn and shouted their names as the duo tumbled out from the under of the bus with Pops crashing into the front window of the police car and stopping it. "Nice to see you. Get out" Said Pops as the surprised occupant took off his seat belt and watched as Pops drove away with the police cruiser, then he heard an crash and surprisely saw Emile tumbling further into the distance and fall off the highway, eventually landing into an group of bushes. It switched to the cyborg spartan's HUD as it closed due to Emile deactivating from the impact. Later after an unknown amount of time, the HUD reactivated and rebooted as Emile woke up. He stood up to get his bearings and saw that it was evening and the entire group was arrested by the police. Luckily, the same Troop Warthog that Emile drove to the safehouse appeared beside him and soon the cyborg spartan was driving towards the SFPD headquarters, passing by the same policeman who was asked by some of his friends if they can chase him, but he declined as he realized that he is heading towards the police headquarters for some reason and told his friends to not chase him as someone he is familiar with might deduced what was happening. Meanwhile, the entire group got their mugshots taken as Homura just looked at the camera, looking very worried as she was the last one to get her mugshot taken, but she was wearing her glasses which wasn't bad. In an interrogation cell, an restrained Sarah told detective Timmons that they can't hold the entire group here, but he replied that they had enough weapons and it was an problem that was caused. In another interrogation cell which was large enough for an group of people as the restrained Group Madoka was visited by Darkenal who had arrived as the interrogator to ask about how did they get here which they responded by saying that they had an adventure with someone. Matias asked Kyle about the magnetic gauntlet which attracted an metal chair and he replied that it just for getting his keys which Mattias responded that nobody like an person who is smart as an young Kyle watched the interrogation from the window with his parents and O'Brien. Young Kyle told O'Brien that he did not see him before although he looks like his dad, as Matias left the interrogation room to find an handcuffed Hunter outside, who was exploring the interrogation cells when she reunited with Night Wolves Squad which they share an reunion as the FBI agent was confused by it. After some time where Detective O'Brien invited young Kyle and his parents to watch the interrogation of the other group members, including the exhausted Alpha 7 and 9 who was asked an few questions patiently, an serious Ray who guarded the entrance as he answered the questions asked by an another detective who was shocked but impressed by Ray's determination to check the entrance for any enemies, including Spec Ops which the detective found out the hard way as Ray grabbed his hidden shotgun and use it to shotgunned an hostile T-800 that had appeared infront of him and turned it into an pile of scrap metal, giving the weapon to the detective so that it can be confiscated and he rejected the shotgun and returned it to Ray immediately. Detective O'Brien suggested that Kyle and his parents should go to the conference room to wait for several minutes and thanked Kyle as they left. Emile arrived at the police headquarters, got off his Troop Warthog and entered it through the entrance very casually, gaining surprised looks as the police officers watched him in awe and wondering why would he enter the building as the cyborg spartan passed by them. Emile walked up the stairs and went to visit the armory which was currently locked, impressing the cyborg spartan as he turned around and went to the last interrogation cell where the Guardian was held. The Guardian was interrogated by Detective Harding who noticed and point out the fact that he doesn't talk much as Matias, Cheung, and several FBI agents arrived and watched from another room, Major Donnely entered the room unexpectedly, shouting at Spectre, Stephen, and Nathan who were with him, for not informing him about the interrogations that was happening and stopped mid-speech when he saw the confused police and the FBI agents who was watching him chew out the ODST team for this. Brass appeared, stating that Whisper got into an huge incident where it involves her saving the team from an criminal, disobeying orders and ended up getting imprisoned for two days and meeting an another lookalike named Black Whisper who was helping her white counterpart named White Whisper get used to it, traumatizing her greatly, but at least Ocelot helped Whisper recovered from it. Then the Actuarian and Saxon entered the room, watching the interrogation happening in the interrogation cell, then everyone's attention was turned as O'Brien entered the room, introducing himself to them which Matias responded that they had already knew him and telling his partners that he had been working on the entire case for 33 years as Pops suddenly stood up, breaking the handcuffs much to the frustration of Detective Harding as he tried to order him to sit down and as Pops looked towards the window towards the room where the group was. One of the agents responded that is impossible and that how did Pops see through the window when Donnely interrupted him, saying that he had figured out the reason about why did the reprogrammed infitrator stood up and looking towards them. The saying of the word "Infitrator" shocked everybody, including Detective O'Brien as they did not know that Pops was an machine, but Donnely reassured them that Pops was sent from an unknown time to protect Sarah and Kyle, stating that the original timeline had been changed when Skynet sent an T-1000 to 1973 to attempted assassination of Sarah Connor when she was young, and that what caused this altered timeline. Then the ODST Major stated that since that an T-3000 travelled to 2014 and caused the creation of Genisys which was infact Skynet who was responsible for "Judgement Day" and he also described events that involved the T-3000 and that it had infitrated this group. Donnely declared that Detective Cheung was killed and impersonated by the T-3000, pointing his finger at the disguised Terminator, shocking Matias as he could never imagined that his partner was killed and impersonated by an infitrator and that Genisys was actually Skynet all along. "Congratuations Detective Major Donnely, you have figured out my identity all along, and included how I helped Cyberdnye System created Skynet, and the events before it. Now you will have to excuse me, but I have an AI to help become self aware." Said John Connor as he grabbed his P226 while disguised as Detective Cheung. "Get down!" Warned Donnely as the everyone ducked down, avoiding the pistol shots fired by the T-3000 except for Donnely as he got hit by few of the rounds which did not hurt him as the ODST was protected by his energy shields. O'Brien got wounded in the arm while he was ducking down, but the Guardian broke through the window and punched the disguised T-3000 which knocked it down as its morph form back into John Connor as everyone got away. Now knowing the true threat with the Actuarian and Saxon explaining to everyone what just happened back in 1984, they moved past panicking police officers towards Sarah and the group' interrogation cells to free them as Emile hearing the alarms, managed to enter the code and opened the armory as he entered it. Detective Timmons now told what was going on, entered the room with some officers to where Pops was, realizing that John as the T-3000 got away and ordered his companions to find him, also realizing that there are 2 more T-3000s, but he believed that Batrica is not hostile as she was an hybrid of T-3000 and T-H with free will. The Actuarian, Donnely, Saxon, Spectre, Stephen, Nathan, Brass, O'Brien, and the entire group, including Kyle and Sarah who had helped Young Kyle escaped with his parents, entered the armory to find it occupied as Emile was gathering weapons in an huge pile, also making sure that it still kept in stock as he replaced the stolen ones with fresh ones from his personal subspace cube. Emile noticed the group and explained that he was knocked out by the tumble during the bus chase and got knocked out in the process, but reactivated and went to the police headquarters to access the armory which he was impressed with the locking system, but he managed to open the door and that why he made an pile up of these. Then Emile began to store the pile of weapons, explosives and ammunition into his vacuum sealed field case as the group collected weapons and ammunitions, Pops breached the door, prompting the group to react and calm down except for Emile who was collecting Liquefied Magnetic Shotgun Shells and the Magnetic Rfle Entry Munitions which is the new breacher, can produce an big blast, no shrapnel and can blow the door clean off for anyone who can't do it themselves. Pops also stocked up on the same type of Shotgun Shells and the new breachers which O'Brien described its detail to him, although Pops gave the detective an blank look after he said that it can blow an door clean off. "Take it, let us go." Kyle said as he, Sarah and the rest of the group left, including the other non-canon characters. On the Rooftop, the entire group went to the Helipad to find an surprise as Carter with his Modified Pelican and Jun with his Modified Falcon, both are wearing Mk. 7 versions of their preferred armor variants which was now GEN2 versions. Both walked up to them and introduced themselves, explaining that an powerful burst of energy just revived them from the dead, it' origins were unknown, but an energy burst from an unknown Precursor Artifact that crash landed in Reach must have revived them and teleported almost all of them, also surprisely managed to reach the Terris System, specificially on the Colony world Antioch in different Realms, except for Emile which his body had mysteriously disappeared with no sign of it. His IFF tag wasn't even active which make tracking him down impossible, raising suspicions again about Emile's true identity, but it was interrupted as the cyborg spartan, unknown to his two team members, was their comrade, pointed about Jun's Modified Falcon having its entire arnaments modified to fire super accurate rounds and having grenade launchers integrated on its side machine guns for additional firepower and Carter's Modified Pelican which now has powerful energy shields, powerful attacks, had the features of old models and new models of it and both vehicles are now having an automatic pre-set on Autopilot Mode and Manual Mode. Then as Kyle and Reese got on the helicopter while the rest of the group got on Carter's Pelican which had enough room for all of them except for Hunter who opted to go on Jun's Falcon instead, as O'Brien, who was near Sarah and Kyle's ride, helped her load the second bag containing the weapons inside the helicopter. "I'll tell them that you and your friends are going to stop Skynet from becoming self-aware along with the others." Detective O'Brien said as he got out of the helicopter's left side door. "Thank you." Said Sarah as she went to take an seat inside the helicopter and O'Brien turned around to see Pops and Emile who told him to run away as T-3000 Emile and John opened the exit door wielding M4A1s with quad stack 60-round magazines as they started to fire upon the group which Carter managed to close the Pelican's rear door as Emile and Pops moved to their respective vehicles and protected the side occupants by taking the shots to their back as they covered the left side doors entrance while O'Brien managed to drop on the floor although he landed on his back. Both cyborgs turned around and moved backwards as they fired their shotguns simutaneously at the T-3000s who was still approaching them as O'Brien watched and then escaped as the heroic duo soldiers jumped on their vehicles as they toppled down, firing above as the T-3000s fired downwards at the aircraft which soon regained balance as the pilots managed to move it to its normal position above the city streets. "Which way is Cyberdnye?" Kyle, Carter, and Jun asked the Guardian as they steered their respective vehicles. "Head to the Bay Bridge, then south-east." Responded Pops as suddenly, gunfire hit their vehicles as both T-3000s, now using helicopters fired at the trio of aircrafts from their left front window using their left hand while steering the helicopter using the right hand as an unnatural swirling red, black, yellow, blue, & white portal suddenly opened in front of the vehicles which the pilots of both sides were unable to react quick enough to prevent their crafts from flying right through it (the pilots and the passengers just had an feeling that they may have actually heard Emile's shouted. "What the heck! That portal was one of those that kept occurring at an unnatural fast rate! I may have to investigate where did that come fro-" as they passed through). The unnatural slipspace portal deposited them into the Cross Ange world, right above the Misurugi's Capital though not affecting their flying ability as it disappeared, then Interceptor droids, Paramails, Pelicans, Phantoms, Protoss Shuttles, Combat VTOLs, Broadswords, the Vilkiss, the Normany II and two UNSC Valiant-class heavy cruisers moved towards the conflicting groups' location, intent to figure out what was going on when an giant portal appeared, dumping the Cyberdnye Systems Campus right on the coastlines, missing the multiple special purpose Protoss craft just by inches as it disappeared. Emile soon spotted T-3000 Emile's helicopter, moving toward the Falcon at high speed, so in an rush, the cyborg spartan grabbed his Modified M4A1 with his right hand, then aiming it at the approaching helicopter while holding the left side handles of the Falcon with his left hand, Emile fired his M4A1, damaging the helicopter and droving it back for an while, effectively confusing the intercepting force who soon received an surprise as multiple portals suddenly appeared, the Super Broadsword-class Frigate Bravo Dawn appeared with the Noble Dawn and the Dark Noble Dawn from the portals, having detected multiple unnatural readings which soon revealed itself as an Covenant Councilor appeared from an silpspace rupture, shocking the intercepting forces as they did not see the return of the Covenant Empire, then multiples portals appeared, spitting out the Evil Alliance Super Marathon-class heavy cruiser Death Noble Dawn along with the Super Broadsword-class True Dark Noble Dawn and multiple RHK and HK Aerials which then attacked the interception force by surprise. The interception forces responded as soon explosions began to happen as both sides took casualties, but Emile, knowing that he would be needed to battle the enemy, activated his jetpack and he jumped and started flying, attracting some of the enemy air forces as he flew up to the opposing ships and got on Bravo Dawn just in time as he saw the Bravo Team on the top upper hull, holding off enemy boarders. Soon the Onager Cannon arrived in its Broadsword form along with the Modified EVA Booster Frame and the Modified Broadsword as the trio of vehicles attacked the enemy ships and its air forces, dodging enemy fires and retaliating with their powerful arsenals as the helicopter that Sarah, Kyle, and Pops were riding in got attacked by the HK Aerials, dodging multiple plasma rounds as the now united allied forces defended the world from the enemy invasion forces. The some of the pursuing HKs were shot down by Emile as he fired his shoulder cannon rapidly at them, surprising some of the allied forces as the cyborg spartan withstanded many plasma rounds, gunfire, explosives, and even an deadly glassing beam with little to no damage as it was fired by the Covenant assault carrier, now having an ability to aim and fire its energy projectors rapidly at ground and air forces, specificially Emile as he withstanded the deadly glassing beam with his I.S.S, then the spartan fired his shoulder cannon at the ship, hitting one of its plasma turrets and destroying it as the assault carrier was droven off for an long time. Then Emile noticed that Kyle had landed the aircraft inside the hanger of the frigate that he is standing on, causing the True Dark Noble Dawn to move itself to the right side of the Bravo Dawn and engaged it as Bravo Team got ready for the fight. Then an Dark Emile prototype named Dark Emile Alpha appeared along with his prototypes comrades on the Evil Alliance Lead Frigate's top upper hull, and jumped onto the Bravo Company frigate to confront the Bravo Team as the Super Marathon-class heavy cruiser Death Noble Dawn moved to the left side of the frigate and Death Emile jumped out of the ship along with Evil Emile, True Dark Master Emile and The True Discovery Leader who did not currently have his dart rifle which is good for an challenge as the enemy combatants now outnumbered the Bravo Team, and got some more opponents as Sateraka, Rocket, and Chemo jumped down from the frigate Noble Dawn which was floating above Bravo Dawn, now engaging the Covenant assault carrier with help from Dark Noble Dawn which Dark Emile set the frigate on autopilot mode and jumped from its top upper hull. The four landed on the top upper hull of the Bravo Dawn to see Dark Emile Mk 1 to 12 appearing from the True Dark Noble Down and landing in front of the Bravo Team, making the odds even worser as True Dark Noble 4 appeared with True Insurrectionist Master and True Insurrectionist Leader beside him in each side from the same frigate as the trio jumped and landed behind the Bravo Team, utterly surrounding the team and as the fighting goes on, the helicopter that T-3000 Emile was piloting appeared and it faces the heroic team. Then suddenly, an Magnetic Rifle Entry Munitions strucked the helicopter and damaged it badly, forcing everyone to turn to see Emile as he loaded his Modified Rocket Launcher with the new breachers and fired one of them as an improvised rocket ammunition. Then the cyborg spartan fired the second breacher at the helicopter and shot it down as T-3000 Emile jumped out and landed on one of the Interceptor drones and hacked it, taking an long time to figured out how to use it as Jun, having set the Modified Falcon on Autopilot Mode, opened the cockpit, climbed out of it very carefully without falling, then gripping the stub wings as he moved to the left side where Hunter is while the cockpit closed all by itself. Then Jun swings forward very carefully as he let go and managed to get to the seat at the right side with perfect timing as the modified mounted machine guns activated with the mounted grenade launchers and fired it on the pursuing HKs and RHKs Aerials, destroying some of them in the process. Jun shouted. "Piercing Sniper Shot!" As he fired an piercing APFSDS sniper round from his sniper rifle that pierced through the pursuing HKs and RHKs, including an unlucky Super Phantom which found itself going down with one of its twin impulse drive system smoking and had to be supported by two Spirits from its underside. Then Dragons and the three Elite-class Paramails managed to arrived just in time to battle the swarm of HKs and RHKs Aerials as Emile, Bravo Team, Sateraka, Rocket, Chemo, and Dark Emile faced against their Evil Alliance opponents on the Bravo Dawn, then Emile decided to handle the Evil Alliance opponents all on his own as they are powerful opponents. So Emile, understanding the risks involved, gently, but firmly got his friends and alllies to stand back as he went up alone towards his opponents, confusing them as an lightning suddenly strike the ground. Then as HK and RHK Aerials surrounded Emile, he grabbed his TC36 AR with his right hand, then fired it at them, shooting one down and causing the rest to take evasive action as he stopped firing and reloaded his AR with the same hand. Then many RT-600s, RT-800s, RT-850s, RT-900s and T-600s, T-800s, T-850s, T-900s appeared along with RT-1s, RT-7Ts, T-1s, and T-7Ts as well, utterly surrounding Emile as he faced against the army of terminators. Emile analyzed the army using his custom HUD as it switches to Scan Vision Mode and discovered that the RTs series are stronger, more durable and more powerful than their Terminator Series counterparts, but both of them got many things in common, including that as they are compared to each other, the weaker Terminator Series can match their Rebel Terminators Series in equal stats despite the RTs being more stronger than them. And the same thing could be said when comparing the HKs, and the FKs to the RHKs, and the RFKs as well. Emile went into his Ultimate NOVA Bomb-Powered Halo Weapon Blast Formation as the enemy combatants watched in confusion. Then as he inserted an NOVA Bomb into his shoulder cannon' open loading port using his only free right hand as it closed after the bomb was inserted, then his hand turned into its integrated arm cannon form again as the cyborg spartan returned the arm cannon to its formation position, then the armor lights glowed blue, red, and yellow as the NOVA Bomb exploded, supercharging his activated weapons as the former' gun barrels began to glow, then Emile shouted. "NOVA Bomb-Powered Halo Weapon Blast Attack!" As all of his weapons fired many different kinds of ammunition and many beams from the arrayed weapons, they strucked the enemy army and the enemy combatants, vaporizing also many of the HK Aerials and RHK Aerials in its path which causes many precise explosions to occur in its path in the process, also luckily striking the allied combatants with no effect since all versions of Weapons Blast Attacks had an defense mechanism that prevents allied combatants and civillians that are caught in its path from being killed. When the weapons cooled down and as Emile exited out of his formation, much of the army are destroyed by the attack, except for some of the RT-7, RT-600s, T-7Ts, T-600s, and the T-800s which were badly damaged, but is still not out. True Dark Master Emile along with his companions and commanders, were damaged by the attack and were staring in shock and awe at the power of the most powerful version of the "Weapon Blast Attack" as Carter flew by them, still in his Pelican now dodging a lot of plasma rounds fired by pursuing HK Aerials with its powerful rechargable energy shields absorbing the lucky shots while firing its arnaments on any RHK and HK Aerials that had moved to the front unluckily, then he shouted. "Pelican Dash Attack!" As his Pelican suddenly moved at supersonic speed, glowing as energy began to cover it, eventually forming an glowing phoenix that soon screeched as it flapped its wings, then turned back and charged at the pursuing HKs and RHKs, eventually crashing through them with no damage as the Aerials got smashed through by the charging Pelican. The entire group inside the Pelican crashed into each other due to the aircraft suddenly dashing at high speed, leaving them groaning in pain as they are knocked out with their eyes spinning except for an confused Major Donnely and an still serious Ray who kept their seatbelts on as the Pelican continued to dash at the supersonic speed. "Now I recognized you, your that Hybrid Armor-wearing Spartan that I battled on Harvest. You badly damaged my armor and my weapons on that planet and now I don't have my Helmet Top Beam Cannon anymore!" Said True Dark Master Emile as he realized that the cyborg spartan was the Hybrid Armor-wearing spartan who defeated him on Harvest and wrecked his weapons and armor, some of them being permanent. "Beam of Destruction!" Shouted the Elite soldier of the Evil Alliance as his right arm formed its arm cannon attachment, charged an huge beam and fired it, heading it towards Emile as time suddenly went into slow motion. The Cyborg Spartan grabbed two Spartan Lasers, attached them to his forearms, connecting the shoulder-portable DEWs to his excess energy sinks. Then he aimed them at the approaching Beam of Destruction, then charged and fired dual red laser beams which as the time returned to normal, collided with the huge red beam and intercepted it, causing both beams to detonate simutaneously and causing Emile to name it the "Dual Spartan Lasers Beam Attack". "Huh?" said Sateraka as she and the others were confused at why Emile decided to name it, then realized the reason as they were not prepared for the naming of his own improvised attack. __  
_

_"...Ehhhhh?-!"_

 _Then Embryo suddenly teleported on the ship, unexpectedly shocking Ange and Salamandinay as they had heard that Gaara had killed one of his bodies in the 'small' desert area in the heart of the nation of Velda, then they saw that he was soaking wet and bearing some tears to his suit as he turned to look at True Dark Noble 4 in anger and embarrassment. "When I was riding in your Artillery/MBT Scarab Tank on the water on the shoreline, it just encountered an Scorpion and crouched down to engage it, soaking me in the process and making my suit wet! Then all of the sudden, some of your friend' serpent-like structures with a claw on their heads attacked, mistaking me for an enemy and ruining my suit, I was only able to get away because I can still teleport and my ride got destroyed by the Scorpion." complained the Tuner as he was looking upset when suddenly, an punch knocked him down far away at two meters. Then Embryo spotted Emile walking towards him. As the Turner stood up, the cyborg spartan repeatedly strike him three times using his right fist with the magnetic gauntlets giving more strength, injuring Embryo as he was caught by the unexpected attacks, then Emile used both fists to give the Tuner an uppercut on his head which sent him flying off the ship back into the sea where the Hydrobots attacked him again as he was helpless. Then the cyborg spartan turned to look at the shocked enemy combatants and the enemy army, then he brought out what appeared to be an AKMS and connected it to his excess energy sinks, much to the confusion of both sides as the cyborg spartan doesn't used such old 20th and 21st Centuries weapons, until it shoots out plasma rounds instead of normal ammunition. Emile used the Modified AKMS to assault the enemy as many terminators were gunned down by the plasma rounds while the rest weren't so lucky as Emile switched his AKMS for his trusty preferred enhanced and modified Reach shotgun and fired it repeatedly while moving forward as Bravo Team watched him advancing forward despite the odds. Then Death Emile, True Dark Noble 4, their friends and allies, and the rest of the remaining Terminator army attacked Emile, firing normal ammunition, plasma rounds, explosives, fuel rods, death ammunition which is similar to the normal ammunition, but the amount of materials used is 3 times the normal amount and they can deal much more damage than the normal ones, but had some minor drawbacks since it is intended for use by all forces, not for an primary infantry role, and worse that it is while stronger than their normal counterparts, its colour were red which is bright enough for enemies to dodge and take cover. Dark bullets which had the same power of the normal ammunition, but its infused dark power compensated for this as it is effective with bonus damage, but had the same weaknesses as the death ammunition except that its colour were an combination of yellow and black which can make it still visible, but harder to detect. The weapons fire did not affect Emile as he took little damage from them and kept going, his cyborg armor and combat endoskeleton sporting minor burns and little damage. Then Emile put away his shotgun on his back, then suddenly charged, ramming and pushing the remaining terminators and the enemy combatants caught in his path all the way to the True Dark Noble Dawn, crashing through all the turrets mounted on its top upper hull and skidding to an stop as the enemy side were pushed back forcefully by the cyborg spartan. The remaining terminator army were smashed by the unexpected charge and Death Emile was stunned by the attack, but it wasn't over as Emile walked up to him as he stood up and strucked him repeatedly three times using only his right fist. Then the cyborg spartan did an uppercut using both of his fists which strucked Death Emile in the face and sent far away right into his friends as they began to stand up to see the A.D.F Leader crashing into them and being knocked back right into the Evil Alliance Lead Frigate' Main Bridge. Then the cyborg spartan decided to compare the standard-issue weapons with his modified weapons, finding out that they are similar in design and that his own version of the weapons are stronger and more powerful, but also needed recoloring which Emile took issue of as he thinked for an long time, then got an flashbulb above his head as the cyborg spartan got an idea and soon, all of his weapons were painted with green, white and blue markings except for his swords and kukri as their hilts were white except for their sheath. Then Kyle steered the helicopter out of the hanger bay of the Bravo Dawn and got pursued again by John's helicopter, then an portal suddenly appeared as the Death Rebels inside their Super Marathon-class heavy cruiser Death Rebel Dawn came out from the portal along with the Resistance from the timelines and attacked the enemy sides, turning the tide of the battle, but Emile got attacked by T-3000 Emile who finally know how to pilot his hacked Interceptor Drone as it fired its guns on the cyborg spartan. Then Jun appeared with his Falcon on the left side of the ship with Hunter waving at him to move as Emile turned to look at his T-3000 lookalike, then look at the Falcon and made his decision. "I would be back." said Emile as he turned to look at the Interceptor Drone which T-3000 Emile sensed that something is wrong and he lowered it close to the sea. The cyborg spartan did not seem to be discouraged and charged, jumping off the ship and crashing into the Interceptor Drone, sending it crashing into the helipad of the Cyberdnye Campus. Then Jun and Carter landed their vehicles on the same landing pad and allowed Hunter and the entire group to exit their vehicles. Then they heard someone yelling in anger and turned to see Firelight who managed to escape and ended up going on an journey, realizing and discovering with utter horror and shock that the Halo was designed as an W.M.D and that Ragath had almost wiped out every lifeform on the entire galaxy by attempting to fire it, causing the former apprentice to have his loyalty to Ragath shattered and his zeal for the Great Journey thrown out of the window. Firelight decided to keep his old personality as an fascade to hide his new self to give his fellow bethren an impression that he never changed. Whisper, Nightflash, Swift, Ocelot, Thel and Kalos also appeared, talking with each other about an nuclear missile that both had found in an abandoned nuclear missile silo. Flashback to the group as they approached the facility, getting attacked unexpectedly by old ONI security droids which had malfunctioned and now had become killer robots. Fighting through the malfunctioning droids, they managed to enter the control room to see that an nuclear missile was about to launch at its target in space which much to their horror, it was New Mombasa. Taking matters into their own hands, they managed to fight their way through the resistance to the control center and managed to change the nuclear missile's destination into the sun, finding out that the cooling stabilizers were sabotaged by some unknown enemies which an screen then activated, only showing the words "Terminator Alert" that confused the group until when they saw an T-7T and some T-600s coming out of the rooms. The group noticed that Thel disappeared which unknown to them, he had spotted an reprogrammed T-800 passing by the control center and went after the reprogrammed terminator. Then as Thel went outside and got ambushed by an row of T-1s which he defeated easily, then he found the reprogrammed T-800 which he learned its name was Uncle Bobs. He was trying to close the exhaust ports which was the only thing that was preventing the nuclear missile from launching when Thel got provoked by the T-7T shooting him in the back which his energy shields protected him, prompting the ultra to charge at the quadrupled spider hunter killer and destroyed it with his energy sword, also accidentally closing the exhaust valves in the process and igniting the missile's fuel, causing the nuclear missile to launch on its own out of the facility and went into space right towards the sun, destroying itself and preventing an catastrophe in the process. Then Thel remembered that he was on Earth for an visit and realized that the real target was Cairo Station and he just saved it from being destroyed, then Uncle Bob and the rest of the group arrived, having took care of the T-600s while Thel was gone and just in time to see the missile launching. "There goes your victory, Thel." said Kalos as he was disappointed at seeing the missile being launched. "No, it may seemed to be an imminent failure to you. But there goes our loss, Kalos." responded Thel as the smoke-covered Ultra Sangheili watched the nuclear missile went into the Earth' Sun and got vaporized by the heat. Then cuts back to the present as Firelight noticed that an another wrecked helicopter was here, but then Kyle landed their helicopter and came out with Sarah, knowing that Pops was not with them. Then Donnely ordered Ray, Spectre, Stephen and Nathan to find Skynet's system core and destroy it while the rest of the group stayed behind to hold off the enemy as long as they can until they recieved the signal to get away, but Brass decided to go with Donnely's team to stop Skynet. But then, there were huge earthquakes and suddenly dimensional rifts, subspace portals and golden chains appeared all over the place, causing Rookia to comment that something is destabilizing the existence from the Past, Present and the Future as an swarm of heartless appeared and charged towards the group, but the reprogrammed T-850 from the T3: Rise of the Machines appeared from an portal, wielding an minigun in his right hand and Mk. 88 Rocket Launcher in his other hand, and then seeing the charging swarm, then, an another version of the reprogrammed T-850 in his extensively modified FK Reaper body teleported in and helped its normal counterpart and the rest of the group to hold the swarm off, telling Donnely and his team to go now as inside the Cyberdnye Campus, the team went to find Rookia, Hunter, Kyle, and Sarah confronting Skynet in his child form, engaging in an heated conversation. "But you are too late." said Skynet as he turned into an 12-yr old boy and the countdown timer moved from 13 hours to 15 minutes as John and T-3000 Emile approaches, Skynet look behind at the duo and said. "Ask them." As he disappeared and the group turned to shoot at the advancing T-3000s as they went backwards. "All you people know how to do this." Said both T-3000s as they staggered while walking as the bullets punched through them and destroyed some of the machine phase matter. "Kill what you don't understand." they continued as the bullets hit their heads and caused them to bend backwards, and the group stopped firing as their guns' magazines run dry. "There are not enough bullets in every realms to kill me." said the T-3000s as they returned to their normal position and quickly repaired their damage as the enemy hybrids were suddenly interrupted in mid-speech by an energy lance filled with magnetic fields and an lamp post that was thrown and broke through the main entrance windows and impaled the T-3000s right into the countdown timer as they get disabled temporarily by the electricity, then Dark Emile Mark 3 appeared and walked towards the group as they reload their guns, charging his right shoulder-mounted Dark Onager Cannon to destroy them. Suddenly, as the robot fired his cannon, a MAC round collided with the Dark MAC round and intercepted it, causing the outside and the exterior of the entire Cyberdyne Campus to blow up, leaving the interior of the building to be intact and exposed for all to see, triggering an timequake as an Guardian suddenly rise from the sea and teleported to the future without producing powerful shockwaves. "Dammit! It getting worser than I thought." Emile shouted as he witnessed the gigantic Forerunner Contruct rose and teleported to the future while entering the interior of the Cyberdnye Campus with his activated smoking right shoulder-mounted cannon now retracting. "John Connor and T-3000 Emile talks too much." Pops said as he followed the cyborg spartan and entered the damaged and now awkward building. Emile's carved skull glowed white which shocked the group except for Pops at what they were seeing, making Hunter realizing that the cyborg spartan was Emile though she kept quiet as the rest of the group did not understand that Emile is the cyborg spartan. "Follow me." said Pops as he picked up the bag containing the explosives and continued inside with the group now following. "So what was the strange things that are happening?" Sarah asked as the group followed Pops. Emile explained to the group about the catastrophic events that happened were caused as an result of the timeline fracturing and the past, present seeing some changes, and that he needed to go to the future as he knew the cause of these events and had to go alone to rewrite it, also potentially causing an wave of time paradoxes in the past and present that would be fired from the Halo rings after the future is reset. Then Pops explained that Skynet is evolving at an geometric rate and that each time it evolved, then the timer speed up, also telling the group that he had managed to get an job in the work crew on building this facility and was eventually laid off. Then as they continued travelling inside the facility, the group found out that all the doors inside it were destroyed by the earlier explosion that blew the exterior and the outside from inside of the Cyberdnye Campus, meaning that they can move through it without being hindered by Skynet' efforts and there are many paths to use. Donnely and his team seperated from the group, saying that they had to destroy Skynet's System Core while allowing Kyle and his friends to plant explosives to destroy the facility. Pops also informed the group that he managed to scan the building' weaknesses as well when he was part of the construction crew. As they entered an pathway, they got an look at the TDE chamber and were surprised to see two TDEs inside instead of one, Termina soon contacted the group from outside, saying that Dark Mantistron had appeared and now engaging the defense group with some support from HK Aerostats, but they are holding well as an explosion indicated that the defensive group had defeated the sentient Dark Mantis and now taking out the HK Aerostats stragglers. As the six-member group entered the TDE chamber, they discovered that one of them is incomplete and is capable of merely generating the energy field while the other one is capable of creating time portals, and they are connected to their own computers instead of one. Then Emile realized and told the group that Pops hid an bunker inside the facility and programmed it to identify Sarah Connor and grant her access. Then as they reached the Skynet central server, the group split up into 3 pairs in different directions with Sarah and Hunter going up the ladder to the second floor while the others stay on the first floor. Skynet taunted them, but they weren't affected and shot the hologram projectors projecting him, even on one ocassion when he taunted Pops that the group had only one detonator which he ignored and promptly destroyed the holoprojector. Then Hunter and Sarah radioed the group that they had company as Pops readied his magnetic gauntlets and Emile cracking his fists together as they went to their friends' aid. Sarah threw the detonator to Pops which unexpectedly went to Emile as he grabbed it and watched her and Hunter taken hostage by T-3000 Emile and John and scream in pain as the duo T-3000s impaled them in their shoulders. Then Kyle and Rookia rushed here and saw Emile and Pops looking up at the T-3000s holding their friends hostage, then an hologram of Skynet appeared, taunting that both cyborgs can't not do this when it was interrupted mid-speech by his system core being attacked by Donnely's team who had located the hidden subterranean chamber where it was stored. Then Emile held out the detonator towards Kyle, assuring the Guardian that he is not gonna give up so easily, Kyle looked at Sarah, then he made an grab for the detonator when the T-3000s suddenly phased through the second floor with their hostages, causing them to land on the surface with "Oofs!" as the hybrids forcefully lowered Pops' and Emile' arms, causing the cyborg spartan to break the detonator by dropping it on the ground. Then they pushed both cyborgs into one of the beams which resulted in it being dented as the fighting combatants slid down with no friction, then_ _ _ _ _Emile now holding T-3000 Emile with Pops holding John, stood up and rammed the hybrids' heads into the same beam, denting it again. Then the heroic duo charged and crashed through several of the same beams while holding the T-3000s as the hybrids got their heads rammed repeatedly, but an portal opened infront of Emile and caused him to enter it, causing him to teleport to " **Realm CCS-38 - Earth - Tomeda, Japan** " where the Theta Team is. At Syaoran's place, the team were chatting about new things that are happening with their friends when sudddenly, an giant noise was heard as an portal opened inside and something appeared as it entered the living room and crashed through the wooden table and the window, causing everyone to jump up on their feet in surprise and then an metal endoskeleton looking like an oversized skeleton appeared from the large dor, its red eyes scaring the group who was readying to attack when an series of plasma shots came from the created hole and strucked the machine like it was not nothing, causing it to get destroyed as it was turned into pieces of scrap metal. Then an armored human was thrown from the hole, landing on his feet as he skidded into an stop, but an cyborg appeared and charged at the human, punching him in the face and knocking it through the large door and crashing it into the wall. Erika observed the cyborg and noticed that it was black and look like an spartan, then she turned towards the human and was shocked as his cheek was not here, but the dent look like machine parts which formed back into its human cheek form, realizing that the human was an hybrid as it charged at the cyborg spartan who sidestepped to the right and trip it, causing the machine to fall and bounced several times before dispelling into mist and regaining its mobility as the hybrid reassembled itself to look at the cyborg spartan who yelled. "T-3000 Emile!" As the shocked group watched, the cyborg spartan grabbed an modified shotgun from his back with his right hand and fired it at T-3000 Emile, causing holes to appear on the nanotechnological hybrid as T-3000 Emile absorbed incoming fire while walking towards the cyborg who put away his shotgun and punched him, causing the hybrid to get stunned and this time, the group realized that magnetic sources are its weaknesses and that the cyborg must be wearing magnetic gauntlets. "Terminator Infitrator Model: T-3000, it is an extremly advanced model that is made of machine-phase matter, this terminator is created from using an Halo character as its appearance. But the other T-3000s are humans exposed to an type of the machine-phase matter which would rewrite their victim's genetic coding, forcing their body to be transformed into an metal composite at an cellular level for maximum combat ultility, but during the experimental stage, the subjects went insane and died, causing it to be an failure. Skynet from the Terminator Film Series is the one responsible for this." the cyborg spartan explained the machine' origins to the group, who was horrified at the information and then see the T-3000 attempting to charge at the cybernetic super soldier, who turned around and caught him, then placed the machine in an supine position and charged, entering an portal again. The group stared at the damage caused by the fight, then realized that they might needed to tell Negi and the others about what they have seen. Then in the **Realm SN-03, on the Outskirts of Tokyo** , the local Sailor Soldiers and the 'traveller' Sailor Soldiers, including Nanoha and Ulan, were fighting against an unusually strong and durable Super Yamiko who was taller than them and look like an oversized metal skeleton that had appeared unexpectedly in the local park. "Fist of the Void..." Said Sailor Nothing as she charged the Yamiko and as it formed an energy barrier... and Sailor Nothing's Void-charged fist tore through it, impacting its chest with an bursting release of energy. It stepped back a little bit at the force of the blow, then its red eyes turned to Sailor Moon as she was tired from fighting it. Sailor Nothing was shaking her hand in pain, muttering in confusion about the material that the Super Yamiko is made of and that it felt like metal. Then suddenly an portal appeared and much to their confusion, two combatants appeared and crashed through the Super Yamiko, turning it into an pile of scrap metal which soon dissolved into darkness particles in the process. The group watched in shock as the first combatants, now in its machine form, was sent flying by an uppercut by the first one, using both of his fists to send it flying. Then General Xenon appeared from an dark red portal, shocking everyone as they thought that he was dead, killed by Sailor Moon. Then the Dark General turned to see the cyborg spartan and approached him. He blocked an strike to his face with his left hand, then he punched the cyborg spartan in the face and to the chest with his right fist, dispelling into an mist of darkness particles and moving through an opening as the cyborg reacted to the blow, then he turned his head behind to see Xenon reassembled and giving the cyborg spartan an elbow strike on his shoulder that caused him to bend forward. Then immediately after this, the Dark General punched the cyborg spartan eight times in the back, then elbowed him again, and dispelled into the same mist of darkness particles and moved to the left as the cyborg spartan turned behind to punch the Dark General to no avail. Then he turned to look at the front to see Xenon right in front of him who gave the Cyborg Spartan an punch with his right fist that caused the latter to look behind again, then the cyborg turned to see Xenon phrased punched him several times as the Dark General dispelled into mist while hitting the cyborg spartan as he turned behind to see the latter reassembling himself. He took an opportunity to grab the Dark General in the neck and then, shoved an hydrogen cell into his mouth, causing the watching group to realize what the Cyborg Spartan was about to do and ran away to an safe distance. "You are terminated." they heard the cyborg spartan' words as an explosion suddenly occurred, causing the group to get caught by the wind and blown away as an small mushroom cloud appeared at the site of the explosion, scattering the darkness particles all over the place as Xenon got oblitrated by the detonated ruptured hydrogen cell. Then the group managed to get up on their feet to see the cyborg spartan walking away from the explosion, covered in smoke and activated an regeneration field which healed all of the damage that was taken during his fight with Xenon. Then he turned to see an stunned hybrid in its human form, lying 2 meters from his location, then he grabbed him and put the machine in an supine position, charging into an another portal which soon disappeared, leaving the shocked group to figured out what they are seeing. Then in the Valkyria Chronicles Realm, two Nameless members named Imca and Riela Marcellis, were watching two soldiers who wore some advanced body armor and wes preparing two oversized Ancient Ragnite weapons that looks somewhat like an Valkyrur Lance, but used for ship to ship combat as they were prepared for transportation. Both Nameless members overheard that these weapons are gonna be mounted on an flying ship that is outfitted with many advanced weapons and technology and that its captain is building an some kind of ship that look like an steath corvette, but look like an cruiser outfitted with the stealth technology and he wanted to prepare it for his friend since that the captain knew this Archangel had an ship that he was building, but he ran out of funds and the captain provided the funds to finish building the ship, making Archangel mutinied against him in an later time which caused him to become the cyborg. So the captain is building this ship just for Archangel so that he would be able to command it without the captain's interference. Riela decided to take an look closer and found an huge stock of refined Ragnite beside the ancient weapons, realizing that the unknown soldiers must have mined it and refined it without trouble, figuring out why there have been no miners since that they must have used such advanced technology to mine them. But both Imca and Riela were confused about one thing: 'Who is the Captain?'. Then they got an answer as an shadow loomed over the duo, an giant white ship was flying from the sky, lowering itself at an safe distance from the ground. But when Riela took an closer look at the ship, she was shocked when it revealed an huge amount of arnaments that are currently inactive, an unknown hole right in the middle of the front of the giant ship, some lines running across the warship, an vehicle mounted on the back of the top of the ship with two kinds of cannons mounted in two rows on each side, there also oversized version of an infantry weapon mounted on the ship, proving it to be much more deadlier than it was ever thought, but it has an name on its side that says: Phantom Ark. Riela realized that the unknown trooper was about to take the two Ancient Ragnite weapons to the ship to be mounted there, but heard something opens and saw that as an strange looking ship came out of the giant ship, using an unknown propulsion system to keep it flying, then two even more stranger ship came out and followed it, making sure that it is well escorted as the trio flew to the unknown soldiers' location. Once they stopped, one of them opened its side door and soon an group of strange space aliens and humans appeared, lead by an cyborg with one of them being blue and the rest in different colours. They jumped out of the ship to inspect the weapons, but the blue alien followed the cyborg everywhere, then Riela who was watching the group, noticed that Imca was missing, and soon spotted her from behind, picking up something that looks like an artifact, it was glowing with green lines, but it deactivated suddenly without making an noise. Then Riela heard an voice saying. "Captain, we managed to find the weapons you were looking for and brought them here, we also found an huge stock of these minerals that you called Ragnite in one of the mines and mined them without trouble, using the advanced mining technologies that you given us so that we don't have to get help from the miners. We also refined them using some of the refining methods to make them more stable too." The scout turned to see the soldiers now talking with the cyborg and informing of their success, confirming her suspicions that he was the captain. "Good, but right now that, some strange readings had been detected on this area. Make sure that you load them on the Phantoms, while me and Sahjook go to investigate the strange readings." she heard the captain's reply, and was shocked that its was mechanically modified. Riela also learned that the blue alien's name was Sahjook and that they are going to investigate some strange readings, then suddenly, an green blast strucked the Phantom Ark, causing the group to take their positions and crouched down, then an strange purple ship appeared with some smaller ships and attacked the Phantom Ark, causing the arnaments to be unleashed as the oversized weapons, guns, missiles, cannons to fire upon the enemy ships as Phantom Ark engaged the ship. In the group's location, Sev fired his Spiker in bursts at the incoming infantry, taking scores of them out while covering his group as they scrambled to get the Ancient Ragnite weapons and the huge stock of refined Ragnite. Sahjook fought alongside with the former captain of Midsummer Night, firing his Plasma Repeater at the enemy as the group managed to get away in their Phantoms, now their Spirit is still floating, covering them as the duo managed to finish off the last General Elite when an Scorpion Tank suddenly appeared, firing its tank gun as Sev and Sahjook took cover, then the cyborg captain grabbed his Focus Rifle which is currently powered by Halo energy and other technologies that Sev have stolen, including the Ragnite Tech and the Reaper Tech though he had to modify the tech to alter the ancient energies used to power his rifle using an energy altering method to allow Shenron to revive those killed by his focus rifle to prevent the ancient nature of the technologies from interfering with the Eternal Dragon's ability to revive people killed by Sev. Then the cyborg peek out of the cover, aimed his Focus Rifle and charged it for an long time, narrowly avoiding an Tank shell as it flew past him. Then when the charging is completed, Sev fired his Focus Rifle, firing an long line of multi-coloured Electromagnetically guilded Plasma that pierced through the Tank, punching out its exhaust vent and flying off in the distance, causing the beam to be sighted by Alicia, who reported it to Varrot, prompting an scouting party as they went to find out the cause of it, then the sound of an tank explosion alerted them. Riela was shocked as that not only the blue alien and the cyborg got some kind of an regererating protective forcefield that envelopes their body, but the cyborg had also an weapon that acts similar to the Valkyrur Lance, but charges for an long time and then shoot out an beam that pierced through that unknown tank. Then she heard an explosion that caused Riela to look up at the sky and saw the strange purple ship now crippled as it came down with multiple explosions rocking its body as it landed on the surface, then exploded, causing the Cyborg to contact the Phantom Ark. "Bridge, this is Captain Sev, we have defeated Ragath' Spec Ops teams. I repeat, we defeated the Spec Ops teams and we are in okay position." Riela looked at the unaware cyborg in shock as his name was Sev. "Copy that, Phantom Ark Actual. Make sure that you get on the Spirit and we'll send two Phantoms to escort you, Mid-Cassie out." An teenage girl's voice answered calmly as the Militia scouting party managed to reach Riela's location and witnessed Sev and Sahjook entered the Spirit through the Gravity Lift and then, left the location as two Phantoms appeared from the Phantom Ark and escorted the dropship back into the ship as it closed its Hangar doors after they entered, then flew off into space and as an swirling portal appeared, the white ship jumped through the portal and it disappeared from view. Then there were more surprises as the scouting party and Riela witnessed another portal opening and an charging combatant appeared, holding another combatant as both crashed into and knocked down an series of trees without stopping as an another portal appeared in front of them and disappeared after they entered it. Riela was shocked so much that she explained everything to Alicia what has happened and the militia leader advised that Riela should let Kurt know about things that have transpired, but also asked where is Imca, which caused the scout to panic and realized that the Nameless member had wandered off somewhere. Unknown to them, Imca was examining the strange artifact while unaware of the events that have happened as she was walking on an pathway. Then she got caught by an Imperial scouting group, who were eager to take the artifact that she found to their superiors, but the Ace resisted and got knocked out as an result, also pulling the artifact away from their grip. As Imca managed to take it back, she ended up landing on the ground which an portal opened, causing the unconsious Ace to fall through it with the artifact, her signature weapon: the Var, some other equipment and supplies that Imca carried with her in the scouting trip. Then in the Sakura Wars realm, Disilia and Erica were at the Chattes Noires, talking about things that were normally good until when an portal opened right in front of them, confusing the nun who subsequently moved to the front of it, only for the Dark Keyblade Master to pull her out of the way as two combatants appeared, crashing into the theater and attracting almost the entire Flower Division except for Erica who was already here. Mell and Ci also came to see what was going on and were shocked to see the cyborg spartan and an hybrid fighting against each other, causing many explosions and wall crashes as the fighting becomes more destructive than ever, and worse that T-900s, and T-800s had swarmed the theater and attacked the cyborg spartan, forcing him to kick the hybrid away and impale him by throwning an energy lance at him again and pinning him to an wall. Emile grabbed his M-27 Phased Plasma Rifles, connected the Plasma weaponry to his excess energy sinks and dual-wielded them as he blasted the humanoid terminators with plasma shots, destroying them as they exploded, turned into scrap metal, or forced to crawl on the ground and got shot or having their heads stomped on as Lobelia, standing on one of the tables, was attacked by an T-1000 disguised as Hanabi, forcing her to use her spiritual powers to try to defend herself, removing its disguise and revealing the Liquid Polymetal Terminator to the shocked Flower Division and some of the Paris Assault Force. Then it's appearance changed to an cop suddenly, making Emile realize that it was the same T-1000 from the Terminator Film Series. So the Cyborg Spartan decided to use his right hand as it turned into its arm cannon form, then aimed the cannon at the T-1000, then charged and fired an Plasma Charge that destroyed the Liquid Polymetal Terminator on impact, shocking the thief and causing an another table to be missing an piece by the remaining plasma charges hitting it. Then an Type-55 Storm Rifle landed in front of Emile, causing him to pick up the DEW and noticed that it has an ancient Sangheili script carved on its plasma generator casing that is aimed as an curse against any wielder without bloodstained hands. The cyborg spartan also realize that it is an improved Storm Rifle and has improved heat dissipation and better accuracy. But an T-800 uses an stick to hit Emile's head as he was distracted, which have no effect as the wooden weapon snapped on impact. He turned around and punched the Terminator through its chest, destroying its Nuclear Power Cell and turning the Terminator into an pile of junk. Then, realizing that he would need an better weapon, the cyborg spartan put the "Fury" away and grabbed his DMR, aiming its sights on an approaching Terminator's head, then fired, shooting it down in one shot as the Kinetic Bolts that was added earlier, dealt additional damage to the robot. Emile then used it to take out other terminators as they kept firing their Plasma Guns on him. He crouched down and reloaded his DMR' 15-round magazine with another fresh one, then fired at the terminators again, prompting Hanabi to fire her Yumi at an T-800 which was blocked unexpectedly by an T-600 as it came down from the ceiling, striking the back of its neck in the process and causing the early infitrator model to fire its minigun aimlessly due to the arrow damaging its targeting system, mowing down some of its fellow terminators in the process. Emile noticed this and realized that something is above, but before that he could warn everyone, an hole was blown in the theater's ceiling, revealing an modified FK Carrier that sports prison cells and equipped with an modified Gravity Lift designed for capturing people and for transportation. The FK unit activated its Gravity Lift which lifted everything, including the wooden tables, props, and the smashed terminator parts, also capturing Coquielicot, Hanabi, Mell, and Ci in the process. It turned off its gravity lift after capturing them and putting them inside its integrated prison cells and flew off, but not before the FK Carrier got an tracking device placed on one of its engines by Emile as the ___airborne tactical deployment unit flew off into the distance. Then Emile inspected the theater, seeing the damage caused by the destructive battle, then realizing that the place where the Koubu-Fs were stored wasn't breached. Emile exited the Chattes Noires through the main entrance and found an Warthog sitting there, its turret damaged. An HK Tank was there too, but it is inactive, making it reprogrammable. Soon, the cyborg spartan was hacking the HK, outfitting it with regenerating energy shields and setting it on autopilot, also making sure that the tank was shown about Skynet in its T-5000 physical form, referring about the fact that its minions are slaves and it shows its superiority over them. Then as the HK Tank is still recovering from the fact that Skynet sees its minions only as slaves, Emile was modifying the Warthog, adding additional armor for more defense and also outfitting it with energy shields, including replacing the turret with an visually modifed Browning M2HB designed to fit the turret mount as well. Then as Emile set the Warthog on autopilot mode, Disilia and the remaining members of the Flower Division, went inside the HK Tank to help him rescue his friends and was given an quick explaination about how to ride the HK, eventually moving out to the FK Carrier's location which they had to fight through Terminators, Demons, and HKs. They eventually reached the New World Hotel where Emile busted through the doors, making sure that everyone is equipped with body armor and energy shields while finding an Mantis "ONI" variant with his mysteriously placed Modified AST inside the Hotel, also finding traces of an recent battle with enemy forces by his former company unit's rival: Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company, also muttering that Gamma Rebel-7 loves to test his abilities to his fullest for fun. Then after meeting an Corporal that he remembered from the Prelude of the Fall of Reach in the Skirmish at Visegràd Relay and sending him to Carter's location using an portal, Emile and the team managed to enter another room through an wide door to find an army of T-900s waiting for them, causing the cyborg spartan to order almost everyone behind the concrete wall except for Erica who was piloting inside the Modified AST and Disilia in the Mantis. Emile went out of cover as his energy shields blocked many plasma shots and grabbed an Gravity Hammer as he entered the room, smashing the T-900s with it as their Plasma Reactors exploding inside their chest cavities due to the force of the Gravity Drive activating with each swing. After this, there was many pieces of dead terminators smashed into scrap metal as Emile stored his Gravity Hammer behind his back and connected it to his excess energy sinks to recharge its batteries, also taking care of equipping an miniaturized and tiny Plasma Reactor into his Combat Endoskeleton on its back in an small panel to generate more power and also replaces large power losses that are consumed by his mechanical functions, rechargeable weapons, and moves, also connecting it to the main power sources and his excess energy sinks for energy distribution and secondary alternate energy sources just in case if his primary energy sources are deactivated or damaged, requiring nanomachines to repair them to make them operational again for many times. Then as Erica and Disilia signalled the other team members that the coast is clear, Emile scanned the room to find an entrance and instead found an enormous elevator on the right side of the room. Then as the team went to the elevator, Emile's energy shields recharged with an hum that confused Erica until she saw the energy shields glowing yellow as they dimmed after being fully recharged. The Team stepped into the elevator, Emile hitting the 'Up' button. Then the lights flickered as the base shuddered continously from constant shaking. "Look like that the FK Carrier was there after all, deploying T-900s at an rapid rate to stop us." Emile said quietly. "It may be unfamiliar, but something tells me that there are parts of Sword Base mashed together with the New World Hotel." The Elevator came to an stop, and the doors opened to an familiar white hallway. "Welcome to the Office of Naval Intelligence" said an recording over the speakers. "An ONI representative will be with you very shortly." "Somehow, I doubt that" Replied Lobelia very suspiciously. Then the team moved and explored the hallway, finding nothing but an Flamethrower Pistol which Emile picked up and examined it, deciding to grab his subspace cube and allowing it to suck the sidearm in and placed it in its spy section. Then Emile put the subspace cube back on his right thigh as the team approached the door, which opened upon detecting their approach to reveal Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company engaging the Evil Alliance forces and True Dark Master Emile as he fired an huge red beam at the soldiers, which Emile took the attack meant for them, causing the cyborg spartan to get covered in smoke a little bit as his cyborg armor and combat endoskeleton sustained little damage. Then as the Elite Evil Alliance Soldier charged and fired his variant of his shoulder-mounted Dark Onager Cannon, Emile charged his right shoulder Portable Onager Cannon and the two opposing Infantry-sized MAC shots intercepted each other and exploded, causing an massive explosion which caught the entire Evil Alliance force inside and vaporized them. Then the cyborg spartan went up an nearby ramp, pausing as an RT-900 manning an Plasma Turret fired upon him, prompting him to tell Erica and the team about the plasma turret and they have to take cover as he grabbed his rocket launcher from the subspace cube and aimed it at the RT-900 and fired the rocket, destroying the Rebel Terminator in the explosion and blowing the turret off its miniature gravity lift. Then Glycine noticed the support weapon and decided to take it, unexpectedly noticing that it can still be used as an support weapon, but it is limited to 200 units when dismounted. Emile rushed from the room, traversing the path just like as if he knew it, eventually stopping at the entrance of the Science Wing which the team and Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company caught up to him, shocked that he managed to get all the way to here without getting lost. Then an explosion occurred as the FK Carrier toppled down, crippled as the tracking device which doubles as an timed explosive, exploded on one of its engines, and prematurely activated the Gravity Lift, causing the FK Carrier to become an death trap for any T-900s still onboards as the gravity crushed and made it disappear into millions of pieces of metal. Then there was an Wilhelm scream as an ruckus was heard in the Science Wing, mainly gunfire, plasma fire, explosives exploding, Promethean weapons firing, and beams piercing through the entrance. Emile cut through the sealed doors using his Dual Forearms Kukri Saws and burst it wide open to see the chaos as _____Coquielicot had freed herself and escaped by using the air vents, eventually coming out of them and landing on the ground, which alerted the enemies to her escape and causing this entire ruckus. But she was surrounded by the Promethean Knights and was about to get recaptured again when the cyborg spartan shotgunned one of them and attracted the rest' attentions as Hanabi, Ci, and Mell watched. Then every T-900s, Innies forces, every types of Promethean Crawlers, Knights, and Soldiers charged through the breached entrance and into the Science Wing, trampling the entire team and the Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company in the chaos as Emile hold them off. He used all of his weapons as the enemies swarmed all over him and caused another huge ruckus in the process. Finally, an familiar person entered the Science Wing and noticed the cyborg spartan with dead enemies surrounding him as he just finished off the last Promethean Soldier by shooting it in the face with his Modified Remington Model 1100 Shotgun. "Who are you?" Asked the person. "Did I had an feeling that we met before?" Emile turned to look at the person as his scan vision scanned and identified the individual as female and showed her name: Eliza Ingrid. "You should have not asked this question by now, Eliza." He said while addressing the person's name as the team and the entire Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company, who were now trying to stand up and were shocked, as they did not know that the cyborg spartan knew the person's name. They speculated that he must have an history with her as Eliza realized that the cyborg spartan is none other than the 'skull man' she met during the Covenant-Human War. Then thunder strikes the Science Wing several times and then an portal opened up to reveal an revived and much more stronger Time Destroyertron as he walked out and grabbed his time scepter from his back. He formed an ball of TDE energy using the scepter, and then threw it towards Erica which Emile soon destroyed using his modified 20th shotgun as the shotgun shells strucked the sphere and caused it to explode harmlessly. Then the time robot looked towards Emile as he reloaded his shotgun, pulling the forend and pushing it back to chamber an new shell. Then Time Destroyertron attacked, prompting Emile to avoid an swipe of the Time Sceptor in rhythm. The cyborg spartan used any opening that present themselves to shoot the time robot using his shotgun repeatedly while dodging the former' attacks as Glycine helped____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Coquielicot____ up and moved her to cover. Emile and Time Destroyertron fought each other, dealing punches, attacks, swipes, slashes and kicks to each other as Eliza grabbed her modified insurgent pistol and tried to use it to shoot the cyborg spartan, causing the bullet to smack against his modified combat endoskeleton simply without doing any damage. Then, Time Destroyertron swung his time scepter and whacked Emile in the chest with it, sending him flying and crashed through the shield door, freeing and shocking Hanabi, Ci and Mell in the process as they watched the cyborg spartan crashed into the wall and get knocked into unconsiousness. Then as Time Destroyertron and Eliza looked at Emile's motionless body, the team and Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company were shocked so much that Erica fired the AST's entire arsenal, showering both enemy combatants with minigun rounds, rockets, and micro swarm rockets which damaged and injured them as the two enemy combatants turned towards Erica and the rest of the good combatants and walked towards them, intent on combating them in close quarters and ranged combat. Then just as the duo got close enough, they heard an rebooting and then an voice. "Stop." Time Destroyertron and Eliza froze, then turned around to see Emile whom they noticed that he was on his knees and still wielding his Modified Remington 1100 Shotgun as the cyborg spartan began to look up towards the duo while managing to stand up. He put away his 20th century shotgun and grabbed one of his energy sword from his right leg' weapon storage unit, then grabbed his Modified Magnum and ejected the full magazine, taking out its M225 SAP-HE rounds and replacing them with TTRs in order to knock Eliza out as everyone watched in confusion. Then the cyborg spartan charged, clashing blades with Time Destroyertron in blinding speed while shooting Eliza in the head with the TTRs and knocking her out in the process as Emile dodged many slashes, dealing strikes to the time robot and causing him to attempted predicting the cyborg spartan' moves to no avail. Emile eventually dealt the finishing move to Time Destroyertron by blowing him away out of the building using his shoulder-mounted cannon, causing the time robot to make an Wilhelm Scream as he landed and got sunk into the sea. Then, much to the shock of everyone, the cyborg spartan got attacked from behind by T-3000 Emile as the machine pushed him into the glass wall and shattered it completely as both fell down on the floor. Then, Emile stood up, holding the extremely advanced hybrid in the neck using his right hand as he punched the latter using his left fist which make strange sounds as the integrated magnetic gauntlets disrupted the machine's magnetic field with each hit. Then placing the T-3000 in an supine position and turning in the direction where the entrance and the exit for the Science Wing once stood, he charged, traversing the way and crashing through walls while using the Hybrid as an battering ram as sparks were created, causing the now reunited Flower Division, Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company, Disilia, Ci, and Mell to chase after the two combatants while leaving an unconsious Eliza behind, whom she would later wake up behind UNSC jail bars. Outside the New World Hotel, Évian checked the shredded door as the police force gathered there. They recieved an tip that there was an huge ruckus started in ________the apartment, but somehow, Lobelia suddenly dropped from the sky, landing on an police car and wrecking it.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Évian____ was shocked when he saw Lobelia' injuries, temporary body armor, and heard her muttering that she had an difficult battle with an T-7T. He was skeptical at first along with the police force, but the proof came on his lap as an damaged Spider dropped from the sky and got turned into an pile of scrap metal on impact. Then some police officers entered the building without the inspector's permission, only for them to ran outside at the sight of something as an T-600 came out. Then the police force got clear of the entrance as they thought that the T-600 is coming to get them, only for the police force to get surprised as the early infitrator model was crushed by an charging combatant holding another as they ran past him into an unexpected portal. Then 300 armored soldiers ran past them into the portal, then the Flower Division, Disila, Ci and Mell pass by them as well, causing ____________Évian and____ Lobelia to chase after them into the portal, leaving the confused police force standing there as they watched the portal closed. Jean Leo, who had came back from watching an horse race, arrived at the Chattes Noires to see it in an wreck, causing him to enter the theater to find an mess of robot parts, signs of battle, and an malfunctioning T-600 firing its minigun aimlessly at an beam which he watched as it fell down and crushed the robot, destroying it in the process. He realized that the rooms that were holding the Koubou-Fs were still intact and show no signs of damage. He also realized that he had to explain to ________Grand Mére, who was currently on an meeting in Japan with____ _ _ _ _Norimichi Sakomizu about this mess when she gets here. **Realm CA-R8** ________(MUSIC: Terminator Genisys OST - fight) The Flower Division, Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company,____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Évian, Ci and Mell, managed to follow Emile and T-3000 Emile and came out of the portal right inside the Cyberdyne Systems Campus to witness the ongoing battle as the Covenant Carrier lay in ruins, with the HK and FK Aerials being held at bay. Then they heard footsteps and turned to see Kyle, Sarah, Hunter and Rookia approaching them with surprised looks as the four did not see anyone entered it like that, then Kyle explained to them what was happening while Disilia explained what had happened. Then there was an crash as Emile punched T-3000 Emile using both of his fists as the T-3000 crashed through the glass door and dented an railing on impact as both conflicting combatants entered the room. The machine managed to stand up to get strucked repeatedly by the approaching cyborg spartan using his right hand as the hybrid got pushed back by the blows. Then Emile dealt T-3000 Emile an uppercut using both fists to his face as the machine-made hybrid was sent hurtling away some distance. The T-3000 managed to dispelled into thin air and reassembled itself on the floor as the cyborg spartan approached after making the uppercut. He avoided an punch by the cyborg spartan while grabbing the latter and pushed him against an another railing, denting it in the process. Immediately after this, the T-3000 punched Emile in the face with slight cracks to his fused helmet and kicked him in the chest while causing the latter to lose his balance as the same railing dislodged due to the stress and fall down to the ground. T-3000 Emile grabbed the cyborg spartan's left arm, using his machine phase matter to reduce the latter's armored arm to its endoskeleton though its magnetic gauntlet was still integrated and did not sustain damage. Meanwhile Skynet, whom it had designed an modified, more advanced and more specialized T-800 which was 6 times stronger than an T-1000, can store the consiousness of the AI like its more advanced T-5000 Series and is much more durable than the T-X. It does have the same weaknesses as its standard T-800 cousins although these are reduced in half by its modifications, technologies, and specializations. The AI is using it to protect its core from Donnely and his team although it could not reach Brass who was above him on an concrete balcony. But Skynet is attacked by Ray, who learned to predict the AI's moves and got the upper hand as he dealted some serious damage. After some minutes, the four soldiers, who had finished explaining to the Inter-Realm Travellers, were surprised as Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company revealed that they came from the Halo Realm and that, they were using the equivalent of the UNSC SPI & MJONIR Armor technologies with the Alpha Headhunter Company being their rivals, leading to countless competitions in many missions and battling Emile, who had being temporary assigned to the Alpha Headhunter Company to keep the troublesome members calm and more controlled. He wore an modified version of his SPI Headhunter armor combined with his custom MJOLNIR PAA V variant to fit the company' standards and is assigned by relunctant ONI Officials to keep the members under control since their ONI handlers were being ambushed in the moment they arrived at their base and Alpha Actual had some trouble controlling them. So when Emile arrived at the main base, the entire company ambushed him, except for Alpha Actual who watched as the spartan managed to beat them up effortlessly without having an scratch. Since this had happened, Emile became one of the Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company' most powerful opponents as in an abandoned rebel base inside an asteroid, the company members were sent flying by Emile as he watched them land on the metal floor and formed an pileup of themselve, unconsious. Except for Gamma-7, who was able to attack him from behind, resulting in an series of destructive conflicts which wrecked the majority of the base' rooms and hallways with holes left in their walls in the process as Emile's shadow can be seen in the distance of an intact wall, knocking out the stunned Gamma member into unconsiousness using an Humbler that he found in the base while restraining her with handcuffs and leaving the key beside her. He left the base with Alpha Headhunter Company following him as Gamma-1 woke up and spotted them, noticing that ONI Agents were there and told off by Emile as he adopted and took on the Alpha Headhunter Company' suspicions about them. The four and the rest of the Inter-Realms Travellers were shocked, but then Kyle remembered that Pops is still battling John and Emile is engaging T-3000 Emile in combat and told Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company and the rest of the Inter-Realm Travellers to move towards an Fallout Shelter inside the facility while the four moved towards the TDE chamber. At the same time, Emile used an laser post to damage T-3000 Emile repeatedly and destroyed enough machine phase matter to prevent him from forming his outer sheath, but not before getting his right top part of his inner Custom EVA [C] Helmet exposed by an punch to his face. Then the cyborg spartan was sent flying by the angered T-3000 around 60 feet away as Kyle, Sarah, Rookia, and Hunter watched him land on the floor mere inches away from another railing. The four managed to contact Major Donnely's team and informed them what was happening, only for Donnely to tell them that they had an similar situation as sounds of Ray and Skynet exchanging blows to each other were heard, stalling with the marine's Military Police Helmet's visor being heard cracking, then the fight continued as an angry yell of fury indicated that Ray was continuing to fight with more ferocity than ever. Then the four decided to split up in two pairs with Rookia taking out an Humbler that Hunter gave her earlier when the latter is busy setting up charges and the ONI agent handing it to the ODST Spartan so that the latter could use it for other purpose. In the TDE Chamber, Emile stood up as he turned around to see T-3000 Emile approaching the latter, his machine form looking intimidating to the cyborg spartan though not scaring him. As the cyborg spartan attempted to strike him, but the hybrid cyborg blocked it using his hand and punched the latter in the face, then landed an punch to his midsection which the cyborg spartan reacted though without no pain as the T-3000 dispelled into thin air and moved through an opening behind the latter. The T-3000 elbowed the cyborg spartan's back shoulder and punched him eight times in the back. Then T-3000 Emile elbowed Emile in the back again, then dispelled and moved to the left side as the latter tries to turn around to swat him using his right arm and missed. The cyborg spartan then turned back to see the hybrid cyborg reassembled itself in front of him and got punched in the face by the latter as an result. But Emile recovered and got phrased punched several times as he turned around while getting repeated hits to see T-3000 Emile reassembling himself again and was about to strike with his left fist when the hybrid cyborg uses his machine-phase matter sword-arm to cut the cyborg spartan's left arm off. Then T-3000 Emile grabbed him in the neck. "You are nothing, but an annoyance to my directives." said the hybrid cyborg arrogantly as he lifted the cyborg spartan, but got surprised when the latter's right shoulder cannon fired an infantry-sized MAC Round that broke the T-3000's grip and blew him away around 60 feet away into the floor as he grabbed and attached his severed left endoskeleton arm to its' socket, then activated the regeneration field as the left arm was fully repaired by the field and also restored and regenerated its cyborg armor and combat endoskeleton plating as well. Then he saw the approaching T-3000 and was about to strike when the T-3000 gave the beating to the cyborg spartan again, failing to sever his left arm for the second time due to the latter predicting it and using his Kukri Saw to block the slash. Then the hybrid cyborg grabbed Emile in the neck again using his right arm. "You are nothing, but an relic from the original canon timeline." Said T-3000 Emile as he lifted the cyborg spartan, then threw him into the completed TDE as John threw Pops into the prototype TDE. Then an explosion occurred and shook the entire facility as Ray managed to blow Skynet away into its System Core and destroyed them both, ending this timeline self-aware-to-be AI and stopping the countdown as well. Then Donnely recieved an message, telling him that he and his team had to get to the fallout shelter. Donnely ordered his team, including Ray to get to the shelter as navigation points appeared to help them make their way to the designated location. (Music: Terminator Genisys OST Sacrifice) Then Emile was seen, crawling towards the console to try to use it as an support as T-3000 Emile walked up and steps on Emile. "You'll never able to beat the power of Xehanhort right now." T-3000 Emile gloated as the cyborg spartan lifted his head and looked at his opponent. "Not yet." Emile said in defiance. "T-3000 Emile," Hunter said as she pushed and pull her shotgun' forarm while coming up the stairs. "stop now." As the hybrid cyborg turned to look at her. "When you'll ever learn?" asked T-3000 Emile as Rookia sneaked up behind him and used her Humbler to club him. As Emile watched, Rookia clubbed the hybrid several times and shouted "Now Hunter!" As the ONI agent started shooting him while knocking him back several times. Emile stood up as the T-3000 continued to get knocked back by Hunter still firing her shotgun when he grabbed Rookia and threw her into the ONI agent, which knocked both of them down. Then T-3000 Emile knocked the cyborg spartan again, and said "You can never stop our plan, spartan." Emile, suddenly used the Regeneration Field to knock the hybrid off and said "Not alone." As he stood up, turned to his opponent, activated his right Gun Gauntlet. The cyborg spartan fired it on the hybrid cyborg which stunned the latter as the hailstorm of bullets and rockets kept him busy which the cyborg spartan took the opportunity to leap over the hybrid cyborg and landed behind the T-3000. Then, Emile punched through T-3000 Emile's chest, also restraining him in the process as Hunter and Rookia watched the cyborg spartan lifted the hybrid cyborg. Then Pops ordered Kyle to activate the machine, which would destroy anything non-organic, including John and the Guardian due to his damaged state. Kyle did relucntantly over Sarah's objections as the Guardian dragged John into the magnetic fields. At the same time, Emile activated the completed TDE by stomping on the floor hard enough to dislodge an piece of debris and landing it on the console, setting the Time-Travel course to the future as Hunter objected to it. But Emile explained the reason to her, saying that he needed to travel to the future to change it to prevent the Guardians from awakening too early and prevent an Era where Time Destroyertron and his allies, including in the future where the Evil Alliance are victorious and the DDF destroyed. Pops asked Kyle to take care of "his" Sarah while Emile revealed his identity to Rookia and Hunter, saying that they would meet again when he returned from the future. "No Guys, no! No!" cried out Sarah and Hunter as the TDEs activated and sent lightning arcs all over the place. Outside, Carter noticed that lightning arcs had started to come out of the Cyberdyne Systems Campus and told his defending group to escape just as they managed to take care of the last Heartless and managed to get inside the Noble Leader's Pelican and Jun's Falcon although, the alternate timeline T-850 had to be hooked up to the Pelican since his extensively modified FK Reaper body is too big. Then they took off and flew to the sky as the HKs and the FKs Aerials are beginning to get strucked by the arcs and sucked towards the facility, right inside the activated TDEs as Kyle, Sarah, Hunter, and Rookia moved halfway to the bunker. T-3000 Emile, who had now freed himself from Emile's grip, tries to escape the TDE sphere, getting stalled repeatedly by the moving rings hitting his hand and many HK and FK Aerials crashing into the latter as Emile wrapped his arm around the hybrid cyborg and pulled him back. Then as the escaping four managed to reach the bunker that Pops told them about, they only found an portal which they realized that the Inter-Realm Travellers managed to escape through it. So they entered it and found themselves back in the Terminator Genisys Realm. In the completed TDE, the cyborg spartan was still holding the hybrid cyborg as both combatants were still spinning inside the sphere with an close view of Emile's head being shown, as his Fused Raider Helmet began to be torn apart, losing an few pieces. The cyborg spartan managed to avoid getting his arm severed off by T-3000 Emile as the latter grabbed him and thrown him furiously out of the magnetic field right into the vat of unprogrammed mimetic polyalloy with the remains of Pops landing beside him. But the cyborg spartan managed to climb out of it, storing some of it inside his gauntlets in the process as he went back into the magnetic field. Carter set the Pelican on autopilot mode, then went to the troop bay to look through the small rear opening as he stared at the doomed facility Then, Major Donnely and his team appeared inside the Pelican at the same spot where Carter was as they piled up on the latter and pinned him to the floor. In both prototype TDE' and the completed TDE' magnetic fields, Emile disappeared in the completed one as he was teleported to the future while both John and T-3000 Emile, and the FK and HK Aerials were torned apart into nothingness as both TDEs exploded and detonated the explosives, destroying the entire Cyberdyne Systems Campus in an giant explosion as the allied defending forces watched while the remaining Evil Alliance and the Covenant Empire forces escaped and retreated to their main base, finding an injured True Dark Master Emile and an badly damaged Dark Mantistron who had cleaned up the entire building as punishment and now were resting as the former were very thankful for them despite that True Dark Master Emile had encountered Emile briefly and ended up vaporizing the forces that he was assigned to command with an explosion caused by the two opposing soldiers firing their shoulder shoulders cannon at each other. Then in the Genisys Realm, Carter saluted the group as they exited the Pelican which was near young Kyle's home by 20 meters, and noticed that Pops is back, now upgraded with Mimetic Polyalloy, much to the relief of Sarah. In Sakura Wars Realm, the Flower Division, Ci and Mell, were berated by Grand Mére about the state that the Chattes Noires is currently in as the girls tried to explain to her what just happened all this time. But the commander of Paris Assault Force did not believe it until when she noticed an destroyed T-600 that was crushed by an falling beam. In ____________**Realm CA-RA** , everything had returned to normal just if nothing had happened due to an mysterious _____TSAB-style "Dimensional Shift" barrier being erected by an unknown being, who soon disappeared into the shadows as the entire interception force resume doing their duties.  
_

"That was an unexpected battle as it took me to several worlds, including meeting my old company unit's rivals and meeting Master Disilia, who is an good Keyblade Master, until when she was battling Xehanort at some point in the Keyblades Graveyard, and got corrupted as an result. But she managed to hold it back long enough for the Hyper X-Keyblades to escape to Harvest while depriving her of the keyblades that she was supposed to wield. But Disilia did not care about it as she really liked to have her old trusty Master Ultima Weapon, an powerful version of the original version of Ultima Weapon. It is due to the fact, that the Hyper X-Keyblades are too strong for Disilia to handle and she noticed that an stronger person is needed to wield them and that ended up being me as the one chosen by the Keyblades, also making me the first spartan to wield Keyblades in an cyborg form. When I arrived in the future, it was shocking and devastating, but I had to defeat the Guardians first before it is too late."

 _Emile appeared in the future in an Time Sphere which he landed on the ground, crouching. When he stood up, he saw that he was standing upon the remains of what appeared to be Midchilda, now charred ground. Then the cyborg spartan realized that it is an version of the potential future with Time Destroyertron being victorious along with the Evil Alliance, and their new allies, ruling the galaxies in their iron fists with Zeratul and the others being the last obstacles to stand in their way. Then Emile noticed that his old trusty Gun Gauntlet is needing some new upgrades and realized that he would need an twin-linked three-barrelled beam cannons on his left gauntlet. So, the Gun Gauntlet is upgraded with the gun barrels and mini rocket barrel being replaced by an retractable twin-linked 3-barrelled small miniguns with an retractable miniature missile battery in the middle. The twin-linked miniguns were designed in gatling-style and doesn't overheat with continuous fire unlike other machine guns which would overheat when used for an long time. The missile battery shoots out huge swarms of massive damage-dealing homing micro missiles that is very effective in all situations and can also have equipped training missiles for the purpose of merely knocking an target out into unconsiousness. The cyborg spartan's left gauntlet, now has an retractable twin-linked three-barrelled beam cannons of an unknown design on the top of it. These twin-linked beam cannons shoots beams bullets at an rapid rate like the minigun, and the UNSC HMGs and cannot overheat due to their gatling-syle design. Soon Emile noticed that he is gaining a lot of upgrades as his Dancouga chest piece glowed and added three vertical row headlights which is between the main folding door and the three mini chest beam cannons at each side. The latter's left shoulder paudron now featured another kukri sheathed in its scabbard and attached to it. An second modified "Reach" Shotgun materialized in Emile's right hand and the second modified Grenade launcher in the left hand, he put them on his back right beside his preferred weapons in opposite directions. He grabbed both of his modified pistols and his armor grew darker and more menacing as he sit down, holding his two pistols while his carved skull glowed white. "Black Ops Mode" Emile announced as an enlarged version of the carved skull with two of each weapons on both of its sides appeared as an background. The cyborg spartan noticed that his cybernetic palms are changing to red, blue, green, bright green, and black, realizing that he had acquired psionics power due to his cyborg armor and his modified combat endoskeleton adapting to the current time and he had absorbed some of the tainted mana. So he trained and managed to learn how to use and combine the Khalai-type, Nerazim-type, and Tal'darim-type powers with the Void - the Sacred Darkness together to form his unique, super-powered type of psionic power called the Powered Daelaam: An type of psionic power that can change colour to red, green, blue and black, but it tends to be white, equally clean like the Protoss' and is generated by converting the energy produced by the power sources that powers the cyborg armor and the modified combat endoskeleton using integrated miniature special energy converters that is an feature unknown to the cyborg spartan until this time. As the latter's armor began to convert a little bit of the constantly-produced excess energy stored inside his excess energy sinks into the Powered Daelaam psionic power. Emile used the special energy converters to redirect his unique type of psionic power to his currently retracted Integrated Arm Cannons to increase their power and to strengthen his energy shielding system while converting an large part of his excess energy to create an less tainted and more cleaner version of the "Light of Mana" which was more powerful than the original "Light of Mana", is still nearly strong compared to the Khalai-type, Nerazim-type, and the Tal'darim-type psionic powers, including the Void - the Sacred Darkness, but can now stun the Awakened and defeat them without repercussions to their bodies. The improved though 90% less tainted mana, compared to the original one, is soon redirected to the Gun Gauntlet which had an new miniature retractable beam cannon attached below the miniguns, on the utility top for the purpose of firing the improved "Light of Mana" bolts. Soon Emile soon went into his_ _ _S.A. EVA. Powered-Up Max God Beast Neo Mode again, showing lion-like features on his cyborg armor and modified combat endoskeleton with an massive increase of his stats again. Emile noticed an perfectly preserved slipspace-capable Condor that was beside him at 20 meters and travelled towards it. As soon as the cyborg spartan reached the transport, he immediately started to work on it, reinforcing its hull with Titanium-A armor plates and integrating an miniaturized super fast-recharging energy shield generator inside the Conder to outfit the transport with highly resilent and fast recharging energy shields and protect it against oncoming fire, also storing the supplies inside so that the Conder's slipspace drive doesn't have to be comprehensively retuned and take eight trips before it is rebuilt. Soon, the transport's rear door closed all by itself as Emile started up the engines. "I have to find an way to return the Guardians back to their proper Realms in the present and repair all that damage their awakening had caused in the past, including the present. But I guess that I should go to an Forerunner planet called Genesis which I don't know, but I recieved the coordinates for it from an unknown source." Emile muttered very deeply as he piloted the Condor which soon lifted up and headed towards space which an mysterious portal appeared, waiting for the transport as it approaches. Soon an swarm of Type-56 Liches appeared from nowhere and attacked the Condor, shooting the UNSC transport with plasma rounds which was absorbed by its energy shields as the Condor escaped the swarm and entered the slipspace portal. Soon, the rift closed, making the swarm of Liches unable to track the Condor down as the slipspace portal led to an alternate universe. Soon, on the planet called Genesis, an slipspace portal appeared and spat out an transport which soon caught on fire during its descent and crash-landed on the far end of the courtyard. Soon an cyborg spartan jumped out of its smoking cockpit, pulled out his modified SAW from his subspace cube, then began to explore. After finding out from an Terminal that the Ancient Mech is actually an war machine which was designed by several Forerunners at an unknown lab, but it had developed an ability to learn and was renamed the ZM20H Ancient Mech by its creators to stop any threats from threatening the entire existence. Cyborg Emile realized that he defeated The True Discovery Master and destroyed an ancient malfunctioning Forerunner dark mech prototype in the haywired Headhunter exploration mission that went wrong and credited his former superiors for inadvertantly dismantling an potientially disastrous event that would wrecked havoc in many planets. Soon after meeting an alternate Blue Team led by an alternate Emile instead of John-117 and encountering Witness and Fireteam Osiris for the first time at the Gateway, Cyborg Emile got teleported with the Blue Team by Dot who revealed that Cortana had been waiting for them, also causing an timequake as the Canon and Alternate Universe Genesis merged together into one planet. Soon Witness muttered and__ _ _explained to__ _ _Fireteam Osiris__ _ _about Warden Halotron and how that would push him and Warden Eternal beyond all restraints. Soon Cyborg Emile and both canon and alternate Blue Teams teleported into an Forerunner hallway, which they headed down uncertainly as warden Halotron spawned and fought Cyborg Emile, leading to an destructive conflicts as the Forerunner hallway, rooms, the first and the last floor, and the wide arena were wrecked by the battle and filled with dead Promethean forces while simultaneously and completely clearing an path for both canon and alternate Blue Teams. It ended with Cyborg Emile learning more about his Cyborg armor which was actually called the Cyborg EVA Armor, causing him to realize that the Hybrid EVA Armor was its predecessor. The cyborg spartan also learned that the Cyborg Armor wpuld level up and evolve after sometime into the Halo Armor, which had an appearance similar to his Custom MJOLNIR Mark 5 EVA Armor, but it is much more streamlined and much more denser and included an hidden ability to use an Overshield as an standard-issue equipment. Cyborg Emile noticed that he can still display emotions, but he did not chuckle as usually and only did so when it is the right time, deciding to remain stoic and only display annoyance, anger, and humor while hiding his depressed state and emotions. The cyborg spartan also developed an habit of using an mirror that is stored in his Subspace Cube to give death-glares at himself in regards for Jorge giving him the death-glare at the interior of Visegr__ _àd_ _Relay. Cyborg Emile also shows signs of a bit of fear, but not panic at facing anything due to the fact that he had been an combat veteran, who had been through a lot and is still not broken even the slightest, completely showing no signs of PTSD although, he experienced brief moments of memories and a little bit of BSOD which the cyborg spartan usually recovered from. He also becomes an much more advanced combat veteran, more efficient killer, and more human after downloading huge amount of vast and upgraded internal databases from 'dead' infitrators and machines, also including data from analyzing everything using his extremely advanced sensors integrated into his cyborg armor, also restoring his combat experience completely, including his skills, base attributes, and stats as well. This allowed Cyborg Emile to act as an human, and would inadvertantly caused everyone who spotted him, to first mistake the latter for an Spartan until when they see some of his currently visible mechanical parts. Cyborg Emile is busy considering all these things as he was still inside the wide arena with the canon and alternate Blue Teams going up the ramp without the latter, but soon, the cyborg spartan realized that there is more than using brute force and he had evolved to be like his friends and fellow teamates, including being an weapon specialist, an sniper, and an intelligence specialist as well as being an master combatant. Soon, the Omega EVA armor was shown to the cyborg spartan, showing that his carved skull flashes white while his optics or visor can change into different colors depending on the situations when he speaks through his armor voice speakers which is present in the Cyborg Armor, the Halo Armor and its succeeding Omega Armor. Cyborg Emile realized that the Halo Armor featured powerful cloaking systems that adapts to the environment completely. The Omega Armor also is the original Custom Mark 5 EVA Armor adapted into the current-era now much more stronger than ever. The cyborg spartan also felt that an dark ancient armor, called the Dark Skull Armor, is located in the present, and managed to surprisely explain the body armor's history as it is an forbidden item that must not be obtained and unleashed as the armor is the target of many evil people who wished to wield it for their own purposes, but failed and were sent back injured in disgrace. But it gifted those who are evil, but wanted to use the Dark Skull Armor for really good purposes and soon were turned good by its inner light hidden by its fascade as an outer darkness. The Forerunners soon took notice of this Dark Skull Armor and discovered that it is not of Precursor design, but it is an Forerunner design created by an unknown deceased inventor and sealed it away in the Starshot in its storage area on an hidden storage panel so that the armor could not be used again. But the Forerunners Ecumene Council noticed that the Dark Skull Armor also benefits heroes and can be used by an assault specialist and eventually predicted that the wearer would appear in the present time to use it. But nobody, including Teana, had found the hidden storage panel, but Blake would find the panel in the ship and sent its' contents to the Trident Industries for study, adding new abilities and features not seen in the Forerunner design and adapting it to the current-era. Cyborg Emile soon realized that he had forgotten the mission while processing the information beamed into his head and rushed to the Blue Teams' location, also realizing that his cybernetic armor, his endoskeleton and his modified combat endoskeleton is while flexible, can still "tank" through blows, not disrupted by sudden force, can't be impaired, have stronger force and engage in both melee and ranged combat without trouble. It also allowed Cyborg Emile to block, deflect, reflect, and dodge attacks and moves completely, with blinding speed while allowing him to counterattack with super accurate, powerful blows, moves and attacks as an advantage. It made Cyborg Emile an adaptive and formidable combatant which was made apparent to the fact, that he can scan and used his opponents' weaknesses and strengths while using unconventional methods and weapons if the situation required it. Cyborg Emile picked up his SAW that was dropped during his battle with Warden Halotron on the way as he found out about his new form. Soon, he managed to reach an room containing the center platform to find the door shut. But he managed to break down the door to discover that the Hard-light bridge was pulled away, the room dark, and both Blue Teams trapped on the edge of the center platform by many bodies of Warden Eternals and Warden Halotrons. Realizing that he needed to use an powerful move, Cyborg Emile moved into his "Ultimate Weapon Blast Attack Formation", setting the attack on rapid fire mode. "Everyone, duck down!" Shouted the cyborg spartan as the combatants stopped, then turned to see the latter preparing to fire his weapons, then both Blue Teams managed to duck down as he fired his moves' weaponry continously, showering the Wardens' bodies with powerful firepower and destroying many of them, also pushing them back in the process as they couldn't withstand the firepower and kepted flinching from the hits. "ENOUGH!" Shouted Cortana and Dot as the Wardens' bodies all vanished and so does the duo Blue Teams' weapons except for Emile as he managed to get out of his formation, stepped back and leaped off the floor over the wide gap onto the center platform as two human-sized Cortana and Dot walked up to meet the spartans and the time and universe-displaced cyborg spartan. After an series of arguments and Cyborg Emile losing control of himself and forced to karate-chopped Dot to display his disagreement about her plan, also causing the cyborg spartan's Cyborg Armor to evolve into the Halo Armor, Cortana was forced to bound both Blue Teams and Emile in constraint fields and pulled them into two seperate Cryptums with Cyborg Emile in the first one while the Blue Teams were pulled into the second one. She and Dot moved away to begin their work, only stopping to briefly cry and saying their goodbyes to John, Alternate and Cyborg Emile in anguish. Then, looking ahead resolutely as they kept walking away and their bodies vanishing, not aware of the constraint field holding Cyborg Emile was weakening as the residual TDE energy inside him began to overwhelm it. Soon, in the first Cryptum as it was latched onto Dot's Guardian, Cyborg Emile managed to break free of the weakened constraint field due to the fact that the TDE energy still residing in the cyborg spartan had overwhelmed parts of the field and the conductivity of the Halo Armor had caused the field to get filled with electricity that was built-up and dispersed violently, also causing the contained slipspace stasis inside to collaspe violently as well. But Cyborg Emile survived as he was standing in the interior floor and doesn't require oxygen to survive as he was already an cyborg, also remembering that he doesn't felt pain anymore. Soon, on the outside of the Cryptum as Dot's Guardian was preparing itself to teleport into slipspace, an kukri punches out of its top with extraordinary force as the knife was sharp enough to penetrate the materials that the Cryptum is made of, giving thanks to certain events where the Kukri was sharpened as it sparks when it got stuck in an sharpening tool which refined and polished it repeatedly, forcing Cyborg Emile to pull it out forcefully and see the shining blade. The Kukri soon carved an circle out of the Cryptum and disappeared inside. Then, the created hatch door is blown clean off as Cyborg Emile blasted it using one of his Magnetic Rifle Entry Munitions and clambered out of the created opening, putting his signature Kukri back into its sheath as he leaped out, activated his thrusters, and managed to land atop the unaware Dot's Guardian. The cyborg spartan turned to look behind and was surprised by so many Guardians assembled there in the open sky, but he dismissed it, switched his radio frequency to the Guardian songs, and secretly broadcasted slipspace coordinates to every Guardians present to jump to his dimension and universe Ark. So, in the event that Cortana' and Dot' Guardians time-travelled to the present to Earth to defeat the DDF, every Guardian reactivated by Cortana, Dot, and the Created would follow the coordinates as they jumped into slipspace towards the Ark and exited it above the massive construct where Dot' and Cortana' Guardians would follow them after an short time. Soon, after an series of events where there are some conversations and angry comments, including an broadcast made by Cortana and Dot all across the galaxy, except for the universe where the DDF is located where the Created intended to make an surprise attack on them. The duo promised an era of peace, but their broadcast is cut short by Cyborg Emile, who had quickly switched from his Guardian songs to his radio frequency without attracting the duo' attention, and broadcasted pop music into the telepathic comms, causing an massive confusion to spread across the galaxy as Cortana and Dot frantically tried to find out who was responsible for interrupting their speech and found the cyborg spartan's radio frequency, but were unable to track it down and know who is responsible for this as the frequency disappeared. The frequency left an copy as it kept broadcasting pop music across the galaxy until Dot deleted the program from the telepathic comms, but the damage is done as nobody listened to the speech anymore. After an series of conflicts and taunts, Cyborg Emile who was still undetected, managed to spot Fireteam Osiris running down the corrider with Locke ahead of the other spartans. After an series of pulses, Emile watched an weakened Locke stumbled as he reached the relay station, pried it open, and punched it while muttering that Cortana and Dot are not taking the Chief, Warrant Officer, and the cyborg spartan as the relay deactivated in the process. The cyborg spartan jumped into an nearby portal inside the Guardian while remaining hidden as Dot announced that she would be leaving soon with Cortana. Soon, in seconds, a loud whir is heard as Exuberant Witness announced that she had control of Genesis again much to Cortana' and Dot' horror as thousands of Constructors appeared and took the Cryptums, causing the duo to call their friends' names as all the Guardians, including Dot' and Cortana', folded their wings and retreated into portals as they jumped slipspace into different realms where members of DDFs are. Soon, after this, Fireteam Osiris discovered that the Cryptum containing Cyborg Emile was blown open. To make matters worse, the cyborg spartan was missing, causing them to deduce that he must have escaped it and had stowed away in Dot's Guardian, but they did not know the destination. Soon, in the present time, in **Realm CA-R8** , everyone heard an portal opening up and was shocked to see an Guardian coming out of it, preparing to attack when suddenly, an another portal appeared behind it and the enormous construct folded its wing again and retreated into the rift, heading towards the Ark's location. In **Realm H4-L0 - Sol System - Earth** , panicked calls from all channels were broadcasted towards the Cairo Station as the Guardians were attacking the DDF. "Fleet Admiral Hood! We got an situation around here!" An Junior Officer called as Hood was calm, but serious in the command room as calls filled the comms, asking about what was going on. "Some kind of enormous winged Forerunner Contructs are all appearing across the DDF territory! But somehow, they are redirected by something that is confusing!" Suddenly, the lights turned dark as an human sized projection of Dot appeared infront of them, declaring that the DDF will lose to the Created as hers' and Cortana' Guardians appeared in front of the station, but Dot's face turned into an expression of shock as she was pulled back. "What is happening!" Shouted Dot as her projection disappeared and two portals appeared behind both co-founders' Guardians, which soon, folded their wings and retreated into them, leaving an shocked Hood behind as he thinked about the risk and hoped that someone will postpone the awakening of these enormous constructs, which Emile is the right person as he almost completed his mission. **In the same Realm - Installation Ark-00 - Above galactic plane of Milky Way** , space-time rippled as all the Guardians arrived above the Ark which brought up an defense fleet of Sentinels and Enforcers to prevent an invasion, but Dot' and Cortana' Guardian were the last one to arrive, floating above the Ark as an wide arena from Genesis, with the pathway leading to Dot's Guardian, appeared in space. Dot and Cortana came out of their Guardians to find out what teleported them here when Emile reappeared out of the top of Dot's and confronted them, shocking the duo as they never thought that Emile had escaped the Cryptum. The cyborg spartan explained to them how he got out and how the Guardians ended up here above the Ark, also remarking that the Slipspace Drives of the Guardians were damaged beyond repair during the time jump as only biological organisms that generate bioelectric field can time travel through time. Emile also revealed that he was one of the exceptions to time travel in time due to modified and specialized TDEs being developed by Skynet, also getting an rare tendency to get seperated at the wrong location, but usually got back on track. Dot realized that her plan was disrupted completely by Emile and he was also the one who disrupted hers' and Cortana' broadcast by sending pop music into it, she teleported the cyborg spartan onto the wide arena, challenging him to fight through multiple Promethean Soldiers, Knights, and Crawlers. Emile decided to use magic moves as he activated his right Integrated Arm Cannon which formed as his right hand was replaced by an cannon. "Forsaken Buster!" Shouted Emile as his arm cannon glowed purple, then fired an bright violet beam of energy which strucked and crashed through many Soldiers and vaporized them, causing many explosions to occur in its path of destruction as it strucked Dot's Guardian and damaged it slightly. "Halo Forsaken Buster!" Emile shouted as an brighter violet beam of energy enhanced by the vacuum energy instantly scattered the produced smoke cloud as it punches through many of the Promethean Knights heading towards him and caused many explosions again, hitting Cortana's Guardian and damaging it seriously. "Stars' Death Cannon!" Emile announced the move as an glowing bright red sphere of energy charged from the arm cannon, taking energy from the suit's power sources and its excess energy sinks. Then an utterly massive beam of energy surged towards the remaining Promethean forces, punching through and blowing many Soldiers, Crawlers, and Knights into pieces as the beam strucked the recovering Cortana's Guardian in the chest and critically damaged it. "Halo Stars' Death Cannon!" Shouted Emile as an brighter red sphere of energy glowed, then fired an utterly massive more powerful beam of energy that surged towards Dot's Guardian, utterly damaging it critically. Then Emile returned his arm cannon back to normal as his right hand returned to normal. Then, the cyborg spartan charged, bringing up his fists as T-600s appeared unexpectedly, his left arm glowed violet as he punched with an Forsaken Crusher (the power of a Forsaken Buster or Divine Buster focused into an single punch) and strucked one of the early infitrators, destroying it in the process as his cyborg arm did not break or shatter due to it absorbing the recoil and the shock without repercussions or damage, enabling the move to be used infinitely without adverse and side effects. Emile formed his right arm cannon again and fired an white beam of tightly-focused Powered Daelaam psionic energy at the remaining T-600s, turning them into scrap metal. As the cyborg spartan retracted his arm cannon, several Aerostats and an T-800 teleported in front of him, forcing Emile to struck with an Starlight Crusher (the power of a Starlight Breaker focused in an single punch) using his right arm which glowed red as an burst of charged energy occurred on impact and blew the T-800 up into pieces. Somehow, the same thing happened to Emile's right arm just like the same thing to his left arm when the cyborg spartan punched the T-600 earlier using Forsaken Crusher and did not break or shatter, leading Emile to realize that his cyborg body is extremely durable to the point where recoil did not even decreases or reduced its durability. It is also maintained, upgraded, leveled up, and repaired by nanomachines and an special type of biofoam which would keep the durability from ever decreasing, making him almost impossible to defeat and rendering every form of offensive magic-, ki/chakra-, and Force-based techniques, conventional attacks ineffective. The only exception were the lightning-, electrical-based attacks and techniques which Emile is completely immune to as they would only electrified him and caused anyone who get too close to get electrocuted by the build-up of electricity, also making the cyborg spartan able to use his modified All-Purpose Railgun to use the electricity to make it even more deadier when charging, making any attacks and techniques based on this electrical element useless, including overcurrent as well. "Ugh, Damn machines!" Shouted an annoyed Emile as he pulled out his modified SAW and used up its entire drum magazine to destroy the Aerostats that are firing their small mounted guns at him. Then, Emile continued on as Dot's Guardian prepared and fired an pulse that strucked him, but did not blew him away as his Halo Armor's gravity boots prevented the shockwave from pushing him back. He kept going as the Guardian kept firing shockwaves and even some EMP shockwaves which caused his Custom HUD to became blurred for five seconds before returning to normal as the cyborg spartan managed to get closer to the construct while walking up the pathway. He subsequently managed to get close to the Guardian and jumped on top of it as the construct prepared an blast. The cyborg spartan pulled out an NOVA Bomb from his Subspace Cube, stopping to take an look at the Ark and the gathering Sentinels and Enforcers briefly, then he made his choice and began to charge Humanity's most powerful weapon just as an sphere of energy forms at the Guardian's "head". "Super NOVA Bomb Attack." Shouted the cyborg spartan as he clambered and climbed up the contruct with the charged NOVA Bomb in hand, reaching its "head" and jumping off. Dot attempted to futilely plead the cyborg spartan to stop, with her alternate universe self rebuking the former, saying that it is the only way to postpone her alternate canon self' and Cortana' mad plans as Emile reached the sphere of energy and shoved the charged NOVA Bomb into it, floating off in the distance as the charged NOVA Bomb exploded inside the sphere of energy inside, causing it to burst very early and increasing the deadly power of the bomb as Mendicant Bias initiated the Ark's magic-based emergency shields, protecting the mighty installation and its defense fleet from the radiation as it began to bombard the shields. For every one of the Guardians that gathered above the installation, they weren't so lucky as the canon Cortana and the alternate canon Dot were vaporized by the radiation, screaming in pain, agony and defeat, but thanking Emile as every one of the enormous constructs were badly damaged and were teleported back to where they belong... to their respective Realms and worlds as Emile was sent flying by the force. He is unexpectedly completely immune to the radiation which is gifted by his Halo Armor as the now unconsious cyborg spartan entered an time portal that had appeared unexpectedly in his path. It closed as soon as the latter entered the rift, causing unknown time readings to be reported across the DDF territory, alerting the DDF' superiors about the timeline rewriting itself. _

"This time, I have to use an NOVA Bomb to stop the Guardians and managed to badly-damaged them, forcing the constructs to return to their proper place with an constructor following them, also postponing the date in the present by 6 months instead."

 _Soon, the time portal reappeared and spat out Emile as he returned back in the future, landing on the charred Midchilda again. This time, he wandered around endlessly to find an vehicle and instead, found an slipspace translocation portal nearby, which led to the Evil Alliance's Main HQ located in Alpha Halo's former spot. The cyborg spartan jumped through it, also unknownly alerting the DDF to an change in the timeline, who subsequently dispatched an probe to find out what was going on in the future and what caused the unknown readings to appear. Soon, the probe arrived to its intended destination to record and show an enormous base filled with structures, defense turrets, three layers of defenses, an new type of Scarab serving as an last defense, and an time robot standing on the base, beside an chamber which the DDF did not know about it. But an swirling blue, black and orange formed at the entrance of the base, allowing an figure to emerge from it mid-sprint. It snapped shut as the figure quickly came to an stop, causing the DDF leaders to commented on him about being unique, but also adding that he looks familiar and resembled an spartan. Cut to Emile's point of view as his Custom HUD displayed an message, telling the cyborg spartan that his Halo Armor had been upgraded to prevent him from being stunned or frozen by certain types of energy and attacks and gained an ability to change his armor colour to its original colour, also allowing the Halo Armor to change forms depending which variants are required to undertake the mission. Emile observed the Main Evil Alliance HQ from an distance, seeing Hybrids, Zerg, Evil Alliance marines and army troopers, Hunters, Promethean Soldiers, the Traditionalists and their mercenaries, the Yamainu, the Banken, and the Tōky_ _ō' organization, Kaede's Dark Other, the Black Sun Pirates, and SEELE soldiers gathering at the wall to meet the intruder. Realizing that assaulting the base would be very hard, the cyborg spartan opted to use his dual M27 Phased Plasma Rifles to assault the base and give the defending force an huge surprise attack as an one-man army. Soon, explosions, gunfire, and plasma shots were heard as Emile single-handedly assaulted the base, causing huge amount of damage to the Evil Alliance Main HQ as an SEELE trooper was shot dead in the head by an plasma bolt. Soon, after reaching the supposed location of the last line of defense, the_ _ _ _ _ _Modified Type-34B Artillery and Main Battle Scarab Tank appeared and fired its three deck-mounted plasma mortars selectively, causing Emile to dodge the incoming huge plasma bolts and realized that the Scarab is actually the last line of defense. The Scarab appeared to have an Scorpion Tank Gun on its spine-mounted heavy plasma cannon for additional firepower and included only one pathway which was blocked by Plasma Cannons, making it hard for boarders to destroy its core. The cyborg spartan jumped on the Scarab just as it crouched down, then moved to its right side while destroying the mounted turrets and entered the troop bay, finding the exposed core and peppering it with plasma shots. He escaped the doomed vehicle just as it exploded into pieces. Then, Emile entered the building, reaching the chamber with no resistance seemlessly until Time Destroyertron/Skynet floated down from the ceiling. Revealing that he planned and successfully carried out an attack on Cairo Station by forming an special time sphere of energy that can destroy the DDF in hours using his time staff, the time robot/terminator offered Emile an chance to help him, but the cyborg spartan refused as the chamber was revealed to be an TDE Chamber. Time Destroyertron/Skynet launched an ball of time energy which Emile knocked the ball back and damaged the time robot. Then, the cyborg spartan charged, shoulder-bashing Time Destroyertron/Skynet and stunning the time robot in the process. Knowing that he had to keep Cairo Station safe in the present time, Emile grabbed Time Destroyertron/Skynet in the neck, then carried him while using his free left hand to set the destination to the present. He moved towards the time machine while still holding his opponent, eventually stomping the ground to dislodge an piece of debris which landed on the console and activated the TDE, causing both combatants to get sucked into the magnetic field while destabilizing the future Time-Era. The Probe escaped the location and travelled back towards the present time as Time Destroyertron/Skynet broke free from Emile's grip and tried to escape the field that was tearing both of them apart, but got stopped by the cyborg spartan. The DDF leaders were both shocked and impressed by the courage that the latter displayed as the spinning combatants were given an close view of their heads being shown as Emile began to lose pieces of his fused Raider Helmet. Then, Time Destroyertron/Skynet made another attempt to break free of the cyborg spartan's grip, which went surprisely well as Emile disappeared inside the TDE in an bright flash, which announced his travel back to the present time. The Time Robot Terminator's expression soon turned to a look of horror and shock as the time machine began to overload, causing Time Destroyertron/Skynet to scream in defeat as he was torn apart by the magnetic field which collasped and caused the TDE to explode at an massive universe scale, causing entire galaxies to disappear in an bright light as the potentially futuristic Time Era was destroyed and negated by an single reborn spartan using an time machine to travel back in time to the present. It caused the Halo Array, including an temporarily restored Alpha Halo and the damaged Gamma Halo, much to 049 Abject Testament's confusion until he saw the missing part reforming itself briefly to charge, and then, fired an harmless radiation pulse that affected the galaxy at an massive scale, also spreading to Realms and caused an huge amount of time paradoxes occur in the past, the present, and the changed future. **In the present time,** ______**Realm H4-L0 - Sol System - Earth** , Cairo Station recieved an multitudes of broadcasts from many DDF forces, reporting that the entire Halo Array were fired by an unknown signal and had spreaded to other Realms, including unexplored Realms as well, causing time paradoxes to occur and affected everything, causing them to become stronger and more powerful than ever, also adding headlights to every one of their armors and on the front side of every ships, also upgrading them to reduce the death ammunitions' and dark ammunitions' to deal the same damage as normally conventional attacks. Linda was also gifted with an ability to fine-tune her armor' Motion Trackers to create soundwaves that can disable any enemy energy shields and barriers and also an modified transformable Warthog with an modified transformable Mongoose and Hornet that can combine into an robot as well, granting the SPARTAN-II with abilities that are similar to Volfogg' from the Gaogaigar anime series. The time paradoxes also repaired the damage caused by the Guardians' awakening and also gave any spartans with abilities that are unique to them. Meanwhile, an dark pulse has also appeared, spreading across the universe and the realms to revive the past opponents of the DDF and its predecessors, including Tartarus, Oryou Sonozaki, Averruncus Secundum, Dynamis, The Lifemaker, Due, Tre, Quadro, Jail Scaglietti, and every other opponents, unexpectedly including James Ackerson, General Robert Graves, and many of the deceased URF members, now equipped with technologies from the DDF to become formidable opponents with Oryou having been deaged to an adult woman to have an huge advantage over her opponents. The Reapers are the only one not included since some of them got lost or wandered off to other realms and went dormant inside rocky asteroids, parts of buildings, and facilities. The only exception is when an Reaper Destroyer that was badly damaged beyond repair by the Phantom Sev after an encounter with it, but not before managing to glean information from the ship' databanks and copied them, learned about the Zonder threat and decided to go to Earth to meet someone that the captain known. Due to its badly-damaged state, the monster kept reactivating and shutting down itself at many points, inadvertently making the DDF patrols unable to detect its' signal and allowing it to move unhampered to its destination. Eventually, the Reaper Destroyer managed to reach its destination and crash-landed behind the Voi Memorial with no casualties, causing Lucas "Archangel" Gradeur who had known Sev for an long time to investigate it and found himself looking at the monster's flickering optics which was focused on him._

" **ARCHANGEL**..."

 _Archangel did not wince as the extreme volume and extreme bass of the Reaper's voice did not made his bones rattle, but its tone was urgent and very cryptic. "How did you know me?" he asked it._

" **F** **ROM SOMEONE THAT YOU KNOW, I HAD BEEN WATCHING YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS AS YOU WERE FIGHTING AGAINST RAGATH'S COVENANT ON A HALO."**

 _Archangel soon realized that the Reaper Destroyer had watched him and the Spartans fought against Ragath's Covenant in the Halo and that it must have encountered Sev and got defeated given its damaged state. But he noticed that the monster's optics are flickering a lot, meaning that it was dying, but it opened up its faceplates and revealed its databanks inside. Archangel looked in shock as a DDF interception team came upon the Reaper Destroyer's location to witnessed the monster's cryptic message and encouragement.  
_

" **ARCHANGEL... SHOW THESE DATABANKS TO THE DIMENSIONAL DEFENSE FORCES LEADERS, INCLUDING THE BRASS. THESE ...THESE CONTAINED INFORMATION ABOUT AN NEW THREAT CALLED THE ZONDER... BUT I DON'T HAVE THE COORDINATES FOR THE REALM THAT THEY ORIGINATED FROM. BUT THE ZONDER ...ARE DANGEROUS AND CAN MECHANIZE ENTIRE PLANETS, SOLAR SYSTEMS, AND GALAXIES, BUT THEY CAN BE ONLY REDUCED TO THEIR CORES, WHICH MUST BE PURIFIED TO RETURN THEM TO THEIR NORMAL FORMS. BUT I KNOW THAT YOU WOULD FIND... THESE... WAYS... THE DDF DID A GOOD JOB, DE...FEATING US... WAS AN LOSS... TO US, BUT YOU WILL EXPECT THAT THERE ARE STILL REN...MANTS OF REAPERS IN THE REALMS GOING AMOK... GOODBYE now, KEEP... UP... THE GO...OD WORK... AND ARCHANGEL... KEEP FIGHTING... YOU... KNOW... WHAT... TO... DO...** " **  
**

 _One of the Reaper Destroyer's limp legs lifted itself up and went into an unusually position, surprising everyone as the buckling leg went into an position on the forehead, saluting the soldiers. Then it went limp and landed on the ground in front of the memorial as the Reaper's optics went out, as its systems shut down. Initially,_ _Amon and Narud are revived, but were killed by Sev in the Void using his modified Focus Rifle which had recently absorbed an piece of Ouros' essence that had appeared unexpectedly to fuse with it. Soon, Sev's Modified Focus Rifle is much more powerful than ever after absorbing and modifying remnants of Amon's essence to increase its power. Soon, the Phantom Ark escaped the Void and moved far away into the distance, also destroying an awakened Guardian on the way as Sev, sitting in the captain seat, with his equipped J-Jewel right gauntlet along with his left G-Stone Gauntlet, ordered the Phantom Ark's main computer: Tomoyo 0537 and UNSC AI Mid-Deep Spring to take the ship to the Halo Ring to find Nightflash's Spartan Laser, and Sam, also delivering an message to Cassie (AI) to return to her Artificial form to help Swift prepare for the things to come. Meanwhile, in Cairo Station, Terrence Hood was talking to fellow DDF leaders from the main screens, discussing about the beneficial time paradoxes caused by the Halo Array's firing, the dark pulse that ignited an series of enemy activities, and the threats that the Evil Alliance and the Created, including the Guardians posed when alarm blarings interrupted their conversation. Immediately, people snapped to attention and began to rush around. "Its Time Destroyertron!" an Lieutenant Junior Grade manning an console shouted with alarm. "He is about to destroy us and the DDF using his weapon." Cuts to Time Destroyertron/Skynet in space as he formed the special time sphere of energy using his sceptor and aimed it at the front of the Cairo Station, briefly stopping to comment on the Orbital Defense Stations now being adapted by the time paradoxes to be moved by ships and being slipspace-capable despite that they don't have slipspace drives. Then just as he was about to toss the sphere of energy, an time sphere suddenly appeared, spatting Emile out towards the time robot, crashing into the latter on impact while disrupting and causing the special time sphere to explode violently. But soon, the cyborg spartan suddenly glowed, his Halo Armor evolving into the more powerful post-time era hybrid GEN2/Mark 5 & 6 EVA variant Omega Armor, causing Time Destroyertron/Skynet to realize that he is in trouble as the time robot got punched in the face and dragged away towards the Earth by Emile. __**Realm H4-L0 -**_ _ **Sydney, Australia - United Nation Space Command H**_ _ ** _ **eadquarters**_** , Group Madoka, ___Hunter, Rookia, and the rest of the Terminator Realm expedition group they stood before the numerous VIPs of UNSC High Command, as they wrapped up the post-exploration debriefing though Carter and Jun were in their cloaked vehicles, in the forest hidden from the VIPs' view, watching from their screens while Malia was restrained and guarded by some UNSC troopers, but allowed to be debriefed as long as she doesn't cause trouble.__

 _ _"And what of T-3000 Emile?" a UNSC Army General asked the group. "The camera footage depicted him being trapped by the mysterious cyborg spartan in an completed time machine as you were escaping."__

 _ _"We both saw him and the cyborg spartan being subjected to the magnetic field, but I think that cyborg managed to teleported to the future while T-3000 Emile was torn apart by the field, which just collasped recently. And, it caused the completed time machine to explode, along with the prototype machine, and destroyed the whole facility in the process." replied Rookia and Hunter as they were the only witnesses to the battle.__

 _ _"Well, we recently recieved an report that the cyborg spartan had returned from the future, and he left radiation above the surprisely undamaged Ark, and all over the top of the galactic plane. We think that this might be caused by an NOVA Bomb, but the spreading of the radiation is not possible. Unless the bomb is charged and shoved into an sphere of energy that bursted very early due to its detonation, and released radiation across the galactic plane. We cannot confirmed it as the radiation had dissipated very quickly with no end and-"__

 _ _"Sir!" A UNSC Marine interrupted as he burst into the briefing room. "We got an fireball coming straight for- incoming!"__

 _ _An fireball suddenly crashed into the room and wrecked everything, causing Malia to get free in the process, but she decided to evacuate to an safer place and moved towards the hallway as the Terminator Realm expedition group, the UNSC Marine, and the numerious VIPs of UNSC High Command moved into the same hallway that Malia relocated herself to. Beneath the resulting fireblaze, Time Destroyertron/Skynet appeared, grabbed in the neck by an figure, which revealed to be Emile as he activated and fired his left Beam Cannons Gauntlet right in the time robot's face repeatedly, causing the latter to attempted punching the cyborg spartan in the chest with the result being two groups of three little dented Dancouga Chest piece cannons and cracked headlights. But, soon the time robot got an idea and connected himself with the cyborg spartan to corrupted his' systems, causing Emile to lose control of his other functions while his electronic brain and his data crystal card slots are intact. But he is able to keep an steady grip on Time Destroyertron/Skynet as the out of control cyborg spartan rampaged inside the briefing room while simutaneously damaging the shocked time robot, crashing through the hallway with an surprised Malia and the others watching and breaking all the security gates in the process. Eventually, the chaotic battle ended when the out of control Emile, still holding Time Destroyertron/Skynet, passed the atrium and out of the entrance into an parking lot where a row of Warthogs were parked. The cyborg spartan managed to gain a little bit of control to slam the time robot on the top of an abandoned, but perfectly intact Gauss Warthog that was parked in an unauthorized spot. Cuts to Emile's POV as his Custom HUD kept showing full visual colour and blue colour at the same time while being blurry as he tried to regain control. But when the trapped Time Destroyertron/Skynet inadvertently insulted the latter, saying that he is only an weak cyborg spartan. Emile finally lost his patience and crashed his own systems, smashing his fists into the horrified time robot's chest and the Gauss Warthog several times, completely wrecking them in the process while stopping as he deactivated himself while standing. Later, Malia and the others, including the UNSC High Command came out to investigate as they heard something breaking from outside earlier, sounding like that it is being smashed into pieces, and came upon an offline Emile with the smashed body of Time Destroyertron/Skynet on top of the wrecked Gauss Warthog. Soon, the time robot's body turned into an dark spark and sweared that he would be back as the glowing orb went into an dark portal and disappeared with it back into the Evil Alliance HQ, which soon blew up by the unexpected simutaneous detonation of the entire nuclear missiles arsenal that Skynet brought to the base, taking millions of the freshly-built T-600s and RT-600s with it. But the clone generators inside were intact, protected by their Covenant shield generators and still kept going. Meanwhile, Emile rebooted himself as his Custom HUD checked all functions for any sign of damage which are labelled to be normal as the cyborg spartan began to look around, finding himself in the same spot he was when the latter smashed Time Destroyertron/Skynet into pieces with his fists, also wrecking the Gauss Warthog in the process. He left the parking lot for an brief moment, then he returned, driving an new Gauss Warthog and parked in the same spot where the old one was, though he had to remove the same wrecked earlier Gauss Warthog from its place and placed it into an garbage depot to recycle it. Soon, Emile noticed, with an barest hint of his surprise hidden, that his modified Broadsword was beside him. The cyborg spartan soon remembered something, and pulled out an piece of an bioweapon, which soon revealed to be an piece of casing for the bioweapon after he examined it closer. Then Malia, now restrained and escorted by two prison guards, noticed the cyborg spartan jumping into his modified Broadsword before the cockpit closed all by itself. The modified slipspace-capable space-fighter activated its engines, then rocketed out into the sky, leaving an shocked Malia with the two prison guards being confused at what she was looking at. Soon, in the Dog and Pony, there was an huge bar fight as CMA and UNSC Marines who had arrived recently and went into an arguement about Robert Watts, which soon erupted into violence, causing some bouncers to try to defuse the situation and only made it worse as an biker gang from ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' watched the chaos. Then suddenly, the bar door just burst open as Emile appeared from the entrance using the usual normal civillian way of opening doors except that he used strong force to open it, causing the bar fight to pause as the CMA and UNSC Marines stopped and watched in awe at the sight. "Hey look at this, he is an Spartan." said one of the Marines as they watched the passing by cyborg spartan and noticed that some of his 'bodysuit' are actually part of the endoskeleton, realizing with shock that he is an cyborg. "I wonder what just happened to him?" wondered one Marine as he was in an state of disbelief. "What caused his state as an cyborg? And how did he get that armor?" Emile ignored the comments and walked up to the biker gang, particularly Robert Pantelli as the cyborg spartan approached him. "I need your clothes, your boots, and your custom 1911 Hybrid Pistol." Emile asked politely and was met with laughing from the biker gang, including Robert while the others were shocked about this request. "You're forgot to say please, Mr. Spartan." responded the biker gang leader as he put his cigarette in his mouth, then took it out and blew an puff of smoke in the cyborg spartan's face which doesn't affect him, which an CMA Marine shouted at Robert to respect the spartan as they are legendary soldiers. Then the biker leader burned the cigar in Emile's chest, which the cyborg spartan just simply oberved as the latter realized, from the fact that the cyborg not reacting, that he was about to experience the same beating that he took at "The Corral" when Emile grabbed the biker leader's fist much to the shock of everyone present. Almost immediately, four ONI Operatives and an Close-Quarters ONI Combat Droid rushed inside to find the bar fight being resumed as Robert told one of his subordinates to get Emile off him. The latter strucked the cyborg spartan in the head with an pool stick which broke on impact, causing Emile to turn his head and grabbed the offending biker in the vest, eventually throwing him out of the bar which resulted in the former smashing through an window and landing on a car's windshield. Then, much to the massive shock of the CMA and UNSC Marines, Emile threw Robert into the kitchen room, where his screams were heard moments later as the latter screamed in pain from landing on an stove's hot burners and being burned by them as the sound of a thud was heard later. "Get him!" shouted the tall ONI Operative who was obviously the leader as the entire ONI Fireteam charges the cyborg spartan, prompting CMA and UNSC Marines to join in too to stop ONI as Emile grabbed the two female ONI Operatives and knocked their heads together, prompting the duo to say "Ow!" as they collasped from the impact. Soon, the ONI Combat Droid brought out and wielded two Humblers, then charged towards Emile who grabbed the batons and stole them from its grip. Then the cyborg spartan cranked up the humblers' voltage to such an level that the hum of electricity could be heard stemming through it, then he strucked the ONI Combat Droid with them, overloading the humanoid droid with such overwhelming amount of voltage that is more than it could handle so much that it exploded, causing smoke to leak out of the bar. Soon, Emile turned off the Humblers and stored them on his back where the swords are. Then he turned to see the four ONI Operatives charging at the latter, only to stop when he (Emile) roared at them in an loud mechanically-modified voice, causing them to realized that he really means business as the CMA and UNSC Marines, including the bouncers swarmed them and kicked them out of the Dog and Pony, now declaring that many of the ONI were Personal Non Grata in this bar, and this same thing will happen to them in all other bars as well as in all of the clubs due to their "ONI Combat Droids" being privacy-breaching, too dangerous and too unpopular to use for security purposes, except for certain types of robots that ONI would bring with only distinctive colours and no modifications inside as an restriction. Then everyone heard a yell in pain as Emile got attacked again by an knife wielding biker whom the latter disarmed and broke his arm, pinning the biker to an pool table with the same knife and causing him to ask anyone to pull the knife out very hopelessly as the patrons and the rest of the biker gang scurried away from the cyborg spartan, only getting an look at his rarely-seen carved skull "flashing" in his helmet visor as he yelled at them to not interfere with his business. Soon Emile, with his carved skull still glowing, entered the kitchen room with the burned Lucas staring at him. "Take it!" pleaded the biker gang leader as he tossed the 1911 Pistol to Emile who caught it and cocks the hammer. Soon Emile, now wearing the biker's clothes with the firearm being held in the magnetic locks, exited the bar, taking the sunglasses from an bouncer and wearing it as his retractable red laser targeter attachment relocated itself in front of the right side of the glasses as the cyborg spartan walked away towards his Modified Broadsword. Later, the Onager Cannon, which was inside the Starshot for studying purposes, mysteriously transformed into Emiletron on its own without nobody noticing, its head got an mysteriously-placed G-Stone glowing green with another mysteriously-placed J-Jewel shining very dimly below it on the HUL attachment. Meanwhile in space, an figure resembling King J-Der was seen, when for an closer look, it is revealed to be Armored JP-Sev, his head resembling like an Mark 5 GUNGNIR Armor Variant with an CBRN attachment with an J-Jewel glowing inside it, except that it is from the Phantom Bird being plugged out and attached to the main body as an head with an Phantom Quath mounted under his right arm. Armored JP-Sev is also protected by Generating Armor which was strengthened with nanomachines, 30 meters of Nanolaminate armor plating, 4.9 meters of Titanium-A3 Battle Armor plating, and energy shielding to withstand much more damage than ever. The Phantom Ark is the vehicle form of the giant mechanoid Armored JP-Sev and had the same armor as the robot had, effectively making it an Dreadnaught much more bigger than the DDF's largest ships and is four times UNSC Infinity's size, also similar in appearance to J-Ark and also honoring its previous deceased owner. The Phantom Ark is also armed with lots of UNSC, DDF, and Covenant starship weapons, also sporting several oversized Spikers Turrets and Point-Defense Guns-sized Focus Rifles, including both of these giant-sized weapons for the Giant Mechanoid. The ''Captain'', Sev knew what happened to the previous owner since he saw him battling an unknown primeval that wasn't part of the 31 primevals inside the Phantom Ark when it is in the state of disrepair beside the Halo Ring. Soldato-J 037 was impaled by the primeval's energy sword, but he managed to kick the latter's armor and dented it as the primeval was knocked back a bit before Sev appeared and sprayed him with metallic superheated spikes using the Spiker, causing the primeval to reveal its name in pain as Halo Primeval as he escaped, protected by his energy shields. Halo Primeval had an Naval Captain Insignia stuck on his coat, causing Sev to suspect that the primeval was a UNSC Captain before he was infected and revived from the dead. Outside, the Primeval's ship, which look like an modified Halcyon-Class Cruiser exactly with the UNSC Pillar of Autumn engraved in its side, undocked itself from the side of the stricken J-Ark and escaped into slipspace. Sev rushed to Soldato-J 037's side as he lay dying with an shocked Mid-Cassie, who wasn't given her name at the time and was called Arma. Sahjook and most of the travelling Sangheili Warriors, including some of the naval personnel that joined Sev, rushed to his location and witnessed J giving control of his ship to the former captain, also telling Mid-Cassie that she had to be strong and courageous before dying of his wounds. Sev honored the Warrior of Abel by giving him an burial at space, also allowing Mid-Cassie to wear an UNSC Uniform to watch the burial, then he gave the ship a new name "The Phantom Ark" while keeping the Ark as an homage. He also gave Mid-Cassie her current name and managed to repair and upgrade the ship to its current state, also adding new additions to make it much more bigger than ever and classifying it inadvertently as the most advanced and technologically powerful Dreadnaught superior to the Starshot. The MAC was also added to the ship as its primary arnament just like UNSC Navy warships and weapon platforms, charged by the J-Jewel, Fusion reactors, and G-Stone for super effectiveness when in ship-to-ship combat. Soon, Sev had a history with 11 Planetary Masters of Sol since he had wrecked their plans to suck the dark matter from the Halo Universe, had disabled Pisa Sol's ability to fuse itself with the 11 Masters' Regeneration Machine by destroying its Pas-Q Machine into six pieces which scattered around Harvest, and had heavily damaged the Pia Decem Pit, resulting the enemy ship becoming the technologically-advanced Pia Decem Super Halo Pit in the process to combat his ship in the predicted final battle to come in the Gaogaigar Realm. However, the Phantom Ark got an secret which nobody knew about until an later time, in Kaede F.'s Realm, it had the same rooms that the Insitute facility has, but they're currently used for weapon ammunition production, research, experiments, and testing, including the production of materials, minerals, and energy generation needed to sustain the ship's crew. These rooms are not currently used for unethical purposes anymore, but for other purposes, including as medical bays with renovated features. Meanwhile, Emile had entered the Toaru__ _Majutsu no Index Realm in his modified Broadsword and had learned that his new abilities and skills weren't gained as an result of an unnatural event, but_ _were in fact, obtained and improved due to the cyborg spartan training himself to become stronger and had unknownly gained those abilities and skills as an result from the hard work. Soon in Academy City, Emile's modified Broadsword had disguised itself as a roof on one of the reformatories using its advanced cloaking systems though the Anti-Skill doesn't know about it until it was too late. Meanwhile, in London, England. An lone figure, clad in mechanical and cybernetic armor, stood in the large chapel of the St. George's Cathredal. He sent probes to do their usual scouting, and soon detected what he had been not expecting for years to come:_ _an certain IFF energy signature. "So, he had been reborn..." he quietly muttered as the light shone through one of the stained glass windows behind hin, revealing his head to be an [GEN2] E.O.D Helmet as its visor glowed red. Emile's arrival had sparked some unexpected events as his type of the terminator-style clothes and his appearance brought looks from many bystanders. It is made even more confusing as the cyborg spartan picked up an modified Winchester 1887 Shotgun that was dropped on the way, reloading it with one hand holding the lever. Soon, he managed to reach an open café that had an door with an sign that it had LAN. Meanwhile, in the open café, Uiharu Kazari is with Yomikawa Aiho, enjoying herself when suddenly, the door opened to reveal an cyborg entering the café. The duo did not notice the newcomer and continued to do their businesses until they overheard rumours about the latter. Turning their attention to the cyborg spartan sitting down, they noticed that he was setting up an customized and personalized notebook computer that had many unknown features, including the dumbfounding complexity of the keyboard. But, the duo soon returned to their duties with Aiho having to write and submit an report without going to school and Uiharu having to deal with an hacker, who was trying to hack an system that she was defending from. During the time, Emile managed to hack into an system that the Goalkeeper was defending using his personized and customized notebook computer that he brought to find out if he had an profile detailing himself. Soon, Uiharu had dealt with the hacker and reported his location, resulting him being arrested by Anti-Skill personnel as she had to deal with another hacker hacking through the same system that she was defending from, not aware that the cyborg was the hacker. Emile realized that as he was hacking the system, the legendary Goalkeeper was the flower girl. So instead of continuing, the cyborg spartan managed to avoid being intercepted and forwarded to another site, countering the flower girl's every moves using Kat's usual way of hacking systems and finding some intruders that the Goalkeeper did not anticipate, learning of his ability to withstand any number of MAC shots using his I.S.S in the process. Uiharu was bewildered as her attempts to block the hacker's moves were countered, but also used to stop any other hackers that attempted to use the distraction to gain their opportunities. Soon after moments, Uiharu realized that the cyborg was the hacker, and he was searching for something that did not seem right for an hacker. But the cyborg did have advanced hacking skills which Uiharu realized that he must have learned it from an old friend of his long ago. Soon, Uiharu managed to find the targeted sites and was surprised to see that the cyborg was looking for information about ONI from the 'Halopedia' and the fan-fiction 'Halo Fanon'. At the same time, Emile managed to block and defeated the intruders attacking the system that the Goalkeeper was defending, inadvertently also allowing him to find 'Halopedia' and 'Halo Fanon' on the Internet. Soon, the cyborg spartan found information and details on what ONI had been doing, utterly shocking him to his heart and shattering whatever remained of his already fading trust the latter had in ONI. The information that the cyborg spartan obtained had showed that ONI had snuffed out other agencies long ago to ensure its supremacy and left them covering in its shadow, also the intelligence agency had contravenes the law and UNSC Protocols at times to complete top-secret missions. The intelligence agency also employs members of other military branches, even including civilians to complete the division's shadowly work as it was responsible for intelligence matters. Also, many of its functions and subdivisons, including the Beta-5 Division, the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs, are enigmatic, and its personnel are regarded as mysteries as well, infuriating Emile as well as making ONI no better than the Reapers, Incubators, Amon, the Didact, and the entire Covenant Empire, including the Evil Alliance as well. But, despite ONI is technically subordinate to the UNSC Naval Command, they often blindsided its officers and also its sections mislead or lied to HIGHCOM. Emile realized that ONI is the one responsible for igniting the Bloody Years in Sanghelios, also inadvertently creating Jul's Covenant Faction in the process, and were planning to kill Dr. Halsey back on Reach after learning of her survival, also taking her diary and even going as far to assassinate her on Requiem. Even so, the cyborg spartan realized that the percieved structure of ONI consisted of many sections, including the secretive and shadowly Section Zero as well. However, Emile remembered that he had seen Humblers being used by ONI operatives to interrogate Insurrectionists before, watching what these batons could do to their nervous systems. Then he realized that despite that everyone had the freedom of speech and expression, ONI had secretly concealed all of the Forerunner artifacts findings that were discovered over the course of Humanity's colonial era, maintaining an monopoly_ _on xenoarchaeological research into them and also causing any civilian scientists studying the artifacts to be drafted by ONI. While the cyborg spartan was confortable with deleting navigational data from any human ship that were captured by the Covenant Empire as per Cole Protocol to prevent them from discovering Earth, preventing information from being leaked to the public are unacceptable as it could have effects that could have unintended consequences as well as catching them by surprise. Emile soon realized that the reason about why Onyx weren't found in the UEG databases anymore because ONI had initiated an system-wide data purge which could erase all information about an given subject. It included Onyx as the planet, originally surveyed as an ideal world for human settlement, was erased from all of the UEG databases by ONI due to the alien technologies discovered there. Recounting the UN Declaration of Human Rights from Humanity's history, the cyborg spartan realized, that with ONI maintaining joint control of the Navy's postwar flagship, UNSC Infinity, holding considerable sway on its entire crew, and exerting virtually complete control over the flow of information across the space territories under UNSC control, including the DDF territores, was very bad. It is the complete violation of freedom of speech and expression, including reducing the spread of rumours, information that would damage morale. Although, Emile never wanted to reduce the morale of the public, the huge number of violations that ONI commited were unacceptable enough to have an effect on the cyborg spartan and made him almost destroy his entire ONI inventory literally until he saw the subspace cube that Carter sent him, restoring his trust in the latter's personal subspace storage. But the worstest things that had an huge profound effect on Emile, was ONI's use of Bioweapons in Ven III and their agents enjoying significant latitude in their discharge of their duties such as violating legal and moral boundaries or acquiring vast amounts of UNSC resources to achieve their own ends. It included the intense competition-plagued Intra-ONI dynamics, agents operating under heavy scrutiny with mistakes often leading to demotions or termination of employment, especially in prison time or assassination as well as causing the many of the events that led to Hunt the Truth Audio Series as well, utterly shocking the cyborg spartan to his core and also confusing Uiharu who was watching Emile's movements and actions while appparently noticing that his body was starting to shake from the revelation of the extent of ONI's tyranny._

 _"OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Emile who was in an angry mood as the tone and the anger in his outside voice surprised everyone in the Café, also echoing in every one of DDF Comms, also causing every ONI mission to fail in an spectacular way as it alerted everyone to their agents locations, but allowed them to retreat as their ONI superiors were scrambling frantically to find out the source that suddenly echoed in every one of the comms and surprised everyone. But this had not gone unnoticed as the enemy factions were also surprised by the noise and caused an disturbence in the 'Force', also surprising Kadak who had fully recovered and now serving Xehanort, still armed with his T-3000-like abilities and now had machine-phase matter integrated inside himself by an mysterious T-3000 named Genisys Emile. Genisys Emile was under orders from Skynet to remove the programming from the nano-scale machine material so that Kadak could still have his free will without Skynet's interference and allowed to continue serving Xehanort and his goals. Meanwhile, Emile had contacted many of the characters involved, including Charles Kessler, Benjamin Giraud, and some of the ONI personnel, using his own secured version of the comms and telephone link to prevent ONI from tracking, monitoring, intercepting, and cutting off his link. The revelation about the events that would happen had thrown many of the characters into an loop, especially Giraud who was very angry about ONI using him to broadcast their lies to decieve the public using fake ONI sources and the children being conscripted to become SPARTAN Supersoldiers. But the journalist's anger was pacified when Emile revealed an fact about the eventually, overwhelming guilt that Dr. Halsey felt and how she went out of her way to treat the Spartans right, redeeming her in his eyes. But Giraud was still angry about his future conversation being flagged by ONI and about his predicted fine of 50,000 cR, including about his COM pad recording in the entire flight. Charles Kessler realized that Emile had already contacted the Conrad's Point and the other Outer Colonies about everything that would happen, including Maya Sankar's revealing of her identity being disrupted by her superior and her eventual death at his hands, but were also asked to do their normal activities and accept Maya so that ONI would not suspect something like that. So the reporter was able to connect to the UEG Senate and secretly allowed Emile to speak with them, warning them about the same events that would happen and advised that the UEG should take the radical Sapien Sunrise as an threat very seriously and not to trust ONI except for Dr. Halsey, profoundly shocking Sen. Andrew Del Rio in the process. The cyborg spartan also gave Charles Kessler the instructions to host an live interview with Benjamin Giraud while the unaware ONI made it look like that Giraud had fabricated it all. Then, the reporter should reverse the 'fabrication' theory and expose the truth to the public though Emile made sure to inform the civilians whom they are watching this show, that they should not be duped by ONI and let them know about what Dr. Halsey had done, but not being hostile to her since she went out of her way to treat the Spartans right. It would also foreshadowed Richard Sekibo', his bodyguards' and the Sangheili delegates' survival and would expose the entire event to the public, letting them know that the Master Chief is not to blame, but Sapien Sunrise would be since they planned to assassinate the peace conference all along. Emile made sure to also transfer the files implicating ONI to Benjamin Giraud's COM pad, also putting an backup copy in an cloaked, specialized backup COM pad for Giraud in case if ONI found out about the data, also storing the fake evidence and corrupted files that were marked with an special program by which made it look like if he had downloaded the wrong files, even when ONI agents are watching the journalist using any methods. But the program will remove its disguise when ONI agents wasn't watching Giraud and would be not picked by him. These files would be planted by Emile in an operational neural relay inside the abandoned ONI facility in Bliss after they planted the fake evidence and the corrupted files, allowing the inevitable to happen to the maximum impact. But soon, the cyborg spartan heard some disturbing news, an dark pulse had occurred and revived many of the Coalition' and the DDF' past opponents and enemies, except for the Reapers, whose essences were destroyed during the Reaper War while Amon and Narud were revived initially, but were killed by an unknown combatant using an Focus Rifle infused with an piece of Ouros' essence and some other technologies. Also, the tip-top leadership of the_ _Tōky_ _ō organization were revived and recruited by an recently revived Margaret Parangosky of ONI to help them with Nomura deciding to help developed an bioweapon for the Mission to Ven III while putting her goals behind once and for all, but still wanted revenge on Rika for the trouble she caused. It also proved very disturbing for some of the ONI personnel who had no choice, but to accept them without the DDF's prior knowledge. Soon, Emile finished talking and hanged up his call with them, also giving some hope to them. Meanwhile, outside of the open cafè, Hunter had realized that Emile is the source of the disturbence and was waiting for him on the side of the building with some Anti-Skill personnel watching for the cyborg spartan at the entrance. Then suddenly, it bursted open as Emile crashed through the wall intact and grabbed Hunter, completely surprising her as the ONI agent didn't know that he can burst through walls, doors, and hulls as well. Hunter fainted on seeing Emile's glowing carved skull as the ONI agent was moved to someplace unknown, where she would find herself in an UNSC Medical Facility with Night Wolves Squad and their superiors watching very worrying as she woke up from her ordeal. Meanwhile, back in London, England_ _. In the chapel, Archbishop Laura sat down on her chair, waiting for her mysterious servant to arrive. Then as he arrived, several members of other churches also arrived and surrounded him, being uneasy about this member who had been acting strangely and deduced that he was an double-agent for two organizations. "Who are your real superiors?" asked one of them as he eyed the soldier very suspiciously. "I had an feeling that you might been someone else, who had been using science and technology and my suspicion looked like it was correct exactly." The figure looked around, then he shocked everyone present as the agent revealed himself as an cyborg. "Your right... I am an double agent for ONI and the Evil Alliance. I am Death Bombertron" Death Bombertron admitted while introducing himself as everyone listened to his explaination. "But in case you don't know about, I have some unfinished business to do since an old enemy had resurfaced in Academy City. But I can show all the details I know about him." Then everyone was surprised as the Evil Alliance agent showed an unknown Human Colony world as an 2 Versus 1 was occurring on the surface at the time. Soon, Teana was shown, slashing with her double Mirage Longswords as Death Bombertron, who showed some skill in close combat by using an powerful dark version of his energy sword as he blocked some moves. Emile was lying on the ground, seriously injured but still strong enough to fight as he limped towards an energy sword, which had wedged itself in the ground. The rest of Noble Team were holding off the Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company who did not suffered an single casualty due to their own kind of the formation. Then Gamma Rebel-7 managed to pass by them and flirted with Emile, angering him enough to smack the rebel headhunter spartan away while sending her into an wall, causing her to get spinning eyes in the processs. Then one of the Mirage Longswords landed beside the spartan, causing him to look back and was horrified as Teana was disarmed of her other Mirage Longsword, kicked in her midsection and sent flying into another wall. Death Bombertron walked towards her to finish the battle, unaware of the spartan's anger. Then the Evil Alliance/ONI agent stopped and turned to look, and gasped in shock as, with the silent and muted sound and flash of the meter-long blade of red-orange energy, Emile charged the latter with the dark energy sword-fired dark powered plasma shots doing nothing to stop the charging enraged spartan. Death Bombertron watched in helpless shock as the spartan, who would become the future cyborg spartan approaches, Emile letting out an fierce rising defiant war cry. There was several brilliant flashes of red-orange and golden light, followed by an brighter flash of an blue light along with Death Bombertron's screams. As Emile appeared behind his target, sparks shot out from and around Death Bombertron, and then he went up in an huge explosion and sent flying into space with mechanical parts of his body scattering across the planet. Then Teana woke up and saw Emile wielding her Mirage Longsword triumphantly, looking straight into the distance as he suddenly collasped and stabbed the sword into the ground for support. With alarmed yells, Teana and the rest of Noble Team ran towards Emile as he passed out from his injuries and fell back, unconscious and completely exhausted as the shocked Rebel Headhunter Gamma Company quickly escaped from the battlefield with an dazed and confused Gamma Rebel-7 following them while an ONI Prowler appeared and deployed ONI agents to assess the situation. Soon, Emile was hospitalized for several days in an UNSC Medical Facilty on Reach, and got visited by ONI representatives whom they apologize as they did not predicted that the mission which was originally supposed to destroy an heavily-guarded supply depot, had turned into an survival mission. Death Bombertron closed the holo-screen as everyone was shocked at how Emile defeated and critically damage him using Teana's sword, but soon realized that Death Bombertron used not only many parts of many types of body armors to rebuilt and repair himself. But he also used some of their assets, technologies, and their magic to enhance and make himself stronger than ever. An customized Powered Suit appeared from the darkness and landed near Death Bombertron which Laura instantly recognized as an HsPS-15 as its features are similar to the standard ones. Then, she commented on the machine being more high tech, had much more streamlined design, and its helmet looking like an skull. Death Bombertron explained to Laura that his customized HsPS-15 is called the HsPS-15W or simply the 'Warhammer Suit' designed for many combat situations, including close quarters as well, and it also sported an ORBITAL-Class Helmet that Laura had commented about. When one of the members of the other churches remarked about the technologies used to built this, Death Bombertron admitted that it took a lot of time to build this custom model, saying that it was much more complex than he thought and had to undergo several test and many changes to its design to fit the necessary expectations. Then, as Death Bombertron left the church and prepared to leave, Laura hurriedly came out to inform him that she had recieved an huge amount of her supplier' resources which the ONI/Death Alliance agent was skeptical of until he saw an large transport ship bearing the Charon Industries logo appear. It dropped down an huge metal crate containing the resources. As soon as it landed on the ground, Laura read the message that the Chairman, Malcolm Hargrove sent, learning that he sent the resources with an foundry inside to make sure that she (Laura) would be kept well-supplied and well-equipped for any conflicts and for any other things that the Archbishop would require. Laura smirked as she discovered that Hargrove had entrusted with her most of the resources of Charon Industries along with many Charon Soldiers who would soon be taking an deserved break, but would be still doing their regular duties when needed to. But she also realized that Hargrove was in danger of being exposed for his crimes, so the archibishop told Death Bombertron that she would handle informing the regent while he would resume pursuing his vendetta against Emile. Meanwhile, in Academy City, Emile decided to return to his normal form and had removed his combat endoskeleton. Although, he still kept all the attachments and including his miniature and tiny plasma reactor, his Omega Armor now had the strength of the modified combat endoskeleton and would not required it though he would required it for extra protection when needed too. Then he arrived at School District 7 Underground Shopping Center and kept his shotgun hidden inside an huge teddy bear as he travelled. Then suddenly, the seperation wall came down and the lights disappeared, confusing Emile as he switched his Custom HUD to Night Vision mode and investigate. The cyborg spartan moved very cautiously and heard an yell as an wounded Kuroko got sent flying by an punch to her chest from an unknown combatant and crashed into an wall beside the cyborg spartan. She was dazed, but not out as her blurred vision recovered to see the cyborg spartan feeling some rumbling in the ground two miles ahead from her current location. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" asked Kuroko as the cyborg spartan turned his head to look at her. "It is too dangerous, there is an group of combatants with several open wounds revealing machine inside and loo-." Kuroko stopped mid-speech as Emile turned his attention away from her and noticed an huge container of hydrochloric acid in front of him. It gave the cyborg spartan an idea to contruct an weapon and soon, he made an Assault-Rifle-sized Acid Gun and made special magazine-shaped acid containers for it, filling them up for the first time. Then he put the Acid Gun on his back as Kuroko watched in shock. "I may be feeling a bit more human, but I felt that my body is part of something and is an endoskeleton for an scrapped series of Terminators." Emile thought as he ran towards the source. Meanwhile, an group of five T-800s were attacking Touma, Index, Mikoto, Hyouka and the Anti-Skill personnel as they tried to fight them off while engaging Sherry and her Golem Ellis. Then suddenly, an pipe grenade strucked one of the machines and exploded, taking it out instantly and completely destroying the other four' skin sheaths as the combatants jumped at the sight of the explosion and turned to see the flames occurring as a result. Then much to their horror and shock, the remaining T-800s reappeared in the flames, their metallic nature revealed as the machines turned their attention towards the one responsible. In one of the T-800s' HUD, it spotted Emile wielding his trusty 'ONI Assault' Grenade Launcher (Emile had already renamed his custom and modified arsenal as the 'ONI Assault Weapon Series' or 'OA' Weapon Series as to distinct them from their standard counterparts) as he approached and scanned him, revealing him as an T-1800, an advanced model that was originally designed as an Anti-Terminator and Resistance hybrid. But the near-completed design is scrapped by Skynet after it was discovered that the series can still retain memories of its human form, can fight its less and more advanced series, including the T-3000 and are an danger to Skynet. The machines charged towards Emile as he put away his grenade launcher and grabbed his 'OA' Minigun and his 20th century 'OA' rocket launcher. Soon, there was spent ammunition everywhere as Emile defeated the remaining T-800s and took their CPUs, upgrading his systems and allowing him to integrate much of his previously worn Mark 5 EVA armor's combat shields into his Halo EVA Armor since these were reduced when the Hybrid Armor was badly damaged in Harvest. Then, an puddle of Mimetic Polyalloy suddenly appeared under Golem Ellis' feet, prompting Emile to turn around and switch his weapons for his Acid Gun as the golem managed to move an metre away from the puddle. Then, the puddle formed into an police officer which the cyborg spartan recognized as an T-1000 from the Genisys movie, but the surprise was not over as the Anti-Skill personnel shot the liquid polymetal terminator and pushed it back several meters, but were shocked when the robot' wounds disappeared and regaining its mobility. Then several beam shots strucked the polymetal terminator from behind as Emile had activated his left beam cannons gauntlet and fired an burst of beams, taunting the T-1000 enough to charge at him. The cyborg spartan dodged the T-1000' slashes and fired an burst of acid, soaking the machine in it. The polymetal terminator began to corrode from the substances, but kept going as Emile fired many bursts of acid repeatedly. It went up to slash Emile, but failed as it was destroyed completely by the acid which soon dissolved the ground, creating an hole in the process as the cyborg spartan reloaded his Acid Gun. Then just as Emile feared, he found out that his additional abilities were actually part of the scrapped T-1800s series and he was the first human to undergo this process unknownly on Harvest. But Emile did not have time to think about this revelation, as parts of the Seperation Wall were seen scattering across the floor and an yell was heard again as Kuroko was sent flying right into Mikoto by an unknown figure. The cyborg spartan recognized the figure and became tense to such an degree that the integrated, powerful series of action network circuits outfitted inside his body, were fired up by his electronic brain and his mechanical joints as he got "pumped" for a rematch. "Death Bombertron." he growled as the HsPS-15W Powered Suit turned its head towards Emile._

 _"So it had been an long time since we met, Emile-A239." remarked the armored Evil Alliance/ONI agent from his suit's speakers as the cyborg spartan was shaking with anger. "You know, I had been working as an ONI agent, but I was given an harsh lecturing by my superiors after I battled you and they have to pay you compensation for this unexpected interference." Emile soon realized that Death Bombertron had been working with ONI, but his superiors had to apologize to him for the unexpected battle that happened. "I am no longer Emile..." Emile declared as he renounced his name, "I am Omega 14!" the cyborg spartan announced his new name as everyone present were shocked about Emile changing his name to "Omega 14"._

 _"But you can call me Emile if you wanted to if that is okay for me though, I sensed that some of you are wanting to call my new name." Omega 14 said as he moved into an battle position. There were a still for several moments, the reborn veteran cyborg spartan and the Evil Alliance/ONI agent staring each other down. Then an drop of water dripped down slowly towards the ground halfway between them. The instant the drop of water touched ground, Omega 14 and Death Bombertron dashed towards each other. They met in the middle, but it did not last long as Omega 14 ducked under an slash from the Evil Alliance/ONI agent's powered suit' blade and activated another one of his T-1800 abilities, wrist blades hidden below the top of the gauntlets as the cyborg spartan damaged the robot's powered suit in an series of slashes. However, the battle began to go haywire as both combatants' clashes ended up going up to the surface with the rest being shocked about the intensity of the fight as they did not know that Omega 14 had an huge history with Death Bombertron. Meanwhile in the chapel, Laura did not seemed to be surprised by the exchange of words as she had witnessed before how the cyborg spartan defeated the T-800s and the T-1000 with experience and now currently watching the battle. "Your Evil Alliance is very good, and of course, not killing members mercilessly even when their usefulness had ended, including making genuine alliances with enemy factions and organizations." the archbishop thought correctly as she watched the battle. At the same time, the fighting intentified and ended up in an Hotel where Omega 14 got his outer Raider Helmet shattered by Death Bombertron slashing it as the inner/main EVA [C] Helmet is revealed to be the part of his body. Soon, there were gunfire as Omega 14 exchanged fire with Death Bombertron while moving up the stairs, dealing damage to each other in the process as both combatants managed to reach the rooftops. Omega 14's armor had several pieces of his armor that showed signs of minor damage while the Evil Alliance/ONI agent's powered suit's armor platings and some of its' componets, including the weapon systems were taken out for good. Then Death Bombertron showed an surprise as he revealed an chest cannon in the powered suit, which soon fired an red beam which Omega 14 managed to dodge as the beam ran past by him and collided into an dropped EMP grenade which exploded and caused an blackout. It lasted for several seconds before ending as an chopper waiting for Death Bombertron landed on the helipad. Omega 14's vision was blurred for several seconds as he was dazed before recovering to see Death Bombertron getting in to the waiting chopper. As the chopper slowly began to pull away, Omega 14 stood up on his feet and sprinted after them, running towards the end of the helipad and leaping off the end to grab one of the helicopter's landing skis. Then as the pilot of the chopper reached down to try and unhitch Omega 14, he reached up, punched him in the face, and pulled him out of the helicopter. The second guy then pulled out an pistol to shoot Omega 14. The cyborg spartan managed to push the pistol away, causing the electronics to be shot through. Then Omega 14 pushed the second guy out of the helicopter and and began to wrestle with the controls of the helicopter as it slowly went out of control, desperately trying to get it to land back on the roof. Fortunately, his efforts weren't wasted as the helicopter crashed into the roof, throwing Omega 14 clear before it exploded into flames. As Omega 14 slipped in and out of consciousness, he noticed that the glass beneath him begin to crack, also noticing that his reflection was bleeding a little bit. Then, he just looked over at the wreckage, knowing things are not over yet as Death Bombertron staggered out from the back of the wreckage, his powered suit wrecked and the agent being injured a lot, but is still very alive. Lying in between the two was just one "OA" Pistol, still very much loaded. They both went for it. But unfortunately, Death Bombertron made it to the pistol just before him, crushing one of Omega 14's hands beneath his powered suit's foot before picking the pistol up. He pointed it directly at Omega 14's head with the Powered Suit's chest cannon activating and about to fire.  
_

 _"Goodbye, Warrant Officer Emile-A239." Then Omega 14 surprised the Evil Alliance/ONI agent by pulling out his trusty "OA" Grenade Launcher and aimed it at the chest cannon. "Change of plans" Omega 14 growled as he fired an grenade right into the barrel, jamming it and causing the chest cannon to explode and completely destroyed the HsPS-15W, also stunning Death Bombertron in the process. Omega 14 gathered his strength and angrily leaped up at the Evil Alliance/ONI agent, knocking him down and causing the glass to crack even further. Then he dealt multiple hard punches to Death Bombertron's face to stun him, before noticing the helicopter's hook nearby. Omega 14 grabbed the hook, wrapped it around Death Bombertron's neck, and attaching it to it's rope, effectively creating an noose for Death Bombertron. Finally, he lifted Death Bombertron up, the latter angrily looking at the cyborg spartan's face, particularly the carved skull which glowed white very fiercely. Then with an final push, Omega 14 bringing Death Bombertron crashing back down on the glass, causing it to break. The two then went falling through as Death Bombertron yelled in anger. Meanwhile, after Sherry and her Golem Ellis were defeated, Touma, Index, and Hyouka rushed to the hotel and went inside to be shocked at the state of the building inside. Then as the trio went to the atrium floor, they were surprised to hear an yell of anger as Omega 14 came crashing down onto the landing and onto the shards of glass from the rooftop in front of them as the cord tightens and hangs Death Bombertron, instantly choking him to death. Hyouka almost fainted in shock from seeing Omega 14 landing in front of them and Death Bombertron being hanged, but Touma and Index were shocked at the damage that the cyborg spartan had sustained as he recovered from the impact and stood up. Sparks shot out from parts of Omega 14's body as he stared at Death Bombertron's corpse, knowing that Death Bombertron would eventually return from the dead in an few hours, unaware that the archbishop had witnessed the whole thing from her holoscreen, causing her to be shocked, angry and humiliated in front of her three invited guests: Stiyl Magnus, Kanzaki Kaori, Queen Elizard whom Laura invited personally, and many of her uninvited church members, whom Stiyl and Kanzaki sneaked in without her knowledge to allow them to watch the battle and to kept themselves entertained with Elizard knowing, but not commenting as she knew that many of the members were bored at not doing anything._

 _"No!" shouted Laura as some of them covered their ears. "I know that my mysterious follower did not wanted to fail me or his superiors and tried to do his best as he can do to win the rematch! But that meddling Emile or his new name he chosen himself, Omega 14! Had thwarted all his efforts! (The archbishop stood up from her chair and turned around with her eyes closed in anger) Wrecked the powered suit which the agent had worked on for several days to fit his needs! And defeated him-!" Laura paused nervously as she opened her eyes and noticed that everyone were looking at her with surprised, hurt, and shocked looks. The archbishop was absolutely embarrased and hid her face in anger and humiliation. "Next time Omega 14, I would do anything to stop you for humiliating me in front of-!" Laura started cursing Omega 14, but stopped as she noticed that some of the members were trying hard not to giggle with the others hysterically laughing out loud while the rest were hurt by their archbishop's outburst and now were beginning to leave as to allow her some time alone, dragging everyone except for Elizard, away. "No, wait! Wait! You two, try to keep them from leaving now-wait! You two!" pleaded Laura futilely as Stiyl and Kaori were the last one to leave the room, hesitantly slamming the door shut. Elizard went up to Laura with disappointment, and lectured her about her outburst. But the Regent cheered her up by saying that she had some good news: the public are becoming used to the customized AI-operated Mantises' presences that Laura started to mass produce as the war machines are commonly seen guarding important areas, interests, the foundry, also going as far to grow vegetation on their metal bodies to disguise themselves so that they can't frighten people and fooled them into thinking that they are just tall trees. Laura agreed and commented that Death Bombertron would be given much-needed rest for an long when he is resurrected after an few hours. Meanwhile, Omega 14 had recovered from the battle and recently discovered that ONI can taint supplies when needed to, resulting him adding that to his list of weapons that are needed to be destroyed. He also discovered that an logic recall which was integrated into his head, is always functional and now generating new tetrabytes copied from the data contained in the CPUs that he took and scan in order to regain, adapt and integrate his field-customized Mark 5 EVA Armor Variant into the Halo Armor to make it much more powerful and massively much more extremely resistant to damage as well. It negated the need for the cyborg spartan to take and insert CPUs into his head, but can still be used to find and expose anything to the light for all to see. Omega 14 decided to keep his scan vision constantly active with full colour visual so that he can get updates from analyzing of the environment, acquiring of mission data, and identifying targets. Then Omega 14 heard police sirens and managed to escape through an portal as Selendis whom he did not noticed, had ended up in this realm and watched the entire battle, also was unluckily unable to learn his true identity as an result. "I had to inform this development to everyone and find out what those Terminators are." Selendis thought as she teleported and jumped Realms to inform Hood about everything that happened._

"After I had defeated the future Time Destroyertron and rewritten the timeline, I learned that an Halo pulse had been triggered due to the effects of the experienced nexus points and caused an series of an huge amount of time paradoxes, also triggering the dark pulse which every enemies and every opponents were revived, except for Amon, Narud, and the Reapers. The revelations about ONI's activities are too much for me to take and this made me reconsidered my personality and my traits, also realizing that charging recklessly is always risky and not worth it since it can result in an consequence. But somehow, I fought against an adversary that had been an thorn to my side for an long time and defeated him. But I knew that he would be resurrected and return to whoever sent the double agent against me. Soon, I learned about my body and it was an scrapped model of the T-1800s that were deemed as an threat to Skynet and terminated as an result. But I somehow managed to pissed off whoever sent Death Bombertron against me and caused this Realm to be careful of any outsiders, including the DDF personnel. One thing though, I also managed to access the Halopedia and Halo Fanon Wiki that contains information about me and other stuff, including events that will happen though I did not peeked in more. But I also learned that some of the ONI, and Rebels personnel had been revived and now serving the enemy, except for Magaret, Nomura who had decided not to pursue her goals anymore, and the rest of her leadership members still serving in ONI without the rest of the DDF's knowledge. But then, I discovered that True Dark Noble Four had developed copies of his counterparts companions using the designs of Dark Emile Mark Officers series as an template. He felt that the original Dark Emile had good intentions for joining us, and made robotic sentient versions of his companions to compensate for this. But despite that the Evil Alliance had many divisions, they marked their troops with distinctive colours and weapons for easier recognition. Their true leader was an powerful armored soldier named Darktron. An ancient figure, who is the big bad leader of the Evil Alliance, had abilities that is powerful enough to be at par with the DDF. Darktron may be insane but he does have more than enough sanity inside himself to cure himself of the insanity. He had an good sense of humour and had also good intentions as his goals due to the fact that he wanted to make the world more better with the Evil Alliance in control with the ever anti-villain Time Destroyertron/Skynet representing him. But the Evil Alliance leader accepted the fact that the world is always changing constantly. He even mentioned that he was an precursor who had to turn into an robotic humanoid cyborg and crafted this ancient dark armor to fit him, making his age hundreds of thousands of years old. Darktron also had an ship called the Dark Infinity. Dark Infinity is the main flagship of the Evil Alliance, also known for having the same design as UNSC Infinity, including the same specifications and the same sensors. But Dark Infinity is 2,999 ft longer than UNSC Infinity and has more powerful arnaments despite that it is the same as its UNSC counterpart, making the Starshot no match for the much stronger darker version of the Infinity-class Dreadnaught. Although, the most powerful DDF ship can defeat this terrifying Dreadnaught, the UNSC Infinity is one of the only handful of ships to engage the Dark Infinity and defeat it and its escort single-handedly, thus making the Infinity-Class Dreadnaught the only one to equal its much stronger dark counterpart in everything. Darktron had an minion named Death Halotron, who was an precursor also as well. But soon, I noticed that some of our resurrected enemies may have been granted Terminator Abilities to gain an advantage in battle. But I did discover that Embryo had been revived by something called Byaku Shin which I don't know, but it may be related to the golden chains that I had seen before along with the other strange stuff. That why I decided to change my name to Omega 14 so that I could not be recognized until when the "clues" I left in my travels were collected to deduce my identity."

 _ **In CA-R8 - Rosenblum.** Omega 14_ _walked on the beach shore, looking at the row of Protoss craft still holding position which the Kingdom of Rosenblum was lucky enough as Misurigi became the battlefield for the Battle for the dimensionally-displaced Cyberdyne Campus instead. Soon, the cyborg spartan was at the royal palace, watching for any signs of strange activity as everything seemed normal. Then suddenly, an dark portal appeared in front of the royal palace, prompting alarm as royal soldiers gathered around the spot to attack whatever came out of this portal. An much stronger dark purple and black Ragamail came out from the portal and landed on the ground: Super Hysterica. Royal soldiers were shocked at the improved Ragamail, which then turned towards Omega 14 as he jumped down and confronted it very personally. "Omega 14..." Embryo spoke from the suit speakers with a bit of fury "I should have known that you had returned to check for any signs of strange activities. But this will end right there and right now, I will have to defeat you to secure my victory over the Awakened!" Omega 14 held out both hands which an "O.A" TC 36 AR materialized out of thin air in the right hand while the same thing goes to the "O.A" M-27 Phased PR in his left hand. "You think that these mere weapons can defeat me." Embryo taunted as the first Ragnamail prepared to charge. Then suddenly, Omega 14 fired the AR first, chipping most of the Super Hysterica's armor plating with armor-piercing rounds before the cyborg spartan reloaded it using the same hand. Then he fired the M-27, showering the first Ragamail with phased plasma bolts and damaging it again. Then suddenly, Omega 14's body glowed with much more additional armor covering it and the metal wings appeared from the jetpack. Omega 14: "Super Armored Neo Mode! Super Armored Neo Omega 14!" as an burst of bright red and white energy accompanied the powered up cybernetic supersoldier and enveloped him, enhancing him beyond doubt as his armor now sported an much darker colour than ever. Omega 14 took off to the sky using his jetpack as Embryo followed pursuit after him. Soon, there were projectiles flying all over the place as Omega 14 fired an burst from his TC 36 AR at Super Hysterica to chip at its' armor platings multiple times again. The improved Ragnamail flashed backwards, firing energy blasts at the cyborg spartan. They only strucked his energy shields which Omega 14 returned the flavor as he punched the Super Hysterica with the shielding systems dealing additional damage. "It turns out that the field keeping my shield systems active, were shown to be enhanced by the magnetic gauntlets that I had equipped and integrated into my Halo Armor suit gauntlets." Omega 14 told Embryo as his magnetic gauntlets were marked within his gauntlets with many small rectangle-shaped white LED lights being lightened. Then both combatants took off, flying towards each other as Omega 14 moving in blinding speed while Super Hysterica was about to punch him. They got in range and strucked out. Omega 14 shoulder-bashed Super Hysterica from the top of it, causing both combatants to began plummeting down towards the capital of the Empire of Misurigi._ _  
_

 ** _Realm CA-R8 - Empire of Misurigi_**

 _Ange was having an tense, and shocking day, even by her standards as some urgent news had occurred in the middle of building an better society. Some time ago, she recieved an telegram from her old friend Misty, informing her that Embryo had returned alive and much more stronger than ever. He was intent on defeating the Awakened to achieve his mad goals. But an cyborg spartan named Omega 14, whose name sounds a bit familiar to Ange though she did not know why, had appeared on the royal palace and fought against Embryo. The most surprising thing is that he used an obsolete AR and an strange plasma gun, that looks like they had been enhanced for unknown reasons though his ability to have multiple super modes had left Ange baffled. But then, Jill made an surprise entrance in the throne room with multiple Awakened soldiers being shocked at her return. But Jill had many surprises: she revealed that she can shift between her human form and her machine form at will. Then Genisys Emile teleported in and admitted to the shocked audience that he had given Jill the ability to shift her human form into her T-3000 form and that the hybrid cyborg body is not connected to her life force. It shocked Jill as Genisys Emile had made sure that she can still be alive in the case that her T-3000 form is destroyed. But Jill revealed that her connection to the psionic collective was unsealed and that her wounds, including the curse that Ange had dealted and given her, was undone by an daemon whom the latter stated that they would recognize as Kadak appeared in the throne room. Ange did not know what to describe about the events that occurred, but she only knows that Kadak told everyone that he is the first Daemon to wield T-3000-like abilities after he returned to life. Then Pops appeared at the throne room entrance and interrupted the conversation. He informed the audience that he is upgraded again with an new customized Series 8xx endoskeleton, since it is not connected to Skynet's system, and it is designed to have an combination of the T-850' and the T-800' abilities, including the designs combined into one with similar features. The combat chassis is powerful enough to engage many T-800s, T-850s, T-1000, T-X, and the T-3000, including Jill's T-3000 form. It also have the same skin sheath like the Model 101s, but it is much more regenerative and can peel away more easily. In addition, the endoskeleton while not made of Mimetic Polyalloy, is capable of interfacing, utilizing, and control the liquid metal to an extent provided that it is previously unprogrammed, also can be used as replacement parts just in case. The endoskeleton still sported the usual red optical sensors, but it is now powered by an miniaturized UNSC Compact Fusion Reactor with an miniature Plasma Reactor beside it in an protected area in the torso. But it still uses compact energy sinks to store excess energy for later uses. Sarah and Kyle had to build the new chrome endoskeleton to supplement Pops's old one after he realized that it would not be prepared for the battles to come. Pops had accessed the DDF databases from an Omnitool left behind previously and was able to take some new ideas from reading the information to improve the combat chassis. It ultimately proved to be an success as it led to this custom endoskeleton's completion though it required many of the Evil Alliance' resources, technically making the endoskeleton an Terminator Series 8xx/Rebel Terminator Series 8xx hybrid. Its design look identically the same like Pops and it can use nanotechnology to upgrade his CPU, also allowing him to be capable of wearing the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor GEN2, Mark-7 to increase his strength as well as making his body' technological level more than enough to be up to date with the DDF standards and to withstand attacks much more better. Pops also revealed that Sarah took his chip out of his old body, then inserted it in his new one to keep him alive, but so that he could provide the DDF with knowledge about the machines to be better prepared for any attacks. Ange did not know how Jill reacted to this, but she knows that the latter attacked Pops in anger with her Psi-blade activated and was surprised when the T-800 used his magnetic gauntlets to disrupted the channeling of energy without any damage to his body. It subsequently forced Alektra, Kadak, and Genisys Emile to retreat without any chances for revenge. Unexpectedly, an restored John rode an Warthog into the throne room, running over the retreating trio comically and forcing them to teleport back to their base instead with tire marks. John proved to retain T-3000 abilities even after his revival as he accidentally formed an machine phase matter blade from his right arm. But the Resistance rushed into the throne room and saluted him, proving that John is still their leader and that Skynet must pay for what it has done to him. Then a lot of reprogrammed machines charged into the throne room and alerted everyone to a large fireball coming towards the capital. Now, Ange, Pops, Hilda, Momoka, and Misty were waiting in the sizable open area between buildings, around an quarter-mile into the city, waiting for the ball of fire patiently. Then two figures crash-landed into the ground, wrecking roads and destroying nearby cars as sounds of gunfire and plasma rifle disturbed the relative silence and was followed by an evil yet too familiar yell of pain. Then Ange gasped in shock as the darker purple and black Ragnamail appeared in the cloud of flames and smoke, but an cyborg spartan was firing his AR with his right hand, chipping its' armor platings with armor-piercing rounds. Then he charged and headbutted the mech two times, then whacked it with his phased plasma gun and fired both AR and the phased PR in the chest, damaging it critically. Then Super Hysterica whacked him away right into an stripper club where an bouncer was shocked to see Omega 14 flying through the entrance right onto the stage. Then as the cyborg spartan gets up, he get an unpleasant surprise as the latter realized that he was in an stripper club. "Whoa, soldier, wait your turn!" an gay biker berated Omega 14 as he turned around in hidden surprise. "Your clothes." Omega 14 asked as he realized that his clothes were damaged by the recent events that happened, only got an hand in his face. "Talk to the hand!" responded the gay biker. Then he screamed as the cyborg spartan grabbed his hand. "Now!" the latter spoke to it. Outside, an anxious Ange was surprised as Omega 14 came out with an identical set of the leather clothes similar to the gay biker's, except that it was made using high-tech equipment and military-grade materials, wearing an set of nearly unbreakable regular shades to disguise himself as an armored spartan wearing clothes. "How... how did you get these clothes." she asked as he stopped, turned to look at the latter and put his hand at her face in an way so that he did not meant to be offensive. "Talk to the hand." Omega 14 responded as he lowered his hand and resumed moving towards the palace. Soon, when the cyborg spartan reached the giant secret chamber under the Dawn Pillars. The Super Hysterica had already made it there first, realizing too late that Aura is already missing and ruining Embryo's plan to trigger an space-time convergence. But he had already prepared an backup plan, but was unsure of implementing it because that required some electrical energy to trigger the space-time convergence. Then the Super Hysterica turned around and was surprised as Omega 14 charged at the mech and tackled it, causing both of them to crash into the ground and inadvertently triggering the space-time convergence which seamlessly began to charge up its power to wipe clean all the renmants of the previous worlds and creating an new one. Embryo stood up and smiled behind his Ragnamail as his backup plan was beginning to bore fruit. Then as the critically-damaged Super Hysterica watched the space-time convergence projected the energies needed to complete his goal, Omega 14 knew that the backup plan would fail in an few minutes as he stood up behind the unaware Ragnamail's back, stored his weapons and pulled out his "O.A Reach" Shotgun which glowed bright with golden energy as it was charged to maximum power. Flames formed around the cyber spartan and engulfed him. Then it disappeared to reveal him in his original form as Emile-A239.  
_

 _Omega 14: "ONI Assault Reach Shotgun! Full-Powered Shotgun Blast!"_

 _"What?-!" Embryo's smug composure was shattered as he turned around and saw Omega 14's true identity._

 _Pulling the trigger, the still-blazing Omega 14 fired homing energy-covered Liquefied magnetic shotgun shells that punched through the mech's already broken armor plating and injured Embryo critically, causing him to scream in pain and shock as the space-time convergence grew unstable. It turned into an active makeshift and improvised prototype time machine with steel bars forming the rings, and it merely generated an magnetic field. With an yell, Omega 14 punched through the Ragnamail's chest with Embryo still inside to restrain it as the field dragged them inside. Meanwhile, Pops, Misty, Hilda, Momoka, and Ange felt the space-time convergence starting and sensed that it was becoming destabilized. But they did not have an option none other than hiding behind an building as lightnings began to arc everywhere through the palace' openings and windows. Then suddenly, they heard an crash and witnessed Omega 14 flying out of the palace's roof and not under his own power after Embryo threw him out of the magnetic field. Then Pops commented to the others about being thrown out into an liquid vat and sinking into it as he and the rest continued watching the cyborg spartan's trajectory until they see him disappearing into an distance. An moment later, they heard an splash which marked an damaged Omega 14 landing in the ocean. Then, cut to the latter as he showed a little bit of sustained damage such as the pieces of his Outer Fused Raider Helmet and an little bit of his armor while being in the large body of water. Then Omega 14 went limp as his optics dimmed, which marked that his systems crashed from the damage as he sanked into the ocean. At the same time, Ange feared the worst as she and the others returned to watching the lightning arcs that kept coming out of the palace. Then they noticed that it was slowing down, marking that the space-time convergence-turned prototype time machine is starting to destabilize as the Super Hysterica was trapped in its magnetic field permanently. The last thing that Pops and Ange could hear of Embryo was his scream as the entire construct and its pilot were ripped apart by the prototype time machine's magnetic field, caused by his own failed backup plan which soon subsequently exploded. It riddled the walls of the giant secret chamber with debris and causing the palace to spat out smoke from its openings and windows with its occupants rushing out of its entrance as they're confused about what was going on.  
_

 _"Whoa! I don't believe it." Ange muttered as she was shocked at the magnitude of the explosion. "Pops? Do Time Displacement Equipment explode like that?"_

 _"Not always." Pops replied as he knew about the force of the explosion being not usually strong. "The TDE only explode when in prototype stages if used with machines. But at least, it would not take twenty seconds to cause some parts of the roof inside to land on the ground."_

 _*Crash!* "Or less." Pops corrected himself as the smoke disappeared._

 ** _Realm LN-34 - Midchilda_**

 _Meanwhile, Omega 14 "woke up" and found himself back in Midchilda, in the Riot Force 6's Headquarters' medical wing. He figured out that he was lifted up and taken to the wing for examination and evaluation, judging by the notes taken and the equipment scanning him as ticks marks appeared on the cyborg spartan's head as an response. After several moments, doctors entered the medical bay to find the medical equipment wrecked, the data copied and wiped clean, and the cyborg spartan's body missing from the bed. Suddenly, they heard alarms blaring as Omega 14 reappeared and wrecked havoc in the auditorium, crashing through the opening and frightening any bystanders who saw him as the latter passed by them with no ill intent. Then, by the time that Gamma Team, Sigma Team, and Nanoha returned inside the Starshot in response to the disturbence, the RF6 HQ was on an high alert. It showed varying degrees of damage in its interior and exterior structures except for an hole blown by the escaping cyborg spartan. But not before encountering an group of students whom he noticed that they are going back to their school to get picked up, and he did what an teacher is expected to do when it is home time, "Class dismissed." Soon, Omega 14 was inside Scaglietti's old underground base. He found out that one of the stasis tanks had contained an millions of years-old Lost Lugia artifact that is thought destroyed by the TSAB due to its dangerous nature; the Original Halo Armor which was made from an fusion of an Precursor and an Forerunner Armor, also forming the basis for the Mark 5 EVA Armor. Then as Omega 14 opened the stasis tank and obtained the ancient armor, he noticed that it was capable of fusing with his current Omega Armor which he discovered after unknownly misplacing it with his Halo Armor. He realized that he can fuse the Original Halo Armor with the Omega Armor to change its design in similar to his appearance to increase his effectiveness. Meanwhile, Nanoha, Teana, and the rest of Gamma Team arrived at the entrance to find the Original Halo Armor after receiving an tip from an unknown person about strange readings that have been constantly appearing ever since the Reaper Wars. When Nanoha went inside first, she noticed that the underground base' booby traps had been disarmed by something unknown and there was an strange feeling that somebody is inside._

 _"Nanoha, what is your status?" Teana radioed in from the comms._

 _"The underground base' booby traps had been disarmed by something and I don't know what it is." The White Ace replied "There are some strange giant statues of different figures wielding weapons we had not seen before during our first visit, and they're arranged in two rows at an hallway leading to an secret chamber.  
_

 _The comms channel was silent for several seconds_

 _"The strange energy readings are seem to be radiating from there." Nanoha continued as Teana felt that something was wrong. "We- what the heck? Teana! The Original Halo Armor is being fused with an cyborg spartan and it was the cause of some of those energy readings. AAAAAHHHHH!" Static filled the channel.  
_

 _"Nanoha? Nanoha!" Teana shouted, sounding very anxious and alarmed as she lost contact with her friend and mentor. "Come on Gamma Team! We had to call some support to help with our investigation about what was going on inside and find Nanoha!"_

 _Meanwhile, Omega 14, now sporting an much more similar appearance though it is still nearly unrecognizable as his armor had became the Leon Omega Wrath Armor with much more massive systems upgrades, including the benefits of the Mark-7 armor to his body as well as also removing any lingering influence of Skynet's programming inside him. The cyborg spartan held an unconscious Nanoha in his arms bridle-style as he exited the chamber and was back at the place where the stasis chambers were stored. He inspected the latter's injuries which proved to be minor as she only fainted from seeing him. Then Omega 14 grabbed his 1911 Pistol from his thigh and pull its slide to chamber it and kepted the hammer cocked with the safety on. Then he discovered that his electronic brain can defragment its data and information to recover any deleted files as well as sorting them into their proper place.  
_

 _"Hey, take a look at that cyborg spartan." Omega 14 heard an voice mocking him as the latter turned to see five ONI soldiers watching him. "I guess that he can't even have emotions and could not even feel any sadness."_

 _Omega 14 grew angry and with an upset yell, he charged in rage at the shocked ONI soldiers to make them learn the hard way. Meanwhile Marie noticed that she had lost contact with the ONI team and informed Teana about the loss of contact. But then, as the recently arrived ground forces of the DDF set up position along with Gamma Team at the entrance, they received an not so nasty surprise as Omega 14 came out, walking calmly towards them._

 _"All right everyone, drop it" Teana ordered as the ground forces started to open fire on the cyborg spartan, who did not even flinched as the weapon fire and magical attacks have no effect other than draining his shields completely and dealing minor damage to his armor. Then he stopped and analyzed the number of defensive lines being set up and found out that there is four defensive lines in his path as an sniper round struck his neck and did not decapitate him. It surprised the latter in the process as he did not know that he had an ability which rendered him immune to any kinds of attacks to his neck, and head as well as being immune to decapitating attacks due to his body being immune to mechanical damage to the neck and head.  
_

 _"It is no use! We can't even stop the cyborg spartan's advance." Marie radioed in panickly as Omega 14 resumed walking towards the defensive lines. "Our attacks seemed to deal only minor damage to it and even an shot to its neck can't decapitate the machine, it must have abilities to be immune to decapitation."_

 _Then the cyborg spartan pulls out his 1911 Pistol and wounded the PLF and UNSC Marines right in their knees, causing them to fell down, writhing in pain while Omega 14 reloaded his pistol as he walked pass by them, signalling that the first defensive line have been breached._

 _"Ma'am! The cyborg spartan had broken through the first defensive line though no casualties were sustained!" An UNSC Marine informed Teana as she continued to fire upon at the still approaching cyborg spartan. "That pistol it just used was an old 20th century weapon! The cyborg must have known that this old obsolete pistol can still pack an punch when it is fired at the knees!"_

 _"Damn it" Teana shouted, her voice pained, and her eyes widened in shock. "How did he know how to use old weapons, even when they're obsolete! I did not know what was going on, but I think that the Original Halo Armor must have fused with him and upgraded his body armor to further reduce the power and damage of our attacks or his previous armor is simply keeping these traits!"_

 _"Did you say that the cyborg spartan is an male?" The UNSC Marine asked, oblivously been confused at her outburst. "I did not know that cyborg spartan was an man!"_

 _Teana felt her face grew red as she was shocked and embarrassed that she unintentionally identified the cyborg spartan as an male. Then another surprise presented itself as the second and the third defensive line were breached due to Omega 14 switching his 20th century weapon for his handheld "O.A" M134 Minigun and using it to send the Marines packing though unharmed as the fourth and last defensive lines featured only 26th and 21st century police cars and an group of TSAB soldiers in his path. But soon, reinforcements became apparent as an entire Army Group of 1,000,000 ONI Combat Droids teleported in front of the last defensive line._

 _"Hey you big bully" shouted Sarah as she stand in front of the humanoid ONI droids that she summoned. "How about you prove yourself to be stronger if you're facing an entire army group of 1,000,000 ONI droids in this battle!"_

 _"Wait! You don't know about how these robots can do if used in large numbers and your standing in front of them!" Omega 14 shouted too late as Sarah heard the simultaneous activation of the robots, and looked behind just in time to see the 3000 ONI Combat Droids suddenly running towards her. They knocked down and stampeded over her as the cyborg spartan was forced to tear through the charging ONI droids using only his minigun. Teana was shocked as she watched Omega 14 completely destroying the entire army group of the 1,000,000 ONI-produced droids without any damage compared to taking some SMGs fire with no effects. Then he resumed firing his minigun to destroy the police cars blocking his only path while leaving the soldiers unharmed, taking care not to step on an groaning Sarah since she was flattened and stampeded on by those ONI droids. Then he activated his integrated jetpacks and flew away into the sky, leaving the shocked Teana and the rest of her team behind, too awed to notice an recently recovered Nanoha at the entrance. She wondered why there is an entire unconscious ONI team left in her presence and the DDF ground forces forming the defensive lines left scattered in the wake with many scattered robot parts.  
_

 _In the medical wing of RF6, Sarah felt much better in the bed as she watched Teana told Nanoha about what went wrong and how Omega 14 broke through the defensive lines just as if he knew about it. Then Sarah explained to the White Devil about how the ONI Combat Droids suddenly activated on their own and stampeded all over her as they charged Omega 14 and were defeated quite easily._

 _"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Nanoha, her voice worried as Sarah/Gamma-7 stepped out of the bed and took an few steady steps. "Your condition is going to become worser if you pushed yourself too hard."_

 _"I'm going to be okay, but Marie still needed my help in finding Omega 14 and defeat him." Sarah reassured as she walked out of the medical wing. "I think that he might be outside Cranagan, waiting for us."_

 _"Let go Sarah."_

 _"Right!"_

 ** _Deserted Landcape ~ 15 kilometers from Cranagan_**

 _An Pelican flew out over the dusty, rocky plains, the city of Cranagan growing increasingly behind it. Teana was contemplating inside the dropship, with her team looking worried. She did not know who is Omega 14, but somehow he was the one who was known to handle many opponents single-handedly without being surprised just like rumours said. But Teana was worried about Sarah's condition and how she would fare well as the latter watched the former examined her Gravity Hammer for any signs of damage._

 _"Ma'am, we spotted the cyborg spartan standing below, but he seemed to be busy with something that we don't know." The pilot radioed in as the Pelican settling down to hover at an few feet as it's rear hatch opened to let Gamma Team emerge from it. They look around, then spotted the cyborg spartan, wielding an M-27 PR, knelt by an unknown wounded soldier... with an bunch of dead smoking endoskeletons surrounding them as his squad rushed to their comrade's aid._

 _"...I have been through an lot worser than you do." Omega 14 told the wounded soldier as he was supported by his comrades. "You are still part of the Resistance who fought against the Terminators, specificially Skynet in 'The War Against The Machines'. Don't lose hope and keep going! Believe in yourself!"_

 _"Sir, are these your enemies?" The leader of the Resistance Squad asked as he and his squad pointed their weapons at Gamma Team._

 _"No... they did not know that I am ready for an duel." Omega 14 replied, his voice sounding in pain "So you guys have to leave since that it is gonna be an big one."_

 _"Yes sir." The Squad leader responded as he saluted the cyborg spartan, before moving along with his squad through one of the portals that led to the RWBY Realm._

 _Omega 14 looked at Gamma Team, specificially Teana as his Outer Raider Helmet Visor glowed dark blue with an hint of his optics glowing green in the shape of the carved skull eyeholes, indicating an calm and sad glare._

 _"So... we finally meet Teana..." Omega 14 simply stated as nearly all of Gamma Team were shocked about how he knew their team leader. "Sarah Swanson, next time you should not get in the path of all those ONI Combat Droids since you get trampled easily if they spotted me."_

 _"Omega 14 please, I just didn't know that you had an history with those droids-!"_

 _"I know that!" The cyborg spartan punctuated his interruption with an phased plasma shot passing by them and destroying an T-800 behind them. "That T-800 is only an soldier that don't need an disguise. But I know that you still really don't know my true identity. But I left many clues that would be helpful as you try to figure out who I am."_

 _(MUSIC: Disturbed - "Deify")_

 _Omega 14 dropped his M-27 on the ground and cracked his fists as Nanoha arrived to see the latter and Gamma Team glaring at each other._

 _"If you wanted to try to make us know your true identity." Teana growled as she summoned her Barrier Jacket and her twin Mirage Longswords. "Then we shall accept your challenge!"_

 _"We're with you Boss!" agreed Marie as she and the rest of her team readied their weapons and summoned their respective armors._

 _"I'll also accept your challenge Omega 14." Nanoha declared as her friends were surprised at her unexpected arrival._

 _"Beware guys, this is gonna be tough." Omega 14 warns as he grabbed his twin Halo Dankou Swords and wielded them. "Since I am not only able to withstand attacks, but was able to deal powerful blows in addition to abilities like incredibly powerful blows in excess of simple punches and kicks in melee combat, including the most efficiency of the use of melee weapons. I am also able to wield weapons and fire them with precise machine accuracy."_

 _("All my devotion betrayed...")_

 _With an loud cry, the cyborg spartan suddenly launched himself off the ground with an boost from his jetpack, smoke and dust sent flying everywhere in every direction from his take-off point, and flew right towards Teana._

 _("I am no longer afraid...")  
_

 _Teana barely raised Mirage Longsword up in time to block the super powerful strike. Then, an strike from Nanoha using Raising Heart was blocked by Omega 14 using his other Halo Dankou Sword as it was followed by an barrage of rapid blows that both girls blocked or dodged since despite years of experience and training, they could not counter those moves. Then Shion void-jumped behind Omega 14 and attempted to bisect him with her warp blade, only for it to be blocked by the cyborg spartan ultilizing his newly added one of his twin Retractable Forearms Energy Dagger Saw. Sarah charged Omega 14 while he was distracted to smash him with her Gravity Hammer, but he grabbed the handle mid-swing with no effort and shoved it back to her gently. Marie noticed that her older sister and teamates are having trouble with fighting Omega 14 as he seemed to predict their moves and countered them with powerful blows. So she activated Charon's Arm Cannon mode and charged it, releasing an charged power beam at the cyborg spartan just as he turned his attention towards the latter. The result was not good enough as Omega 14 blocked the charged beam using his chest with the Dancouga Chest Piece left smoking for an few moments since he had been becoming fully resistant to beams attacks, including beam slashes as well as laser attacks. But he can still be pushed back an few meters by powerful beam attacks and get deoriented for an second._

 _("I was too blinded to see...")_

 _Omega 14 dodged an lightsaber slash from Ahsoka and stunned her with his "Light of Mana" beam cannon for an few minutes before having to block an punch from Mai using only his hand. Then as the team members and Nanoha began to switch to ranged attacks, the cyborg spartan summoned two "O.A" Spartan Lasers and attached them to his forearms. Kaede F. observed the Spartan Lasers as they began to glow red and realized what he was about to do. She shouted to her friends an warning too late as they started charging toward the cyborg spartan._

 _"Dual Spartan Lasers Attack!"_

 _Two red laser beams launched out from the Spartan Lasers and blew Nanoha and nearly all of Gamma Team several meters away, injuring them in the process as Kaede F. grew shocked and angry at her friends being hurt. With an enraged war-cry, she charged the cyborg spartan with her right fist raised._

 _("How much you stolen from me...")_

 _An single tear fell to the ground at the latter's feet as he detached and stored his twin "O.A" Spartan Lasers. Then with an war-cry, he charged Kaede as the rest of her momentarily incapacitated friends watched. They were shocked as Omega 14 reached and got an drect hit on Kaede F.'s face and sent her flying two meters away. But the surprise wasn't finished as the cyborg spartan walked up to the dazed Gamma member as she stood up and punched the latter several times before sending her flying two meters again with both fists._

 _"Teana, we have to use our weapons now!"_

 _"You got it Marie! Kaede! We have to use conventional attacks and an few magical attacks! Nanoha, use the Accel Shooters! Ahsoka, use the force to levitate and send them towards the cyborg spartan!"_

 _"You got it... sir." "Right!" "Okay, Teana!"_

 _Nanoha and Gamma Team switched to using weapons and ranged magical attacks and fired bullets, plasma shots, and pink magical shots at Omega 14, causing him to surprisely teleport multiple times to dodge the sheer amount of firepower and only really stopping to grab his SAW and exchanged fire with it for an while._

 _("I only wanted an blessing made; now I've been labeled a renegade!")_

 _As soon as they stopped firing, Teana called up a pair of Shadow Clones, which then rushed at Omega 14. By the time Omega 14 dispelled both of them, the real Teana was charging at him, her left arm glowing as she struck with an Phantom Fist (Phantom Blazer packed into a punch)._

 _("It seems so clear now what I must do. You're no immortal; I won't let them...")_

 _The Starlight Crusher that Omega 14 quickly performed absorbed the damage before dispersing the resulting combined recoil with no effect to its durability, also sending Teana flying back around 60 feet away near Nanoha and the rest of her team' location. It shocked everyone as they did not know how did an cyborg spartan learned to use magical moves though, it appears that some of Nanoha' and Teana' moves, including the psionic powers can be used as being packed into a punch or being fired from arm cannons. Then as Nanoha, Teana, and the rest of Gamma Team launched their attacks again, the firepower homed on the cyborg spartan this time as he turned on his jetpack and flew into the sky._

 _("Deify you! They view you as the new messiah!")_

 _Omega 14: "Combined Halo Super Mode Initiated!_ _ _S.A. EVA. Powered-Up Max God Beast Neo Mode!"__

 _With that, he activated he activated one of his super modes which several floating pieces appeared and connected to his body. It caused him to gain an massive increase in his stats and making his appearance with some leon features again as an burst of purple light occurred after the cyborg spartan was supercharged by his super mode, dispersing all the firepower and shocking everyone right to their cores. Then Omega 14 dropped his SAW, grabbed his "O.A" Hydra with his left hand and activated his mini rocket battery function of his right Gun Gauntlet and aimed them at the shocked combatants though he hesitated for an moment._

 _("Deify you! Renew some belief in some demented men!")_

 _Two massive barrage of mini rockets and micro missiles raced out, and everyone frantically tries to dodge the homing missiles to no avail, causing themselves to get bombarded by the munitions as the cyborg spartan retracted his Gun Gauntlet missiles battery and stored his Hydra for later use while he landed on the ground._

 _(PRE-CHORUS)_

 _When Teana recovered from the explosion, the latter remembering that Mirage Rifle still retained its grenade attachment which was forgotten when she switched it from Mirage Longsword mode earlier. She equipped the grenade attachment and fired an 40mm grenade just as Omega 14 picked up his dropped SAW and looked up to see the grenade round hitting him in the chest, engulfing the latter in an explosion and slightly damaging his Dancouga Chest Piece and his armor as her team and Nanoha recovered to see the explosion._

 _(CHORUS)_

 _Then they were shocked as the explosion dissipated to reveal the cyborg spartan still damaged, but very much alive as he knelt down to crudely repair his locked-up knee caused by the explosion. Then Teana launched an second grenade round which struck and engulfed the cyborg spartan in an explosion again, this time pushing the latter back a little bit as the thick cloud of smoke and fiery fires obsured him. Then everyone heard Omega 14's voice from within the cloud of smoke._

 _"You did an really good job Teana, but I'm still not defeated yet."_

 _"So... despite all the damage we dealt... we can't still defeat him."_

 _"Um boss, take a look."_

 _("All my devotion BETRAYED!-!")_

 _Everyone, including Teana were shocked when Omega 14 emerged from the smoke, his armor now looking like what Teana did not expect to know: the colour of the armor looks exactly like Emile-A239's armor colours in comparison to each other._

 _"Oh no." Teana muttered in fear as Omega 14 turned an less than threatening glare at her and everyone else, then he activated his right arm cannon and began to charge it. Then everyone heard the cyborg spartan's voice as it was strong as ever with too little unmistakable tone_

 _"Forsaken..."_

 _'Uh oh.'_

 _"Buster!"_

 _An dark violet beam of energy instantly came out and scattered the flames as it raced downwards toward Nanoha, Teana, and Gamma Team, who tried to defend themselves. But it struck first and engulfed them, eventually causing them to crash an further 30 feet away from the cyborg spartan's location._

 _("I am no longer AFRAID!-!")_

 _"Teana!" shouted Aqua as she and Sigma team arrived to see the battle not going well. "Okay girls, you'll know the drills. let get him-!"_

 _"Wait!" Teana interrupted as she looked very exhausted at Aqua. "Omega 14 is in one of his super modes! He may be too powerful for you, but we managed to knock his swords away from his grip."_

 _"Okay Teana! Girls, change of plans. We have to give everything he got, so watch out for his powerful attacks. He may be strong, but we are working as an team and let teach him an lesson not to mess with the DDF!"_

 _"Yeah!" "Let's do it!" "Now!"_

 _Omega 14 grabbed his Humblers and put up the voltage in anticipation as Nanoha, Gamma Team, and Sigma Team charged him._

 _("I was too blinded TO SEE!-!")_

 _Soon, there was an clash of blades as the two teams and Nanoha' strikes were parried, dodged, or blocked with the side effect of being electrocuted by the electrified Humblers as Omega 14 hard-pressed them in close combat duel.  
_

 _Raising Heart: "Jacket Purge"_

 _The two Humblers were sent flying from Omega 14's grip as Nanoha's Barrier Jacket converted into mana and exploded outwards, quickly reforming afterwards. Then the cyborg spartan grabbed his twin Energy Swords from his armor' storage panels and attacked again, prompting an another series of clashes before the Energy Swords were also sent flying from his grip too. Then as Sarah charged the latter from behind, he activated his right wrist blade and blocked the blade part of her Gravity Hammer, also activating its gravity drive in the process as both soldiers were pushed two feet away from each other on their feet by the anti-gravitational force. Then Omega 14 unsheath and dropped his twin kukris, preferring to only use his swords as he held out his hands and summoned his twin Hyperswords which soon morphed into X-blade-shaped Hyper-X-Keyblades, shocking everyone as they did not know that he was the first spartan to have twin Keyblades. Then Teana recovered from the shock and went close near the cyborg spartan to deal an Spartan-strength punch that sent him flying 20 feet away, also finally causing his systems to crash as his optics dimmed from landing on the ground on impact.  
_

 _("How much you've HAVE STOLEN FROM ME!-!-!")_

 _"We... we won!"_

 _Teana and nearly everyone celebrated their seemless victory as Marie, Sarah, and Mana watched Omega 14's motionless body very cautiously, remembering from the footage that Madoka showed them that Terminators can reboot their systems after an certain amount of time._

 _"Girls? What wrong?"_

 _"I don't think that it is time to celebrate yet. Me,_ _and_ _Marie, Mana_ _had watched an footage from Madoka's adventures in the entire Terminator Film series Realms about Terminators rebooting themselves."_

 _"What?"_

 _"After their systems get knocked out, the terminators or infiltrators can them after an certain amount of time. I think that Omega 14 is about to reboot his systems."_

 _"I don't know what are you saying, but I'm sure that he is not able to get up from all this damage and- OMG!"_

 _Everyone except for Marie, Mana, and Sarah, were shocked as Omega 14 rebooted his systems and reactivated, moving to stand up as an regenerator was activated to repair some of his damage. Then they noticed that his visor and optics flickered a lot, indicating that he was low on power as his power sources take some minutes to start up and had switched to economy mode using his compact energy sinks which had absorbed enough excess power and heat from other power sources inside his body, including thermal energy from the molten steel vat. Then Teana focused on Omega 14 while keeping her right eye closed. Feeling instinctual courage as he remembered the footage, Omega 14 remained on the spot and stood still. As he expected, there was an burst of black flame that shot and strucked the regenerator just as it deactivated. As he stood, several bursts of Amaterasu strucked and engulfed him, unknownly benefiting him. Teana stopped after about seven, feeling the drain on her chakra, and Omega 14's optics glowed brigter, no longer flickering as he switched back to normal mode and stood up with his cooling vents venting out steam despite that the black hellfire cannot be put out. Then Kaede K. noticed that Omega 14 is not burned nor really affected by the black flames as he was absorbing it with no effect. Then she realized that Teana's attempt to use the Amaterasu had instead generated overwhelming amounts of thermal energy that was enough for Omega 14 to recharge his power supply or storage in his compact energy sinks. It inadvertenly also allowed him to have enough time to reactivate his main power sources and to switch back to normal mode to keep fighting._

 _(CHORUS")_

 _"Dammit! The Amaterasu is not having an effect on him! Teana! The black hellfires had generated too much thermal energy which now being used to recharge Omega 14's power supply!"_

 _"What! Oh damn it! I should have anticipated it."_

 _"At least that you showed me how did the Amaterasu works, Teana. Make sure that you don't use it on some Terminator and Rebel Terminator Series since they can use it for advantages."_

 _The black fires that were futilely engulfing Omega 14 vanished at Teana's mental command in order to prevent him from absorbing more thermal energy._

 _"Halo Forsaken Buster!"_

 _An darker purplish beam of energy instantly dispersed the resulting smothering smoke and struck in Teana, and everyone else's location, causing them to let cries of alarms and pain as they were blew away three feet away from the powerful attack's blast radius. Then Nanoha stood up and flew back from Omega 14, surrounded by a very large number of pink magic spheres as the cyborg spartan reattached his twin "O.A" Spartan Lasers on his forearms and began to charge them._

 _"Accel Shooter: Storm Shift!"_

 _"Dual Spartan Lasers Attack!"_

 _The large barrages of magical bolts raced towards the twin red beams and were broken through by them, causing Nanoha to widen her eyes in shock and scream as the beams struck her and caused an tremendous explosion of red energy that lit up the sky for miles around. After several seconds, an figure can be seen plummeting down, out of the smoke and towards the ground. Nanoha was unconscious from the beam as she landed on the ground with the sand cushioning her impact. As Omega 14 scanned her and managed to breath out an sigh of relief, he suddenly raised his head and turned around to see an Gravity Hammer smash into his face as Teana had recovered ealier and leaped with Sarah tossing the melee weapon to her and she caught it and brought the hammer down on the latter. The result was instanteous as Omega 14 made several steps backwards, his Outer Raider Helmet's right half shattering into pieces from the impact as Teana's face went pale with horror and shock at seeing the right half of the cyborg spartan's inner EVA Helmet's glowing white carved skull with his optics now glowing red. Then she noticed that tears were coming out of the latter's visor through the eye holes as he detached and stored his twin Spartan Lasers, now realizing that he would have to defeat Teana to win the duel. Then with an yell, the cyborg spartan and Teana flew and charged each other as they erupted into an high-speed jousting match._

 _(END)_

 _For the next half an hour, this continued much the same way - brawls, sword-fights, exchanges of twin red laser beams and single spell-bolt barrages, and neither of them giving the other the chance to charge up anything big. No words were said other than incantations and calling of attacks._

 _Now, the two hovered around 100 meters away from each other, still staring each other down. One of them showed significant fatigue as their armours were damaged or torn in several ways and wounds and sparks covered their bodies. Bones and mechanical joints aches/sparked, stamina was low, and both knew that it was time to put an end to this. They both began to gather power, drawing from the massive abundance of loose mana that now permeated the air around them, the cyborg spartan additionally drawing massive amount of energies from his compact energy sinks to drain seventy-five percent of the gigantic amount of the stored excess energies as an power boost to his recently restarted energy shielding systems to absorb massive amount of damage. Two glowing spheres of energy - one bright red the other reddish-orange - converge in front of their casters, growing by the second._

 _"Full power!"_

 _"Overcharged Destruction!"_

 _"Starlight..."_

 _"Stars' Death..."_

 _Two pinpoints of lgiht, visible clear over in Cranagan, were about to be unleashed._

 _"BREAKER-!-!-!"_

 _"CANNON!-!-!"_

 _Two utterly massive beams of energy surged towards each other, meeting halfway. The ground below trembled and cracked from the force of the two beams impacting, pushing against each other in an desperate struggle for supremacy. One soldier strained with the other straining even further as they tried to overpower each other, pushing more mana into their attacks. They put everything they had into it, neither soldiers willing to lose, no matter the cost._

 _Suddenly, something entirely unexpected happened. Teana's Starlight Breaker punched clean down the middle of Omega 14's Stars' Death Cannon, parting it like a river as it shot towards Omega 14. ...But Omega 14's now split-in-two attack kept going as well, surging towards Teana. Both soldiers could only widen their eyes (or in Omega 14's case, glowed) and try to protect themselves with magical/physical reinforcements as the lights grew brighter. Two tremendous explosions of magical energy lit up the sky for miles around, After several seconds, two figures can be seen plummeting down, out of the smoke, towards the ground. As they got close, they both pull up, slowing their descent and landing on their feet, 30 feet away from each other.  
_

 _Teana's helmet was broken from being stressed out, and the outer layer of her Barrier Jacket was gone, as was Omega 14's, with what was left damaged or sparking everywhere, with his Terminator-clothes ripped and burned in several spots, but still intact with his regular shades only showing an crack on the right side. Both soldiers were barely on their feet, gasping for breath, staring each other down still, with the audibly strained sounds of Omega 14's mechanical joints being heard. Their bodies were rickety and unsteady, and they were pretty much out of usable mana and chakra or in Omega 14's case, was that his Custom HUD was very blurry for several seconds. They communicated without speaking, as Teana's weary muscles tightened and Omega 14's series of action network circuits fired up for one last act._

 _At the same time, they took off, running towards each other. Fists cocked back, a dual wordless battle-cry crescendo issuing forth as they neared. They got in range, and strucked out. Teana's fist impacted Omega 14's face at the same time and with the same amount of force as Omega 14's hit hers. The two soldiers were sent flying back, landing about 10 feet away from each other with Omega 14 managing to make an nice landing much to Sarah' and the recently awake Marie' shock and awe. Teana struggled to lift her head, but then, she fell back, unconscious and completely exhausted as Omega 14 went to his rare task of collecting all of his dropped melee and ranged weapons, including his swords and his twin kukris.  
_

 _"You did an good job Teana, but you'll needed some rest along with your team, and Sigma Team." Omega 14 complemented very quietly and respectfully as he turned to look at Sarah and Marie, dropping an specialized Ammo crate and an recovered Omnitool containing an gigantic amount of Liquefied magnetic shotgun shells, DU rounds (short for Depleted Uranium), HEI rounds (short for High Explosive Incendiary) and Magnetic Rifle Entry Munitions, Pipes bombs, EMP grenades, rockets and Resistance plasma 1.0 and 2.0 plus weapons, including much needed information about the Terminators... and many plasma cells. "Here, the DDF would be needing all these ammunitions, explosives, weapons, and information about the Terminators though the Rebel Terminators should have the same weaknesses as their normal counterparts."_

 _Then Omega 14 activated his regeneration field which completely repaired the damage caused by the duel and also helped hone his current close-combat skills much further than anticipated._

 _"I think that Teana could never forget the defeat in her lifetime... But I can give Cross Mirage some upgrades to allow its modes to fire DU, Plasma Plus, and HEI rounds with equipped Pipe bombs, and EMP grenades to be much more effective at engaging these machines." Omega 14 talked to himself while deciding that he can give Cross Mirage an advantage as Sarah and Marie looked at each other and accepted about one thing._

 _The DDF have suffered an tremendous loss at the hand of an cyborg spartan whose real identity they don't know as he is still Emile-A239, who still retain some of his personality, but had adjusted well to new tactics and also regained all of his pre-cyborg body's capabilites. But somehow, the modifications and upgrades of Cross Mirage, including the specialized ammo crate and the recovered Omnitool, had given them insight of about the threat that Terminators are posing right now, including their weaknesses and methods of reprogramming them, including detections of infitrators and about the T-3000s._

 ** _Realm R38Y - Renmant - Vale_**

 ** _Two Days Later_**

 _In the same hospital secured by the DDF, Pops walked into the room where Nanoha, Gamma Team, and Sigma Team were - all of them for injuries and one for exhaustion. They were, at the moment, either asleep or unconscious except for Teana who was awake and now looking okay, also checking her Cross Mirage which had acquired some unknown upgrades given to it by Omega 14._

 _"Mr. T-800?"_

 _He turned to see a light woman with light-blonde hair._

 _"My name is Shamal, a high-level docter with the TSAB. Teana and the others are okay though when they tried to engage Omega 14 who had rebooted and was outside of Cranagan. It ended up being disasterous and caused them to be airlifted to this hospital due to the damage in the medical wing caused by Omega 14's rebooting and havoc."_

 _The cyborg give an blank look as he knew that Omega 14 is an spartan turned into an scrapped, unauthorized, and freshly-built T-1800 prototype that is still human, but still machine in both inside and outside and having no influence from Skynet. "Teana is still okay?"  
_

 _"Yes Pops, she is still recovering from her defeat by the cyborg spartan, but she would be okay in an day along with her teammates though Sarah and Marie surprisely sustained many slight injuries though not life-threatening to them. They will still be okay though Sarah's injuries is nothing compared with being trampled on by an army group of those intimitating ONI Combat Droids right-."_

 _"I know that, but I did not anticipate that Omega 14 have arrived at this realm."_

 _Shamal looked confused. "He did?"_

 _"Affirmative, his intentions were to recon on his own and check for any signs of strange activity. But I predicted that an plan is within the acceptable margin and is believed to be developed._

 _"What?! But how did you see signs of it!"_

 _"Apparently, the plan of attack is predicted 50 kilometres outside of the city with an remote site containing the Prototype TDE and Skynet's defense grid, including its system core being set up in that spot. But the T-5000 is not gonna be used anymore due to the fact that there are none remaining or permenantly inactive and John knowing that Skynet is here as Alex. So I predicted that Genisys or 'Skynet' is going to participate in this battle in its same T-800 endoskeleton just as it did before. We might expect an combination of enemies, including the old and new enemies and several ships, but Precursors would be expected to join them. But due to the size of the attacking forces, we are going to set up an powerful self-recharging Covenant Shield Generator inside the city to protect it from enemy attacks, but let our attacks out from inside to keep them hard-pressed. But we may have to set up many defenses and battle plans for ambushing our targets, but we also use the buildings as stragical points though any hiding place would be useless. But remember, many of the terminators can be the less or more advanced ones, but I predicted that any chances of the T-3000 participating is gonna be very slim and would be guarding the prototype TDE._

 _"So if the attack is going to be very big... then we may require the rest of the entire DDF to defend the city though it may be our greatest test ever."_

 _"But we can still hold out for long if we place some of the reprogrammed terminators in well defended spots and set up many turrets and..."_

 _Meanwhile, Omega 14 watched from an distance undetected as an remote place was set up with the massed gathering of enemies organizing themselves to attack Vale. Then he heard an low tone beeping and turned to look at his forearm-mounted TACPAD as it showed the Evil Alliance Main Base shaking a lot. Then huge amount of rocks began to be pushed upward and falling aside as something emerged from beneath the dark earth. Omega 14 realized that the main base only served as an cover to conceal an hidden base as an terrifying and sinister starship broke the surface and began to rise into the air. It look like the UNSC Infinity almost exactly in design and specification, except that it is longer and nearly more powerful than its UNSC counterpart with two ancient armor-wearing figures standing on the upper hull. From his point of view, Omega 14 noticed that they bore ancient Precursor symbols and that the first figure is the true leader of the Evil Alliance with the name being as Darktron as the second figure is also identified as Death Halotron. Then their armor is shown to be much more updated to show MJOLNIR PAA GEN1 appearances with features of GEN2 and ancient armor combined together to increase compability. Then Omega 14 realized something, they were planning to attack Vale and lure Nanoha into an trap at the steel mill in order to defeat the DDF in an test that would ultimately decide its fate forever. Omega 14 managed to contact John Connor and the entire Resistance of different timelines, detailing them about the plans whom they surprised the cyborg spartan by replying that they already know and they have set up ambushes in the buildings at Vale as an surprise for the enemies. In addition, they would be planning the same two assaults with the DDF participating in the Colorado-style Offensive while Major Donnely's team will participate in Operation Chrono Mk. 2 and having many old and new vehicles with weapons and armor being used with their respective reprogrammed Terminators helping them. Omega 14 told them to hurry as the assault is gonna began in one week and the latter hoped that he would get in time to repulse the assault. Then before he ran off, he realized that the main flagship of the Evil Alliance was the Dark Infinity which have said to defeat entire Forerunner fleets within an few seconds.  
_

 ** _-Break-_**

 ** _One week later_**

 _Omega 14 reached the city to find out that he was too late as the entire DDF were defending the city which was seemed to be protected by an shield generator as evidenced by every enemy attacks failing to penetrate it while allied fire kept coming out of the shielding dome to thin the enemies' numbers. Then the cyborg spartan noticed that the Evil Alliance, Covenant Empire, Loyalist, and Remnant ships, specificially the Dark Infinity, were engaged in battle with many DDF ships led by the UNSC Infinity. The latter ship ngaging its dark counterpart and was winning as it decimated the Evil Alliance flagship's escort and fleet single-handedly while sustaining negligible damage from their dark weapons with Bravo Company ships supporting with its allies as they engaged the support fleet led by True Dark Noble Dawn, currently engaged with Bravo Dawn. The sight of old and new equipment, vehicles, weapons, and defenses proving themselves to be effective, even when obsolete allowed Omega 14 to give an sigh of relief as he began to traverse the path. Soon, Omega 14 was surprised when he saw that the 'Typhon' was revived, now engaging an Reaper Destroyer. The ancient machine had seen what the enemies had become, due to accidentally hacking into information about Skynet and the Terminators, opening its optics to see the truth of why the DDF opposed its goals. The Reaper Destroyer fired its crimson beam that burned through most of the 'Elder Grimm's armored hide, but it spawned smaller pools of 'Lesser Grimm' which was easily crushed by the Reaper's feets as Omega 14 sneaked past the two warring titans and continued to move through the battlefield, also encountering millions of Zerg not controlled by Kerrigan which was taken care of by the Ancient Mech as it fought along with two reprogrammed FK Guardians to thin the herd of monsters and keep them from reaching the hospital where the temporary current main base was.  
_

 _"Looks like that the anti-air defenses, DDF air forces, and Dragons were engaged with Skynet and the Evil Alliance' air Forces. Omega 14 remarked as explosions filled the sky "Since many of the ground forces of both sides are engaging each other, the bigger heroes were now engaging the bigger ones with the unreprogrammed Harvesters being their top priorities. And I'll have to fight through many of the Evil Alliance and Terminator forces that are currently assaulting Vale. But with Bravo 4 fighting against True Dark Noble 4 personally on his flagship, it should make things easier now that Darktron is in his flagship at the bridge and is preparing an spell that is-" Omega 14 stopped as he realized with horror that Darktron is planning to use Edo Tensei to revive every one of the heroes and take control of them.  
_

 _"Hey look! Emile is here!" Omega 14 turned to look behind at an sound of excited shouting and was surprised as nearly of the Alpha Headhunter Company, Noble Team EX, Hunter and Rookia, jumped down and piled up all over him._

 _"Where were you been?" "We're been looking all over for you!" "Why did you not tell everyone that you survived and how you're converted into an cyborg?!" "Your body contained your heart in the chest, but it had mechanical parts in other parts and is completely made of metal!"_

 _"GUYS, WE HAVE TO HURRY (Tumble) DARKTRON IS PLANNING TO DO (Wham) DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO your- (Crunch)_

 _"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!-!"_

 _"What?" "Oh no... Guys! I was about to warn you girls about Darktron using the Impure World Resurrection to revive all of the heroes before you all prevented it by piling up on me!" "Sorry about that sir, we shouldn't have not asked all these question."_

 _Soon, millions of wooden coffin-like boxes sprung up from the earth, shocking the DDF as they realized that it contained some of their worse enemies and readied themselves... but as the front 'faces' of the boxes fell away, revealing all of the heroes of the realms, everyone felt shock as they awoke and were horrified that everything had went crazy with them being employed as an unbeatable army._

 _"You are under my control now! Nothing would stop me from defeating the DDF and conquering the entire galaxies and universe to rebuild them in my images... except for many anti-villains' reasons."_

 _"And who are you supposed to be?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes showing calm and courage despite feeling the gigantic dark power radiated by the True Leader of the Evil Alliance. "Why did you awoke us from our sleep?"_

 _"I am Darktron, the reason I revived you is that I could defeat the DDF in this battle and for just like what I said before."_

 _"Insanity is enormous and almost impossible to be hidden, but sanity is holding well despite its opposite's power." Yoda commented, sensing how Darktron is keeping himself from decending into insanity.  
_

 _Soon, the Edo Tensei reanimate army began to march towards the city of Vale, unable to control their bodies when suddenly, they stopped. Darktron felt shock as he no longer had control of his undead army after an few seconds. Then two Hyper X-Keyblades was seen spinning in an boomerang fashion as they severed Darktron's control thread over the undead heroes, freeing them as well as turning the tide of the battle into the DDF's favor again. As Darktron watched in shock, the twin Hyper X-Keyblades returned to the far right side of the battlefield, disappearing as something grabbed and transformed them back into twin Hyper Swords, then disappearing into the forest._

 _Then Mortis appeared and noticed that the army of the revived heroes gathered in front of the city of Vale, now freed by something that he did not know could have an weapon which functions like Azrael. "What just happened here, and why there is an Reaper Destroyer fighting against an 'Elder Grimm'."  
_

 _But Skynet soon accelerated the production of T-900s, T-850s and T-800s, this time with their much stronger RT counterparts as the army of revived heroes despite that they are free, are still reanimated as the effects of Edo Tensei are still lasting for the duration of the battle. But they are started to turn and summon their weapons as they faced the might of the now attacking Evil Alliance forces with Skynet's army supporting them._

 _Meanwhile, several old and new Pelicans, containing many of the Alpha Headhunter Company, and nearly the entire Noble Team EX flew as Burns went with Hunter, Rookia, Alpha 7 and 9 to go accompany Omega 14 to help Nanoha, who was currently in the steel mill, pinned down by Evil Alliance forces and Skynet forces led by Death Bombertron._

 _"All right girls, we have to hurry, and make sure that you all make use of your weapons and scavenge ammunitions and old obsolete weapons across the battlefield." Omega 14 briefed them as the battle continued to rage on. "You'll need them in battle since you have to learn the harshness of the War Against The Machines that this battle have in common with. Come on... you have to make it guys."_

 _Then the Pelicans followed Omega 14's Team, making sure to unfurled large guns from their chins to fire heavy torrents of fire at any unlucky Terminator and Evil Alliance soldier that encountered them with silent precision. Later, when the team of soldiers and dropships reached the battlefield, it was already chaos: scrap metals of millions of T-900s, T-850s and T-800s along with dead Evil Alliance soldiers lay scattered across the war zone. But Omega 14 noticed that an old obsolete pistol is lying on the ground and picked it up, scanning its body to find Mion's fingerprints on the weapon and identifying it as an .30-caliber and has normal rounds with it. But Omega 14 knows how to use the old weapon since he knew that old things still have uses and can be used effectively in situations. Then he heard yelling as an street and prison gang of girls wearing UNSC Armors arrived at his location. Their armor looks like MJOLNIR PAA, but they showed fiery colours and fires decals, also displaying an chain of fire symbol which Omega 14 recognized as an Firestorm Gang which he was familiar with and often had to constantly knock out many of their members with TTRs or restrained attacks to arrest them after finding their hidden base in the basement of an skyscraper and reading its rules. He also known Firela for an long time as she is the youngest orphan who lost her parents in the Covenant-Human War, but had found refuge in Frigate City's rarely-monitored safe and clean sewers after accidentally stowing aboard an UNSC Frigate's cargo bay and is now the youngest and current leader of the gang at age 9 after the previous leader was KIA in battle with the Covenant._

 _"Oh my gosh, it's Emile and Burns." Firela shouted and squeal a lot as she and the Firestorm Gang ran towards them and almost got Omega 14 who flash-stepped to the side at the last moment, but ending up piling up on Burns instead.  
_

 _"I'll give you some time alone girls." Omega 14 said softly as he walked away "But right now I have to make an clear path so that you won't get hampered."_

 _"Whoa, what up with Emile?" Firela asked confusely as she and the others watched Omega 14 pulling out his trusty 'Reach' shotgun and reverting back to his normal mode as he took the path to the left. "He'd have been acting strange lately."_

 _"Actually, Emile/Omega 14 is an cyborg and he had been through a lot lately." Burns explained to Firela as the rest of the Firestorm Gang. "I know that despite that I left the gang long ago, I am still gonna explain what is going on."_

 _Marie sighed as she continued on the same path, following an trail of smoking T-900s and RT-T-850s endoskeleton that was filled with powerful shotgun shells and scattered along the path. An recon mission that she volunteered in an travel to the steel mill had gone wrong as something attacked Nanoha on the way. It seperated Marie from Sarah, Mari, and the reprogrammed T-850 in the process and in the middle of the brawl, Nanoha was sent flying far away into the steel mill and there have been signs of fighting ever since. Marie had recently found an path that was now lined with the recently deactivated metal terminators, 'killed' by something that she suspected as Omega 14. And an pair of destroyed Assassin Droids landed on top of her, trapping the girl under their combined weight while she was surprised. A minute later, Assassina and an squad of Assassin Droids came upon her location, led by an much more heavily-armored one which is oblivously giving the assassin cyborg an piggyback ride as her servomotors were locked up. They help lift up the rocks pinning Marie down and freed the former, causing her to jump and ran away down the path in the process, prompting the leader to sigh heavily as he continued carrying Assassina while backtracking the way with his squad._

 _Meanwhile, Mari in her Eva-05 and the T-850 were waiting with Sarah as she looked at the T-X that she just smashed into scrap metal two times with her Gravity Hammer. Forty minutes ago, she and the two reunited with an Westinghouse M-27 Phased Plasma Battle Rifle being shown and its' functions explained to the latter. Then the T-X just before it was smashed appeared and attacked Mari, causing her to panic and thrashed around to get the advanced Terminatrix off the mecha before the T-850 leaped and punched it off, stunning the infitrator long enough for Sarah to smash it two times and left it in this state. Now, she is waiting for Marie to reunite with her. But somehow, comms are jammed by the facility containing the prototype TDE and there is no way that they could reach the steel mill without Marie. Then Madoka and Miyako teleported beside the T-850, surprising Sarah and Mari in the process as they did not anticipate their two friends' unexpected arrival._

 _"I heard that you guys are having some trouble fighting against an T-X, but look like you took care of it or... her." Miyako explained as she noticed the battered body of the Terminatrix. "It just felt like when I was in an cell in that facility and being changed during my time and-"_

 _Miyako stopped as two flashes of light appeared 400 meters away and the latter noticing Madoka in pain. She had heard an familiar girl's Hearts/Souls screaming in terror and pain as they were swallowed up by the Darkness forced upon them._

 _"Oh no... not AGAIN!" muttered Madoka as she ran off suddenly towards the sources of the screams with the now serious team following her._

 _Earlier, Omega 14 had encountered the revived Bestial and the Geometric Witches that suddenly formed on his path. He had heard their Hearts/Souls' screams in the process of their revival, and it caused him to remember his apparent sadism during their transformation. It finally also convinced the latter that the two previously thought irrational ideas of one maintaining his humanity during an conflict for survival, can co-exist with each other and shattering his image of the misconception._

 _(Music: Terminator Genisys OST - "Sacrifice"_

 _"So... that where I was proven wrong... and the screams of those girls' Hearts/Souls had opened my eyes to the apparent sadism that I still retained." Omega 14 spoke as he was very horrified and disturbed at the suffering. "Now I may be still wanted to break the enemy's will to fight, I would have to risk my life to revert some of the damage that Malia had asked me to reverse in the earlier time."_

 _Then, Omega 14 stored his shotgun and summoned his twin Hyper Swords which soon transformed into Hyper X-Keyblades as the two Witches stared at him in fear and shock. With an yell, Omega 14 charged, causing the Witches to panic as he slashed their artificially added outer triple layers of hyperalloy armor and penetrated them instantly._

 _Meanwhile an horde of Darklings spawned and attacked Sarah's makeshift team, prompting the reprogrammed T-850 to get pumped up and dispatched the Heartless fairly easily with his M-27s, ignoring lucky scratches to his skin sheath and tougher endoskeleton simply since he can't feel pain._

 _Then, another two bright flashes were seen as Omega 14 exposed the two Witches' hidden Grief Seeds on their sides and quickly placed his twin Hyper X-Keyblades against them. The corrupted jewels began to brighten extremely rapidly, causing the Witches to shriek in pain and fear as they tried to move their body parts. However, they couldn't do it before their purified Grief Jewels shattered, reforming back into Soul Gems as twin pillars of Light enveloped them. Nobody except for Marie who was hiding behind the rock, witnessed it with utter shock and relief as the bright flashes dimmed to reveal two girls, still retaining their clothes, but were unconscious and their age around 14 or 15 years old as they gently landed on the ground without making an noise._

 _(Music end)_

 _Then when the girls woke up, Omega 14 was standing beside them, inadvertently frightening them, but they recovered and got information beamed into their heads detailing them of everything that happpened. Then an beeping was heard as an Warthog carrying an group of soldiers wearing military-styled MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Defender Variants appeared and stopped by Omega 14._

 _"Hey, Alaxa! It is Omega 14, the person that the Firestorm Gang and some girls just told about." An second-in-command officer shouted excitedly as the stoic leader jumped out and walked towards the cyborg spartan very cautiously._

 _She did not wanted to risk another incident just like last time when Omega 14 who was at the time known as Emile, discovered evidence of corruption within the Frigate City's goverment and goes rampant and out of control as an result, prompting her and her entire FCMPD squad to stop him to no avail and were beaten up in the process. And soon it was swarming with UNSC Marines and Army Troopers as they arrested the nearly all of the corrupt officials except for one, who made an right decision of resigning from her position. So the UEG appointed non-corrupt replacements in their positions and ran an investigation of how the street gangs contributed to the exposure of the whole scandal. Emile, before his exposure of the corruption, was assigned to an heavy frigate - Paris-class called the UNSC Omega as an temporary weapon inspector which he performed very well until that the original one recovered from his injuries. The latter was allowed to explore Frigate City and enjoyed his trip very well until when Firestorm Gang pranked him with paint all over his armor, setting off these chains of events that ultimately led to the scandal. The UNSC gave credit to Emile for exposing the entire corruption and its instigators, considering the fact that if he had not arrived at this city, this scandal would never broke out._

 _"Looks like that the ambush is ready." Omega 14 muttered as he received news that the alternate timelines' John and the resistances arrived and now ready to give the enemy an nasty surprise. "You two, I recommended that you should rest for now. Genisys Skynet is learning at an geometric rate and that something tells me that T-3000 Emile have been revived and is now back as Improved Terminator-3000 or IT-3000 Emile. But Genisys Emile is still an big threat to us as he is an RT-3000 model... an super extremely advanced infitrator that is made of machine phase matter like the T-3000 and the T-5000, but is strong enough to fight against its less advanced models. However, the RT-3000 had permanently unsolved problems in combat with any T-800, and the T-850 due to their abilities to learn, particularly with the scrapped T-1800 due to having many appearances similar to the Spartans and their ability to have Human Souls/Hearts, including upgrading themselves constantly. However, my cyborg body is just an T-1800 prototype converted from my critically-damaged biological one with the heart remaining. But at least, it also had many features of previous and later series and also made me also strong enough to combat the T-3000, potentially the IT-3000 and the RT-3000."  
_

 _Then, an group of Pelicans and Warthogs arrived with Burns jumping off the lead one to give Omega 14 an high-five as Firela, her FCMPD squad, and the two Puellae watched._

 _"So Omega 14... how are you feeling?" Firela asked as she made an surprised look on Omega 14's Hyper X-Keyblades._

 _"Omega 14! It is now your time to make an nasty entrance!" John's voice chimed in from Omega 14's comm as he and the rest of his friends turned and ran towards the hills._

 _Meanwhile, Ry_ _ūko gritted her teeth as she hid behind an metal wall, pinned down by three T-600s as they fired their miniguns constanly. An while ago, T-600s had suddenly appeared at the entrance of the hospital and breached through it despite the best efforts to stop the early infitrators and now she was pinned down by the machines. Then Pops appeared out of nowhere with his new tough Device called Charon Zwei, which was similar to Marie's Device in appearance. But unlike hers, Charon Zwei can form into twin magnetics gloves for Pops and can also have many features of the previous and later Terminator series. It also contained the T-X's onboard weaponry, including its feared Plasma Cannon which Pops promptly field-tested as he willed his Device to fire an plasma blast which melted the T-600s instantly and turned them into scrap metal. It surprised_ _Ry_ _ūko as she did not know that some Terminators can create Devices alone to increase their effectiveness in combat and store data about known and unknown enemies.  
_

 _"_ _Ry_ _ūko, you have to get back inside since I was able to set up and reprogrammed many of the automatic turrets with advanced sensors in various spots. It is for repulsing any enemy forces that managed to enter the building." Pops told her as he prepared to leave the building. "The hospital's doors are now repaired and protected with miniaturized energy shield generators to deter any further breaching attempts. I have to find Nanoha and her team since I lost contact with them. But I'll be back_ _ _Ry_ _ūko_."  
_

 _The battle continued to rage for several hours, before pausing as the sounds of vehicles, helicopters, airplanes, footsteps, machines' footsteps, and giant footsteps, including starships' engines, were heard from the DDF's side. Then, many Prisoner Transports, old Scorpion Tanks, old Warthogs fitted with modified M2HBs, and all kinds of HK ground vehicles carrying many kinds of reprogrammed Terminators, drove up and stopped at many location near enemy forces. Then HK and RHK Harvesters suddenly appeared, riding on Transports and waiting if something is going up._

 _"Okay, do it Omega 14!" shouted an voice from the lead Prisoner Transport as an figure, wielding an modified SAW equipped with an ammo belt attached to his Field Case, appeared on the tallest hill, looking down on the enemy forces which pointed their weapons on him. Then, seven more figures appeared right beside him in both left and right, followed by an old Warthog driving beside him and an group of old and new Pelicans flying above the gathered group._

 _"It's an ambush!" shouted True Dark Noble 4 as he locked blades with Bravo 4. "We were so focused on trying to win this battle that these vehicles managed to get their undetected and- Whoa!"_

 _Both sides were shocked and surprised as an Terminator Genisys-era Forerunner M-Class appeared over the city of Vale, armed with stronger energy shields and more arnaments that was more than enough to match its cousin, the Starshot in combat. But it is nearly two time its other same destroyer' length, which had been attained due to an unnatural beneficial Precursor mutation in its design caused by an Flood Infection Form's accidental landing. Its name read as Skynet's Bane which was such an strange name for such an Forerunner ship as it's AI activated the weapons system and deployed hundreds of HK Aerials carrying Spider Tanks over the battlefield to help the DDF gain an advantage._

 _"Now! All forces, target Omega 14 NOW!-!" commended True Dark Master Emile as Omega 14 leaped from the hill 300 meters and started to endlessly fire his SAW at an Evil Alliance and Terminators team during the leap and used an RT-800 to 'fatally' cushion his fall as the surprised enemy team collasped dead._

 _Then he was strucked by many enemy starship, magic, and conventional weapons and attacks, including flamethrowers, as they engulfed the latter in smoke and plasma flames causing his friends to gasp in shock with True Dark Noble 4 smiling behind his helmet in the duration of his duel. But his smile though hidden, turned into an expression of shock as the smoke cleared away to reveal Omega 14 using his I.I.S to survive the combined attacks, including the Energy Projectors as the latter put the permanent attachment on standby. Then Omega 14 picked up his dropped SAW which was covered with glowing ashes and smoke, but is undamaged as he began to walk slowly while firing his SAW at the enemy with his friends joining to provide covering fire._

 _Soon, explosives detonated from the underside of the gathered Resistances ground vehicles and caught many unlucky enemy infantry in their blast radius, surprising the entire DDF who received even more surprising stuff as infantry began pouring out of the Prisoner Transports' back and side panels with John manning the M2HB mounted on the lead transport's roof while the ground HK vehicles did the same with their endoskeletons. Then, old apaches helicopter and HK Aerials appeared and provided air cover for the DDF forces as John rallied his allies and raised their morales to show the enemy who's boss around there as reprogrammed Spider Tanks dropped in from the sky and landed while mowing down many unexpectedly arrived and surprised Heartless and Unversed with their plasma cannons. Then there was two bright flashes of light as two enemy mecha-sized figures appeared in front of the target facility where Operation is currently being commenced, causing everyone to feel shock and horror as they recognized the first mecha as an giant-sized Super Hysterica while the second figure looks like it was dormant. Then, the optics glowed yellow as it activated and was revealed to have an body with an head, and arms, but no legs. But what most caught Omega 14's attention is that there are golden chains on various parts of it's body, causing him to realize that the golden chains served as beacons to pinpoint the parts of an unknown similar mecha scattered in realms as well in dimensions, including alternate universes.  
_

 _" **I am BYAKU SHIN!-!** " an sinister female voice echoed as the mecha began to emit an blue aura of energy. " **An result of the 101 Embryo Project!.** "_

 _"So, you're the one who revived Embryo and caused all those golden chains to appear at Realm CA-R8." Omega 14 shouted as he pointed his finger at Byaku Shin, particularly at the golden chains on her body. "How did you know how to revive the dead without using the Edo Tensei?!"_

 _" **I was originally developed as the upper body prototype of an mecha which was a part of that project. But I went haywire as an result of losing my living core control device during the last battle and had since followed my own evolutionary path. But somehow, I managed to use the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu to revive Embryo without draining my life due to my mechanical nature and my birth as the result of the project.** " _

_"What last battle did you mean?"_

 _" **My, my... Y** **ou're as strong and courageous like young Arisu. But your personality also changed from experiencing the long-term effects of your travels, adventures and near-death situations Omega 14 or I should say, Emile-A239 of Noble Team.** "_

 _"Who is young Arisu?"_

 _" **An proficient fighter within Shinra, a special ops unit whom my creators were in conflict with for the last ten years. And now since you are seen as an threat to my creators' goals, I'll have to test your skills at piloting mechas and see if you can defeat me, Embryo, and my Dark Vikings since my goals are way too early to be implemented.** "  
_

 _Almost as if in response to the intense conversation, Dark Vikings began to appear all over the enemy side of the battlefield, prompting Omega 14 to realize that these darker automated versions are dark copies of the Vikings. However, they're looked weaker and less durable than their cousins, but this is compensated by their large numbers advantage over firepower to overwhelm armies, but not enough to defeat Omega 14's mecha which was actually the Onager Cannon._

 _Then, Teana frantically arrived at his location just in time to see the former took off, his jetpack rocketing him towards the sky as three strangely-shaped fighters broke off from engaging the air forces and went towards the latter._

 _As he shot off, Teana reached out towards him, panic creeping into her as she realized what her fallen comrade was doing. "No!"_

 _"Initiate Mode! Halo transformation!" Shouted Omega 14 as the summoned Dark Thors began to fire their bullets at him._

 _Then suddenly, the Broadsword Onager began to transform mid-air as Emiletron readied for its moment, surprising everyone including the enemy and making their jaws dropped in shock. Then Omega 14 went inside Emiletron's open cockpit which was soon sealed as armor plating shifted to completely cover it to protect its pilot._

 _"Emiletron, initiate Super Mode!" Omega 14's voice echoed from inside as the two other fighters began to fuse with Emiletron. Then, various parts expanded much even more further with the hidden jetpack' narrow sides doors opening up to let wings pop out with Broadsword-and-EVA-Booster-Frame-shaped additions combining with them. Soon, everyone could not believe their ears and eyes as they bore witness to Emiletron's upgraded leon-looking super mode._

 _"Combination completed!_ _ _S.A. EVA. Powered-Up Max God Beast Neo Zwei Mode!" Shouted Omega 14 as Emiletron roared like an lion while his optics glowed white as the transformation is completed.  
__

 _ _Then as the unknown super-mode-enhanced mech landed on the grassy hills in front of his allies. The Dark Vikings surrounded it, aiming their weapons at the leon-looking mecha as Teana realized that Emiletron was once the mass driver-type Onager Cannon that had became sentient at an unknown time, gaining the ability to transform into vehicles, aircraft, and an Scarab-like form, including an robot form and the ability to have multiple super modes at the same time.__

 _ _" **How can this be... I did not expect you to have this mass driver become an sentient machine and one of your mechs.** " Byaku Shin muttered in shock as Emiletron suddenly pulled out an mecha-sized shotgun and activated its energy shielding.__

 _ _"All I know that Omega 14 have been the one who piloted his mech for many times before, but somehow he is putting his mecha-piloting skills to the test." silently replied Bravo 4 as he watched Emiletron walking forward slowly while firing its shotgun from his ship.__

 _ _Then in retaliation, Byaku Shin, Super Hysterica, and many of the Dark Vikings began to shoot and fire energy blasts, Hellbolts, energy beams, energy waves and bullets at the approaching mecha despite taking losses from its constant shotgun blasts. The hits slowly drained the mecha's energy shields, but Emiletron remained unaffected as its body took neligible damage and kept going.__

 _ _Then an familiar figure flew in for an landing among Teana, tall and muscular, clad in orange & blue.__

 _ _"Goku!" Teana shouted, surprise, relief, and shock evident, as many destroyed or smashed Dark Vikings lay scattered all around them, already dissolving into darkness particles which were soon disappearing into the air.__

 _ _"Sorry I was late, guys." he said. "But looks like things had gotten worser than I thought. Somehow, I managed to get there just in time to see how much damage this battle had caused. Somehow, I learned of this recently due to an intelligent, ancient giant and heavily-armed bipedal machine that have been already awakened from it's millions-of-years old slumber on the mountains. But I managed to bring some help."__

 _ _An massive shape became visible, coming from the skies above. With an massive beat of his four wings, Voltaire landed just outside the city of Vale, the 100+-meter-tall Dragon Lord staring at the occupied enemy air and ground forces, the decreasing amount of Dark Vikings, the giant-sized Super Hysterica, and Byaku Shin, which were currently engaged in battle with Emiletron as footsteps, an mecha's jetpacks, and two transport ships' engines were heard.__

 _ _An familiar super mechanoid unexpectedly arrived from the sky and landed beside an confused Voltaire. The mech showed as an 'Friendly' on everyone' motion trackers and radars, identifying itself as Dancouga God Max. Then an large dragon battleship and an transport airship flew above the two giants, also identifying themselves as the Dragon's Hive and the D-Phoenix with an large submarine robot called the D-Poseidon catching up with them.__

 _ _"This is Rururi from the D-Poseidon." said an excited 15-years old girl's voice, determined to be coming from the D-Poseidon. "Hunter and Rookia, we're glad to assist you in real combat."__

 _ _"Thanks Ruriri for your support, but right now that Omega 14 is fighting an huge roar and-" Hunter replied with embarrassment evident.__

 _ _"THAT IS RURURI YOU IDIOT!" Rururi interrupted, sounding very annoyed at her name being mispronounced.__

 _ _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!-!" an loud familiar pained cry was heard as everyone became shocked and surprised at its intensity.__

 _ _"No! Nanoha!" Omega 14 yelled, sounding very alarmed as Emiletron switched its shotgun for its twin Halo Dankou Swords. "This is getting serious! John, commence Operation Chrono and the Colorado Offensive right now! Donnely, make sure that you and your team help the Colorado Offensive destroy the decoy Skynet Central Core to weaken some of his control on the Terminator! Then, infitrate the remote facility where the prototype TDE is kept in its chamber, and destroy both Genisys Skynet and it's Central Core. They're located in that same area, I'll focused on other businesses to do. Then after this, I should be located in the chamber, engaging the reborn T-3000 Emile in combat.__

 _ _"Right away!" "Yes sir!" "Let do it guys!" "Let's go marines!"__

 _ _Then, Emiletron charged, carving through many Dark Vikings effortlessly to clear an path for its friends as both Byaku Shin and Super Hysterica roared in anger and began to charge their ultimate attacks.  
__

 _ _" **You'll never be able to get out alive, Omega 14!** " shouted Byaku Shin as Emiletron continued to dash, its energy shielding flashing a lot from absorbing huge amount of attacks.__

 _ _" **Embryo! Let's do this!** " "Right Byaku Shin! We'll have to give Xehanort a bit much more needed time to prepare his forces despite that he thinks of me as foolish."__

 _ _Omega 14/Emile-A239: "Cross Halo Dankuu Dangai Ken!"__

 _ _Gripping the twin mighty blades with its gauntleted hands, Emiletron charged into the space-time distortion cannon and the giant energy beam fired by Embryo and Byaku Shin,__ _ _whole body shining with golden, red, and black lights as it pierced through the attacks like nothing. Embryo watched in helpless shock as the mech approached, Omega 14 letting out an fierce rising war-cry. As the mech brought the twin swords down, it faded mid-attack to reveal the shining cyborg spartan in his pre-cyborg body which quickly became obsurbed as his visor was brought up close, to its carved skull's left eyehole.  
__

 _ _There was two brilliant flashes of blue, red and gold light that crossed each other into an X, followed by Embryo's final scream. As Emiletron appeared behind its target, sparks shot out from and around Super Hysterica very violently, and then the entire construct split into five pieces which soon__ _ _disintegrated as they went up__ _ _in multiple explosions and turned into nothingness, it and its pilot utterly obliterated, and destroyed permanently. Byaku Shin stood there, shocked at the power of the finishing move as she just stared at the burned spot where Super Hysterica once stood.__

 _ _"Actually, nearly every one of my attacks can be finishing moves if timed perfectly in rhythm or at the right time and at the right place, or when situations require it." Omega 14 said as Emiletron sheathed its twin Halo Dankou Swords.__

 _ _Then an enraged Byaku Shin fired an yellow powerful energy beam from her chest which blew Emiletron back 20 meters, knocking the mech down in the process. But then, Emiletron stood up, turned to face Byaku Shin as she prepared for another attack, then it activated its thrusters and charged the evil mech. As Emiletron dashed towards Byaku Shin at blinding speed, she fired an wide and powerful continuous golden beam which engulfed the charging mech in its path. But however, Byaku Shin could not succeed in her goal as Emiletron began to disassemble itself which parts of it, including the modified Broadsword and the EVA Booster Frame, came off the mech. Then Emiletron transformed back into its Onager Broadsword form, which it began to become enveloped with energy at very high speed as Byaku Shin was too distracted to notice this change until it was too late.__

 _ _"Onager Broadsword Dash Attack!" Omega 14 shouted as the energy enveloping Onager Broadsword changed its shape into an red phoenix and broke through the giant beam like if it was nothing. Byaku Shin watched in helpless shock as the fighter approached, its energy increasingly too unbearable to withstand.__

 _ _There was a brilliant flash of red light, followed by Byaku Shin's scream. As the Onager Broadsword fighter appeared right behind its target and flew off into the sky, bright beams of light shot out from and around Byaku Shin, and then the entire mech went up in an huge explosion. Then as Omega 14 jumped out of his personal vehicle, he noticed that Byaku Shin had exploded into 101 pieces, which were soon scattered into many dimensions and realms, causing golden chains to appear briefly. Then they disappeared as Omega 14 landed close to the steel mill, where Sarah and her team were as they reunited with an waiting Marie. They were in the process of listening to her story when they were surprised at the sight of him landing in front of their location. But the latter did not seem to notice them as he rushed through the entrance of the mill, causing the former to realize that Nanoha is still in danger and they soon rushed in to help her as well.  
__

 _ _Meanwhile, explosions and gunfire were heard as an squad now consisting of Burns, Hunter, Rookia, Teana, Alaxa, Sateraka, Alpha 7, Alpha 9, and Firela battled two HK Aerials and an swarm of Aerostats. They used RPGs and rocket launchers to damage the larger drones while destroying the smaller ones with small-arms fire and plasma bolts.__

 _ _Later, when the unlikely squad reprogrammed an HK Tank as their transport and rode on it. On the way, they encountered T-600s, T-7Ts, HK Aerials, and even an mutated titanic Omegalisk that came from the negated future unexpectedly. But the HK's arnaments easily took care of them though the Omegalisk proved to be very tougher than the others like three times the durability of an HK-Aerial. It took an entire amount of the tank' arnaments straight into its mouth to bring the Brutalisk down. Then the reprogrammed HK Tank kept going to the steel mill while continuing to destroy many terminators in its path with its guns.__

 _ _Then, when the reprogrammed HK-Tank reached the steel mill, the squad exited it and went inside the steel mill to find many dead or dying Evil Alliance personnel and many destroyed Terminators, including an smashed T-X.__

 _ _"Whoa, Sarah's team must have reached the steel mill first and have engaged those forces all by their own, but many of the wounds look like that the enemy have been killed by an cyborg spartan." Teana commented as the squad cautiously looked around to engage any more Evil Alliance and Terminator squads that might be waiting for them. Which did not happen as the dead bodies of the most elite soldiers of the Evil Alliance and Terminators lay mangled or crushed.__

 _ _Then they heard the sound of solid metal girder smashing against something, then the sound of an circuit exploding from being impaled with an metal pole and the sound of an robot deactivating. They rushed towards the source to experience the shock of Madoka, and Sarah's team laying on the ground, wounded or minorly damaged except for Marie and Miyako as they helped the slightly wounded Nanoha faced against Death Halotron, who uses an darker and jagged version of Raising Heart to block an downward strike. Then, an familiar Type-IV Gadget Drone appeared with the T-10000 and RT-10000 which engaged the trio to cover Death Halotron as he teleported away from battle to the Dark Infinity's medical bay to heal his wounds. As the shocked squad watched, the same Type-IV Gadget Drone tries to impale Nanoha, but it got stopped by the unexpected arrival of Pops landing on the top of the ancient machine from an distance as Nanoha watched in shock.  
__

 _ _"Miyako, let's do it!" an voice chimed in as an figure wielding an Remington 870 Police Combat with Folding Stock. "It just me from the original and the T2 timeline. The other self from the Genisys Timeline told me that you're heading to the steel mill."__

 _ _"I'm glad that you came, Sarah Connor." Miyako shouted with relief as she put her hammer away and pulled out an modified Winchester 1887 Shotgun which had the same 'O.A' markings like the other ones in Omega 14's arsenal. "Luckily, Omega 14 gave this shotgun to me due to my experience involving uses of other shotguns in the realms of the Terminator Film Series."__

 _ _T2-Timeline Sarah and Miyako: "Let's do it!"__

 _ _The duo engaged the T-10000 and the RT-10000 simultaneously together using their shotguns, knocking back the two liquid metal terminators progressively towards the pit of molten steel vat with each shot, much to the confusion of the unlikely squad. When the two were about to knock their opponents into the the pit, they ran out of ammo much to their frustration. The two liquid metal terminators gave Sarah and Miyako an amused "tsk tsk" gesture before moving to kill them when suddenly, an damaged Omega 14 reappears, riding on an cog while wielding his trusty 'O.A' Grenade Launcher and an M79 GL as everyone stared in shock.__

 _ _Sarah and Miyako moved out of the way as Omega 14 shot two grenades from each of of his two grenade launchers into the two liquid metal terminators' stomachs, causing them to look up in shock as the explosives detonated inside them.__

 _ _The battlefield in the steel mill seemed to fell silent and still as everyone, except for Pops, Sarah, Miyako, and the T-850, were shocked as the T-10000 and the RT-10000' bodies were contorted by the explosions, their faces showing horror as they could not regain balance and fell into the pit of molten steel. Everyone went to get an better look as they witnessed the liquid polyalloy terminators screaming in agony as the former were melted by the molten steel, eventually literally vomiting their own faces out as they dissolve into nothingness. Then everyone turned to check Omega 14 and noticed that something was wrong as he was kneeling and his body looked like it sustained critical damage, causing the atmosphere to feel tense. Suddenly, lightning appeared and surrounded Omega 14 as his optics glowed sinisterly blue, causing everything, including his regenerative abilities and healing factor to be enhanced and also kicked in simutaneously, also repairing and healing the damage done to his body. Sateraka grew pale at the sight of seeing her cyborg teammate now showing signs of uncontrollable rage as an out-of-control juggernaut.  
__

 _ _"Sateraka!" Teana shouted, noticing that something was wrong with her teammate as she began to move backwards. "What is happening with Omega 14?!"__

 _ _"Teana," Sateraka said quietly but urgently while stopping at an safe distance from the out-of-control Omega 14, "__ _ _you and the others may have to move an distance away from him just like me."__

 _ _"How did you know this?"__

 _ _"Somehow during an Evil Alliance attack on Earth, Omega 14 went out of control intentionally to stop an huge Evil Alliance force that ended up almost getting me killed. But luckily Omega 14 used an green version of his twin Energy Swords to mitigate this before I did an underhand throw of an frag grenade... to knock him back to his senses."  
__

 _ _Teana was about to react when she saw the others standing back at an safe distance from the out-of-control Omega 14. Letting out an resigned sigh, Teana promptly did the same as Omega 14 turned around to look at an cloaked figure. Hunter, Marie, and Rookia tensed as the figure changes its outer appearance to reveal himself as T-3000 Emile.__

 _ _"Nanoha still needed your help." Omega 14 surprisely stated with some control as he turned his head towards his friends and teammates. "There is an Timestorm Device behind you, and it is an current-era Lost-Lugia developed by The True Discovery Master. But make sure that you find ways to destroy it and that Type-IV Gadget Drone before it is too late!"__

 _ _Everyone turned to see an surprisely massive time-like machine with an magnetic field generator as to function like an backup prototype time machine. Then they heard an roar and some crashes as Omega 14 loses control of himself and turned to T-3000 Emile and charged at him, causing the latter to get rammed through several walls by the still charging cyborg spartan and right into the remote facility which John and the DDF are currently assaulting.__

 _ _"BOOM!"__

 _ _The entire facility's exterior exploded and revealed the entire interior, uncovering everything inside for all to see and also exposing the brawl between Omega 14 and T-3000 Emile as they continued to deal strikes, kicks, and punches to each other with the older model having an disadventage against the newer model. Then the terminators that are defending this facility suddenly stopped as if in one, then turned around and started marching towards the entrance as Genisys-timeline John Connor realized that they're trying to kill Omega 14 and promptly ordered his allies to keep the terminators distracted as an shadow gateway opened up and dispersed millions of Shadows in large waves to make an futile attempt to prevent the DDF. Then an allied Spider Tank landed in front of the facility's entrance from the skies and gunned the advancing Terminators down and the swarm of Shadows with its plasma cannons.__

 _ _"Teana, you'll go to meet up with Kyle Reese inside the facility and help Omega 14 destroy T-3000 Emile." Pops ordered as he punched the drone to stun it before Nanoha limped towards an solid steel beam and leaned on it for support. Then she noticed that her dropped Raising Heart had an fully functional magnetic glove unintentionally magnetized to its ring, causing it to be an potentially effective weapon against T-3000s. "Marie, you and Sarah help me with defeating the Type-IV Gadget Drone. The rest of you, head back to the hospital to recover from your journey, now! Nanoha still needed to get her weapon before she can complete the mission."__

 _ _"Yes Pops." "You should call the other Sarah Connor, she is still back at the hospital." 'Thanks Pops!"__

 _ _Meanwhile, an man and an Mystic Fox Sage rushed up the hills undetected and encountered an extremely old werefox in her human form, who was observing the battle as progressively large explosions began to occur at an rate of 1 explosion per three seconds.__

 _ _"I can tell that we still meet again boy." The werefox girl said as she turned to see the duo, causing them and her to point their guns at each other.__

 _ _"Saya, what are you doing her and why there is an-" the man started to ask his enemy when he was distracted by an bright flash of light.  
__

 _ _"BOOM!"__

 _ _An explosion interrupted the conversation and surprised the unlikely trio, then the Mythic Fox Sage girl noticed something felling down and panicked.__

 _ _"Reiji, look out!" she shouted frantically as an metal skull landed on her head and knocked her out.__

 _ _"Xiaomu!" shouted Reiji as an pile of more skulls, some headless endoskeletons, and metal arms landed on the Mythic Fox Sage and piled up on her.__

 _ _"So, they did not use the Bakuya X after all." Saya remarked as she did not look surprised at the pile of metal endoskeletons parts that Reiji is trying to remove to unpin Xiaomu. "I'm very amused that they used robots instead of foot soldiers like-"__

 _ _"BOOM!-!"__

 _ _Another explosion interrupted Saya as an portal opened up under her and she fell through it which closed up on its own. Soon, the pile of endoskeleton parts were sent flying as Xiaomu woke up and freed herself from it with an burst of energy, also accidentally blowing Reiji away. Xiaomu was given an spanking by him as an punishment... and another explosion occurred at the facility which caught their attention in the process as they witnessed the chaos inside.__

 _ _(MUSIC: Terminator Genisys OST - "Sacrifice")__

 _ _An damaged Omega 14 who had regained control of himself, lay on his chest inside the TDE Chamber, crawling towards an console that managed the functions of the prototype TDE with both arms as Major Donnely and his team both battled Genisys Skynet and damaged the Skynet System Core at the same time in the same chamber. Then the badly-damaged T-3000 Emile in his machine form appeared and stepped on the cyborg spartan, causing him to stop in the process.__

 _ _"You'll never strong enough to defeat me Emile." T-3000 Emile gloated at his real counterpart's expense.__

 _ _"Not alone." muttered Omega 14 as he resumed crawling despite the IT-3000's foot on his back slowing the former.  
__

 _ _"T-3000 Emile?" Teana said as she walked up the steps while cocking back the pump on her Mirage Shotgun. "Stop. Now."__

 _ _T-3000 Emile looked at Teana, a bit distracted as he remove his foot from Omega 14's back and said "When will you ever learn?" While walking towards her and stopping when he got surprisely clubbed by Kyle sneaking on him using an severed T-800 arm with an magnetic glove attached.__

 _ _Omega 14 looked on as Kyle clubbed the IT-3000 several more times before saying "Now Teana!" as Teana began to shoot the evil machine counterpart of her comrade with her Mirage Shotgun, knocking him back with each shot. Then an gauntleted metallic fist with glowing lights suddenly punches through IT-3000, as everyone looked in shock at Omega 14 restraining the hybrid machine with his fist while lifting him up in the process. Then it cuts to the Prototype TDE as Omega 14 entered it while holding T-3000 Emile and slammed him onto the center as Teana put her Mirage Shotgun away.__

 _ _"Kyle! Activate the field generator!" ordered Omega 14 as Kyle moved towards the console to activate the field generator.__

 _ _"No, Omega 14. Not with you inside. you know what will happen!" Teana protested as Kyle activated the generator, causing the prototype time machine to started up. "Emile... Emile, please! Please Omega 14."__

 _ _"Genisys Skynet is almost free." Omega 14 explained his reason as he struggled to keep T-3000 Emile restrained. "I cannot hold T-3000 Emile much longer."  
__

 _ _Omega 14 turned his head to look at Teana to allow her to get an better look of his face, which she gasped as the right half of the concussion-proof inner EVA Helmet can be only seen due to the damaged outer Raider Helmet having lost its right half during his fight with T-3000 Emile. But the optics inside the EVA Helmet were surprisely still intact due to the materials involved in their construction and their immunity to every electronic attacks. Although the optical optics can get messed up for as little as one to five seconds if hit with any type of powerful EMP attacks, they are unique in changing colours and also can dim their lights to prevent recognition and to make detection harder without any failure.__

 _ _"Teana. We'll meet again. Someday when I would be back." Omega 14 muttered very softly, showing a bit of humanity as well as his mechanically-modified voice sounding a little bit... like his old self.__

 _ _"Wait! Wait! Wait! Omega 14! No! Wait!" Teana shouted panickly while being held back by Kyle while Omega 14 returned back to keep restraining T-3000 as he tried to free itself with little success.__

 _ _Kyle pushed the console screen one more time to power up the prototype TDE while Teana shouted "Emile! No!" as she watched its field generator 'create' an magnetic field that caused Omega 14/Emile and T-3000 to float inside the machine with lightnings beginning to arc from it.__

 _ _"Teana! Omega 14 knows the risks just like Pops. Let's go."__

 _ _"Okay Kyle... Donnely! We have to get out of here before the machine explode!"__

 _ _"Okay Teana! Team, it's time to leave now!" "Yes sir"__

 _ _Donnely's Team, Kyle and Teana scrambled out of the TDE chamber to escape the facility, but not before stunning Genisys Skynet by electrocuting him endlessly using many exposed wires and an improvised magnetic gloves turret with an newly-created subspace magazine box to shoot magnetic gloves at him for maximum stunning effects. Skynet attempted to get free, but he realized what was going on and struggled to free himself even more in desperation as the prototype machine kepted going with T-3000 Emile managed to escape from Omega 14's grip.__

 _ _Meanwhile, the DDF/Resistance forces received an surprise as they saw Teana's group exited the remote facility in an hurry, making signs as they ran pass them. Immediately, they knew that Operation Chrono Mk. 2 was an success and that they have to escape the explosion. Few seconds later, Pops, Marie, and Sarah appeared beside them in an Mammoth that they found near the steel mill's entrance and used it to escape the mill. The trio radioed Teana with some grave news: Nanoha had decided to stay behind to stop the Type-IV Gadget Drone and had already powered up the Timestorm Device's prototype TDE function to drag the drone by herself to enter its magnetic field in order to rip it apart. Then they passed by the dead 'Typhon' which had been recently killed by the Reaper Destroyer's main gun which the ancient machine left the Grimm's corpse to its dissolved state as to do an favor for Teana's sake. Then the facility and the steel mill exploded behind them, indicating that the Type-IV Gadget Drone and T-3000 Emile had finally been eliminated, Genisys Skynet and it's system core destroyed by the time machines' destruction, which was triggered by the magnetic fields collapsing. Then the Dark Infinity and the entire enemy invasion fleet, ground and air forces retreated from battle with the minorly-damaged UNSC Infinity and the gathered DDF ships side-by-side with Bravo Dawn and its fleet, including the unexpected Forerunner M-Destroyer-Class starship: Skynet's Bane still hovering as their crews cheered in victory over surviving what most people called the "DDF's greatest test".  
__

 _ _Then the reanimated army of heroes' bodies began to crumble away, but not before saying goodbye to everyone and encouraging them to keep up the good work.__

 _ _The DDF have won the battle over the Evil Alliance and its allies, including the Terminators and particularly, Genisys Skynet.__

 ** _ _-Break-__**

 ** _ _One Day later__**

 _ _Cleanup was underway again, the city of Vale was still in human hands, but now had terminator parts scattered everywhere on its streets, including an T-X, some T-1000s, and an T-Meg which were overwhelmed and destroyed by the sheer amount of firepower more than they could take during the battle and now were turned into nothingness or scrap metal. Everything that had been set up to defend the city were now been disassembled though Pops made sure that anyone would be given instructions as to make the job easier.  
__

 _ _In the same hospital secured by DDF, Teana, the two alternate timeline Sarah Connors and Kyle Reeses bursted into the room where Nanoha were - placed for heavy exhaustion and injuries. Her damaged Raising Heart was lying on the left side of the bed beside her, snapped in half by the Type-IV Gadget Drone in an last-ditch effort to kill the White Devil. Nanoha was awake, thinking about her ordeal with the same Gadget drone that she encountered an very long time ago, and how did she experience the feeling about being inside an active TDE device.  
__

 _ _"Hey, Nanoha!"__

 _ _"Hey, Teana. How are you doing-ouch!"__

 _ _"Careful, it looks like that Death Halotron's ancient Precursor combat abilties and attacks had dealt many injuries a lot."__

 _ _You're right, but why there is an hole in the ceiling?"__

 _ _"It looked like that it was made by an Collector which we thought destroyed- OMG!"__

 _ _"What is it Teana?"__

 _ _"There are some remaining Collectors that we did not detected before. I think that Reaper Destroyer had helped return Nanoha to safety during the battle's end though it used those Collectors to carry her very carefully. It must be able to tear an perfect-sized hole in the ceiling as an method to lower Nanoha and tucked her into bed with Raising Heart beside her though it had to erect an waterproof shield over the hole to prevent rain coming down. So that is why that this Reaper Destroyer did us this favor, though it must have isolated itself to guard something important in an temple in another world. But there is one thing I don't understand: why Omega 14 is Emile-A239? I may still needing clues to find about what just happened to him. I may need to ask our new allies for information and-"__

 _ _"CCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!"__

 _ _Teana was shocked as she heard an sound of an wall being smashed through by something. Then Hunter was seen, running past the room's entrance while shouting Omega 14's name just as Teana realized something was wrong.__

 _ _Then outside of the hospital, an fully repaired Omega 14 stomped away very angrily while his armor was upgraded into the mighty Final Omega EVA Armor with his weapons now converted from its 'ONI Assault' parts, to the more distinctive and much more powerful 'Death Reaper' weapon series.  
__

 _ _"Omega 14, wait!" an voice caused him to stop though not turning his head as Hunter ran up to him. "Even some of the highest-ranking ONI leadership did not agree with the others' decision to tell you that you're not needed. I think that it is best for you to not have any contact soon, but the Night Wolves would live up to their reputation just as my old friend intended me to do."__

 _ _Then Omega 14 suddenly pulled out an MM1 GL from nowhere and shot an sleeping gas grenade at Hunter, putting her to sleep using the gas's medical properties while he disappeared into the distance without his modified Broadsword following him. Then Hunterisa appeared from nowhere and saw her little sister sleeping. But Hunterisa hid herself again when Teana rushed outside to see Hunter's sleeping state and was relieved to see her okay. Then Rookia appeared and woke up Hunter abruptly, telling her that Omega 14 must used an sleeping grenade to put her to sleep as an alternate way to conserve his TTRs ammunition. Then Hunter told Teana everything that happened, including the part about cyborg spartan putting her to sleep without using any TTRs in order to disappear. Teana became shocked and unhappy upon hearing this and also left her in deep thought. The fact that ONI had unintentionally caused Omega 14 to leave without them proved a little hard for Teana to take as she knows that the DDF would have Omega 14 as their strongest opponent ever.  
__

"This time, I managed to save the DDF from experiencing an critical defeat that would signalled its destruction and also saved Nanoha in the process. This time, I managed to kill Embryo permanently while preventing him from being resurrected by anyone forever as to keep Ange and Ryūko's efforts from rendered in vain. But who is young Arisu and how did Byaku Shin knows him and wanted to tell me about Shinra?"

In the reconstructed Ozpin's Office, at the top of the academy's tower, Omega 14 - holding an Omnitool which he turned off its recording functions after recording everything that happened from the past to the current day. It included tamper-proof data-footage that the former downloaded inside the tool, revealing him to be the narrator of his own story all along as Omega 14 took a look at the very top. The newly-rebuilt 'fortified antenna' or an replica of it stood there, reconstructed using Mimetic Polyalloy which Omega 14 reprogrammed specifically to take the previous one's place though it would not replace the original until an new identical one can be built.

Knowing the Mimetic Polyalloy' weaknesses, Omega 14 strengthened and reinforced the 'fortified antenna' with an huge amount of materials and recycled terminators and endoskeleton parts that were used to make the T-600s, T-700s, T-850s, T-900s, and the T-X, including the HKs as well as the metallic Harvesters with careful consideration of its round design.

When Omega 14 was finished, he looks very satisfied at the 'fortified antenna' replica which looked so convincing so much that it can even fooled Cinder Falls into thinking that it is real. Then Omega 14 sneaked out of the Grimm-infested Academy without detection since an remnant of 'Typhon's blood remains, still acting like an beacon for the other Grimms.

"This is my fate..." Omega 14 spoke very quietly, accepting himself for what he had become as he sent the footage to Teana's Omnitool anonymously with Emile-A239 as its security passcode. "My name is still Emile-A239, the Merciless Wrath of Noble Team. But I am Omega 14... The Terminator Spartan... ...And I'm an shadow of what my old self remains... now."

Then Omega 14's face was seen which the right half of the Outer Raider Helmet darkens to only reveal the half of the EVA Helmet with the carved skull glowing while the left half remains visible as the optics glowed gold and it faded to black.

 _ **-SCENE-**_

After the battle, Emilathia, Alpha-299 and Alpha-300 were already released from the ONI Headhunter Prison Facility in six hours and an few days later after it was discovered that their prison sentences had already been expired and that ONI had deliberately hid it from the higher-ups to keep them locked up.

The trio returned to the Alpha Headhunter Company's main HQ to find their forgiving teammates waiting for them. But Emilathia was given some bad news; her brother had been turned into an cyborg for an unknown reason which Alpha-7 and Alpha-9 sadly confirmed.

She did not take it well, even not noticing when Omega 14 appeared from nowhere and left on the briefing table an updated version of her AR and her signature Plasma Pistol with some apology letters attached to them before leaving without anyone knowing.

Meanwhile, the DDF were preparing for Xehanort's move, recovering from the fact that they had managed to get some new unexpected allies from an few unknown realms, also learning of new threats that would impact the course of events forever. Then an report came out that Omega 14 visited an planet called Quillon VI where his more mature younger sister whose name he knew as Emilata, lay sleeping in an stasis tank. He stabbed himself using his Keyblade to return Emilata's Heart to her body to wake her up. Omega 14's body was holding the former's Heart all along after she was attacked by an then-unidentified giant Neoshadow an long time ago and almost got it swallowed by the Darkness monster. But Omega 14 defeated the Heartless with his shotgun and let her Heart entered him for shelter, unknownly saving his life and Soul in multiple near-death situations, even after death.

Then an Nobody whose name that Omega 14 also known as Darkilata which she was currently his little childish but serious cousin, had appeared and became happy after reuniting with her distant and changed older cousin and wanted to spend time with him. But somehow, Omega 14 told her and Emilata that he had an job to do and managed to open up an personal-scale slipspace portal and leaped through it to continue the DDF's work, leaving his upset little sister who was being reassured by her older cousin that everything would be just fine and told her everything that had happened during her deep sleep.

Then after this, an series of more reports appeared and displayed UNSC's ONI facilities and ONI convoys being blown up from the inside with no damage except for their cargo and contents, causing many to suspect that Omega 14 must have developed an way to destroy anything dangerous inside with property damage being limited to an huge degree. And many rumours about Omega 14 began spreading from many realms with some saying that Omega 14 destroyed over an million Prometheans Soldiers only with his bare fists, few explaining that he protected an entire city from an invasion of 1000 T-600s, others noting that Omega 14 had received super favorable reactions from civillian medias as they knew that while they disliked his old self as the infamous trigger-happy Emile-A239, even when they learned that he may have changed some of his old ways and reacted though with more negative and more positive comments. But the higher number of kills he earned than the old record earned from his old pesonality had the civilian media admitting that they still missed Omega 14's old self, wanting it back and that he is still the infamous Emile-A239. The rest stated that Omega 14 is the best opponent of the DDF and that he gave Nanoha, Gamma Team, and Sigma Team an beating, an good battle, and many still useful though obsolete and newer weapons from another realm.

Meanwhile, news that shocked the DDF was that Lucy-B091 had gone AWOL and had disappeared along with some fake 'jewels', twin scavenged and modified Forerunner Hardlight-blades, and an mysterious personalized mobile-base version of the Broadsword with colours and features that are the same as the Starshot though is redesigned and minaturized to fit the fighter's shape and features, also powered by the same power source as the Starshot. Though the power source is miniaturized as an small non-hazardous panel with simply foolproof off and on buttons which was found in the safe located pilot's bedroom which was fitted with an Cryo-Pod, an subspace storage box which contains everything that an person required, and an weapon lockers.

The reasons that the traumatized spartan left are not known. But information soon surfaced from an investigation that she had an accident with an Forerunner artifact that utterly deaged her body to an 12-years old body. Though Lucy still retains her older body' capabilites, she looks even more younger and she was horrifed by this. But the DDF's surprises and Lucy's troubles weren't over as she discovered with shock that she had been turned during the deaging process into an Catgirl with cat ears, cat paws, and an tail and had hard-to-control cat instincts. Though it gives Lucy the ability to predict weather and sleep for an long time without detection, Lucy would have to carry an non-DDF-trackable modifed version of her own Omnitool which was fitted with an mirror though she can revert back into her normal form in any time and any day. But this is changed somehow when Lucy is accidentally bitten by an sick vampire girl named Vampera though she is immune to the normal vampire's weaknesses like the Lucavi though bright light did not irritate her. It caused her to become an unique Vampire which the former did not have any weaknesses like the normal vampire does. Though in the night time, Lucy's eye color changes to reddish purple and she gains permanent cat-tooth-shaped vampire teeth and sprouted night-time only vampire wings, making disguising herself an important task to prevent detection. Lucy can also meow and hiss like an cat though she can be also good at sneaking inside, sensing danger and hiding in plain sight without detection though she can move undetected. But at an cost, Lucy had to change her hair colour to an less distinctive dark brown one. She hestitantly decided to take her own style of fashion as such as wearing an black scarf, dark shades, an hooded blue jacket, blue jeans, an sweater, her armor's bracelet form, some shoes, and an special subspace-storage Backpack filled with normal clothes, hidden special gadgets and equipment as to avoid attracting attention. She also rearranged her hair to look like less distinctive close-short-cropped hairstyle as an much more serious pre-set measure to avoid recognition by anyone as well as also avoiding attracting attention too. But the DDF also learned an horrible truth: Lucy had witnessed the murder of an Engineer which she visited it in an Armory when it was stabbed in the head and murdered by an soldier of the remnants of the Sol Confederacy, named only as Robo Leonid. It caused Lucy to seal those memories inside her head and make her unable to remember anything but only the goal of hunting down and capturing the murderer to bring the robot to justice for all the murders it had done. Lucy still remembers her friends and team, but did not wanted to hurt their feelings and tries to forget the pain she caused.

When Tom-B292 learned of this, he reluctantly turned against Lucy due to her deserting the UNSC and was enlisted by ONI as an temporary Headhunter to hunt the AWOL spartan down and bring her back alive. He was given an similar-looking Hard-light Blade and an specialized Tracker-class armor with an fused ATS to help Tom in his journey. He was hesitant to do the task, but FADM Hood asked ONI not to force him to do it and asked some of the DDF forces to track down Lucy, but use only stun bolts to capture her and track her ship down if possible. But an high-tech and shadowly vigilante group consisting of an strong but serious 15-years old Dragon girl, an female 16-years old heavy gunner, an 11-years old intelligent hacker, and an 12-years old catgirl also had caught sight of it. They found out from their treehouse and had decided to capture her only as she might be an enemy to their main catgirl rival, enemy, and crime mistress: Madame Catella, and including their real arch-nemesis: Dr. Darkness. But unknown to Lucy, her older sister Tucy was also planning to capture her for the purpose of keeping her company. Legendary vampire hunter, Vampire Huntressa also noticed this and decided to catch Lucy using the same harmless methods that she used to catch the other helpless and 'troublemaking' vampire girls to return her to the UNSC. But Vampire Huntressa would be careful not to frighten Lucy away since she was also an vampire like her and she prefers the light instead of the darkness and would only drink water like other people do and also sleep during the night-time. Soon, it would start too late since Lucy is chasing the murderer across realms and she is also exploring new realms unknown to the DDF.

But soon, the DDF read an recently alarming report; many of the mega-corp Charon Industries' resources and much of the mercenaries, including an cargo transport ship, had been found missing and every records of realms had been erased ONI-style without an trace. But somehow, there are strange records that dated from ten years to the recent event found in an console which Malcolm Hargrove was supplying an unknown buyer with free stuff without the DDF's prior knowledge. But when Hargrove knew that his fate is going to be sealed, he sent much of the Charon Industries' resources and men to the unknown supplier before going to Chorus for an final assault before he was stopped and arrested by the DDF. But while the DDF was dismayed that he had erased the records of the coordinates to the realm, they had an advantage which was to force Hargrove to contact the transport and bring it back. An opportunity which shone out when he revealed that the transport's signal had been lost six hours ago.

In other realms, Erica and everyone else just recently repaired their theater and the base, also surprisely using the scavenged terminator parts as decorations or as support structures while their enemies are currently been quiet recently. Then in the 'Halo-verse', Imca had reappeared tumbling right at an entrance of an abandoned bar on Earth, still clutching the strange artifact with her Var and the supplies landing right next to her. Then Imca woke up and noticed the bar in front of her, utterly confusing her as she was caught by an Imperial patrol group, only to fell in this portal and ended up at the entrance of this place. This experience finally brought Imca back to her senses, realizing that continuing to have revenge on Selvaria would not even help complete her revenge and would make things only worser. So, she decided to live in this Bar temporarily until she can find an better place to hide.

But unknown to the DDF, many evil plans are at work which soon involve everyone to fight against super robots, dark entities, and even the mysterious Zonder and the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol.

But there is hope as Carter has discovered an realm all on his own, containing an mecha-anime series called the Machine Robo Rescue where age is not an factor. Fearing that the enemy might attack this realm and take control of its primitive machine AIs, he visited this realm which was three days before the MRR's founding. Jorge was the first to reunite with Carter since he was revived in the GaoGaiGar Realm this time, by an zonderized Samuel-034 whose warnings told him to make sure that the DDF must know the threat that the Zonder posed. Then Kat-320 appeared from the Fate/Stay 'universes' along with Thom-A293 and Jess-B320 to help their leader with the chain of command. Then Jess and Thom decided to join the Blue Sirens and pressured Carter into joining it just as he assigned Kat, Jun to the Yellow Gears and Jorge to the Red Wings. Though Carter would still be their leader, it is making clear to his teammates that they have to take part in rescue work under different leadership and that Jun would be assigned in the stratosphere space port 'Icarus I' to help the crew and to modify his Falcon to transform into an robot with other members' vehicles to form an combined robot called Nobletron. Then Carter officially declared that Noble Team would be under the MRR's command for an while, but Emile/Omega 14 must participate in every rescue mission to get used to civilians which they did not know that he just did very quickly in other realms.

 **- _AFTERMATH-_**

"Embryo... T-3000 Emile... Genisys Skynet... those three gone... Byaku Shin temporarily destroyed... their plans wrecked completely... ...Accursed Omega 14, Carter-A259, and warriors of light... there _will_ be vengence..."

 **-Break-**

 **Unknown Realm**

 **Ten Weeks Later**

Omega 14 looked at the sky as he sheathed his newly-obtained twin Katanas on his back, obtained from an old armory which designated them as "Imperial Arms", unknown weapons created from some kind of alchemy and parts of something called Supernatural Beasts. His Katanas' abiltity were to cut through any terminators and enemy robots effortlessly, but they can be also modified to have plasma generators to generate blue plasma to parry against any kinds of energy swords. Omega 14 stared at the sky, having an recent new mode called the Original Mode added to his armor 9 weeks before, so that he can temporarily gain an similar pre-cyborg appearance with the unmistakable parts of his cyborg body and armor still present. Suddenly, his optics dimmed as he received disturbing visions of pain, death and annihilation which planets are being destroyed with the image of the Earth being cut in half, while screams and moans are heard in the visions with it, ending in an evil old man's distorted voice laughing hysterically. Omega 14 snapped out of the trance and continued to stare at the sky, wondering who sent him these visions. Then he shrugged it off for now, but he kept an footage of these visions for archiving in case that this happens again. Then Omega 14 heard footsteps and turned to see an boy and his two companions looking at the former with cautious and confused looks. After some tense moments of silence, he introduced himself as Tatsumi and asked if the cyborg spartan can join him and his two companions to act as their escort since the trio needed to raise money for the small village they came from and were intending to go to the capital. Omega 14 accepted the offer, but warned Tatsumi and his two companions that they have to stay close to him since dangers always lurks from everywhere they travelled and the group have to stay alert and be vigilant.

When the group sets out to the capital, kepted united by their new companion' efforts along the way to avoid seperation. Then, Omega 14 suddenly stopped much to his three companions' surprise as he armed himself with his old trusty "D.R Reach" modified shotgun, his modifed Grenade Launcher and his twin Katanas. Then he walked by and signalled his companions to follow him as the group walked into the distance towards the sun. Then it slowly fades to black. Suddenly, Omega 14's Custom EVA [C] Helmet with an HUL attachment appears as the background, bearing the scratches he made on the visor which made up its skull-visage, also signifying his victories to both frighten and threaten the enemy opposition at first sight. Then it faded to black.

 _ **-BOOK MOVIE END-**_

Sorry about my crappy writing, but this is my own side story of Teana's Travels during and after Book 32, 'Seeking Lights'. It shows new realms, new adventures, old and new enemies, including allies, and upgrades.

But the GaoGaiGar Realm required that the Machine Robo Rescue would be visited first due to Jorge's first expedition in this realm. Noble Team's seven distinctive combiner robots (Carter: Pelican, Kat: Warthog, Jorge: Scorpion Tank, Thom: Longsword, and Jess: Sabre) required to form Nobletron and that the Phantom Ark is cloaked completely in space beside the station Icarus I.

But Omega 14 would be an opponent and an supporting soldier for the DDF in the next few books until when Teana challenges him in an duel to confirm his true identity which in the end, Omega 14 will join the DDF as one of its heavy hitters as well as returning to his duties once more. In this chronology, the best thing is that the wait-time of the Guardians' awakening had increased by 11 more months due to Emile's efforts to stop their early activation before he became Omega 14. But the only thing that make him an threat is that when enemies spotted him, they always open fire to no avail, dealing very little damage to his body or draining his always active energy shielding.

Since Omega 14 is almost purely cybernetic in nature, he is nearly impossible to defeat and is very extremely resistant to all conventional attacks while is not affected by any kind of forms of offensive magic-, ki/chakra-, and Force-based techniques. But Omega 14 is also completely immune to the Amaterasu and any electric attacks due to the elements only benefiting him and that his endoskeleton is the only functional prototype of the scrapped T-1800 that have many of the less and more advanced terminators' abilities as well as having free will without Skynet's influence, including capabilities with ancient armors as well as the Dark Skull Armor. But his technology level is much more higher than the DDF's and his customized, modified, and marked arsenal are also proven to be super-effective against all types of Terminators and enemies, but Omega 14 would also use harmless training equipment to battle against friendly forces and allies to avoid casualties. But Omega 14's Acid Gun would be used to great effect against more dangerous enemies since he had scaled it down into an modified AR shape with magazine-shaped acid containers. But remember, Omega 14 can also regenerate all kind of damage and injuries very quickly like Mai's incredible regenerative abilities and healing factor, but at an much higher level than her. But he can defeat many opponents as well as participating in sparring matches to hone his abilities. Soon, Omega 14 is going to participate in the battle against the approaching Darkness and the unknown enemy.

The new allies mentioned in this book can't suffer any casualties or death due to their antics, formations, personalities, and their preferences as well as their tactics. But the new and old enemies would be opponents of the DDF for an long time, even when they are destroyed. But Lucy-B091 would be busy for an very long time due to her quest, but will make frequent appearances in duels or battles, often seen hiding or chasing the murderer.

This fanfic would give D.K.N an series of ideas to write later books subsequently as well as new characters to add from.

So I hoped that this would help further the plot and also displayed the return of Noble Team as well as fighting new enemies and demons from the past.

So either way, this is Galacticarmor2 signing off.


End file.
